Night Changes
by Lar13a
Summary: Dianna nunca pensó que durante sus vacaciones conocería a Lea, una bailarina que le robara los pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

Dianna se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, mirando a las familias felices por irse de vacaciones. Ella estaba feliz pero hubiera preferido otro destino distinto a la Riviera Maya pero cuando a su padre, Jake, se le metía una idea no había poder uno que lo hiciera desistir.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto su madre, Mary, sentándose a su lado

-Sí, es solo que quería ir a Los Ángeles - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-No creo que esa eso - la rubia miro a su madre - sé que peleaste con Harry, quizás necesiten un poco de tiempo - trato de consolarla

-No creo que sea eso, últimamente...no lo soportaba, cada fin de semana quería ir a fiesta, y ya sabes que a mí no me gustan - su madre sonrió - se molestó más por estas vacaciones- termino con la mirada en el piso

-Bueno, en ese caso, quizás no sea el indicado, quiero que estas vacaciones disfrutes, te olvides de él, de tu trabajo- le propuso su madre

-Vale - dijo no muy convencida

-Sé que tu padre es un poco ideático con las vacaciones pero el hotel es hermoso, tiene muchas actividades y en las noches tienen espectáculos, nos divertiremos - le aseguro su madre, sacándole una sonrisa

No pudieron seguir platicando porque era hora de abordar el avión, 2 horas y media de Atlanta a Cancún, tiempo suficiente para mentalizarse y olvidarse de todo.

El Hotel Grand Maya Caribean era un complejo de 4 hoteles, diversos restaurantes temáticos y dos buffet, bar deportivo disponible las 24 horas. Un mall con tiendas para todos gustos. Contaba con 4 albercas, diversas actividades acuáticas, un club nocturno pero era conocido por sus espectáculos nocturnos, donde cada noche bailarines y cantantes se presentaban deleitando a todos los huéspedes.

\- Vamos a repetirlo una vez más - se oyó la voz del coreógrafo en el salón de ensayo

-Dios, estoy agotada - dijo Lea bebiendo de un sorbo su botella de agua

-Si cada noche no te metieras con una chica no estarías cansada- la miro seria Camila, su mejor amiga

\- No sabes lo que te pierdes - le dio una sonrisa picada haciendo negar a su amiga

-Será mejor que regresemos a ensayar - se alejó bufando

Camila amaba a su mejor amiga pero el hecho que de se acostará con cuenta huésped femenino del hotel no le parecía correcto. Si bien siempre asistía a los ensayo su rostro no siempre era el mejor, a veces alcanzaba a oler aún el alcohol que Lea había consumido la noche anterior.

Esa tarde el clima era perfecto, un ligero viento soplaba aligerando el calor, una vez distribuidas las habitaciones Dianna miraba distraídamente la televisión esperando a su hermana menor, Isabel, que saliera para irse a la playa.

-Ya podemos irnos - le anuncio su hermana tomando su bolso

Un hermoso jardín dividía los edificios del hotel hasta llegar a la playa. Donde su familia ya las esperaba

-Tardaron toda una eternidad- les reprocho su hermano mayor, Jason

\- Las mujeres siempre tardamos más - le dijo Dianna a su hermana

-Eso es verdad - las tres mujeres miraron a Jake - pero...es para verse aún más hermosas de lo que son - por su respuesta se ganó un beso de su esposa

Los chicos decidieron alejarse un poco de sus padres que están cariñosos. Eligieron unos camastros cerca de un grupo de amigos.

Dianna se encontraba leyendo un poco cuando escucho la voz de su hermano

-Dios...pero que cuerpo - dijo Jason mirando a una rubia con bikini rojo

La rubia miro a la chica, aceptaba que era bastante linda y un cuerpo muy pero muy proporcionado

-Mis manos necesitan recorrer esas curvas - dijo levantándose para acercarse al grupo

La rubia negó, si algo odiaba era como algunos hombres hablaban de esa forma de las mujeres, ellos también tenían hermanas, madres que les costaba guardarse esos tipos de comentarios.

Busco a su hermana con la mirada y la encontró dentro del mar, decidió dejar su libro y acompañarla.

\- Tienen 5 minutos para estar listos - grito Dan, el director y coreógrafo de los espectáculos del hotel

Lea terminaba de acomodarse la falda. Ella vivía para esos momentos, salir al escenario a bailar y muy pocas veces a cantar, por eso había decidido trabajar ahí, dejando a su familia en Miami. Se miró al espejo revisando su maquillaje y una sonrisa apareció al recordar la noche que le esperaba. Casi dos horas de espectáculo, un pequeño descanso para después ir al club nocturno para bailar un poco más pero sobre todo para elegir a la chica que esa noche la acompañaría.

Dianna junto a su hermana trataban de localizar a su familia en el teatro del hotel. Después de algunos minutos los localizaron en la parte bajo cerca del escenario pero al ver que no había lugar decidieron quedarse en un balcón cerca del lado derecho del escenario. Tomaron asiento y pidieron sus bebidas.

El show comenzó con algunas baladas en español posteriormente salieron a cantar música más movida. Los bailarines contagiaban al público que poco a poco se levantaron a bailar en sus lugares.

Lea miraba divertida al público, sin duda el show de esa noche era de sus favoritos ya que tenía libertad a la hora de bailar. Sonreía cómplice a su amiga mirando a una pareja mayor bailando.

Se acercó al lado derecho junto a su compañero, sintió una mirada fija en ella miro hacia el balcón y se encontró una mirada verde. Al encontrarse las miradas la chica de ojos verdes bajo la mirada apenada, gesto que le pareció tierno. Se quedó bailando un poco más en ese lado pero la música termino y tuvo que regresar al centro del escenario.

Cuando escucho que termino la canción le dijo a su hermana que iría al baño. Al llegar a este se echó agua al rostro, tenía las mejillas rosadas y sentía calor, recordó cuando era niña y la cachaban haciendo alguna travesura. Prácticamente la bailarina de piernas infartantes la había descubierto mirándola de arriba a abajo. Al recordarla inconsciente se mordió el labio. Era verdad que apreciaba la belleza femenina pero esta chica era increíble y algo en ella hacia que no pudiera quitarle la vista.

Al regresar a lado de su hermana, esta le dijo que el espectáculo había terminado. Se reunieron con su familia afuera del teatro decidieron ir a cenar al bar deportivo y después acompañaría, por obligación de su madre, a Jason al club nocturno.

-Di,siento que me tengas que acompañar, puedes irte si quieres- le dijo su hermano, sabía que su hermana, aunque tuviera un año menos que él, no le gustaba bailar. Las pocas veces que había salido juntos con amigos, había comprobado que su hermana no sabía bailar, su manera de moverse era torpe debido a los nervios.

-No pasa nada, estaré aquí, tu ve con tus nuevos amigos, si me quiero ir te aviso y listo - le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano, que asintió y se acercó a los mismo chicos de la playa.

A veces odiaba a su hermano, podía ser el más enfadoso y terrible pero siempre se preocupaba por sus hermanas. Le había tocado ser el único hombre de 4 hermanos. Su hermana mayor, Jane, que no los acompañaba debido a su trabajo dentro del hospital, después estaba Jason, luego ella con 9 meses de diferencia y por último la pequeña Isabel.

Pidió un agua mineral tomando asiento en la barra, miro los mensajes de su celular de su mejor amiga, Naya, y de Harry...su novio.

 ** _Naya: no se te olvide mis regalos y si ves un latino guapo me lo traes!_**

 ** _Dianna: no lo olvidare pero recuérdame más tarde, te diré que estoy en el club y hay algunos que te gustarían_**

Suspiro antes de entrar a leer el de Harry

 ** _Harry: te estuve llamando y no contestas!_**

Había rechazado sus tres llamadas, no quería pelear con él, además prometió a su madre dejar sus problemas en casa

 ** _Dianna: lo siento, deje el celular en el cuarto, mejor hablamos cuando llegue, solo serán 3 días_**

Bebió todo lo que quedaba de su vaso y pidió otro. Miro a su alrededor, envidiaba a todas aquellas que podían bailar, moverse sensuales para sus parejas. La primera y única vez que ella lo hizo Harry le pregunto si tenía que ir al baño, de solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza.

Una nueva notificación le llego

 ** _Naya: si los apruebas dales mi número! Por cierto Harry me ha preguntado por ti y le dije que te dejara de joder que estas de vacaciones y que estas mirando el menú latino (Guiño)_**

Sonrió ante el mensaje, eso definitivamente no ayudaba a su relación con su novio pero ya lo arreglaría al regresar, era la segunda persona que le decía que disfrutará y eso haría.

Tomo valor y se giró a la barra pidió una margarita. Al dar el primer trago sintió como toda su garganta se desinfectaba por el tequila. Volvió su vista a la pista de baile donde se divertía viendo bailar a las personas, unas parecían tener un ataque mientras otros los hacían ver tan fácil, en ese momento los movimientos de la bailarina regresaron a su mente. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejarlos y le dio un trago más largo a su bebida.

Sintió vibrar su celular, una llamada de Harry, por un momento pensó en contestar y decirle que estaba bailando y tomando porque muchas veces le recriminaba que no le gustara la diversión nocturna pero algunos gritos cerca de ella la distrajeron.

Miro por el lugar buscando la causa de esos gritos y frente a ella se encontraba una de las bailarinas del show bailando arriba de unas tarimas, miro con mayor atención y vio a varias de ellas por el lugar.

Estaban todas las del show solo faltaba una...la suya...negó ante ese pensamiento no era suya, ni siquiera la conocía y estaba segura que una mujer como ella no se fijaría en ella...pero desde cuando le importaba que una mujer se fijara en ella.

Miro la copa que contenía la margarita, el tequila le hacía pensar tonterías, se giró de nuevo a la barra pero sintió que alguien la miraba desde arriba. Lentamente levanto la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos chocolates que le sonrieron.

Dianna miro detenidamente los movimientos de la bailarina, se mordió el labio, la chica bailaba demasiado bien. Cuando sus ojos llegaron de nuevo a los de la chica, un rubor subió a su rostro ocasionando que la bailarina soltará una pequeña risa.

Tomo lo que quedaba de su bebida de golpe y se levantó sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a la bailarina.

 _ **N/A: Regrese con una nueva historia pero ahora con los nombres reales de las chicas, apenas estoy comenzando a escribirla por lo que tengan paciencia con la subida de los capítulos :)**_

 _ **Que tal les parece?**_

 _ **Les dejo mi Twitter**_ Miss_Lrz


	2. Chapter 2

Dianna despertó con una gran migraña, maldijo todo el camino al buffet haber tomado esa margarita tan rápido, todo por culpa de la bailarina sin nombre y su sexy mirada, no solo tenía un cuerpo de una diosa sino que sus ojos eran los más lindos que había visto en toda su vida.

-Tomate esto – le dijo su hermano acercándole un jugo de naranja - ¿Tanto tomaste ayer? – pregunto en susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara

-No, solo fue una copa…que me la tome como agua – dijo mirando avergonzada a su hermano que lo pudo detener una ligera carcajada llamando la atención de toda la mesa

-Di, ¿te sientes bien? – Pregunto su madre, ella negó – Creo que será mejor que descanses en tu cuarto, nosotros estaremos en la playa, cuando te sientas mejor, nos llamas y vamos por ti – le dijo acariciando su brazo tratando de confortarla

La rubia termino su jugo y fue hasta su habitación donde se quedó dormida gran parte de la mañana

En los vestidores para empleados la morena terminaba de colocarse su uniforme ante la mirada de su amiga

-Entonces, ayer no te escuche con tu conquista – cada noche Camila escuchaba toda la acción que su amiga tenía en su departamento en la parte de arriba

-Quizás ahora fui discreta – la miro divertida

-¿Discreta? Pero si hasta en los baños rodeados de personas eres ruidosa – la acuso

-Vale, ayer no lleve a nadie – su amiga se acercó a ella preocupando tocándola para comprobar su temperatura – no estoy enferma, solo…- recordó la mirada que la chica del bar – me distraje y perdí a mi presa – dijo alejándose

-¿Y no encontraste a otra? – Camila estaba más que sorprendida, era muy raro que la morena no pasará con nadie las noches

-No, deja de ser pesada, me voy que se hace tarde – dijo saliendo del lugar

Dianna decidió salir de su cueva solo para ir por alguna aspirina para su cabeza, por lo que comenzó a caminar rumbo al mall del hotel.

El sol era tan fuerte que le era imposible mirar, sus ojos eran demasiado sensibles al sol. Parecía que era su día para maldecir porque había dejado los lentes en su habitación.

-Joder, este día no puede ser peor – dijo tapándose la cara un momento para resguardar sus ojos. Pero solo falto ese momento para que su cuerpo chocará con otro perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de culo - ¡Mierda! – se quejo

-Lo siento, no miraba – se disculpó una voz ayudándola a levantarse

Al quitar su mano del rostro se encontró con la mirada verde, era su bailarina. Lea al reconocerla sonrió

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada al mirar el rostro de dolor de la chica

-Si…- se apretó la sien – solo me duele horrible la cabeza –

-A ese dolor se llama cruda – dijo divertida, ganándose una mirada poco agradable de la rubia – que no es mi culpa que te tomaras tu trago como agua – dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia

\- Solo quiero algo para el dolor – dijo quitando la vista de los ojos de la morena ruborizada, estaba a nada de decirle que era su culpa, su baila la había dejado mal

\- Puedo ayudarte en eso, para eso estamos – se señaló el uniforme, la rubia vio la identificación de la chica "Lea", ese era su nombre – tenemos que hacer felices a los huéspedes – le dio una sonrisa que estaba segura que era la causante de las mariposas de su estomago

La rubia simplemente asintió, Lea comenzó a caminar a su lado. Llegaron a una tienda donde se acercaron al mostrador donde la morena pidió una medicina en español…Dianna pensaba que no podía ser más perfecta esa mujer.

La bailarina la tomo de la muñeca para salir de la tienda haciendo reaccionar a la rubia

-Espera no lo pague – dijo intentando regresar a la tienda

-No tienes- la detuvo – al final creo que tuve la culpa de esa cruda – dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica

Di la miro, tenía razón pero la forma en que lo dijo, como si le sucediera seguido, le molesto, al final no parecía tan perfecta.

Le agradeció y tomo la medicina, camino rumbo a su habitación pero la morena la alcanzo

-Era una broma – dijo cogiendo aliento después de haber corrido – tengo la bebida perfecta para que te sientas mejor, vamos al bar de la alberca – le propuso

La rubia lo pensó, no perdería nada además vería a su familia allá por lo que acepto

-Si voy a prepararte mi bebida especial, por lo menos necesito tu nombre – dijo mirándola al caminar

\- Me llamo Jennifer – mintió, era mejor mantenerse alejada de ella

Lea la miro desconfiada, ella había conocido muchas Jennifer y sin duda la rubia no aplicaba a ese nombre

-No creo que te llames así, no tienes cara de Jennifer- le dijo sincera

-Eso es lo único que sabrás de mi – dijo mirándola a los ojos

En ese momento el grito de su madre llamándola, la hizo enrojecer. Lea la miro, era verdad que la rubia era muy linda pero sonrojada era hermosa.

-¿Así que Jennifer?... – levanto su ceja

-Necesito ir con ellos – dijo simplemente yendo con su familia

Lea la miro desde el otro lado de la alberca, no sabía porque pero Dianna le llamaba la atención, pensó que era porque no se tiraba arriba de ella como las demás pero por su mente imaginaba que ella no era como las otras y eso lo averiguaría

-Vienes un poco tarde- le dijo su compañero en la barra

-Lo siento, tuve que ayudar a una huésped – su compañero la miro – es verdad, solo la ayude nada sexual – se defendió

-Ya, me imagino – la chica rodo los ojos, no todo en su vida era sexo…bueno si lo era – ocúpate de ese lado – le señalo el lado de la piscina donde varias chicas pedían atención

La pastilla había bajado el dolor pero el malestar aún estaba presente. Estaba acostada en los camastros frente a la alberca. Cuando un mesero se acercó a ella entregándole un vaso

-Lo siento, no pedí nada – le dijo

\- Me lo envía para ti- señalo al bar donde la morena la miro haciéndole un guiño - dice que es lo que pediste y te manda esto – dejo el vaso en la mesa y le entrego un papel

-Gracias – dijo, desdoblo el papel

 _Te prometo que si te lo tomas todo te sentirás mejor Jennifer….:P_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idiotez de la chica, tomo el vaso bebiendo con miedo, si bien no era el sabor más agradable no era malo. Por lo que le dio una oportunidad.

Era la segunda noche que pasaban en la Riviera y decidieron ir a conocer Playa del Carmen, les recomendaron asistir en la noche por el ambiente. Esa noche se privaría de ver bailar a Lea.

En el hotel después del espectáculo esta vez totalmente mexicano con música y danzas tradicionales Lea se quitaba el vestuario para ir al club.

-¿Se te perdió tu chica?– le pregunto su amiga, la morena me miro sin entender- parecía que buscabas a alguien en el público y estoy segura que no lo encontraste porque tienes una cara de pocos amigos –

-No buscaba a nadie, menos a "mi chica", solo que no estoy de humor – dijo cortante

Vaya que no estaba de humor, esperaba ver esos ojos puestos en ella y no encontrarlos la puso de malas.

Dentro del lugar vio a una chica que no dejaba de mirarla mientras se mordía el labio, ya tenía su conquista.

Después de que terminara de bailar se acercó a ella

-Hola, te invito a tomar algo – pregunto en su oído

-No, mejor invítame a tu cama – le contesto la chica que por acento supo que era inglesa

La morena sonrió le dio unas instrucciones y salió del lugar.

Eliza regresaba al hotel cansada de haber recorrido toda la Quinta Avenida dos veces, aprovecho para comprar algunos recuerdos para sus compañeros de trabajo y su amiga.

Al pasar por el teatro no pudo evitar mirarlo, esperando ver si aún se encontraban. Camino algo desanimada a su habitación.

La morena esperaba recargada en su moto a la inglesa. Al llegar le entrego un casco, subieron.

Llegaron al departamento donde vivía la bailarina. No pudieron esperar por lo subieron las escaleras entre besos.

-Esta noche será muy larga – dijo mirando como la chica comenzaba a desnudarse

 **N/A:Creo que no se puede reclamar que Lea este con otras chicas si apenas se conocen pero en el siguiente capitulo tendremos un acercamiento entre las chicas!**

 **Gracias a las que comentan, siempre es muy agradable saber su opinión, por eso subí este capitulo tan pronto :)**

 **Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y reclamaciones por aquí o** **Miss_Lrz**


	3. Chapter 3

Camila terminaba de colocarse los zapatos para el ensayo cuando vio llegar a su amiga con una terrible cara

-Te ves horrible – le dijo sincera, ganándose una mala cara por parte de la morena

-Apenas dormí ayer y me tome una botella de tequila – dijo preparándose para el ensayo

-Deberías cubrirte lo que te hizo el vampiro – le señalo cuello – y espero que sobrevivas este rato – le dijo con burla, logrando que su amiga se fuera molesta

Ese día estaba siendo pésimo para Lea. Apenas durmió un rato, se levantó corriendo al baño para sacar todo el alcohol de su organismo, los ensayos no ayudaban en nada, estaba agotada y aún le faltaba medio turno en el bar de la alberca.

Cerro los ojos suspirando profundo para terminar de bailar respirando.

En la playa la familia Agron descansaba, ese día decidieron no salir del hotel y aprovechar todas sus instalaciones, por lo que su padre y hermano navegaban en kayak, su hermana participaba en el juego de Voley, su madre en un relajante masaje y ella trataba de conseguir algún tipo de bronceado en su piel blanca.

Después de leer un rato la rubia se aburrió por lo que decidió caminar un poco, encontrar algo que fotografiar, una de sus pasiones.

Comenzó a fotografiar flores del jardín cuando levanto la vista hasta el bar y se encontró con una morena, Lea.

Se acercó al lado contrario del bar donde se encontraba la morena, la miro unos segundo y se dio cuenta que no estaba bien. Alcanzo a escuchar como rechazaba un trago de una morena voluminosa, alegando que ayer había tenido suficiente alcohol por la semana. Al verla con tanto trabajo prefirió no interrumpirla.

La morena sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría de tanto trabajo, generalmente le encantaba llamar la atención de las chicas pero ese día, no era su día.

Desde la noche anterior sabía que no era buena idea tomar tanto tequila pero quería olvidar el vacío que sintió de no haber visto a la rubia y era su forma de vengarse. Soltó una ligera risa porque era una completa idiotez, estaba segura que Dianna no le importaba y menos se enteraría que tenía santa cruda por ella.

-Hey Lea, te mandan esto – su compañero le entrego un vaso y una nota

-¿Quién fue? – pregunto mirando a su compañero que solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo su trabajo

Lo primero hizo fue olfatear la bebida. Sin duda era jugo de tomate con algunas especies. A continuación leyo la nota

 _El chico del bar me dijo que cura la cruda y creo que lo necesitas ;)_

Una sonrisa boba se le formo en la cara haciendo que su compañero le preguntara si estaba bien.

Ese detalle sin duda le ayudo a sobrellevar lo que le restaba del día.

Durante la cena, el celular de Dianna no dejaba de sonar, ella solo miraba y colocaba el silencio.

-¿Por qué no contestas? – pregunto su padre

-No es importante – dijo volviendo a su comida

\- Tu novio es muy insistente – dijo su hermana cuando volvió a sonar

\- Si quieres le digo que te deje de molestar – dijo su padre

-Cariño… - lo advirtió su esposa

-Pero si no quieres contestar que entienda el mensaje-

-Creo que será mejor que conteste, sino no me dejara en paz – tomo su celular y salió del lugar

-Yo que ella ya lo hubiera mandado a volar – dijo la pequeña

\- No hablemos de ellos – les dijo Mary cuando su esposo e hijo iban a comentar algo

Fuera del hotel, la rubia hablaba con su novio que le reclamaba la poca comunicación

-Vale, estoy de vacaciones, es como cuando vas con tus amigos….es lo mismo…sabes, solo me queda un día para descansar y no quiero pelear, mejor hablamos al llegar…primero me dices que quieres que hablemos y ¡luego me dices que no puedes tienes partido!...claro que te quiero sino no estaría contigo pero me molesta la actitud que tienes, a veces pareces una nena….-se escuchó que cortaban la llamada – eres una nena – dijo frustrada

No tenía ganas de regresar a cenar y tener que dar explicaciones por lo que opto por llegar temprano al teatro y elegir el mismo sitio de la primera vez.

Se tomaba una cerveza cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado

-Tenemos lugar allá abajo, vamos – la invito

-Gracias pero me quedo acá – le sonrió a su hermana

-¿Tan mal la plática con Harry? –

\- Más de lo mismo – dijo derrotada, su hermana conocía sus problemas por lo que no ganaba nada mintiéndole

-Sabes que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor – dijo animándola – es más, quizás esta en esta sala – dijo picara, en ese momento las luces se apagaron, el show iba a comenzar- me voy, si quieres estaremos allá –

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su hermana, quizás estuviera en lo correcto y ese alguien mejor estaba presente.

Miraba el show como niña pequeña, siempre había admirado a todas las personas que subían a un escenario, por lo que cada nuevo acto quedaba maravillada.

De pronto comenzó a sonar Cell Block Tango, reconocía la melodía, era fanática de la película.

Las bailarinas salieron con poca ropa negra. Tardo solo un segundo en localizar a la morena. Para su buena o mala suerte estaba en su lado.

Lea le sonrió antes de sentarse en su silla y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Lenta y sensual, la rubia no podía apartar su mirada de ella, no había nadie más que ellas dos.

Cuando el bailarín llego para bailar con la morena, los celos se activaron, no quería que nadie la tocará.

El tango es uno de los bailes más sensuales y el hecho de que estuviera con poca ropa, no ayudaba.

En un momento de la coreografía donde le bailaba un poco a su compañero le regalo una mirada y un guiño. Sentía que moría, no podía creer que estuviera un poco excitada con ese baile.

Al terminar el acto, se dio cuenta que estaba aferrada a la silla mordiendo su labio fuerte

-Vaya, esa chica si me la tiro – dijo su hermano detrás de ella asustándola

-Eres un idiota – volteo a verlo con una mano en el pecho

\- Lo siento, necesitaré una ducha después de ese baile – dijo aun con la vista en el escenario esperando que salieran

-¿Ya dejaste de babear? – pregunto molesta

-Pero que humor, solo quería decirte que iré un rato al club si quieres ir –

-Vale, te acompañare un rato solo para que mamá no nos moleste –

Su hermano le agradeció y regreso a su lugar.

Aunque la canción que ahora cantaban esa su favorita tenía que ir al baño a refrescarse.

Al entrar agradeció que no hubiera nadie, ya que era pequeño para tres personas, y de esa forma podía refrescarse sin problemas.

-Dios, pero que me pasa – dijo echándose agua en la cara cuando la puerta se abrió

\- ¿Otra vez con cruda? – le pregunto una voz que comenzaba a identificarla

Levanto la mirada a través del espejo y la encontró detrás de ella, aun con el vestuario puesto

-La de la cruda eras tú según recuerdo – dijo con burla

-Lo acepto – levanto las manos rindiéndose – muchas gracias por la bebida, Jennifer – la rubia negó divertida

-Solo te regrese el favor – dijo sincera

Una señora de gran tamaño ingreso al baño, al tener poco espacio las chicas tuvieron que hacerse a un lado. Al abrir la puerta del cubículo la rubia quedo acorralada por el cuerpo de la bailarina.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos antes de bajar a los labios

-Creo que tendré que agradecerte el favor – dijo a escasos centímetros de esos labios que invitaban a ser probados

La mente de la rubia se bloqueó al sentir la cercanía. Era demasiado para ella, solo podía recordar el baile y que llevaba poca ropa. Quería sentir su piel bronceada, recorrer ese su cuello donde caían algunas gotas de sudor.

La morena, se encontraba igual, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera lanzado a besarla, pero era tan hermosa, tan perfecta que le daba miedo probarlo y que esta se negará. Bajo su vista para mirar por el escote del vestido y lo que vio sin duda le gusto, inconsciente se mordió el labio.

Poco a poco se fueron acercándose mirándose directamente a los ojos, una guerra entre el verde y el chocolate donde ambos serían los ganadores…

 _ **N/A: ya estamos calentando motores! Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman unos segundos en mandarme sus comentarios :)**_

 ** _Twitter:_** Miss_Lrz


	4. Chapter 4

Estaban tan cerca de eliminar la distancia cuando la señora salió del cubículo haciéndolas saltar y alejándose

-Lo siento, será mejor que regrese con mi familia – se alejó roja la rubia, la morena bufo frustrada

La bailarina regreso a los camerinos para cambiarse e ir al club

-¿Estaba lleno el baño? – le pregunto Camila

-No – dijo distraída – necesito un favor, necesito toda la información de una huésped – le pidió a su amiga

\- Sabes que eso está prohibido – dijo sorprendía ante la petición de su amiga

-Lo sé, pero es necesario – le pidió nuevamente

-¿Para qué quieres esa información, si nunca sabes los nombre de tus conquistas? – le pregunto, sabía que su amiga ocultaba algo

-Eso no es verdad- se defendió

-Vale, ¿Cómo se llamaba la de ayer? – le pregunto cruzando los brazos

-Se llamaba...- pensó unos segundos – Kate – le dijo tratando de sonar segura

-¿Kate? –

-Sí, así se llaman todas las inglesas – contesto quitándole importancia

-Te conseguiré los datos pero necesito que me digas el porqué, la verdad Lea Michele – le explico

Al principio se negó la bailarina pero su amiga no daba el brazo a torcer por lo que termino aceptando, todo sea por saber más de la rubia que moría por besar.

La morena espero a su amiga antes de ingresar al club

-Bien, ¿qué encontraste?- preguntó ansiosa

-Solo que se llama Dianna Agron y su hermana Isabel, ambas se quedan en la habitación- le explico

-Con eso me basta- beso su mejilla

En esta ocasión le tocaba bailar del lado izquierdo del bar. Fue escoltada por un chico de seguridad. Subió al pequeño escenario y escaneo el lugar.

De primeras no la encontró, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Algunos borrachos le gritaban cosas indecorosas, pero ella tenía la vista puesta en la puerta. La esperaba.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó su hermano preocupado

-Te digo que si, la idiota solo me tiro su bebida- lo tomo del brazo para salir del área de los baños

Al entrar de nuevo a la sala se dio cuenta de la presencia de las bailarinas

-Si te vuelve a molestar alguien dime- dijo firme, saliendo su lado protector

-Vale- contestó buscando a la morena- si te quedas más tranquilo estaré allá- señaló donde estaba la bailarina- me puedo sentar detrás de la chica, cualquier problema está el de seguridad- trato de controlar su sonrisa

Su hermano acepto quedándose más tranquilo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la morena, llevándose algunas personas de frente. Su vista estaba completamente sobre los movimientos de la chica.

Cuando subió las pequeñas escaleras para pasar detrás de ella y sentarse sus ojos se conectaron.

Ambas no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa.

Al pasar detrás de ella y sentarse pensó que era muy mala idea. La morena solo usaba unos pequeños short y una holgada camisa de tirantes dejando a la vista su sostén.

Tragó saliva ante los movimientos de la chica, si por adelante la dejaba sin aliento. Por la parte de atrás tenía mucho que admirar.

Está detenida en el culo de la morena cuando esta se giró agarrándola infraganti. La rubia tomo un color rojizo en su rostro, no sabía dónde meterse, era la segunda vez que la descubría.

Lea sonrió al descubrirla. En definitivo le encantaba ruborizada.

Una nueva canción comenzó, y deleitó un poco a la rubia. Pasaba sus manos desde su cuello hasta sus muslos.

Estaba disfrutando la mirada que la recorría y seguía todos sus movimientos. Antes de girarse le regalo un guiño a la rubia.

Dianna agradecía solo haberla visto bailando solo una canción, estaba segura que su corazón no resistiría más.

Al bajar del pequeño escenario la morena le dijo algunas palabras al guardia que solo asintió.

Subió hasta la rubia y sin decir nada la tomo de la mano. Dianna simplemente se dejó guiar.

Salieron por un lado del club, la tranquilidad inundó el ambiente.

-Pensé que no te vería- le confesó la morena

-Tuve un pequeño accidente- señaló su vestido que continuaba un poco húmedo

-No entiendo porque la gente se emborracha hasta perder la razón- exclamó molesta, Dianna la miró con una ceja levantada-¡Hey! Yo solo lo hago en mi casa donde no molesto a nadie- se defendió

-La verdad nunca he llegado a ese estado, ya viste con una margarita como me puse- dijo apenada

-¿Nunca has hecho alguna locura, Dianna Agron?- se acercó a ella

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó sorprendida, no esperaba que descubriera su nombre completo

\- Soy excelente haciendo locuras- Dianna la seguía mirando atenta mientras se acercaba a ella- por ejemplo le pedí a mi amiga que investigará tu nombre en recepción, cuando está prohibido- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos bajaban a los labios de la chica - o la locura de querer besarte y no hacerlo en el baño- dijo ya con las frentes pegadas- pero sería una locura que no me perdonaría sino lo hiciera- susurro

Espero alguna respuesta negativa de parte de la otra chica pero al no obtenerla cerró el espacio que las separaban.

El beso comenzó tímido, como si ambas tuvieran miedo. La morena tomo la iniciativa colocando sus manos en la cadera de la chica pidiendo permiso para ingresar.

El permiso no tardó en llegar. La rubia estaba sorprendida, nunca había sentido lo que ese beso le transmitía. No quería que terminara, por ella estaría toda su vida besando a la bailarina. Pero no fue posible el aire comenzó a faltarles y se separaron aún con los ojos cerrados.

El sonido del celular de Dianna las hizo alejarse

-Tengo que contestar- dijo con la voz entrecortada- Hola...si...no, estoy...- miro a la bailarina- bien, salí porque necesitaba aire...- la bailarina le regalo una sonrisa- no, ahora me voy al cuarto, tu diviértete, es la última noche- dijo mirando a la bailarina que al escucharlo cambio su rostro

Lea no escucho más la conversación. Solo repetía mentalmente "su última noche" ...después de esa noche difícilmente la volvería a ver.

-Lo siento, era mi hermano- le explico la rubia

-Me parece bien que cuide de ti- dijo sincera - hoy es tu última noche- dijo, la rubia asintió mirando al suelo- ¿qué te parece hacer una última locura?- le propuso

-No puedo, tengo novio- dijo ruborizada, se había olvidado completamente de su novio

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida, entonces entendió- Nooo...no me refería a algo más- increíblemente se ruborizó- hablaba de hacer...-pensó unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de la rubia- ¿te has bañado desnuda en el mar?- la rubia negó- pues ahora lo harás-

La tomo de la mano arrastrándola hasta el otro lado del hotel donde se encontraba el mar

-Aquí es perfecto, tenemos luz pero no tanta-dijo mirando el lugar - bueno, es momento de quitar ese vestido sucio- dijo picara

-No estoy muy segura de esto- dijo mirando al mar

-Si te da miedo, puedo entrar contigo- dijo quitándose la camisa de tirantes

-¡No!- la detuvo- estaré bien- dijo más tranquila

Se quitó primero los zapatos. Después miro a la morena mientras levantaba su vestido.

-¿Puedes girarte?- le pidió en un susurro

La morena se quejó internamente, se moría de ganas por verla.

-Mejor iré a traerte una toalla- dijo alejándose

La rubia suspiro, rápidamente se quitó el resto de ropa antes de la chica regresará.

Lentamente se fue adentrado al mar, el hecho de que estuviera tibia el agua ayudo a que cuando regresó la morena ya estaba cubierta de agua

-La noche es el mejor momento para entrar al mar- dijo mirando a la rubia

-Es el peor momento, no sabes si algún animal está cerca- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Si sientes algo solo tienes que salir corriendo - dijo burlona

-Para que me veas desnuda, ya claro- dijo sarcástica

-Solo me preocupo por ti bien, nada un poco, no hay mejor sensación que sentir el agua en la piel desnuda- dijo tomando asiento en la arena - prometo que estaré aquí-

La rubia hizo caso. El estar nadando de esa forma la hacía sentir tan libre. Le hubiera encantado que la chica se uniera pero para su mala suerte era muy consciente, demasiado para ese momento.

Después de un rato, decidió que era momento de salir. Pensó en salir y tomar la toalla, demostrando seguridad pero no lo hizo

-¡Lea!- le gritó a la chica caminando a la orilla cubriéndose su pecho con los brazos

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó levantándose, admirando el abdomen plano de la chica, pidió que la marea bajara y pudiera ver de la cintura para abajo, porque verle las tetas estaba descartado

-Necesito la toalla- la morena asintió, metiéndose al agua y entregándole la toalla- te mojarás- le dijo

-Créeme que ya estaba mojada desde antes- dijo mirando a la chica fijamente

Dianna se envolvió en la toalla en un solo movimiento. Ambas salieron del mar.

-Felicidades acabas de cometer una locura-

-Esta será la gran aventura que le contaré a mi amiga- dijo con gracia, la rubia negó divertida - será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto-

-Si es tarde- dijo queriendo alargar la despedida

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo aferrando la toalla a su cuerpo -supongo que nos veremos después- beso su mejilla rápido y salió corriendo

-Gracias por regalarme una noche diferente- dijo tocándose la mejilla viendo a la chica irse

Al día siguiente no tuvieron la suerte de verse.

 _ **N/A: aprovechando que**_ **he tenido tiempo de escribir, les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

 **¿Qué pasara con las chicas ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Las vacaciones quedaron atrás para Dianna. Había regresado a Atlanta, a su trabajo, con su novio a su vida.

La rubia quedo con su amiga, Naya, para platicar sobre su viaje.

-¿Entonces algún latino?- preguntó moviendo las cejas. Dianna no pudo ocultar su sonrisa - Vaya, sí que hubo- se acomodó mejor en el asiento- cuenta-

-Es más difícil de lo que parece- dijo evitando mirar a su amiga

-Sabes que me alegraría si le hubieras puesto los cuernos al estúpido de Harry- su amiga no lo aprobaba

-Pues...bese a alguien- dijo en un susurro

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo emocionada - ¿cómo era?-

-Tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolates, unos labios...que te invitan a probarlos, pero lo mejor es como se mueve...-dijo perdiéndose en los recuerdos

-¿Se mueve? ¿Te lo follaste?- dijo un tanto escandalizada

-El último baile...-suspiro- joder- se mordió el labio- y la lencería que traía negra...- dijo aún pérdida en su mente

-¿Lencería? - preguntó confundida- ¿hablamos de una chica?... ¿Te besaste con una chica?- casi grito lo último haciendo reaccionar a su amiga

-¡Cállate!- se levantó tapando la boca de su amiga- no quiero que todos se enteren- dijo mirando la cafetería

-Te besaste con una chica- miro a su amiga que asintió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo- una bailarina... ¿cómo sucedió?- dijo emocionada

-Ni yo misma lo sé, el primer día la vi bailar...ella me miró con sus ojos verdes y me cautivo - se tomó un segundo para asimilar- no sé qué sucedió pero no dejaba de pensar en ella...esa misma noche fui al club a tomar algo y la vi bailando, me sonrió y salí corriendo- su amiga soltó una carcajada, disculpándose después- al día siguiente tenía una resaca horrible y me la tope, me tiro al suelo, me compro la medicina y me dio su "bebida cura cruda"-

-¿y te funcionó?-

-Para mi desgracia si, después no la vi hasta el día siguiente, ella tenía una cara de cruda que le regrese el favor y le envié una bebida-

-No puedo creer que le coqueteaste, si a los chicos ni hablar puedes-

-Lo sé, eso no es lo peor...esa noche en el show...joder, me excite- confesó tapándose el rostro

-Definitivamente tengo que conocer a la chica que mojo tus brazos- dijo divertida - ¿cuándo te beso?-

-Después del show fui al baño- su amiga contestó un "lógico" ganándose un golpe de la rubia- me la encontré y casi nos besamos pero nos interrumpieron-

-Dios, esto está mejor que mi serie, continúa-

-Volví al club y ella estaba bailando- omitió el detalle que bailo para ella- y terminando salimos y fue cuando me beso...nos besamos- dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona

-¿Besa bien?- quería saber los detalles

-Bastante, nadie me había besado de esa forma, tan suave y agresiva a la vez, no sé cómo explicarlo-

-Quizás sea porque es la persona para ti- le dijo su amiga

-No lo sé, nunca me había fijado en una mujer...- dijo pensando

-Necesito un nombre para la bailarina buenorra- pidió su amiga

-Se llama Lea- dijo recordándola

-Sin duda disfrutaste tus vacaciones- dijo picara

-Hay algo más que confesar - su amiga le hizo una seña para que continuara- después del beso, me llevo a nadar desnuda al mar- su amiga pego un grito –idiota, cállate- Naya se controló - solamente yo, ella se quedó en la playa, pero me hubiera encantado que entrara conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa

Esa noche Lea invitó a Camila a su casa a cenar para platicarle sobre la rubia

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que me contarás que no te acostaras con una chica que te gusta- dijo bebiendo un poco de vino

-No sé si me gusta...ba, simplemente quería conocerla, no sé si la quería proteger como una hermana, amiga- trato de explicar

-Acepta que ni a tu hermana ni amiga la besas, ¿o te gustaría besarme?- la morena hizo una cara de asco

-Sea lo que sea, difícilmente la volveré a ver- dijo mirando el Caribe desde su ventana

-Si el destino la tiene para ti, él te la volverá a traer- dijo tratando de animar a su amiga, en todo el tiempo que la conocía no había conocido a una chica que le moviera el tapete de esa forma

-Mientras eso sucede, una sensual española me espera- le guiñó un ojo- cuando salgas cierra la puerta-

Su amiga difícilmente cambiaría

De regreso en Atlanta la familia Griffin se reunieron para festejar el compromiso de la hija mayor, solo faltaba Dianna que se encontraba con su novio

-¿Ya tienen alguna idea para su boda?- preguntó su madre

-Sí, nos queremos casar en la playa, en unos 10 meses- dijo emocionada

-Pues yo te propongo el hotel donde nos quedamos, es hermoso- propuso su padre

-Lo veremos en internet para ver si nos convence y yo te aviso- dijo si hija mayor

En el departamento de Dianna, terminaban de cenar. Ella hubiera preferido ir a otro lugar pero Harry se negó alegando que quería algo tranquilo cuando lo único que quería era sexo.

Fueron a sentarse en el sofá a mirar una película, pero Harry era lo último que hacía. Comenzó a acariciar la pierna de su novia. La rubia incomoda se movió.

-Mira lo que tengo- le dijo Harry mostrándole un condón que saco de su pantalón

-Guárdalo porque no lo usaremos- dijo fingiendo atención a la película

-Tenemos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos- comenzó a besar su cuello, ella lo alejó- ¿pero qué te sucede?- la miro

-No creo que estemos bien Harry- se levantó del sofá - desde hace tiempo he tratado de que las cosas volvieran como eran antes pero no, lo siento, creo que ambos hemos cambiado y ahora vamos por caminos diferentes- le explico tranquila

Ambos se miraban.

-Sabes, tienes razón, ambos hemos cambiado y...te quiero pero creo que no eres lo suficiente para mí- dijo

-¿No soy suficiente para ti?- cuestionó ofendida

-Sí, cualquier otra chica se hubiera ido con su novio cuando estuve viviendo en Nueva York, te pedí que te casaras conmigo y solo dijiste que algún día, estuvimos comprometidos dos malditos días porque me tuve que ir y no le avistaste a nadie- dijo un poco molesto

-Perdón por no querer dejar el trabajo que tanto me costó por irme a una ciudad donde difícilmente hubiera encontrado trabajo- dijo a la defensiva- no le dije a nadie porque quería que lo hiciéramos juntos como ahora mi hermana y su prometido lo están haciendo- dijo molesta

-Te aprecio mucho por eso será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, yo regresaré algunos meses más a Nueva York, si quieres aceptar a un excelente esposo, búscame-

Se acero a besarla por última vez pero la rubia corrió la cara. La miro por última vez y salió del departamento.

Pasaron algunos días, Dianna se encontraba en casa de sus padres.

-¿Sabes algo de la sorpresa que nos dará papá?- preguntó le preguntó su hermana menor, ella negó- Por cierto, me alegre que terminaras con Harry, ya no eras feliz-

A veces se sorprendía la capacidad de su hermana en notar cosas. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió cortar con Harry, como había dicho su hermana últimamente no era feliz pero lo había sido y en su momento pensó pasar toda su vida a su lado, pero por algún motivo las cosas no se dieron.

Su padre llamo la atención de toda la mesa

-Familia, les tengo una buena noticia, como saben su hermana se casa en 10 meses- dijo mirando a su hija mayor- y decidieron casarse en el hotel de la Riviera Maya que fuimos- Eliza no lo podía creer- preparen sus maletas que en 5 meses regresamos ese paraíso- finalizó y todos gritaron emocionados

La volvería a ver, volvería con Lea, su emoción no cabía dentro de ella, quería gritar, irse a armar las maletas...pero sobre todo quería que esos 5 meses pasaran rápido

 _ **N/A: gracias por todos los mensajes...al final no pasará tanto tiempo para que las chi**_ **cas se vean...o no?**

 **Que imaginan que pasara?**


	6. Chapter 6

Los meses pasaron volando y Dianna se encontraba en el lobby del hotel, esperando que le dieran su habitación. Esta vez además de su hermana mayor y su novio, los acompañaba su odioso primo.

Era el típico primo que siempre se metía con ella, desde que tenía memoria su primo, Adam, la molestaba y se burlaba de ella por cosas insignificantes. Cuando su hermano le informo que iría estuvo a nada de matar a su hermano. Conociéndolo cuando viera a Lea diría cosas muy desagradables que prefería no oír.

Isabel y ella fueron a instalarse en su habitación por suerte lejos de la de su hermano con su primo, quería evitarlo lo más posible.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba lista para salir, apurando a su hermana

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? – le pregunto mientras se ponía bloqueador frente al espejo

-Quiero aprovechar el día – contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Pareciera que quieres ver a alguien – le dijo su hermana tomando su bolso – vamos a buscar a tu amor – dijo en parte verdad en parte molestándola

-¿Por qué dices que quiero ver a alguien? – le pregunto después de salir de la habitación

-Olvidas que soy muy observadora – miro a su hermana – la vez pasada cuando nos fuimos mirabas buscando a alguien, en el aeropuerto estuviste triste, después cuando papá nos dijo que regresaríamos tu cara tomo brillo, estabas muy entusiasmada y luego tu prisa de salir – dijo enumerando

-Vaya – dijo sorprendida – no sabía que se podían dar cuenta – dijo con temor

-No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta, te repito que soy muy observadora – le saco la lengua a su hermana caminando a la alberca

La alejarse y se preguntó qué pasaría si se enterara que era una chica a quien buscaba, su hermana contaba con amigos gays, así que eso le dio una cierta tranquilidad. Prefirió dejar ese tema y buscar a la morena.

Primero se acercó al bar que atendía la chica, al no verla le pregunto a uno de los chicos y este le dijo que no la conocía.

Una parte de ella se rompió, quizás era muy tarde y se había ido, pero aferrándose a la esperanza aún le quedaba el show nocturno.

Cuando llego la noche llego temprano para tomar el mismo lugar que la primera vez, esta vez se decidió por un mojito, su hermana mayor y su prometido llegaron a su lado.

-Qué bueno que te sentaste en otro lado, con Adam no podremos escuchar el espectáculo, es un pesado que habla demasiado –dijo su hermana haciendo reír a su prometido y a la rubia.

El show comenzó con bailes típicos mexicanos, cada nuevo acto esperaba ver esos ojos que la cautivaron pero fueron pasando uno por uno y no lo vio.

Su hermano le propuso ir al club pero esta vez se negó, no tenía humor para ir. Solo quería irse a la cama y acurrucarse.

Perdió toda la esperanza de volverá ver a Lea, mintió a su familia diciendo que se sentía para para poder irse a su habitación.

Una vez que llego, se colocó la pijama metiéndose en la cama enseguida con su celular

 ** _Naya: que tal te fue? Ya la viste?_**

 ** _Dianna: no, creo que ya no trabaja aquí_** ** _L_**

 ** _Naya: pregunta por ella!_**

 ** _Dianna: le pregunte a un chico y me dijo que no la conocía, no tiene caso_**

 ** _Naya: pregunta a alguien que recuerdes, quizás el chico sea nuevo y no la conozca, el hotel es grande (ya lo investigue)_**

Su amiga la había alentado a acercarse a la chica, y que disfrutará. Quizás solo fuera un amorío de verano pero le serviría para quitarse la espinita y aclararse de una vez. Además de que desde que se separó de Harry no había salido con nadie, se refugiaba en el trabajo y a la esperanza de volver a la morena, aunque dudará que la chica hubiera hecho lo mismo, le era fiel a una chica que ni enterada estaba.

Cuando lo pensaba era patético, pero ella no buscaba a otras personas cuando tenía a una en la cabeza y aunque le costara aceptarlo y era completamente idiota se había colado a su corazón en unas noches.

Al día siguiente no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que antes y eso su hermana lo noto pero prefirió no decirle nada, esperaba que su hermana confiará en ella, ya que se cerraba en su mundo.

Cuando estaba en la playa Isabel tuvo que regresar a su habitación ya que olvido su celular y esperaba una llamada de su novio.

Al pasar por un lado del teatro sintió que una chica la miraba, al girar a verla, la chica desvió su mirada, ella continúo su camino.

De regreso la misma chica estaba en la entrada del teatro con otra chica, parecían que discutían mientras señalaban por donde pasaba Isabel, que se sintió un poco acosada y prácticamente salió acorriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto su madre

-Nada, solo que unas chicas me miraban raro en el teatro y me dio cosa – dijo tomando asiento

-¿Unas chicas? – pregunto su primo con interés

-Quizás vieron la mala combinación de tu traje de baño, te dije que no te combinaba- le dijo molestándola Dianna, ella solo le saco la lengua en respuesta

-Creo que ahorita regresamos – dijo su primo arrastrando a su hermano.

Esa noche de nuevo en el espectáculo no estuvo presente la morena, aunque una chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima, algo incomoda por la mirada salió del teatro.

Camino un rato por la playa desierta antes de ir a su habitación. Se acostó a mirar una película, pasaban "Imagine Me & You", se acurruco entre las sabanas.

Al termino de esta unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Trato de ser fuerte, fingiendo que no le dolía la ausencia de la bailarina pero no pudo seguir. Dejo escapar esa tristeza, la desesperanza.

Antes de viajar imagino todos los escenarios posibles del encuentro, le confesaría que era soltera y que esta vez quería que la acompañara al mar, claro si se armaba de valor, pero en todas esas situaciones ella estaba presente, nunca imagino una donde no estuviera y por eso le dolía tanto.

¿Cómo podría olvidar una historia que solo imagino en su cabeza? ¿Una que ni siquiera comenzó?

Se levantó aún llorando y abrió el mini bar, se tomó las dos cerveza que contenía. Para su mala suerte ahora era un poco más resistente al alcohol, ¡por Dios! Hasta había mejorado su resistencia para no quedar como una tonta frente a la bailarina.

Tiro las latas en el baño y al escuchar que venía su hermana corrió a su cama y fingió que estaba dormida, no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Al día siguiente irían a Chichen Itza, un viaje de 2 horas y media, en el mismo auto que su primo y sus hermanos. Por lo que rogo para irse con sus padre, estos le dijeron que era mejor que se fueran con los jóvenes.

Poco a poco fue cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo, necesitaría mucho descanso y paciencia para soportar a su primo.

Esa mañana no era la mejor para la rubia, primero se levantó tarde por lo que llego a desayunar cuando todos habían terminado. Cuando estaban por irse a las pirámides olvido su mochila por lo que tuvo que regresar corriendo a su habitación, le pidió a Adam que la esperara.

Al llegar al estacionamiento no vio ninguna señal de los autos, ni el de su padre ni en donde iría ella, su primo la había dejado en el hotel.

Tenía tanto coraje que lanzo la botella de agua contra el concreto, rompiéndose en el impacto. Suspiro tres veces antes de regresar al lobby intentando contactar a alguien de su familia pero nadie le contesto.

Iba maldiciendo a su primo cuando chocó contra un cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo unos brazos la detuvieron

-Parece que nuestros encuentros siempre serán golpeados – dijo con gracia

Dianna levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos chocolates que tanto había soñado

 _ **N/A: capítulo nuevo, pensé que esta semana no actualizaría pero no recordaba que tenia este terminado :)**_

 _ **Siento las faltas de ortografía y los errores, trataré de revisarlos con mayor calma**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que se toman un momento para comentar, tomo en cuenta todo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Un día antes…_

-Hey, ha regresado por quien lloraban – saludo la morena a sus compañeros – Hola Dan – saludo al director

-Hola, ¿lista para ensayar la coreo para mañana en la noche? – le pregunto mirando a los demás bailarines practicando

-Sí, ya recargue las pilas – dijo animada

-Vale, dile a Camila que te enseña los pasos – le dijo Dan

Después de estar practicando un largo rato, Lea salió a tomar un poco de aire. Admiraba algunas chicas que pasaban cuando vio una cara familiar, creyó estar soñando por lo que cuando desapareció corrió por su amiga.

-En verdad te digo que es su hermana, tienen un parecido – le explico su amiga que la miraba raro

-Creo que el viaje te afecto…estas coladisima por la chica que ya la miras donde no –

-No estoy colada por nadie – se defendió molesta – solo quiero que me digas si es ella –

-¿Pero cómo diablos quieres que te diga si no la conozco, idiota? – golpeo el brazo de su amiga

-Auch…- se quejó – mira es ella – señalo a la chica- ella es su hermana, se parecen – vieron como la chica comenzó a correr

-Genial, la asuste – le dijo a su amiga

-En verdad, es ella, pídele a tu amigo que revise si algún Agron se está hospedando – dijo suplicando

-No puedo, mi amigo ya no está en recepción – Lea la miro desanimada – lo que puedo hacer, es ver si hay alguien más con esa chica – le dijo antes de irse. Trataba de ayudar a su amiga, nunca la había visto de esa manera por una chica.

A Lea solo le quedo aceptar, no podía ir habitación por habitación preguntando por la rubia, aunque ese era su único plan. Como si fuera su día de suerte unos chicos se acercaron a ella, a uno lo distinguió enseguida, era su hermano.

-Hola, _linda_ \- dijo un chico alto que acompañaba al hermano. Un completo idiota pensó

-Hola, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo amable tratando de sacarles información

-Hey, eres la bailarina que baila espectacular – dijo el hermano de la rubia un poco sonrojado, sí que eran familia pensó

-Sí, ¿tú ya habías venido no? – era su oportunidad

-Sí, vine hace unos meses con mi familia – contesto Jason

-¿Ahora vienes solo? – pregunto, por dentro rogaba que dijera que no

-No, vine con mi familia, él es mi primo – señalo al chico

-Soy Adam, _¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para invitarte a cenar, linda?_ –dijo en un perfecto español, lo afirmaba era un idiota

-Lo siento, tengo prohibido tener ese tipo de contacto con los huéspedes, además eres guapo – mentira – pero te sobra algo para considerar salir contigo – señalo su entrepierna – disculpen, tengo que regresar al trabajo

Se despidió dejándolos hablando solos. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, Dianna estaba en el hotel, la volvería a ver. Pero eso tendría que ser mañana, tenía que ir a casa a acomodar sus cosas del viaje.

 _Presente_

Dianna se reincorporo asombrada. Observando el rostro de Lea. Esa era una de las escenas que había imaginado pero no podía conectar su cerebro con la boca. La morena estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba

-Hola, ¿estás bien? – le toco el hombro haciéndola reaccionar

-Sí, lo siento…solo estoy bastante enfada – dijo recordando lo que le hecho por su primo

-¿Se puede saber por qué? Quizás te pueda ayudar – le regalo una sonrisa marca Lea, una mojabragas

-El…idiota de mi primo me dejo, se suponía que iríamos a Chichen Itza y se fue sin mí, le dije que me esperará y ¡se fue! – dijo muy exaltada lo ultimo

-Concuerdo que es un completo idiota- Dianna la miró – ayer vi a tu hermano con él, quería invitarme una copa – dijo con cara de asco

Los celos se activaron en el cuerpo de la rubia, por eso mismo no quería que su primo fuera, ella era su bailarina y el solo hecho de que la mirará la molestaba de sobremanera

-Espero que le hayas dicho que no – sonó celosa, la morena levanto una ceja

-No es mi tipo, creo que lo deje claro hace tiempo – dijo guiñándole un ojo e ignorando los celos

-No pensé que me recordarás – dijo sonrojada

-No eres fácil de olvidar, los días que estuviste prácticamente me acosabas con tus ojos – dijo molestándola logrando su cometido, la rubia se sonrojo – además tus ojos son muy difíciles de olvidar además de tus labios…Jennifer – se ganó un ligero golpe de la rubia – era broma, Dianna Agron –

-Eso es injusto, yo solo se tu nombre- hizo un puchero, la morena tuvo el impulso de besarlo

-Lea Michele Sarfati, pero puedes llamarme Lea – le ofreció la mano – ahora que nos conocemos formalmente, te parece pasar el día conmigo – dijo nerviosa, Di levanto una ceja – digo, tu primo te dejo, imagino que te quedarás sola en el hotel hasta que regresen y para eso faltan horas- dijo rápidamente, se desconocía, ella no solía ponerse nerviosa antes las chicas

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos? – pregunto

-Ya que soy empleada y no puedo usar las instalaciones, podemos ir a Akumal – la rubia la miro interesada – es un pequeño pueblo a solo 10 minutos de aquí, la playa es increíble y hay un pequeño arrecife donde podemos ver algunos peces, ¿te parece la idea? Prometo traerte temprano, bueno tengo que regresar porque tengo un show que hacer – la rubia sonrió y ella sintió que su corazón se salía

-Vale, solo tengo que ir por mis cosas, prométeme que me esperas aquí – pidió la rubia

-No – la rubia la miro mal – aquí no, en el estacionamiento te espero, te veo en unos minutos rubia – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Por un lado Di corrió a su habitación tomando todo lo que creyó necesario para la salida, mientras la bailarina le avisaba a su amiga que no iría a comer con ella.

Durante el camino al estacionamiento la rubia mando un mensaje a su amiga

 ** _Di: encontré a Lea_** ** _J_** ** _ahora mismo voy a una playa con ella!_**

 ** _Naya: que? Una cita?_**

 ** _Di: no lo sé, ahora en la noche te cuento, deséame suerte_**

 ** _Naya: suerte, ten mucho sexo, siempre seguro, no quiero sobrinos…aunque no me molestaría unos sobrinos latinos :P_**

Su amiga era una idiota y por eso la amaba. Al llegar al estacionamiento miro a Lea recargada sobre una moto. Esta le entrego un casco, ambas subieron en ella, la rubia se abrazó la cintura de la bailarina, no era la primera vez que viajaba en moto pero no era de su agrado.

Tal como dijo la morena no tardaron mucho en llegar.

La playa era hermosa y estaba vacía. Estacionaron la moto fuera de un pequeño complejo de departamentos. La morena le pidió que esperara en la playa.

Estaba sentada en la playa cuando su celular sonó, era su madre

-Hola mamá…no me siento mal…el idiota de Adam me dejo – dijo enfadada mientras su madre la regañaba por insultar a su primo – no es necesario…me hice una amiga y pasaré la tarde con ella – no mentía – sí, cualquier cosa te llamo, tranquila…ustedes también diviértanse, besos – colgó y sintió la presencia de la morena

-¿Mamá preocupada? – pregunto

-Sí, acaban de llegar y se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, mi papá ya quería venir pero los convencí de que estaba bien – dijo mirando la mar – esto es hermoso –

-Lo sé – dijo mirándola a ella, sacudió su cabeza – tengo el equipo de snorkel para ver los peces que prometí –

-Será mejor que sean hermosos, no me gusta mucho el mar – dijo levantándose y quitándose la ropa para quedar en bikini

Lea la veía, recordaba a la chica más tímida por lo que no espero que se quitará la ropa frente a ella, pero lo agradeció tenía un cuerpo hermoso. No pudo evitar mirar su pecho, perfecto para ella…para su mano y su boca…

-Mis ojos están arriba – dijo divertida la rubia, sonrojando a la morena

-Lo sé, son muy lindos – se quitó la ropa ante la mirada de Di, prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de esa mirada sobre ella

Una vez que entraron al mar, estuvieron un rato nadando viendo los pequeños peces. Algunas veces Lea le decía los nombres de estos.

Cuando se cansaron, salieron sentándose en la arena, hacia tanto sol que no necesitaron una toalla para secarse.

-Pensé que no te vería de nuevo – la morena rompió el silencio

-Tenemos que agradecer a mi padre que cuando le gusta un hotel regresamos siempre – dijo jugando con la arena – cuando llegue pensé que ya no trabajabas ahí –

-Estaré un largo tiempo trabajando en el hotel, solo que tuve que viajar por eso no me veías, hasta hoy volveré a los show – ambas sonrieron - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás acá? – su mente pedía un "para siempre"

\- 5 días, aunque quedan ya 3 días-

-Es muy poco tiempo – dijo en tono triste

-Pero regresare para la boda de mi hermana – dijo con alegría

-¿También tengo que agradecer a tu padre? – la rubia asintió – en ese caso le regalare una bebida especial en agradecimiento -

\- Lo harás feliz con un buen whisky, ¿puedo saber a dónde viajaste? – pregunto ganándose una sonrisa divertida de la morena

-Me extrañaste lo sé – Di le lanzo arena a los pies – fui a Miami, soy de allá, cierto tiempo tengo que ir, además aprovecho para visitar a mi familia – la rubia asintió - ¿de dónde eres y que haces?- pregunto curiosa

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – la miro a los ojos

-Quiero conocer a la persona que invitare a comer a mi casa – le explico, unas mariposas se instalaron en el estómago de Di

-Soy de Atlanta, trabajo en una empresa farmacéutica, estudie ingeniería química –

-Vaya, entonces no me equivoque en que eres toda una nerd – dijo divertida

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas si paso hace tiempo? –cambio de tema la rubia

-Te sorprenderías todo lo que recuerdo de las veces que nos vimos – miro sus labios, Di se movió algo incomoda – Vale, antes de continuar con nuestros "interrogatorios" – la rubia rodo los ojos – vayamos a comer que muero de hambre –

Le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al último departamento

-Siento que este un poco desordenado, no esperaba visitas – dijo un poco apenada

Al ingresar vio que era un pequeño departamento. Primero estaba una sala en forma de "L", donde estaba una televisión grande con varias consolas de videojuegos. Del lado izquierdo estaba dos puertas, imagino que era el cuarto porque Lea corrió a cerrarlo. A lado estaba el baño. Del lado derecho una pequeña cocina bastante equipada. Frente a la sala un pequeño comedor para 4 personas con una hermosa vista del caribe. El balcón se conectaba con la habitación, comedor y la cocina, en el se encontraba una hamaca y una mesa para dos

-El día esta hermoso para comer en el balcón – dijo detrás de ella la morena, ella solo asintió – perfecto, espero que te guste el salmón… ¿te gusta? – pregunto regresando a ella

-Si, me encanta el salmón – dijo caminando a la cocina - ¿en qué te ayudo? –

-Eres mi invitada y preferiría que no hicieras nada pero puedes ayudarme con una ensalada, toma todo lo que quieres del refri-

Al terminar de preparar la comida ambas tomaron asiento en el balcón

-Pensé que los empleados vivían en el mismo hotel pero en otra área – rompió la rubia el silencio

-Si, estas en lo correcto pero no me gustaba el lugar, así que mi amiga y yo nos mudamos acá, ella vive abajo – explico – Así que tu hermana se casa-

-Si, después de 6 años de relación por fin se animaron, decían que primero me iba a casar yo – dijo divertida pero al notar el cambio de gesto de la morena agrego – pero ahora que estoy soltera no seré la siguiente – una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a la morena

-Soltera y sin compromiso, muchos interesados habrá en el hotel por ti – dijo la morena para ver que contestaba la rubia

-En eso tienes razón, ya van varios que me invitan un trago – esa respuesta no la esperaba, sintió un poco de celos – pero ahora me quiero divertir, sin compromisos-

-Ahora una pregunta picante…¿ te acostarías con alguien sin conocerlo, solo por sexo? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Yo…-pensó unos segundos – creo que lo haría, no tiene nada de malo, solo es sexo – dijo tratando de sonar segura, porque claro que no lo haría, si se acostará con alguien seria porque siente atracción por la persona, pero temía que si decía la verdad la morena se asustara

-Vaya, te recordaba más tímida – dijo terminando de comer

-Quizás el hecho que tenía novio me detuviera pero ahora – la miro a los ojos y bajo a los labios – haré lo que quiera – la morena sonrió

 _ **N/A: Parece que Di esta más despierta vez y ¿Lea estará tentando el terreno?**_

 _ **M**_ **uchas gracias por los reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ambas chicas regresaron al hotel, cada una por su lado. La morena fue a prepararse para el espectáculo mientras la rubia se encontraba con su familia.

Como lo supuso Adam no dejaba de molestarla por lo que termino rápido de cenar y se fue a sentar a su lugar en el teatro mientras bebía una mimosa.

-Perdón por dejarte, Adam nos dijo que estabas en la otra camioneta – se disculpó su hermana pequeña

-No hay problema, al principio si estaba enfadada pero…-dudo que contarle a su hermana – me hice amiga de una bailarina y me llevo a hacer snorkel –

-Tú lo pasaste mejor que yo, quiero a Adam pero es odioso, no dejaba de decir cosas desagradables de las chicas que veía- hizo un gesto de asco

Su familia tomo asiento hasta delante, ella prefirió quedarse sola en su rincón.

El espectáculo de esa noche era de bailes internaciones, desde salsa hasta tango. Eliza lo estaba disfrutando miraba asombrada como los bailarines lo hacían perfectamente sobre todo la chica morena que de manera esporádica cruzaban sus miradas sonriendo cómplices.

El tiempo se le fue volando a la rubia, el show había terminado pero su padre le hacía señas para que se acercara a ellos.

Bajo las escaleras para llegar con su familia, todos comentaban que este era el mejor show que habían visto, sobre todo por el vestuario. Por eso su papá está decidido en tomarse una foto junto a los bailarines en familia.

Cuando miro a donde se acercaban sintió mariposas en su estómago. Unos hermosos ojos chocolates la miraban.

-Familia acomódense para la foto – les indico su padre

Antes de poder moverse sintió una mano en su cintura

-Quiero una copia de la foto – le dijo por lo bajo la morena

La rubia sonrió, su familia aún se estaba acomodando mientras ella disfrutaba del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la bailarina, ni siquiera por su sudor se quería alejar de ella.

Un poco tímida y nerviosa coloco su mano también en la cintura de la chica

-Tienes mi permiso para tocar lo que quieras- le susurro antes de posar para la foto

Dianna sentía que moría en ese instante, no podía venir a decirle eso frente a su familia.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto su madre al verla totalmente roja, ella asintió, quería salir corriendo del lugar evitando otro comentario.

Estuvieron recorriendo los hoteles haciendo tiempo para ir al Club, aunque estaba cansada no quería dejar de ver a la morena.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero considerando que no salía nunca de noche era normal. Su amiga siempre la tenía que llevar a chantajeada y le agradecía porque sin ella, se la viviría en su departamento leyendo.

Volteo a buscar a su hermano y primo. Localizo primero a su hermano con un grupo de chicos bailando, rio al ver como Jason se hacia el indiferente antes los sugerentes movimientos de una chica, su hermano era un caballero.

Por otro lado encontró a su primo con una peliroja devorándose, varios tenían la mirada en ellos, la escena podría pasar como de una película porno.

Le dio un poco de asco y decidió ir a refrescarse al baño.

Por suerte no había mucha gente por lo que llego al lavamanos y se echó agua en el rostro varias veces, solía tener ansiedad en lugares cerrados llenos de gente, y esa noche el lugar estaba a reventar, por lo que dijo que vería a su bailarina y saldría enseguida.

Estaba por secarse el rostro cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura

-Entre los encontronazos y los baños tenemos una gran historia – le dijo la bailarina cerca de su oído

Dianna se giró, tomo un poco de papel para secar su rostro mientras "disimuladamente" observaba el vestuario de la otra chica

-Lo que dije en el teatro era verdad, puedes tocar lo que quieras – le dijo después de descubrir su mirada

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo sonriéndole

\- ¿También aplica para mí? – pregunto mirando sus labios, comenzaba a tener una obsesión por besarlos

-No – dijo divertida

-Muero por besarte desde que te vi –

\- ¿Y qué esperas? – dijo acercándose a la morena

Lea las metió en un cubículo, cerro rápido colocándola en la puerta besándola. Ambas se besaban con desesperación, parecía que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando sus respiraciones comenzaban a faltar hicieron el beso más lento, jugando con sus lenguas, recorriendo sus labios. Lea le mordió el labio haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido que la encendió.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar bajo la blusa de la rubia, su piel era suave, que ante su toque se estremecía.

Estaba por bajar a su cuello cuando Camila la llamo, era tiempo de salir a bailar.

Ambas se separaron a regañadientes, Dianna le dio un pico antes de salir dejando a la bailarina sola.

Salió del baño con una gran sonrisa, desde hace tiempo no se sentía tan deseada. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento de hacerlo en el baño si no hubieran ido a buscar a Lea, siempre había sido un recatada en ese tema, el lugar más extraño para ella donde tuvo sexo fue en el auto de su ex; ella prefería la comodidad aunque se tuviera que aguantar las ganas.

En el bar pidió un agua mineral, no sabía si era por lo que acababa de pasar en el baño pero empezó a sentirse un poco mal, decidió culpar a su ansiedad ante el lugar cerrado.

Se distrajo cuando las bailarinas tomaron su lugar, se giró para mirar de frente a la morena. Cada vez que la veía sus movimientos eran más sexy, invitaban a recorrer sus curvas.

Se imagina a ambas bailando con esos movimientos pero se rio sola al recordar que ella no sabía bailar.

Lea la miro levantando una ceja ante la repentina risa, ella negó bebiendo su agua.

Dianna comenzó a marearse, la gente brincaba de un lado a otro ambientados por las bailarinas por lo que decidió que era mejor salir del lugar. Se sentía tan mal que prefirió perderse los pasos de la morena.

Al salir un ligero viento la golpeo haciendo que su malestar aumentara. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar las ganas de vomitar. Se sentó a un lado de la entrada donde nadie pasaba y podía tener un poco de privacidad.

Estuvo sentada con su cabeza entre las rodillas, una técnica que su madre le había enseñado para quitar las náuseas, hasta que un ligero toque en su hombro la hizo incorporarse

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto una chica que reconoció como bailarina, Eliza asintió – soy Camila, amiga de Lea, te está buscando – Dianna se levantó lento, ahora se encontraba un poco mareada – vamos, te acompaño con ella –

La rubia camino a lado de Camila, poco a poco el malestar iba pasando lo cual agradecía.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del Club, la bailarina abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una escena que hubiera preferido evitar.

Lea se encontraba besando a una rubia operada, las náuseas regresaron a su cuerpo. Por suerte un bote de basura se encontraba en su lado vaciando en el todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

El ruido distrajo a la pareja que se besaba, Lea se separó mirando a su amiga que tenía cara de pocos amigos y un poco detrás de ella estaba su rubia inclinada en un bote

\- Dianna, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada acercándose

-No te acerques – le dijo levantándose para mirarla – veo lo mucho que me buscabas – dijo sarcástica

\- Estaba preocupada, te vi salir y no tenías buena cara- dijo acercándose a ella - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Su cara estaba pálida pero lo que más le dolió fue su mirada, sin brillo que comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas

-Estoy perfecta, será mejor que me vaya – dijo mirando a la rubia operada que seguía detrás de la morena

Al girarse un mareo casi le hace perder el equilibrio, los reflejos de Lea evitaron que cayera

-Vamos con el médico, no estás bien – la chica parecía fantasma, la rubia negó – vamos y en el camino te explico – suplico

\- Lea, será mejor que la dejes tranquila – le pidió su amiga – la acompañare a su cuarto – miro a su amiga preocupada y arrepentida

La morena solo asintió, vio cómo se alejaban. Ella quería estar a su lado explicarle que ella no quería besar a la rubia

-Podemos ir a tu casa – dijo la rubia acercándose a ella

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado, no vuelvas a besarme – dijo molesta dejándola ahí

Tardaron un poco llegar a la habitación de Dianna, ya que a veces tenían que pararse porque la chica se mareaba

-¿Segura que estas bien? Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Lea e ir al médico – dijo Camila

-No, estaré bien – miro a la chica – solo necesito descansar – dijo con un intento de sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-Vale –dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación- sé que no debería de decirlo pero disculpa a Lea, a veces es una idiota pero me consta que está interesada en ti –

-Claro, como la rubia esa – dijo un poco molesta

-Estoy segura que si se entera que te diré esto, acabare muerta, pero ella…no eres una chica más, se preocupa por ti y aunque sea una idiota por completo le gustas – termino con una sonrisa

-No quiero hablar de ella, gracias por acompañarme – entro a la habitación

Al ingresar a la habitación intento no hacer ruido pero fue inevitable cuando casi tropieza con unos zapatos

-Di, ¿estás bien? – dijo su hermana prendiendo la luz

Isabel miro a su hermana sentada sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada acercándose a ella

No logro contestar porque nuevamente corrió al baño, dejando a su hermana preocupada

Lea terminaba su segundo cigarrillo sentada en la puerta del departamento de Camila, esperando que esta llegara

-Pensé que habías dejado de hacer idioteces – dijo su amiga al mirarla

\- Solo fumo cuando estoy muy nerviosa – respondió apagando el cigarro

-No hablo de solo de eso, la lastimaste – dijo entrando a su casa

-Te prometo que no fue mi culpa, estaba por salir para buscarla cuando llego esa chica y me beso, lo demás lo sabes – dijo sentándose en la sala - ¿Cómo estás? –

-La vi mal, seguía pálida pero no quiso ir al médico- dijo sentándose frente a su amiga

-Joder, no sé qué voy hacer para que me escuche, lo que menos quiero es lastimarla, y esa estúpida me beso – dijo molesta, Camila la miraba con una sonrisa – no es nada gracioso – dijo frustrada

-Ese tipo de escenas las he vivido varias veces y nunca te había visto de esta manera, generalmente solo dices "ya llegará una nueva" –dijo lo último imitando su voz – pero ahora mírate, tratando de arreglarlo con la rubia sexy –

-¡Es mi rubia! – la reclamo levantándose del sofá, su amiga estallo en risa, sabía que había caído

-Tranquila, te recuerdo que a mí me van los chicos. Te ayudare pero tienes que prometerme no volver a echar a la mierda sea lo que sea que tienes con la chica –

Lea encontró en esas palabras un poco de tranquilidad, ya que ella no tenía nada de experiencia en ese sentido.

 _ **N/A: ¿Lea arreglará todo con Di ? ¿Que le sucede a la rubia?**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios, aunque no lo crean me dan ideas para la historia pero sobre todo motivación para subir capítulos más rápido, así que gracias!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Era la tercera vez que le decía a su madre que se encontraba mejor después de pasar casi toda la noche enferma.

-Me puedo quedar contigo- le dijo su madre preocupada

-Mamá, estoy mucho mejor pero prefiero quedarme por si como y me encuentro mal del estómago-

-Mamá, desde hace horas que no va al baño, sea lo sea que tenía ya fue- dijo su hermana pequeña

-Vale, a más tardar estaremos de regreso a las 6, cualquier cosa nos llamas y regresamos- dijo su madre rendida besando su frente

En el lobby se encontraban el resto de la familia

-Solo llega su madre e Isa y nos vamos- dijo su padre

-¿Que se siente ser tío?- le preguntó Adam a su primo

-¿Por qué insistes en eso? - Jason lo miro molesto

-Pues por sus síntomas, además soy amigo de Harry y sé que estuvieron juntos-

Lea los había visto por lo que se había quedado cerca para saber algo de la rubia, lo primero que escucho fue que no iría a al viaje a Mérida, lo segundo era que parecía que estaba embarazada...eso la hizo enojar. La rubia no podía venir a calentarla estando embarazada de su estúpido ex novio...o si le mintió y seguía con el tipo...era normal que chicas jurarán que eran solteras solo por experimentar y no le molestaba ser su conejillo de indias.

En cuanto vio que su hermana y mamá llegaban con el grupo, decidió ir a buscar la forma de dar con la habitación de Dianna.

Después de prometer cubrir un turno al chico de recepción este se la dio.

Al llegar a la puerta no sabía qué hacer, por un lado antes de escuchar aquella conversación quería arreglar las cosas con la rubia pero ahora solo quería reclamarle cuando no tenía ningún derecho.

Suspiro y toco la puerta, recordó que su madre siempre le decía que primero tenía que pedir explicaciones antes de explotar, su madre la conocía muy bien...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una descuidada Dianna, pero aun así le parecía demasiado linda

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Yo...- se nubló al verla, quería reclamarle pero más que nada prefería tenerla a su lado aunque fuera algo pasajero- vine a disculparme por lo de ayer y para ver cómo te encuentras- le dijo mirando a los lados- ¿crees que podamos pasar? Esta no es mi zona y puedo tener problemas- pidió y la rubia accedió

Dianna le pidió unos minutos para ir al baño.

Dentro del baño la rubia se arregló un poco, se lavó la cara y dientes, se hizo un moño alto y se echó un poco de perfume.

No esperaba que la morena fuera a buscarla, por lo que no sabía que pasaría.

Cuando se vio medianamente presentable salió, vio las camas perfectamente hechas y miro a la morena

-La costumbre- dijo elevando los hombros

-¿La costumbre? Tu cuarto era un cochinero- dijo sentándose sobre la cama

-Por eso mismo no pasó tiempo en mi casa, pero ese es otro tema- tomó asiento en la cama de frente- quiero hablar de ayer -

-No hay nada de qué hablar, ambas somos solteras podemos hacer lo que queramos sin dar explicación- sonó más dura de lo que pretendía

-¿Soltera?- hasta ahí llegó el consejo de su madre- estas embarazada de un idiota y vienes a calentarme- le reclamó levantándose

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida -¿de dónde sacas que estoy embarazada?- dijo un poco molesta aunque le gustaba que la morena estuviera celosa...

-Los síntomas de ayer, tu primo diciendo que te acostabas con ese tipo- dijo apretando los puños, comenzaba a odiar ese sentimiento nuevo para ella que le hacía perder la serenidad

\- Creo que es bastante obvio que tuve sexo con Harry- dijo muy tranquila haciendo que Lea comenzara a ponerse roja- era mi novio pero es imposible que esté embarazada, no he tenido sexo con nadie desde hace 4 meses- termino susurrando, no supo en qué momento comenzó a confesar su vida sexual

-¿Estás segura? Los síntomas de ayer...- dijo aún desconfiada

-Ayer salí del club porque los lugares con mucha gente me causan ansiedad, me sentía mal- Lea estaba por replicar- tenía el estómago revuelto y...- miro los ojos de la morena - verte besarte con esa tipa no ayudó a las náuseas- dijo apartando la vista avergonzada

Ambas guardaron silencio. Por un lado la sangre de Lea regresó a su cuerpo, su chica no estaba embarazada y tenía celos, eso la hizo sacar una sonrisa acercándose de nuevo a la rubia.

Se inclinó tomando sus manos

-No sé si me creerás o no pero ayer esa chica me besó, iba directa a buscarte y apareció- suspiro- lo pasé fatal después de que te fuiste, te veías tan indefensa que solo quería abrazarte hasta que te sintieras mejor- la rubia ya la miraba- Camila me hizo entrar en razón, si hubieras sido cualquier otra chica no te buscaría para explicarte, pero aquí me tienes explicándote y celándote - la rubia sonrío- así que no eres cualquier chica para mí, poco a poco voy descubriendo lo que eres para mí pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo sincera

Lea a último momento prefirió sincerarse, sabía que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad y no quería quedarse con él gusanito del "hubiera"

-Te parece que poco a poco lo vayamos descubriendo juntas? - propuso la rubia

Lea asintió sonriendo y robándole un beso a la rubia

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?- propuso entusiasta la morena

-No, tenía pensado quedarme todo el día acá, no tengo muchas ganas de salir- dijo con una mueca

-Vale- miro su reloj- tengo ensayo, pero terminando me vengo directo acá- dijo robándole otro beso

Salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo de respuesta a la rubia, que conservaba una sonrisa boba.

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo y se metió a bañar, quería estar presentable para la morena.

El ensayo se le había hecho interminable a la morena, que solo esperaba que Dan les dijera que había acabado para correr con la rubia.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-preguntó Camila limpiando su rostro con una toalla

-Voy a quedarme con Dianna, se encuentra un poco mal y su familia salió- dijo guardando sus cosas en la maleta

-Vaya, no pensé que lo arreglaras tan rápido-

-Fui sincera con ella, no quiero perder el tiempo estando molesta con ella en vez de estar en sus brazos- dijo guiñándole un ojo

En su habitación Dianna miraba una película cuando tocaron la puerta.

Antes de abrir se miró al espejo, asegurándose que estuviera perfecta, aún con esa pijama un poco infantil de Snoopy.

-Hola- dijo Lea con una sonrisa - ¿crees que me prestes tu baño para darme una ducha?- preguntó tímida al ingresar a la habitación

-Claro, adentro hay toallas- dijo mirándola, incluso con sudor la morena era apetecible

Mientras se bañaba Lea comenzó a cantar, un ritual muy común para ella. Dianna estaba sorprendida con la voz de la morena, se preguntaba si había algo en que la chica no fuera perfecta.

Al salir la rubia se encontró con la imagen de Lea con el cabello húmedo

-Hazme un lugar para mirar la peli- dijo acercándose a ella

Dianna la obedeció en automático, se hizo a un lado. Sus nervios comenzaron cuando sintió a la morena en la misma cama

-¿Qué vemos?- preguntó Lea mirándola a los ojos

-Eh, no prestaba atención- dijo mirando la tele tratando de averiguar qué estaba- la verdad, me quedé escuchándote- confesó con un poco de valor - y tienes una voz increíble-

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

Ahora fue el turno de Dianna de robarle un beso, dejando sorprendida a la morena

Ambas estuvieron mirando una película aunque de vez en cuando se robaban besos y caricias.

El celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, se levantó a contestar y salió al balcón.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la morena

-Creo que si, era mi papá- Lea se levantó de inmediato- tranquila, me dijo que hubo un accidente en la carretera y que hasta mañana llegarán- dijo un poco preocupada

-Se volcó un camión de volteo, toda la carretera está llena de piedras y tierra-dijo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Noticias- dijo señalando su celular- eso suele pasar seguido, no te preocupes, tu familia está bien, seguro se quedan en un hotel en Mérida- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es exactamente lo que dijo mi papá- dijo regresando a la cama

-Ves, tranquila- dijo tomando asiento

-¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos

-Creo que es nuestro día de suerte porque lo haré, terminando el show me vengo directa contigo- sonrío

La tarde termino como comenzó mirando películas y dándose inocentes mimos.

La morena se despidió para ir al show.

Dianna al final se colocó un vestido sencillo para ir a bailar a su chica.

Esta vez se quedó más lejos, no quería que la viera pero eso fue imposible.

La mirada de la rubia era un imán para la morena, entre tanta gente la encontró y le sonrió.

Ver a la bailarina con un traje de marinero hizo que le vinieran imágenes a su mente, de ellas en una cama.

Al terminar el show corrió a su habitación.

Fueron segundos los que espero a que Lea llegara con un bolso sobre su hombro con el traje aún puesto.

No lo pensó dos veces, tiro el bolso al suelo, colocó sus manos en el cuello de la morena y la beso.

 _ **N/A: aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**_

 ** _Para quien me pregunta quien es Eliza, es Dianna, lo que pasa es que cuando escribo una historia lo hago con nombres originales y después los adapto por eso, a veces se me pasa uno que otro errorcito..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los reviews, siempre es bueno saber que es lo que piensan de la historia bueno o malo :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Dianna tenía sus manos detrás del cuello de la morena, mientras esta las tenía en su cadera. El beso era más pasional y necesitado. Lea mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse de la rubia

-No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero necesito una ducha- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto con la voz ronca

-Sí, me siento sucia- la miro disculpándose- pero podemos tomar la ducha juntas- propuso al ver el rostro de decepción de la rubia

Lea quiso golpearse contra la pared, no sabía cómo pensaba en sudor cuando tenía a Dianna besándola de esa manera. Escuchar su voz ronca a causa de la excitación la había dejado fatal, estaba segura que entre sus besos y voz podría correrse sin más contacto.

-Vale, dúchate, te espero acá- le dijo la rubia dándole un pico

Vio a la bailarina perderse en el baño.

Se sentó sobre su cama y suspiro frustrada. Tenía unas ganas locas que seguir besándola y tocarla, recorrer sus curvas con sus manos, con sus labios. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Lea intentaba bañarse lo más pronto mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pasaría cuándo regresará al cuarto. Recargo su frente sobre la pared, el agua tibia recorría su ya caliente cuerpo.

Suspiro frustraba cuando sintió de pronto unos brazos rodear su cintura

-Aún no te gires- susurro la rubia sobre su oído- me da un poco de pena que me mires desnuda- confesó sonrojada

Lea no pudo soltar una pequeña risa, la rubia era una mezcla de ternura y pasión, que sin duda la volvía loca.

-Vale, lo haré cuando estés listas...pero quiero que sepas que estoy muriéndome por hacerlo-

Dianna no contesto, simplemente recargo su cuerpo en la espalda de la bailaría que gimió al sentir los pechos sobre ella. La rubia comenzó a besar su cuello leve.

La morena trataba de controlarse, pero los besos y saber que estaba desnuda la estaban acabando, sin lugar a duda esa noche no saldría viva

-Puedes girarte, pero no mires mucho- dijo la rubia

Lea miro los ojos de color, podría pasarme horas mirando como cambiaban de color.

Bajo su vista a los labios, la rubia mordía su labio nerviosa.

La morena cerró el espacio que las separaba, colocó sus manos en su cintura, la dejo apoyada en la pared mientras devoraba su boca.

Dianna recorría la espalda de la bailarina. Se sentía como si fuera su primera vez, los nervios en el estómago, saber si lo que hacía producía algo en la bailarina. Sus dudas quedaron resultas cuando escucho un gemido de parte de la otra chica.

-Dios, creo que necesitaré otra ducha- dijo con la voz entre cortada Lea -¿Quieres ir a la cama?- preguntó besando su cuello

-No quiero separarme de ti- dijo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar

Lea contesto dejándole una leve mordida sobre su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de la rubia.

La morena le volvió a prestar atención a sus labios. Sus manos curioseaban muy cerca del centro de la chica

-Si quieres que pare solo dime- le dijo mirándola a los ojos que tenían un color brillante

-Estoy bien...- gimió al sentir sus dedos sobre su centro- te necesito-

Dianna sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y excitado. Cada caricia que sentía en su centro la desesperaba porque sentía que no era suficiente, así que cuando sintió como dos dedos ingresaban dentro de ella, largo un tímido gemido de placer.

Enredo una de sus piernas en la cadera de la morena para darle mayor espacio, sus manos estaba sobre los hombros de esta. Su cabeza echaba hacia atrás.

No pasó mucho cuando sintió como el orgasmo llenaba su cuerpo. Los delgados y firmes brazos de Lea la sostuvieron cuando sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza

-Joder, fue maravilloso- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Pasa que eres maravillosa- le dejó un dulce beso en los labios haciendo que abriera los ojos- ahora salgamos de aquí que quiero cama- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Cuando salieron del baño ambas solo tenían una toalla sobre su cuerpo

-Creo que nos olvidamos del pijama- dijo la morena divertida

Dianna la miró, dejo caer su toalla frente a la chica

-Mierda, que cuerpo- dijo en un susurro

La rubia se acercó haciendo que se sentará en la cama. Se colocó a horcadas, tomó su cara y la beso

-Ahora es tu turno- la forma en que lo dijo dejó muda a Lea, que solo se dejó caer en la cama.

Dianna besaba su cuello, dejando algunas mordidas logrando sacar algunos gemidos a la bailarina.

Bajo a sus pechos donde los lleno de caricias y besos, la morena solo se removía intentando buscar un poco de más contacto.

Su mano no tardó en llegar a la parte sur de la chica. Ambas gimieron al primer contacto.

La rubia se sorprendió de sentir tanta humedad, ella era chica y nunca había estado en ese estado, por lo que se motivó y sin pedir permiso invadió el cuerpo de Lea que arqueo su cuerpo.

Lea tomo el rostro de la rubia y la beso con hambre. Estaba segura que si no lo hacía haría un gran escándalo y los huéspedes se quejarían.

Una vez que el orgasmo golpeó a la bailarina, ambas se recostaron en la cama mirando el techo.

De pronto la consciencia regrese al cuerpo de Dianna que soltó un quejido y se topó la cara con la almohada.

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó preocupada mirándola

-No...solo que me da pena- dijo detrás de la almohada

-¿Pena?... ¿sabes qué sigues desnuda y estoy admirándote?- dijo tocando su abdomen divertida

La rubia aventó la almohada y tratos colarse debajo de las sabanas pero se lo impidieron

-Me vuelves loca, un momento eres muy sexual y al otro muy tierna- le dijo besando sus labios de manera lenta

-Podemos meternos debajo- pidió sonrojada

-Podemos hacerlo- dijo sonriendo

Ambas se colocaron debajo de las mantas.

-No te tienes que sentir avergonzada- rompió el silencio la morena

-Nunca pensé hacerlo con una chica-

-Bueno, si te ayuda piensa que lo hiciste con un chico- dijo divertida ganándose un golpe de la rubia

-No es nada parecido al hacerlo con un chico- Lea la miro interesada- los chicos suelen ser más bruscos, sus cuerpos son diferente...- bajo la mirada a los pechos de la morena- tu piel es muy suave...-acaricio su brazo- además de que es diferente, ellos tienen...- Lea levanto las cejas esperando que continuará- bueno, ellos te...no es lo mismo su pene que los dedos- dijo sonrojada evitando la mirada de la morena

-Nunca he estado con un chico, pero se lo que a nosotras nos gusta- dijo capturando la atención- sabemos cómo complacernos, donde tocar, como...una vez estuve en un trio y vi como el chico...espera no es un buen tema ahora - dijo dándose cuenta que eso no la dejaba en buena imagen con la rubia

-Dale, ahora quiero saber- le insistió para que continuara- no me molesta, no soy tan chiquitina para pensar que no has tenido relaciones con otras chicas y sé que cuando me vaya habrá otras - dijo besando sus labios

-Vale, estuve en ese trio, el único en el que he estado...- el único trío con un chico pensó- y el tipo era muy brusco, desesperado...no se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar el cuerpo de la chica, recorrer sus curvas, escuchar como su respiración se acelera, sus leves gemidos ante su tacto...por eso sé que es diferente y por lo menos una vez en su vida toda mujer debería de experimentarlo-

-Dios, creo que me voy hacer adicta- dijo volviendo a besar sus labios

-Y eso que no has probado el sexo oral – dijo picara, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara – espera, ¿lo has hecho? – pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, solo dos veces, con mi ex…-Lea la miraba – la primera vez me gustó mucho aunque ahora creo que fue por culpa de todo el alcohol que tenía en la sangre porque la segunda no me gusto para nada…tuve que fingir para que parara – la morena no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada

-Exactamente ahí está la diferencia, ellos no saben cómo hacerlo…- mordió su labio – como te dije todo es cuestión de tomarse su tiempo, el mismo cuerpo te va indicando que hacer…lento – paso su lengua sobre su labio interior ante la atenta mirada de la rubia- o hacerlo rápido…pero sobre todo como usar la lengua – dijo capturando sus labios

Lea se tomó su tiempo para explorar su boca, jugaba con su lengua, aumentaba y disminuía los movimientos haciendo que perdiera la cabeza, soltando pequeños jadeas. No quería imaginar lo que podría llegar a sentir si esa lengua trabajaba en su centro.

-Algo así – dijo separándose lentamente la morena, la rubia se sonrojo escondiéndose en su cuello- pero iremos paso a paso sino estas preparada, pero que sepas que me encantaría ser la primera chica en ese aspecto – dijo haciendo que Dianna saliera de su escondite

Estuvieron compartiendo besos y caricias antes de que a Lea se le escapara un bostezo, había sido un día muy largo para ella. Por lo que se acurrucaron en la cama dejándose vencer por el sueño.

La primera en despertar fue Dianna, su cuerpo le exigía ir de inmediato al baño por lo que se zafó del agarre de la bailarina y cubriéndose con una toalla corrió al baño.

Al salir Lea seguía dormida, ahora le mostraba su torso descubierto al igual que las piernas. La rubia se mordió el labio ante la imagen. Tomo su celular y capturo ese momento, no sabía si se volvería a repetir.

Se colocó arriba del cuerpo de la morena sin tocarla, comenzó a dejarle besos sobre sus mejillas y bajo al cuello donde se movió un poco. Al ver que no despertaba sus labios capturaron un pezón, dejo caer su peso sobre el colchón para degustar mejor el cuerpo de la chica.

Se tomó su tiempo en el pecho de la chica, sintió las manos de esta en su cabello, levanto la mirada

-Buenos días – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Estos si son buenos días – atrajo sus labios – no podría cansarme de esto – sonrió acomodando sus cuerpos para que encajaran a la perfección - ahora puedes moverte – tomo la cadera de la chica para indicarle cómo hacerlo

Dianna comenzó con un vaivén lento, sintió la humedad de la morena, que se mordia el labio ante el movimiento de la chica sobre ella. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose por lo que aumento la velocidad.

Miro a Lea que miraba los movimientos de sus pechos

-Eres jodidamente sexy – dijo tomando sus pechos con las manos

La rubia ahogaba sus gemidos ante el toque de la otra chica. De un momento a otro tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre la cama para aumentar la velocidad, sentía que no faltaba nada para estallar. Los labios de la bailarina estaban sobre su cuello haciendo maravillas.

Al sentir como el orgasmo las golpeaba ambas mordieron sus hombros para evitar el sonoro gemido. Los movimientos de cadera fueron cesando hasta detenerse por completo.

-Cada cosa nueva me gusta más que la anterior – confeso la rubia

Lea estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, muchas veces había tenido sexo pero esta vez era diferente, el orgasmo la golpeaba de manera más fuerte y sentía la necesidad repetirlo una y otra vez.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto sacándola de su burbuja

-Perfectamente, solo pensaba que no tengo ganas de salir de esta cama – beso sus labios - ¿Qué hora es? – la rubia se estiro por su celular

-Casi las 10 de la mañana, mi familia no debe de tardar – dijo triste cuando la golpeo la realidad, había olvidado a su familia por completo

-A las 11 tengo ensayo – se quejó estirándose en la cama – aunque no sé si podre seguir el ritmo porque me dejaste agotada- dramatizo cuando en realidad descanso demasiado bien para su gusto

-Eres una exagerada, ¿quieres bañarte? – le dijo mientras se paraba tomando la toalla del suelo, Lea se perdió en el culo de la chica - ¡Lea! – llamo su atención

-No, porque seguro tardaremos horas, mejor me baño en los camerinos – dijo levantándose buscando su ropa.

Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó a la rubia

-¿Crees que podrías escaparte mañana de tu familia?, es el último día que estarás por acá –

-¿Quieres una cita? –dijo divertida, Lea se rasco la nuca nerviosa, ella no era de citas – solo bromeaba, veré lo que puedo hacer –

-Vale, ¿podrías darme tu numero para saber?- dijo ofreciéndole su celular

Dianna lo tomo guardando su número. Se despidieron con un beso antes de regresar a la realidad.

 _ **N/A: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que fue algo dificil de escribir...**_

 _ **Bueno, parece que los días están por te**_ **rminar para las chicas, que sucederá después?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **PD: creo que esta vez no tengo fallos con los nombre**


	11. Chapter 11

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Isabel, que al ver a su hermana lista para ir a la playa la saludo

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo dejando su mochila sobre su cama

-Muy bien, los extrañe – miro a su hermana – te espero para ir a la alberca – se dejó caer en su cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lea llevaba a su departamento después de los ensayos, estaba muerta…entre el ensayo y toda la actividad nocturna su cuerpo le pedía un poco de descanso.

Cuando estaba lista para meterse a su cama, la puerta sonó. Se quejó ante la interrupción y abrió la puerta

-No puedes venir después, estoy agotada – dijo haciéndose un lado para que su amiga entrara

-Parece que apenas dormiste ayer – dijo siguiendo a la morena a su habitación

-Pues sí, ayer no dormí…estuve toda la noche con Di…esa mujer me vuelve loca – se dejó caer en su cama

-¿Dormiste con ella? – Lea le sonrió picara – lo que quiero decir es que pasaste toda la noche con ella…vaya…nunca haces eso- fue su turno de sonreír

-Su familia se quedó en Mérida, y me pidió que me quedara con ella, es todo, no le des vuelta al asunto – dijo tapándose para dormir

-La rubia te está cambiando – dijo recibiendo un bufido de su amiga

-Si ya dejaste de molestar, sabes el camino a la puerta y déjame dormir – se topó hasta la cara

-A veces eres peor que una niña caprichosa – dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¡Espera! – grito haciendo que su amiga se detuviera – necesito que me ayudes…mañana es su ultimo día acá y la quiero llevar algún lado…y no digas que es una cita – la amenazo señalándola

-No he dicho nada – levanto las manos de manera inocente – puedes llevarla a conocer algunas ruinas, una rica comida…es lo que haría por una amigaaa…-

-No es mala idea…gracias era todo…ahora lárgate – se volvió a tapar

Lea escucho la risa de su amiga y la puerta cerrando. Suspiro tranquila, quería demasiado a su amiga pero era como su conciencia, ya era demasiado para ella aceptar que comenzaba a sentir cosas por la rubia para que Camila llegara con sus palabras y llenarla de más dudas.

Estaba segura que sentía algo por aquella rubia, ver su sonrisa hacia que ella sonriera…cambiaria todos los besos que había dado por otra candente sección de besos con ella. La rubia poco a poco acaparaba su mente y eso le preocupada por lo que despejo su mente y trato de dormir un rato.

Dianna estaba con su familia en la playa, su primo y hermano jugaban vóley, su hermana se encontraba en el mar con su padre, ella estaba sentada a lado de su madre.

-Ahora que no está tu padre, cuéntame que hiciste ayer – dijo mirándola

-Ayer…estuve todo el día en mi cuarto…-regreso su vista al libro que leía

-Vamos cariño, te conozco, no soportas mucho estar encerrada en un lugar y sola – Di sopesaba que contarle a su mamá

-Me hice amiga de unas de las chicas que trabaja acá…e hizo que pasara el día más rápido –

-¿Una amiga que trabaja en el hotel? – la rubia asintió – espero que no le hayas traído problemas – la miro seria

-No, solo trabaja algunas horas aquí, así que mientras no trabaja me contaba un poco de su vida…- quería terminar el tema pero Mary tenía otros planes

-Me gustaría conocerla, no eres mucho de hacer amigas…la única que conozco es Naya –

-¡Claro que no es la única! – se defendió ofendida – que no las lleve a casa es diferente…además mañana me llevara a conocer algunos lugares turísticas – invento para escaparse mañana

-Me parece un gran detalle de la chica porque te has pedido por alguna que otra razón nuestras visitas a esos lugares –

-No es mi culpa, la primera fue el idiota de mi primo y la última me cayó mal la cena… el caso es que mañana la conocerás, ahora déjame leer – dijo colocándose sus gafas de sol ante la mirada divertida de su madre.

Detrás del escenario los bailarines se preparaban para el espectáculo de la noche, Lea estaba cambiándose cuando Camila llega a su lado

-¿Ya sabes que harás mañana? – pregunto pasándole parte de su vestuario

-Sí, la llevare a recorrer varios lugares, es todo lo que diré – dijo misteriosa

-Ya se cuales…el norte – se tocó sus pechos – y al sur…- señalo su entrepierna

-Dios, a veces eres una idiota – dijo golpeando suavemente su cabeza

Dianna estaba en su lugar habitual, la diferencia era que ahora estaba acompañada por su hermana y su cuñado, que hablaban maravillados de su próxima boda, todos los preparativos, ella sonreía feliz por dos razones, la primera era la evidente boda y felicidad de su hermana y la segunda por su regreso al hotel, aun no se iba pero ya estaba deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido.

En esta ocasión disfruto más el show, no solo por el baile de la morena, sino por los comentarios de sus acompañantes que en más de una ocasión le saco algunas risas.

Al terminar el show todos los jóvenes decidieron ir al night club a tomar algunas copas y a bailar. Eligieron un lugar cercano al bar, pronto su primo se fue de conquista mientras ella se quedó bailando, o intentando hacerlo con su hermano.

Dianna agradecía que esta vez su hermana la acompañara, le hacía olvidar un poco su ansiedad ante el lugar, reía de los comentarios que hacía su cuñado.

No tardó mucho en que aparecieran las bailarinas para animar aún más el ambiente. Esta vez la dinámica fue diferente, ya que ahora las acompañaban algunos bailarines, todos se colocaron en la pista de baile, específicamente en el centro. En las bocinas comenzó a sonar la canción del verano, reconocía la melodía, Naya había intentado que imitara el baile, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera. No pudo evitar la carcajada cuando vio a Lea haciendo esos absurdos movimientos, pero no le duró mucho porque un chico se acercó a ella, bailando pegada a ella.

Lea incomoda por el acercamiento del chico, realizó un movimiento para sacárselo de encima. Al girar se encontró con Dianna que miraba seria al chico, no pudo evitar sonreír, la rubia era una celosa y eso le encantaba. La rubia sintió la mirada de la bailarina que le hizo una seña para que se acercara a bailar pero esta se negó mostrándole una bebida. Lea negó y siguió bailando.

Era la tercera margarita que se tomaba, estaba orgullosa de ella, aún no sentía el efecto del alcohol. El público comenzó a aplaudir, ella levanto la vista para ver a la morena señalando el baño para después perderse entre la gente.

Bebió su copa de un solo golpe antes de ponerse de pie.

Esta era una de las dinámicas favoritas de la morena del Club, cuando debajo de ser una bailarina a ser una más, invitando a las personas a bailar.

Generalmente dejaba que los chicos se acercaran a ella mientras bailaba para después rechazarlos, era su momento favorito de la noche pero en esta ocasión se sentía incómoda sabiendo que la rubia estaba presente.

Al terminar su trabajo, le hizo una seña para que se vieran en los baños. Cuando estaba por llegar unas fuertes manos tomaron su cintura colocándola en la pared.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa- le dijeron sintiendo la respiración del otro en su cuello- desde que te vi no sales de mi cabeza- le beso el cuello.

Al salir de su embobamiento Lea pudo reconocer esa voz...si, era el idiota, el idiota primo de su rubia, porque desde ayer era su rubia, eso estaba más que claro.

No tuvo tiempo de quitarlo cuando escucho cómo alguien tosía fuertemente. Ambos miraron a una rubia muy molesta que miraba a Adam como si quisiera matarlo...en realidad lo quería hacer...Tenía sus horribles manos sobre la cintura de la morena, está de más decir que el beso había sobrepasado su limite

-Una rubia te está buscando- le dijo bastante irritada a su primo

-Dile cualquier cosa, acá tengo algo más...rico- termino de decirlo de una manera lasciva.

-Tendrás que buscarlo en otro lugar, porque ya te dije que no eres para nada mi tipo- dijo alejándose del chico

-Una noche conmigo y estoy seguro que se te quita-

-Si lo que soy no es enfermedad, idiota -se maldijo nunca debía insultar a los huéspedes pero él la superaba- además es imposible que me guste cuando he probado cosas deliciosas - dijo mirando a la rubia que se sonrojó - así que te recomiendo que te vayas por esa rubia, acá no tienes ninguna posibilidad...- dijo esto último tomando la mano de la rubia y perderse entre la gente

Guió a la rubia hasta un rincón donde tuvieran un poco de privacidad. Besos hambrienta sus labios hasta que la respiración fue necesaria

-Mañana te veo en el estacionamiento- le dio un pico dejándola con ganas de más

 _ **N/A:el próximo sera la salida entre las chicas y ¿la despedida?...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Esa mañana Dianna había estado lista desde temprano, bañada y en ese momento terminando su desayuno ante los cuestionamientos de su familia

-¿Entonces dónde irás?- preguntó su padre devorando su desayuno

-No lo sé papá, no me dijo- contestó paciente

-Vale, ¿pero es seguro ir?- volvió a preguntar

-Si papa, no hay problema -dijo mirando la hora- mamá, me acompañas un segundo- pidió a su madre

Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del restaurante

-Ayer me pediste conocer a mi amiga, así que ahora vamos a ir a conocerla- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, la rubia se encontraba nerviosa por el encuentro, esperaba que la bailarina reaccionara bien y no metiera la pata.

Al llegar al lugar dio a la morena recargada en un Jeep rojo, estaba vestida con un short, unas vans, una playera que por los costados se podía ver su traje de baño y unos lentes de aviador.

La morena sonrío al ver a la rubia, que iba vestida muy parecida, pero vio a la mujer que la acompañaba y unos nervios se instalaron en su estómago.

-Hola Lea- saludo la rubia - ella es ni madre, Mary, quería conocerte- dijo haciendo la presentación

-Mucho gusto señora, Lea Michele- le ofreció la mano

-Mucho gusto, Mary Agron, bailas increíble- le elogió

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vale mamá, ahora la conoces y ya nos tenemos que ir porque se hace tarde- sutilmente corrió a su madre que entendió el mensaje y solo les deseo un buen viaje

Las chicas subieron al Jeep y comenzaron su viaje. Lea le entregó su iPod para que colocara la música de su gusto. Por los altavoces comenzó a sonar Ariana Grande, seguido de Ed Sheeran.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó cansada la rubia - ya no siento mi trasero- se quejó como niña pequeña

-Ya llegamos- anuncio

La primera parada fue las ruinas de Chichén Itza

-Recuerdo que la primera vez perdiste este viaje, y estas ruinas son impresionantes, así que allá vamos- dijo bajando del auto.

Al ingresar pagaron su entrada, Dianna quería pedir un guía pero Lea le dijo que ella le explicaría todo, había ido más de dos veces a aquel lugar.

La rubia prestaba atención ante las explicaciones de la morena, que en más de una vez tuvo que improvisar alguna respuesta para sus preguntas curiosas.

Se tomaron algunas fotografías juntas, pero en la mayoría solo aparecía la rubia posando.

Cuando terminaron aún era temprano por lo que continuaron con su recorrido.

Su próxima parada fue Valladolid, un pequeño pueblo entre Chichén Izta y la Riviera Maya.

Recorrieron las calles, mientras la rubia capturaba la arquitectura del lugar y una que otra vez a la morena cuando se distraía.

Llegaron a un pequeño lugar a comer algo ligero y siguieron recorriendo.

Pasada las 3 de la tarde volvieron a subirse al Jeep.

No tardaron en llegar a uno de los tantos cenotes que se encontraban por la zona.

Caminaron un poco entre la selva hasta llegar a él

-Esto es hermoso- dijo maravillada ante el lugar

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos- dijo colocándose detrás de ella - siempre vengo a relajarme, es impresionante desde adentro-

-Pues que vayamos, no perdamos el tiempo- dijo comenzando a desnudarse ante los ojos de la morena

No le dio tiempo de advertirle que el agua estaba helada cuando de un salto entro al agua. Dianna pego un grito al sentir el frío, Lea no pudo ocultar su carcajada.

-Eres una idiota, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba helada?- tiritaba de frío

-Porque no me diste tiempo, además me distrajiste con ese cuerpo- la miro picara ingresando al agua

-¿Cómo es que no tienes frío?- se quejó

-Camila dice que porque soy una persona fría- se acercó a la rubia- te puedo compartir de mi calor corporal -

La rubia se dejó rodear por sus brazos, compartiendo uno que otro beso.

Cuando sintieron que habían estado demasiado tiempo en el agua, salieron.

La morena le entregó una toalla para que se secara

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- dijo secando su cuerpo

-Confieso que hasta aquí llegaba mi cita, pero podemos pasear por la playa cerca de mi departamento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Al llegar a la casa de Lea, bajaron las cosas y volvieron a salir a la playa

-Podría vivir aquí para siempre- le encantaba sentir la suave arena en sus pies

-Puedes quedarte, te ofrezco mi cuarto- propuso

-No es tan fácil, tengo mi trabajo allá, mi familia...prácticamente toda mi vida- contestó pensativa

-Quizás para mí es fácil porque siempre estuve viajando de un lugar a otro-

-¿Tus padres viajaban mucho por su trabajo?-

-No, siempre han vivido en Miami, mi madre es cubana, por eso se me da muy bien el español, ella es maestra, y mi padre es arquitecto, pero dice mi mamá que me "pica" quedarme en un solo lugar tanto tiempo-

-¿Dónde has vivido?- preguntó curiosa por saber más de la chica que comenzaba a sentir cosas

-Me fui de mochilazo a Europa, no fue mi mejor época...-dijo recordando nostálgica - solo estuve 2 meses-

-¿Tan poco?-

-Si, como dije no fue mi mejor época, me junte con las personas equivocabas y vivía de fiesta en fiesta, mucho alcohol y drogas-Dianna la miro sorprendida- por eso papá fue por mí y desde entonces tengo que hacerme cargo de mi-

-Vaya, no pensaba que fueras tan rebelde-

-Lo soy bastante- dijo un tanto orgullosa- después estuve en Miami, comencé a estudiar danza con Camila, era mi terapia que se convirtió en mi pasión- ambas sonrieron- estuvimos trabajando en un hotel allá hasta que...- comenzó a jugar con su mano nerviosa- pasaron algunas cosas y nos venimos para acá, y creo que ha sido lo mejor, me gusta mi trabajo, el lugar y la gente-

-No has vivido en muchos lugares- reconoció

-También estuve viviendo en Nueva York pero por muy poco tiempo, cuando ya no me siento agusto en algún lugar, simplemente tomo mis cosas y me voy...no me importa más-

-Quisiera ser más como tú-Lea la miro- me importa mucho las otras personas para irme, si cuando me fui a estudiar sufría, por eso regrese a Atlanta, lo máximo que he hecho es irme a vivir sola- dijo apenada

-Bueno, eso es un gran paso- le robo un beso - te aconsejo que te relajes y dejes fluir las cosas, muchas veces tu felicidad es opuesta a lo que tú familia desea, por ejemplo querían que fuera médico y aunque estuve un año estudiando, no me gusto...mi madre esperaba que me casara y sentara cabeza...eso tuvo que cambiar cuando les dije que me gustaban las chicas...- dijo divertida

-¿No te gustaría casar y tener familia?- preguntó

-En este momento no, no la he pasado bien en cuestiones del amor, pero como te dije, me dejaré llevar y si algún día tú te quieres casar pues lo haremos- dijo haciendo que la rubia se atragantara con su saliva- tranquila, para eso falta mucho -

-Así que te gustaría casarte conmigo- invirtió los papeles, ahora la morena era la nerviosa

-No lo sé, pero eres la primera chica en años que siento algo más allá a de lo físico, y es difícil porque sé que mañana terminara, nos volveremos a ver en unos meses pero me gustaría tenerte acá y saber hasta dónde llega lo que siento-

-Podemos seguir en contacto aunque no sea lo mismo...a mí también me gustaría saber a dónde llegaríamos- dijo pensativa mirando el mar

-Por el momento llegaremos al hotel que está sexy bailarina tiene un show que dar- le dio la mano para levantarse de la arena

Esa tarde las chicas hablaron lo que pasaría después de irse, ambas teniendo temores...por un lado Lea no sabría cómo reaccionaría si le volvieran a romper el corazón, quizás se fuera a vivir a la selva lejos de todos, por eso iba lento con la rubia, ella estaría dispuesta en tomar sus cosas y seguirla pero prefería ir con cautela, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Por otro lado estaba Dianna, que era todo nuevo para ella...nunca había pensado en estar con una chica, no sabía si su familia lo aceptaría, como le contó a Lea, para ella su familia era todo. Su trabajo, aunque le encantaba, estaría dispuesta a cambiar solo por estar a lado de la bailarina. Sin duda tendrían mucho que pensar antes de volverse a ver.

Esa noche durante el show, Dianna estuvo nostálgica, trataba de guardar cada movimiento de la morena, incluso grabó una parte antes de que su cuñado preguntara qué hacía y ella nerviosa solo guardo su celular.

Esa noche de nuevo Lea se encontraba esperando la señal para salir al Club nocturno, se sentía nostálgica, sabiendo que mañana nada sería lo mismo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su amiga

-Si, solo me acostumbro a la idea de no verla- dijo en un suspiro

-Animo, veras que pasara el tiempo rápido...para que veas que soy buena amiga, le dije a Dan que estabas un poco mal por lo que no bailarías, así que busca a esa rubia que te vuela la cabeza-la morena beso las mejillas de su amiga en agradecimiento

Ya en el lugar no le fue difícil encontrar a la rubia, que lucía desconcertada y buscándola entre las bailarinas. Se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Se te perdió algo muñeca?- dijo en un perfecto español, haciendo que volteara la rubia con el ceño fruncido. La rubia sonrío

-Me encanta que hables español, aunque no te entiendo nada- dijo haciendo reír a la otra chica

-Después puedo enseñarte, ahora solo tenemos poco tiempo, vamos- le ofreció la mano que no dudó en tomarla

Llegaron hasta los baños, donde Lea reviso hasta entrar en uno. Dianna la miró con la ceja levantada

-Quiero besarte y es el único lugar que se me ocurrió- dijo respondiendo a su duda

La rubia la tomo de la playera para acercarla y besarla.

Era un beso desesperado, tratando de durará hasta la próxima vez que se vieran.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de calor. Los besos ya no eran suficiente, por lo que pronto la rubia le quitó la playera, dejándola en sostén. Bajo sus besos a su cuello para terminar en el valle de sus pechos. Lea no pudo contener un gemido. Buscando tener más contacto, abrió el jeans de la rubia, colando su mano directo al centro de la chica. Que al sentir la invasión arqueo su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que ser...rápidas y silenciosas- dijo bajo entre gemidos la morena

La rubia no se quedó atrás y también colocó su mano dentro del short de la otra chica.

Era una batalla de lenguas, labios, dedos y gemidos. No quería que terminara. Se besaban tratando de parar el tiempo...

-Dios, me voy a correr- le susurró al oído la morena

-Yo también, necesito más- aumentó la velocidad con la que sus dedos trabajaban en el centro de la rubia.

Gracias al sonido de afuera sus gemidos no fueron escuchados.

-No me quiero ir- dijo con la respiración entrecortada la rubia

-Prometo que cuando regreses estaré aquí, esperándote- la miro a los ojos y la beso, esta vez de una manera suave, llena de amor.

Dianna recordaba su despedida mirando las pantallas de los próximos vuelos. Había sido el día perfecto y terminado de igual manera, entregándose al amor.

-No estés tan triste- dijo su hermana pequeña sentándose a su lado

-Siempre me cuesta irme de acá- confesó a su hermana

-Pero ahora hay miles de formas de estar en contacto con tu amiga, no te preocupes- la animó

Sonrío a su hermana, sabia la razón por la que estaba triste aunque no supiera toda la historia. Su hermana tenía razón podrían seguir platicando pero de pronto recordó que nunca le había pedido su celular...era una completa idiota, ahora como le haría para conseguirlo, quizás tendría que llamar al hotel buscándola...o mejor la buscaba por Facebook, todas las personas lo usan ¿o no?

El sonido de su celular la distrajo de sus planeas

 ** _Desconocido: Espero que tengas un excelente viaje, extráñame mucho porque yo ya lo hago, loa show no serán los mismo sin tu mirada..._**

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro

 _ **N/A:llego la despedida de las chicas pero esperando verse pronto en la boda...que sucederá hasta entonces?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews, tomo todo en cuenta, a veces me dan ideas para seguir con la historia así que espero sus comentarias :)**_

Twitter: Miss_Lrz


	13. Chapter 13

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Dianna había regresado a Atlanta, a su vida normal.

Continuaron enviándose mensajes, por lo menos uno al día y una que otra llamada. Lea decía que era porque importante escuchar sus voces para no olvidarse, y a ella le encantaba escuchar su voz y sus bromas.

Esa tarde platicaban a través de Skype

-Deberías de usar siempre anteojos- dijo Lea mirándola embobada

-Había olvidado que los tenía- se los quito ante la queja de la morena- no me los pondré, ¿qué tal está todo por allá?-

-Muy húmedo...- la rubia levanto la ceja- ¡es verdad! Van dos días seguidos que llueve, es horrible este clima...-

-Pero eres de Miami, deberías de estar acostumbrada-

-Tengo mucho tiempo que deje de vivir ahí, el cuerpo se desacostumbra, por ejemplo si fuera a visitarte en invierno, me congelaría- dramatizo sacándole una risa

-Eres una exagerada- la rubia miro un mensaje en su celular

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?-

-Para nada, es mi mejor amiga, Naya, dice que ya va a subir-

-Por fin la conoceré- dijo alegre

-Por favor compórtate - le pidió, la morena se hizo la ofendida

Dianna se alejó de la pantalla para abrirle a su amiga, que al verla la abrazo

-Te juro que hoy si mataba al viejo- la rubia negó divertida- entiendo que trabaje en la mejor agencia de publicidad pero ¿salir un viernes a esta hora? Es pecado- miro a su amiga- no estas lista- la señaló

-Lo sé, estaba algo entretenida, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo caminando a la barra de la pequeña cocina

-Dios, me estás preocupando, ¿ves fantasmas?- preguntó con temor

-Claro que no- señaló la pantalla, se acercó con un poco de temor- quiero presentarte a Lea-

Naya miro a la chica a través de la pantalla y se sorprendió, era realmente hermosa, ahora entendía porque su amiga había perdido la cabeza por ella

-Hola- saludó alegre- solo para aclarar no soy ningún fantasma, soy de carne y hueso, tu amiga te lo puede corroborar- dijo picara

Naya volteo a ver a su amiga con la ceja en algo, logrando que se sonrojara

-Será mejor que me termine de arreglar, por favor, ambas compórtense- señaló a ambas y se dirigió a su habitación

-Es bueno ponerte una cara, Di solo me hablaba de ti pero no tuvo la molestia de enseñarme una foto- se quejó la latina

-Lo mismo digo, ¿saldrán?- preguntó tratando de sacar platica

-Sí, tenemos el cumpleaños de un amigo, así que iremos a un bar a bailar-

-¿Es verdad que baila tan mal?-

-A esos movimientos no los llamaría baile, quizás puedas enseñarle algo, le harías un favor a la humanidad- ambas rieron

-No creo que sea tan mala, quizás no ha encontrado a su pareja de baile- trato de defender a la rubia

-Solo diré que cuando la veas me darás la razón-

No pudieron continuar su plática porque la mencionada regreso.

Naya le dijo que la esperaba abajo para que se despidiera de Lea.

Durante las próximas semanas la vida de Lea no había cambiado mucho. Quizás el único gran cambio era que no terminaba en la cama de otras chicas, sino que volvía a casa para hablar con la rubia.

Pero la distancia era una verdadera jodida. Se moría por abrazarla y besarla, pero tenía que darse por servida con las llamadas.

Muchas veces estuvo tentada a irse con alguna chica pero recordaba a la rubia y aunque no eran nada no quería arruinar las cosas, eso sí, algunos besos con otras chicas era lo máximo que había llegado.

Camila estaba sorprendida, veía a su amiga como rechazaba chicas. Sus pláticas ya no se basaban en sus conquistas de noche sino en las pláticas de la rubia.

Se alegraba por ella, tenía tiempo sin verla tan entusiasmada en el amor pero a la vez le preocupaba, ella como alguien externo veía la difícil situación de las chicas, y por nada del mundo quería volver a ver a su amiga con el corazón roto.

-¿Han hablado de lo que sucederá después de la boda?-

-La verdad que no, quizás lo veamos cuando estemos acá...aún falta poco más de un mes para que esté por acá, todo puede suceder-

Lea trataba de hacerse la dura, claro que no habían tocado ese tema, ya que temía la respuesta...que le dijera que lo pensó bien y solo quería que fueran amigas o que lo suyo en realidad eran los hombres...por eso trataba de protegerse y no esperar mucho.

Aunque estaba más que obvio que ya estaba muy metida.

Dianna regresaba de un largo día en el laboratorio, al llegar a su puerta vio que Harry la esperaba

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó cansada

-Hola, podemos hablar- dijo tímido, esas actitudes fueron las que alguna vez la enamoraron

-Solo tienes 5 minutos porque quiero descansar- ambos entraron

-Podemos pedir algo de cenar y hablar con tranquilidad- propuso el chico

-Cinco minutos he dicho- un mensaje de la morena llego

Quería compartir este anochecer contigo

Sonrío al ver la imagen adjunto. Aunque Lea lo negara era una romántica y a ella le encantaba

-Sigo aquí - dijo molesto Harry

-Tu tiempo se está agotando- dijo dejando su celular sobre la barra antes de ir al refrigerador y tomar una botella de agua

-¿Estás con alguien?- preguntó celoso

-Eso no te incumbe, además recuerdo que no soy lo suficiente para ti- le dijo antes de regresar la vista al refrigerador en busca de comida

-Esa noche estaba muy molesto, me dejaste caliente...no pensé lo que dije- se fue acercando a mirar el celular - ahora que pasó algo de tiempo me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, y no quiero a otra chica-

Dianna se giró a mirarlo, él se acercó a ella

-Podemos volver a intentarlo- tomo su cara acariciándola- comencemos lento, a reencontrarnos, a conocernos- dijo acercándose a ella- tengamos citas, creemos nuevos recuerdos- beso sus labios de manera lenta

Dianna se dejó llevar por unos segundos por el beso. Harry era importante en su vida, y negaría si dijera que ya no le importaba. Pero ahora tenía otras prioridades por lo que se separó del beso.

-Ahora es un poco tarde, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que seamos amigos- dijo no muy convencida

-Así que hay alguien más- dijo molesto y decepcionado

-Lo siento, no quiero que nos hagamos más daño, será lo mejor- dijo cambiando a la puerta- será mejor que te vayas- le abrió la puerta

-Te volveré a conquistar, porque eres el amor de mi vida- beso su mejilla y se fue

Dianna cerró la puerta un poco confundida. Hace unos meses ella era feliz con él, prácticamente se veía a su lado toda su vida. Y de pronto todo se desvaneció, quizás fue su culpa o de ambos pero ella no tenía intenciones de lastimar al chico cuando en su mente y corazón no dejaba de estar la morena.

Suspiro al recordarla, la extrañaba y contaba ya los días para volver a verla. Se preguntaba qué pasaría después, ambas se arriesgarían y dejarían una parte de ellas para estar con la otra. Claro que lo haría cambiaría su vida a 180 grados por esa bailarina.

El único problema es que aún no sabía cómo decirle a sus padres.

En casa de sus padres la familia se encontraba reunida para ultimar los detalles de la boda.

-Entonces, solo faltas tú de pareja- miro a la rubia que jugaba con su celular

-Creo que iré sola- le restó importancia

-Eso no se verá muy bien, cariño- explicó su mamá

-Pues mi pareja sería Naya, pero por su trabajo no pude y no tengo problema en estar por mi cuenta-

-¿Por qué no invitas a tu amiga, la bailarina?- propuso su hermana menor

-No sé si pueda, recuerden que ella trabaja en el hotel- no se quería ilusionar pero esa idea le encantaba

-Esa es buena idea, además quizás te pueda ayudar con tu "baile"- su madre y hermana rieron

-¡Mamá!- se quejó- por eso mismo no quiero a nadie en la boda- se cruzó de brazos

-Solo jugaba- dijo su madre- tu amiga, Lea, puede ser una gran idea, sino bailas por lo menos estarás acompañaba y quién sabe y ambas saquen unos buenos hombres- movió sus cejas juguetonas

Isabel soltó una carcajada mientas Dianna negaba ante esa estúpida ideas.

La propuesta de su madre y hermana rondaba por su cabeza, haciendo que en más de una noche no pudiera dormir...¿qué perdería si la invitara? ¿Le diría que no? Ese ya lo tenía ganado...¿No perdía nada verdad?

Tomo rápido su celular mandado un mensaje y apagándolo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar mientras dormía, ya tranquila.

 _ **N/A: un nuevo capítulo, la espera no fue sera tan larga...en los próximos capítulos vienen muchos cambios...y un poco de drama**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14

-Eres muy pesada cuando te lo propones- se quejó ante la mirada de su amiga- te he dicho mil veces que te queda excelente- dijo ya cansada dejándose caer al sofá

-¿No crees que es demasiado...escote?- se miró al espejo tocándose sus pechos

-Te ves hermosa en ese vestido, el color te queda y tienes el cuerpo para lucirlo...además será en la playa...más de una chica tendrá un escote peor- suspiro cansada

-Es que...prácticamente conoceré a toda la familia de la rubia- se dejó caer a lado de su amiga

-Solo lo diré una vez más...si tuviera que escoger un vestido para conocer a la familia de mi chica- recibió un golpe-no es tu chica...de mi chico, ese sería el vestido perfecto, es elegante y juvenil- señaló el vestido

-Casi me convences- se levantó del sofá, Camila se tapó el rostro totalmente frustrada- pero tenemos que ir a la ciudad a ver si encuentro algo mejor, mañana que es nuestro día libre- le dijo entrando a su cuarto

Después de la boda Camila sin duda se ganaría el cielo. Nunca había visto tan estresada por un evento a su amiga. Tardaron para conseguir ese vestido, en un viaje relámpago a Miami, porque según la morena no encontraría el vestido de fiesta perfecto ahí, pero ahora quería recorrer las tiendas para buscar otro, en verdad no entendía a su amiga.

-Se me ha olvidado como maquillarme y peinarme- dijo dramática saliendo del cuarto

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo riendo acercándose a su amiga

-No sé qué haría sin ti- dijo abrazándola

-Irías como payaso a la fiesta- la molesto

Cuando recibió el mensaje de la rubia, tuvo que leerlo varias veces para comprobar lo que decía

 ** _Dianna: Te gustaría ser mi cita en la boda de mi hermana? Solo si quieres,sino no tengo problema y no tienes trabajo y si te dejan...ahora se lo que sienten los hombres a la hora invitar..._**

La rubia quería que fuera su cita, tardó más de un día en contestar. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue un Si, pero después aparecieron las inseguridades...¿ya le habrá contado a su familia sobre ella? ¿sobre su "relación"? ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a una boda y por lo que sabía la familia Agron era de dinero...ella también lo había sido antes de independizarse y seguir su camino.

Al final le mando un mensaje diciéndole que estaría encantada de ser su cita. Después de enviar el mensaje corrió con el gerente del hotel a pedirle permiso, este acepto...ya que su esposa era su tía. Por eso hacía lo que quisiera en el hotel sin miedo a que la corrieran. Después de su fallida estadía en Nueva York, hablo con su tía para que le diera oportunidad de trabajar en el hotel, quería cambiar de aire y la Riviera Maya fue su mejor opción y estaba encantada a veces trabajaba en otras zonas cuando no había el personal necesario por eso su tío no dudaba en darle algunos privilegios.

Lo segundo que hizo fue comprar dos boletos a Miami para ir en busca de su vestido. Su viaje fue tan rápido que ni siquiera visitó a sus padres. Lo cual ocasionó un regaño de su madre al enterarse, ella le dijo que después le explicaría y contaría todo, a su madre solo le quedo aceptar.

Esa mañana estaba siendo demasiada aburrida en el hotel, estaba de turno en el bar deportivo, y ni una alma se asomaba para pedirle alguna bebida que no fuera agua.

 ** _Lea: estoy a punto de sacarme los ojos...ni las moscas se paran!_**

Mando un mensaje esperando una respuesta inmediata de la rubia. Bufo al no recibirla.

Decidió acomodar las botellas detrás de ella, intentando matar el aburrimiento.

Estaba por terminar cuando su bolsa trasera vibro. Lo reviso viendo un mensaje de la rubia

 ** _Dianna: ojalá tuviera tiempo para aburrirme, apenas tengo tiempo para mis necesidades básicas, ya quiero estar allá!_**

Sonrío ante el mensaje, ella también quería que estuviera con ella.

Estaba por escribir la respuesta cuando una compañera la llamo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con una pareja conocida para ella.

-Lea, ellos son Jane y Thomas, en unos días se casaran aquí y me comentaban que querían música en vivo en su primer baile, y les comenté sobre ti- sonrío su compañera

Además de una gran bailarina, la morena tenía habilidad para la música, solo necesitaba su guitarra y podía armar un pequeño concierto.

-Mucho gusto- los saludo- no soy profesional, solo canto por hobby en realidad pero si les gusta no tengo problemas en tocar en su boda- dijo sonriendo nerviosa

-Perfecto, no sé si puedas traer tu guitarra para que te escuchen- propuso su compañera

-Nos encantaría escucharte, tenemos algunas canciones que nos gustaría bailar, esperemos que las conozcas- dijo Jane

-Si les parece después del show de esta noche nos vemos en el teatro para platicar un poco más-

La pareja asintió y continuaron con su recorrido.

Lea suspiro un poco nerviosa, nunca había tocado frente a mucha gente, solo a sus amigos y familia. De hecho muy pocas personas conocían esa faceta de ella, que durante un tiempo olvido, pero cuando necesito reencontrase sin duda su guitarra la había ayudado mucho.

Camila esperaba impaciente a su amiga, el show estaba por comenzar y no había llegado.

Estaba por marcarle cuando la vio llegando con su guitarra.

-Llegas tarde y ¿por qué traes la guitarra?- la miro con los brazos cruzados

-Se me hizo tarde porque tuve que ir por ella- señaló con la cabeza la guitarra mientras se cambiaba- después del show les tocaré a la hermana de la rubia y a su novio-

-¿Ahora harás serenatas?...espera ¿la rubia ya está acá?-

-No, quieren que cante durante su primer baile, y no creo que este acá...no he tenido tiempo de preguntarles- dijo apurada

Si se quejaba de su mañana aburrida después de la visita de la pareja, su día se complicó...primero su cerebro tardó en reaccionar que la hermana de la rubia ya se encontraba en el hotel, cuando quiso contestarle el mensaje su celular se quedó sin batería por estar viendo vídeos en YouTube en su aburrida guardia. Después tuvo que correr a terminar unos trabajos que tenía que enviar a la Universidad, cuando vio el reloj tenía el tiempo justo para ir al show, solo tomo su guitarra olvidando su celular.

Al terminar el show decidió darse una ducha para estar presentable ante la pareja y relajarse un poco.

-Además de ser invitada, cantaras en la boda...con eso te ganas a la familia- la molesto un poco

-Todavía falta que acepten-

-Sino lo aceptan estarán sordos, tienes una voz increíble y esos dedos- los señaló- hacen magia- los movió

Lea negó divertida y tomó su guitarra.

Al llegar al escenario bajó hasta donde se encontraba la pareja.

-Hola Lea, estas son nuestras opciones de canción- Tom le entregó una hoja

Lea la tomo y la leyó. Estaban escritas tres canciones que conocía de memoria.

-Conozco las tres sin problema-

-No nos las pongas difícil- se quejó la chica- esperaba que supieras una para ayudarnos a elegirla-

-Esa decisión la deben tomar ustedes, cada vez que escuchen esa canción recordarán su primer baile- dijo con una sonrisa - Si les parece puedo tocar las tres- propuso viendo la frustración de la chica

-¿En verdad? - asintió- le facilitarías mucho a mi novia- beso su mejilla

-Si, les puedo tocar...- Jane la interrumpió

-Toca otra canción, que esas tres sean sorpresa- dijo ilusionada la chica

La morena asintió colocándose su guitarra. Toco algunos acordes al hacer tratando de encontrar una canción.

Las notas fueron saliendo casi solas, su voz las acompaño dejando sorprendidos a al pareja

-¿Y bien?- preguntó tímida, había olvidado que estaba siendo observada

-Nos encantaría que cantaras en nuestra boda- dijo Jane - y por el pago no te preocupes, solo dinos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sobre eso- se rasco la nuca nerviosa- no será nada-

-¿Pero cómo que nada?- preguntó Tom

-Es un regalo- explicó antes que Jane protestará- tu hermana,Dianna, me invito a su boda- ambos la miraron sorprendidos- como su acompañante y bueno...me sentiría mejor si cantara para ustedes- dijo nerviosa

-Bueno...en ese caso...si cambias de parecer solo dinos- dijo con una sonrisa- y por favor, enséñale a bailar a mi hermana- dijo frustrada logrando una carcajada de todos

-No digas eso de Dianna- intervino su novio

-En verdad, hablo muy serio. Si ves que no tiene solución siéntala y no la dejes levantar- dijo un poco dramática

-Bueno, haré lo que pueda- sonrío


	15. Chapter 15

Dianna se encontraba impaciente por no haber recibido una respuesta de la morena. Pensó en marcarle para verificar si se encontraba bien pero apenas había pasado la noche y no quería parecer acosadora.

Suspiro frustrada dejando su celular a un lado y concentrándose en su trabajo.

Poco le duró la atención cuando recibió un mensaje

 ** _Lea:buenos días! Siento no haber contestado ayer me quede sin batería y termine agotada del show...hoy un día pesado ensayos y show :(_**

 ** _Dianna: lo imagine...día largo también para mí, tengo que terminar el proyecto para poder irme mañana por la noche_**

 ** _Lea: hasta mañana en la noche te veré? Pensé que llegabas hoy y tendríamos mañana para nosotras...te extraño y quiero abrazarte_**

 ** _Dianna: fue el único vuelo que se acomodó, pero en la noche nos podemos ver...me muero por besar tus labios!?_**

 ** _Lea: somos dos!_**

La morena no pudo continuar con la conversación pues era hora de practicar las rutinas para la semana.

Dianna apenas alcanzó a ir a su casa por su maleta para correr al aeropuerto. El trabajo se complicó un poco pero lo termino satisfecha.

Ahora corría por el aeropuerto localizando la puerta de embarque.

A lo lejos pudo localizar a sus hermanos,se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Pensamos que no llegabas- le dijo su hermano

-Lo siento, salí tarde del trabajo pero llegue- se dejó caer en el asiento continuo de su hermana

Estaba descansado un poco sus ojos cuando escucho la odiosa voz de su primo.

-No se podía haber ido en otro vuelo- se quejó suave pero su hermana la escucho

-Lo mismo dije cuando lo supe- apoyo a su hermana

-Solo quiero llegar allá- dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

-¿Hoy verás a tu amiga? -

-Si alcanzo me gustaría- miro a su hermana- aunque sea un rato ya que mañana estaremos algo ocupadas-

-Si lo necesitas te ayudo para que vayas con ella, sé que mamá y Jane estarán intensas con los toques finales...- hizo una mueca graciosa

La rubia agradeció el apoyo de su hermana.

Sintió que el vuelo de poco más de dos horas y media paso muy lento. Para cortar el tiempo durmió un poco y escucho música.

Una hora después por fin llevaban al hotel. Tardaron otra media hora en que les asignarán la habitación.

Dianna dejó rápido sus cosas en su cuarto, le pregunto a su hermana si la acompañaba pero ella prefiero descansar y hablar con su novio que llegaría el día de mañana.

El primer lugar al que llegó fue al teatro. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que su mesa estaba ocupada por lo que prefirió sentarse en la barra donde tenía buena visibilidad.

Comenzó a beber su cerveza cuando vio a Lea salir a escena. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Se tomó su tiempo en recorrer sus piernas, y un poco su trasero con esa pequeña falda que tenía. Suspiro recordando la noche que había tocado todo ese cuerpo y por el que moría por volver a recorrerlo.

Una idea cruzó su mente, esperaba que no fuera muy precipitada, pero últimamente perdía la cabeza al pensar en la morena.

Terminó su cerveza de un solo trago y salió del lugar.

Entro a su cuarto donde Isabel hablaba con su novio. Le hizo una seña para que le prestara atención unos segundos.

-Espérame un poco- le dijo a su novio y tapo el celular- ¿pasa algo?-

-Necesito un favor- tragó saliva nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaria su hermana-¿me puedes cubrir si preguntan por mí?- Isabel la miro curiosa

-Claro, dudo que pregunten, nuestros padres están encantados son los invitados- sonrío tranquila

-¿No preguntaras a dónde voy?-

-Supongo que irás con tu amiga...Lea...- dijo restándole importancia

-Vale, prometo contarte todo después- beso la frente de su hermana y salió

-Listo, solo era Di, quería que la cubriera porque va a salir con Lea...no seas tonto, dudo que dos chicas puedan tener un bebé- soltó una carcajada junto a su novio- según ella me contara al regresar...así que prepárate a perder la apuesta- le dijo divertida

Dianna decidió esperar fuera del club a Lea, ya que quería sorprenderla.

Estuvo muy entretenida jugando con su celular cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió saliendo varias bailarinas entre ellas Camila, que al verla se acercó a saludarla.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la rubia guardando su celular

-Hola rubia, muy bien ¿y tú?- preguntó

-Excelente, ¿sabes dónde está Lea?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada de las otras chicas

-¿Eres la chica que no le ha enviado un mensaje a Lea y por eso esta como loca?- preguntó una chica de piel morena

-Ella es la chica que trae cortita a nuestra pequeña saltamontes- dijo divertida Camila logrando sonrojarla

-Eres muy linda, tú chica está adentro, puedes pasar- le guiñó un ojo y comenzaron a caminar

Dianna entró temerosa al lugar, un pequeño vestuario donde pudo localizar a la morena que guardaba sus cosas un poco fastidiada

-Les dijo que ahora iba- dijo molesta

La rubia sonrío imaginando su ceño fruncido, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo desde atrás. Sacándole un susto

-Ellas me dieron permiso- susurro en su oído dejándole un beso

Lea automáticamente sonrío, girándose encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos y sonrisa que la volvían loca.

-Estas aquí- la tomo del rostro, la rubia asintió- no te vi y pensé que llegarías más tarde-

Dianna sonrío y corto el espacio que las separaba iniciando un beso hambriento.

Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar, la rubia mordió el labio inferior antes de alejarse.

-Quería sorprenderte- le dio un pico

-Lo hiciste- le devolvió el pico-extrañe mucho tus labios- la volvió a besar

-En ese caso podemos seguir esto en tu casa- dijo haciendo que la morena se alejara a mirarla-si...quieres...claro- estaba nerviosa al ver la cara de Lea

-¿En verdad me lo estás diciendo?- dijo sin creerlo, la rubia asintió, la abrazo- es el mejor día de mi vida-se separó de ella - no perdamos tiempo- tomo su bolso y la mano de la chica y salieron

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento entre besos

-Esperen tan siquiera entrar - dijo Camila al sentir la tensión sexual desde que subieron al Jeep

Lea con una mano logró abrir la puerta. Arrojó las llaves y su bolso al sofá. Pego a la rubia en la primera pared que vio.

-Joder...me encantas- susurro sobre sus labios

-A mí me encantas tú- tomo la playera para quitársela

-¿Tan rápido?- levanto una ceja

-En cuanto estemos desnudas disfrutaremos más- dijo con voz ronca

La morena solo sonrió dejándose quitar la ropa. Era verdad que había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieron juntas pero la recordaba más tímida y con su iniciativa la estaba volviendo loca.

Llevaron a la habitación en ropa interior. Lea dejo suave a la rubia sobre la cama.

-Si hubiera sabido que venias, hubiera limpiado-miro el desorden de su cuarto

-Créeme que es en lo último que me fijo- tenía la mirada puesta sobre sus tetas

Se colocó sobre su abdomen y con una lentitud, sobrehumana para la rubia, se quitó su brasier.

Dianna se mordió el labio ante esa imagen. Con sus manos recorrió los costados de la bailarina hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde los apretó haciendo que soltara un jadeo.

Lea sonrío, le encantaba que la rubia la tocara pero ella quería ser la primera en disfrutar, por lo que bajó hasta conectar sus labios.

Después pasó a su cuello, donde se encargó de dejar algunas mordidas. Siguió su camino hasta las clavículas para luego bajar a su pecho.

La rubia al querer aumentar el contacto se deshizo de la ropa interior superior arrojándola en algún lugar del cuarto.

Cuando la lengua hizo contacto con sus pezones no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y dejar salir un gemido.

-Podría escucharte toda mi vida y nunca me cansaría- dejó una leve mordida sobre el pezon mientras su mano se encargaba del otro pecho.

Dianna se preguntaba porque había tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir las delicias de estar con otra chica. Por donde lo veía todo era bueno y muy placentero.

Su piel se erizo al sentir sobre su cadera la lengua de la bailarina.

Sabía lo que pasaría después y estaba preparada...o por lo menos lo esperaba...

Cuando regresó a Atlanta Naya casi la había obligado a mirar algunos vídeos porno para tomar algunas ideas y no sentirse tan insegura. Y ahora era cuando se lo agradecía.

El sexo oral había sido todo un tabú para ella. En más de una ocasión Harry lo quería hacerlo pero ella siempre se negaba. No se sentía preparada, podía tocar todo lo que quisiera pero que una boca estuviera en esa zona...no le agradaba mucho.

Al bajar la ropa interior Lea pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo debajo de ella. Beso el interior de ambos muslos. Recorrió con sus dedos suave mientras subía a besar esos rosados labios.

-No tenemos que llegar a eso sí aún no quieres- trataba de transmitirle seguridad

-Lo quiero...-comenzaba a ponerse aún más colorada- pero nadie me lo ha hecho- topo su rostro

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas- le quitó las manos para mirar sus hermosos ojos

-Quiero hacerlo...quiero que lo hagas-

-Vale, lo haré despacio si en algún momento lo necesitas solo detenme-

Beso sus labios antes de volver a bajar al centro de la rubia

Tal como le dijo comenzó suave, explorándola, mirándola cada tanto para ver su rostro y al encontrarlo lleno de placer decidió hacerlo un poco más rápido.

Al aumentar la velocidad, Dianna, sentía que su corazón se saldría...con las manos tenía agarrada la sabana pero al no ser suficiente tomo el cabello de la morena para acercarla aún más

-¡Joder!...más rápido-

Lea la obedeció aumentando la velocidad de trabajo de su lengua. Sentía como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba, avisando el cercano orgasmo.

-Mierda- soltó junto a un gemido

La morena sonrío aún entre sus piernas. Cada nueva estocada que hacía la hacía temblar

-Detente...de lo contrario moriré- dijo totalmente agotada

-Eso es imposible, que yo sepa nadie muere de un orgasmo- se burlo

-Cállate y mejor bésame-

La bailarina no se hizo de rogar y la beso.

Ese beso desató una nueva ronda, seguida por varias más.

Mientras tanto en el lobby Adam miraba impaciente su celular, maldiciendo.

Una figura se acercó hasta el

-Pensé que no llegarías- dijo molesto

-El vuelo se atrasó, hubiera estado a tiempo si hubieras comprado mi boleto- le arrebató la llave

-Creo que por lo menos me merezco un "Gracias"-

-Cuando Dianna regrese conmigo te las daré- lo miro antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

 _ **N/A: gracias por los reviews!**_

 _ **Se viene un poco de drama...**_


	16. Chapter 16

Dianna regresaba al hotel con una gran sonrisa. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa...dormir entre los brazos de Lea, verla despertar...sin duda estaba enamorada de esa morena.

Se acercó a su madre que platicaba con una tía.

-Buenos días- saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días cariño- la saludo Mary mientras no perdía nota de lo que le platicaban- entonces ya es un hecho que su hijo es gay- dijo un poco escandalizada

Dianna se sentó a su lado para escuchar

-Si, por eso no vino a la boda, ¿te imaginas lo que dirían si llega con su...novio?- Mary negó con la cabeza

-Agradezco no pasar por eso, sería una vergüenza, no podría asistir a ningún evento, todos te tacharían-

La rubia no necesito escuchar más, simplemente se levantó desanimada

Tal como lo habían predicho ese día las mujeres de la familia Agron estuvieron muy ocupadas en los últimos detalles de la boda.

Mientras Lea ensayaba las canciones que tocaría en la boda, no quería pasar vergüenzas

-Te juro que si la vuelves a tocar te tiro la guitarra – dijo fastidiada su mejor amiga

-Nadie de está obligando a escuchar – dijo tocando algunos acordes

-No tengo otro lugar a donde ir, además me gusta tu voz y las canciones – Lea la miro con cara de pocos amigos – no me mires así

-¿Te gustan pero no las quieres escuchar? –le pregunto levantando la ceja

-Es difícil de explicar, mejor platícame ¿Qué tal te fue ayer? – pregunto interesada

-Muy bien – dijo con un sonrisa bobalicona – creo que me estoy enamorando, te juro que veo mujeres hermosas que me tiran la onda pero yo solo pienso en volver a ver a la rubia…- soltó un suspiro

-Me encanta verte así y que por fin te quiten eso de ir de cama en cama, ¿hoy la veras? –

-No creo, están con los detalles de la boda y mejor tengo más tiempo de practicar…por eso mejor cállate y déjame continuar – dijo ganándose un bufido de su amiga

La noche llego tomando a Dianna en una cena junto a su familia. Para su mala suerte Harry se encontraba en ella. Se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

-Hola linda – se acercó a saludarla, la voz ronca del chico era una de las cosas que había adorado pero no más desde la llegada de Lea

-Hola, ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto educada, al final no tenía nada en contra de él

-Adam me invito, creo que estaba invitado antes de que rompiéramos…te he extrañado – dijo suave

-Harry- dijo en advertencia – ya hemos hablado de esto, te aprecio por todo el tiempo que estuvimos pero ahora estamos mejor separados –

-Tú lo estarás porque yo no, te amo – tomo sus manos – eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida, el día que terminamos dije cosas que no sentía, estaba molesto –

-Vale, si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono todo lo que dijiste, pero no quiero tener nada contigo, será mejor que llevemos una relación cordial –

-He dejado a varias chicas por ti, ninguna de ellas eres tú, por favor -

-No hay nada más de que hablar y menos lo haremos en la boda de mi hermana, este es su viaje… te aprecio pero ya no siento nada por ti, lo siento – se alejó dando por terminada la conversación.

Harry la miro irse, pensó que sería más fácil volver a conquistarla pero ese solo sería un obstáculo porque estaba seguro que volverían a estar juntos. Él la amaba, lo tuvo que comprobar una vez que se había separado. Nada era igual sin ella y la extrañaba.

Isabel y su novio estaban en el bar del teatro esperando por el espectáculo. Dianna fue directa a su mesa para observar a la bailarina.

-¿Cuál es la amiga de tu hermana? – pregunto el novio, Lucas.

-Es la morena que justamente le está sonriendo – dijo divertida

-¡Wow! – se ganó un golpe de su novia – es hermosa, pero tú lo eres más – beso su mejilla

-Quizás ella sea más linda pero no tienes posibilidades, ella está interesada en mi hermana –

-¿Estas segura de eso? – Miraron los movimientos de Lea muy sugerentes mirando a la rubia – eso no demuestra nada – dijo tratando de no perder la apuesta

-¿En serio? Eso es casi casi un lap dance – miro a su novio – además esas miradas que se lanzan no son de amigas son de…"quítame la ropa" – ambos largaron una carcajada – no es una linda imagen de mi hermana – se tapó los ojos ante la risa de Lucas.

Todos los chicos decidieron ir un rato a bailar antes de irse a descansar para la boda de mañana. Dianna como siempre estaba cerca de la barra sola, ya que los demás se encontraban bailando, Harry incluido.

Miraba curiosa el lugar, cuando encontró una pareja de chicas bailando, supo que eran pareja por el beso que se dieron y no pudo evitar imaginarse con Lea.

Quería tener una vida junto a ella, ir por la calle tomadas de la mano, regalarse mimos después de un día largo de trabajo, tener una pareja que presumir frente a sus amigas…pero de pronto recordó la conversación de su madre.

¿Qué pasaría si ella confesaba que le gustaba una chica?

Un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de su cuerpo.

Los gritos y aplausos la despejaron de ese terrible sentimiento, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Lea que la buscaba. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron ambas sonrieron.

La rubia no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la morena mordiendo su labio excitada.

Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien más la miraba desde lejos.

Por fin el día de la boda llego, todas las chicas de la familia Agron estaban impecables, sobre todo Dianna que había elegido un vestido verdes esmeralda que resaltaban el color de sus ojos.

Durante la ceremonia se emocionó, le gustaban las bodas desde que tenía memoria, tenia toda una colección oculta de vestido de novia. Sin duda el día que se casará sería su sueño hecho realidad.

Despues de la ceremonia, los ahora esposos salieron a tomar sus fotos por lo que los invitados tuvieron un tiempo de relax antes de la fiesta.

La rubia junto a sus dos hermanos y Lucas fueron a un bar, donde casualmente ese día Lea trabajaba para poder asistir a la boda.

En cuanto vio entrar a la rubia se le cayó una botella de agua, su compañero se rio de ella.

-Cierra la boca – le susurro atendiendo a los huésped.

Lea recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, ese vestido la hacía lucir espectacular, sin duda en la fiesta tendría que alejar algunos buitres de su chica.

-Hola- saludo Lucas a la morena ante la risa de su novia

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué les sirvo? – dijo sin dejarla de mirar

-Puedes dejar un momento a mi hermana – dijo divertida captando su atención – tres cerveza por favor – dijo ocultando su sonrisa ante el sonrojo de la otra

-Tres cervezas enseguida – dijo girándose buscando las bebidas

-Creo que iremos a cenar al lugar que quiero – canto burlonamente a su novio

La pareja regreso junto a la rubia que los esperaba en una mesa. Al sentarse Lea pudo ver que platicaban señalándola "disimuladamente". Sonrió cuando la rubia camino hasta ella.

-¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a la señorita más hermosa del planeta? –

-Solo una botella de agua, no quiero estar borracha antes de la fiesta – ambas sonrieron - ¿Dónde nos veremos para llegar juntas? –

-No creo que podamos llegar juntas – dijo triste, el miedo de nuevo se instaló en el cuerpo de la rubia – tengo que terminar un trabajo antes, creo que llegaré después del baile de los novios, aproximadamente, lo siento – acaricio su mano sobre la barra

-Vale, lo entiendo, por lo menos estarás conmigo – trato de encontrarle el lado amable

La fiesta comenzó, Dianna compartía mesa junto a su hermana, Luca, su hermano y otros primos, por suerte le había tocado lejos de Harry y Adam.

Miraba su celular constantemente para ver si tenía algún mensaje de la morena pero no.

Las luces se apagaron, la entrada y el primer baile de los novios estaba por comenzar.

-Dios, ¿Y si me equivoco? – Lea estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos, no pasa nada, las has tocado demasiadas veces, te las sabes de memoria, tranquila – Camila la animaba mientras le acomodaba la ropa con la que saldría a cantar.

-Lea, es hora, acércate al escenario – le dijo la organizadora.

Camila le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga dándole valor, sabía que era su primera vez cantando ante un público, y entre ese público se encontraba la familia de la chica que quería.

El escenario apago sus luces dándole entrada a los nuevos esposos, todos aplaudieron emocionados y felices.

El reflector ilumino a una chica en medio del escenario, sentada solo con un micrófono y su guitarra.

La chica suspiro antes de dirigir unas palabras al público.

-Buenas noches – Dianna reconoció esa voz de inmediato - quiero felicitar a Jane y Thomas por su matrimonio, mis mejores deseos para ustedes, ahora les toca abrir la pista de baile, disfruten –

Se lamio los labios nerviosa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar los acordes de "Thinking Out Load" de Ed Sheeran.

Los novios bailaban lento mientras hablaban entre ellos, todos los miraban, menos una rubia que sus ojos se encontraban en el escenario, sobre la morena que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con su hermosa voz…

Al terminar siguió con la siguiente canción de "All of me", donde los novios bailaron con sus padres y sus hermanos.

Cuando Dianna bailaba con Thomas, no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos y regalarse una sonrisa.

Al terminar la canción los invitados aplaudieron emocionados, sin duda la elección de canciones habían sido las perfectas.

-Para terminar una de mis canciones favoritas – dijo mirando a la rubia

 _Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off_

 _Driving too fast  
Moon is breaking through her hair  
She said it was something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

 _We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír a la rubia mientras los demás observaban un video de fotos de la pareja

 _Chasing it tonight,  
Doubts are running 'round her head  
He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette  
Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop_

Dianna al escuchar la letra no pudo evitar recordar sus miedos y dudas

 _Moving too fast  
Moon is lighting up her skin  
She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

Lea sonrió en esa estrofa, tratando que la rubia captara el mensaje

 _We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

Dianna sentía que en cualquier comento se levantaría hasta el escenario para besarla, nunca nadie le había dedicado una canción, además de que era de su favorita

 _Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence she lost_

Trato de dejar los malos pensamientos y concentrarse en el ahora, no le importaba nada más, solo ser feliz con la morena que cantaba y eso es lo que haría.

 _We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change me and you_

Lea termino con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia, que le mando un beso, visiblemente emocionada.

 _ **N/A: que tal les esta pareciendo la historias? Que harian si estuvieran en el lugar de Dianna y temieran la reaccion de su familia?**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por los reviews!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Después de despedirse del público fue al baño más cercano para colocarse su vestido y maquillarse para la fiesta.

Se miró al espejo y suspiro, le gustaba lo que veía. Sonrío y fue a encontrarse con su cita.

Camino entre las mesas regalando sonrisas hasta que llegó frente a Dianna, que la recorrió con la mirada.

Se sentó a su lado pidiéndole al mesero una bebida.

-Hola Di- le dejó un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara

-Hola, porque no me dijiste que ibas a cantar- le reprochó

-Porque quería que fuera sorpresa-

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías- dijo con vergüenza

-Eso jamás, le prometí a tu hermana ayudarte con el baile- sonrío divertida

-Oh Dios- se tapó la cara avergonzada

La cena transcurrió tranquila, compartían mesa con los hermanos de la rubia y sus parejas, y algunos primos de ellos.

Al conocer la profesión de la morena todos le pedían que le enseñara a bailar a la rubia, que al estar tan roja decidió levantarse ante el bullying que le hacía su familia.

Al levantarse primero pensó ir al baño pero rechazó la idea cuando vio a Harry cerca de ahí. Decidió acercarse a la arena, el límite de la plataforma que habían puesto sobre la arena para la fiesta.

Necesitaba serenarse un poco, desde que había visto cantar a la morena moría de ganas por besarla pero no habían tenido un momento a solas.

Le encantaba que su familia, por lo menos sus hermanos y primos, la recibieran muy bien, incluso cuando tuvo que cortarle el coqueteo a uno de sus primos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el mar sintió una respiración sobre su cuello, erizando su piel

-Siento si te molesto algo- dijo con voz queda la morena

-No, estoy acostumbrada a sus comentarios sobre mi baile- suspiro- necesita un poco de aire para no lanzarme sobre tus labios- dijo sincera mirándola

-Joder- se mordió el labio- no me veas así que me harás perder la cordura- ambas sonrieron

La música comenzó a sonar, miraron como la pista comenzó a llenarse.

Lea de pronto comenzó a carcajearse, la rubia la miro con el ceño fruncido

-Es que...- trataba de hablar entre risas- es que...mira cómo baila- se limpió una lagrima señalando a una señora

Dianna miro los raros movimientos de la señora y se preguntó si ella se vería de esa forma

-No creo que tu bailes así, ¿o no pensabas eso?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la miro

-Se leer tu mente- se acercó a su oído- vamos a demostrarles que eres buena-

Le guió a la pista. La morena movía sus caderas lentas al ritmo que marcaba la canción mientras la rubia seguía sin moverse mirando a su alrededor

Sintió unas manos tomando las suyas y una mirada sobre ella

-Relájate- movía sus manos intentando que se moviera.

Tímidamente la rubia lo hizo, miraba a su alrededor y trataba de imitar los pasos de los demás, olvidándose por momentos que tenía frente a la que sus ojos consideraban la mejor bailarina del mundo.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, enseguida de unas manos sobre su cadera

-Tu problema es que estas pendiente de los demás y no disfrutas- le susurró moviéndose con ella

-No sé hacerlo, se me da mal, y todos me miran- dijo pendiente de los demás

-Claro que sabes hacerlo, de hecho muy bien-

-Nunca me has visto bailar- le dijo

-Te he visto muchas veces y cada vez que encanta más- le susurró suave

Dianna intentó girarse pero las hábiles manos de la morena lo impidieron

-Hacer el amor es bailar, y créeme que sabes cómo hacerlo- un rojo intenso subió al rostro de la rubia

-Eso es mentira- dijo bochornosa

-Es verdad, cuando ves a alguien bailar puedes conocer si son buenos en la cama o viceversa, por ejemplo esa pareja- señaló una que bailaban demasiado bien para la rubia- tienen una excelente vida sexual- la rubia no le creía - vale, ese tipo-señaló a Harry- tiene muy poca fuerza en su pelvis - empujó su pelvis sobre el trasero de la rubia que cerró los ojos- así que prefiere que la mujer esté arriba porque él no puede-

Lea abrió los ojos sorprendida, la mayoría de las veces ella marcaba el ritmo durante el sexo, y cuando él lo hacía pocas veces sentía el clímax

-Ahora veré el baile de otra forma- comenzó a observar a las parejas, sus ojos terminaron en sus padres que eran unos grandes bailarines

-No te recomendó que veas a tus padres- soltó una carcajada

-Así escogías a tus...chicas- se giró a mirarla, la morena se encogió de hombros - ¿por qué te fijaste en mí si nunca baile?-

-Bueno, porque tus ojos son imposible de ignorar, además te he dicho que eres diferente...no solo una chica para rato- sonrío sincera

-Necesito un poco de agua- dijo saliendo de la pista

Lea la iba a seguir pero llegaron los hermanos de la rubia y se quedó con ellos bailando, sin dejar de vigilarla.

La rubia pidió una cerveza mientras seguía mirando a la morena bailar. Suspiro pensando en lo que había dicho, en la conversación de su madre... ¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse? Sin duda Lea lo valía, quizás no era momento de contarles a sus padres, cuando la relación fuera más seria les confesaría todo...

-No sabía que ya tomaras- la voz de Harry la saco de su plática interna

-Han cambiado las cosas- dijo sin mirarlo

-Ya lo creo- dijo sarcástico, la rubia decidió ignorarlo- tu amiga baila muy bien-

-A eso se dedica- dijo cortante

-Adam me ha dicho que le gustan las mujeres- obtuvo la atención de la chica

-Ella es libre de elegir a quien amar, y si lo es no le hace mal a nadie-

-¿Desde cuándo te juntas con ese tipo de personas?- la miro un poco molesto

-Desde que nos separamos he cambiado mucho, mi círculo de amigos, mis pensamientos...todo para ser feliz – sonrió y se alejo

-Bailemos – le dijo el chico tomándola de la muñeca

-Nunca te gusto mi forma de bailar – dijo un poco molesta

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cambiando, no te quiero perder – la miro a los ojos

-¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo la morena tratando de ser educada

-No, te iba a buscar – la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír

-Pueden seguir…con lo suyo después de nuestro baile – dijo irritado por la interrupción

-Harry, por favor, no lo compliques más – dijo tranquila

Harry observo como las dos chicas se perdían entre la gente, apretó los puños, tenia que se esperar el momento perfecto. Cerro los ojos recordando los mensajes que había visto en el celular de la rubia, jamás pensó que fuera verdad, quiso creer que era una simple etapa, tontería pero al verlas, como se sonrían y trataban de estar cercas supo que era verdad, la chica con la que se veía casado tenía un romance con otra chica y haría todo lo posible por recuperarla…

Durante gran parte de la fiesta Lea había intentado enseñarle a bailar a la rubia, al final comprobó que lo que decían sobre ella era verdad, era malísima bailarina.

-Te dije que era muy mala bailarina – se defendió sentándose a lado de la morena

-No eres mala, simplemente cuando te estas dejando llevar, te volteas a mirar a los demás y te cohíbes, es solo…eres excelente – dijo apretándole la mano dulcemente

-Solo dices eso porque me quieres llevar a la cama – le susurro sacándole una gran sonrisa

-Desde hace…- miro su celular que estaba sobre la mesa – 4 horas tengo unas ganas terribles de hacerlo y hacerte mía pero aquí me tienes tratando de que bailes – dijo dramáticamente dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa - ¿por cierto cuando te vas?- recordó la pregunta

-Oficialmente mañana por la noche sale nuestro avión pero estoy pensando en quedarme unos días extras –se mordió el labio coqueta

-¿Podemos irnos a descansar? – pregunto con puchero

-Prácticamente la fiesta termino hace unos momentos, hay pocos invitados…creo que podemos –

-En ese caso será mejor aprovechar la habitación – saco una tarjeta de su pequeño bolso - estoy preparada, cariño – se levantó ofreciéndole una mano.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Lea no perdió tiempo besando a la rubia colocándola contra la pared. El beso era desesperado, hambriento.

-Vayamos a la cama – logro decir entre besos la rubia

-Podría hacerlo contra la pared – mordió su cuello

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar cómoda para recorrerte…-con su nariz acaricio su cuello y mejillas – con la lengua – recorrió el cuello con ella

Lea no se hizo de rogar y la llevo directa a la cama-

Esa noche ambas exploraron sus cuerpos sin prisas, localizando las zonas rojas donde la otra perdía los estribos. La rubia dejo atrás la timidez cuando propuso hacer la posición numérica. La morena no podía estas más que encantada, podría cambiar todas las noches de lujuria que había pasado por una sola noche con la chica que le hacía perder la cabeza.

La mañana las sorprendió abrazadas desnudas con apenas una sábana blanca cubriéndolas. La morena sintió como se removían entre sus brazos

-Quédate quieta quiero seguir durmiendo – dijo apretándola hacia ella

-Lo haría pero mi vejiga se niega, no querrás que moje la cama – luchaba para librarse de los brazos de la morena

-Ayer lo hiciste…varias veces – sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

-¡Eres una pervertida! – exclamo escandalizada golpeando su abdomen

-No escuche que te quejaras…espera escuche como lo disfrutabas- recibió otro golpe soltándola por fin

Ambas compartieron una larga ducha. Lea había pedido el día libre para pasarlo con la rubia.

Las dos se preparaban para salir a pasear fuera del hotel cuando unos fuertes toques sonaron en la puerta, se miraron sorprendidas. No tenían idea quien podría ser, de hecho nadie sabía que estaban en esa habitación.

La rubia, al estar completamente vestida, fue la que abrió la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió perdiendo todo el color de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo asustada

La persona no contesto e ingreso al cuarto por la fuerza, encontrándose a Lea colocándose la playera. La morena intercalo las miradas entre la rubia y el intruso

-Entonces es verdad…- se giró para mirar a Dianna - ¡te estas acostando con esta zorra! – dijo muy molesto Harry

-Harry, no es lo que crees – dijo a punto del llanto la rubia

-¿No es lo que creo? – señalo la habitación - ¿acaso tus padres lo sabes? ¿Lo apruebas? – la miro a los ojos y con eso basto para saber que no lo había hecho.

La conocía muy bien, estaba asustada, sus padres no lo aprobarían. Era el momento que esperaba para recuperarla y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-Ellos no lo saben –afirmo ante la temerosa mirada de la rubia – regresa conmigo y no lo sabrán, volvamos hacer la pareja que éramos antes de que esta – señalo a la morena que prefería no intervenir – y seamos feliz, te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo-

Harry la tomo de las manos, Dianna se soltó del agarre

-No puedo, ya no te quiero Harry –dijo suave

De pronto todos los temores de Dianna se encontraron frente a ella, que sus padres se enteraran, la posibilidad de perder a la morena y no sabía que hacer

-Prefieres que tus padres se enteren que estas con una mujer, sabes que harás sufrir a tu madre –

-Yo… - la rubia intercalaba su mirada entre los dos

El chico comenzaba a molestarse, su hombría daría de que hablar si se sabía que su ex novia ahora estaba con una chica. La ira comenzó a adueñarse de su mente

-Sabes que les diré en cuanto salga de este maldito cuarto, te juro que si no vienes conmigo te hare la vida imposible –

-No puedes ser tan cobarde y decirle eso – por fin interrumpió Lea ante la cara de miedo de la rubia

-¿Cobarde? La única cobarde acá es ella, crees que si fueras importante te ocultaría… - la morena apretó los puños ignorando el comentario acertado

-Para mí tú lo eres, amenazarla para que regrese contigo…entiende que ella no te quiera, puede estar conmigo o con cualquier otro chico, no importa porque ella no siente nada por ti

-¡Cállate! – se acercó a gritarle, sabía que la morena tenía razón

Dianna se interpuso antes de que llegaran los golpes que ambos estaban dispuestos a dar

-Por favor, Harry, déjame tranquila – suplico

-Si quieres que no les diga nadie de esto…ambas se tendrán que acostar conmigo – sonrió malévolo

Sabía que no podría recuperar a la rubia pero no se lo dejaría fácil, haría todo por destruir esa relación y si tenía un poco de placer estaba más que encantado. No podía ignorar la belleza de la bailarina y estaba seguro que era excelente en la cama, sin duda saldría ganando.

-No la metas a ella, si quieres me acuesto conmigo pero no la metas a ella – suplico llorando

Lea trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba, su chica le suplicaba y estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él solo para evitar que su familia lo supiera. Negó cerrando los ojos tratando de evitar los Deja Vu.

Al abrirlos miro a Dianna suplicando y rogando, le dolía verla de esa forma y que ella fuera culpable, no quería hacerla pasar por eso. Estaba por hacer una locura pero haría todo por la rubia porque la amaba.

-Lo hare – ambos la miraron – me acostare contigo si la dejas tranquila – trato de ocultar sus nervios

Harry sonrió acercándose a ella. La miro de arriba abajo mientras lamia sus labios.

-¡No Lea! – Se acercó cuando el chico recorría el cuello de la bailarina - ¡déjala! –

Con toda su fuerza alejo al chico. Tomo la cara de la morena. No estaba dispuesta a que Lea se acostara con Harry por ella,

-No tienes que hacerlo – la miro a los ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-Estaré bien mientras tú lo estés y no estas lista para salir – trato de sonreír rompiéndose a llorar

-Muy linda escena – aplaudió el chico – pero se está haciendo tarde y mi amigo necesita atención – señalo su entrepierna

El chico aparto a su ex novia, dejo caer en la cama a la bailarina y se colocó arriba de ella. La besaba de forma desesperada mientras la morena cerraba los ojos.

-¡Déjala Harry! – Dianna se colocó arriba de él golpeándolo intentado que parara

La rubia estaba desespera, no le importaba nada solo quería que dejara a la bailarina, se sentía culpable por haber llegado a esta situación.

-Si quieres que pare tendrás decirle que dejarla – dijo mordiendo el cuello de la chica haciendo que soltara un quejido

Lea no lo pudo soportar más y golpeo al chico en sus partes haciendo que cayera al suelo. Dianna la ayudo a levantarse

-Lo siento mucho…- la abrazo fuerte, no quería soltarla

-Yo lo siento más… será mejor que lo olvides – se separó del abrazo – no eres más que…un juguete nuevo para mí – dijo dura mirándola a los ojos

-Mientes, lo veo en tus ojos… - trato de acercarse a ella

Iba a continuar hablando pero Lea simplemente se fue corriendo. Dianna intento ir tras de ella pero Harry la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un idiota! – golpeaba al chico tratando de soltarse para ir tras la chica

-Entiende que ella no es para ti, ¿Qué dirá tu familia? – pregunto furioso

-Que eres un hijo de mierda – exclamo Isabel molesta junto a Lucas

-No te metas – dijo por fin soltando a la rubia

-Sera mejor que desaparezcas sino quieres que te rompa la cara – dijo serio Lucas

-Eres un crío, dudo que lo hagas – dijo burlón

Lucas no lo pensó dos veces y golpeo a Harry haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz, este lo miro molesto

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Di, te juro que te rompo la cara – lo amenazo

Lo dejaron tirado en el suelo sangrando mientras se llevaban a su habitación a Dianna.

Al llegar a la habitación la rubia era un mar de lágrimas, solo quería ir detrás de Lea, y decirle que la amaba y que está dispuesta a contarle a sus padres, no le importaba que la odiaran pero si estaba a su lado nada más le importaba

-Tranquila Di – la abrazaba su hermana – todo estará bien –

-No la quiero perder, la quiero- decía entre llanto

-Salió corriendo, ya no estará en el hotel –

-No la puedo dejar, Isabel, estoy enamorada de ella –

-Tranquilízate un poco y te llevamos a su casa- prometió Lucas

Lea corrió lo más rápido hasta su moto, se colocó su casco entre lágrimas. Solo quería salir de ahí, porque si no estaba segura que regresaría por la rubia pero sabía que por más que le doliera era lo mejor, no quería que Dianna le contara a su familia bajo esa amenaza.

Lo que le había dicho Harry era verdad y le dolía…para la rubia no era importante por eso mantendría en el anonimato, en la sombra hasta que se cansará dejándola… y se prometió no pasar de nuevo por eso

La moto recorría la ruta a gran velocidad, apenas podía ver el camino a causa de las lágrimas por más que le doliera se trataba de convencer que era lo mejor.

Al llegar a su departamento tomo la primera botella que vio, se la tomo rápido, tratando de olvidar el dolor en los ojos de la rubia.

Después de un tiempo tocaron a su puerta, salió borracha a abrir encontrándose con una mujer hermosa, que estaba segura se habían acostado en alguna ocasión. Estaba por rechazarla cuando vio a la rubia bajar de un taxi, no lo pensó mucho y beso hambrienta a la chica aunque por dentro su corazón se partiera.

Vio cómo su hermana la volvía a meter en el taxi y lo vio partir.

La amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a dejarla libre, si estaban destinadas a estar juntas, el tiempo y el destino las pondría de nuevo en su camino...


	18. Chapter 18

Esa fue la última vez que ambas se vieron. Dos corazones se rompieron esa mañana.

El tiempo pasó y las heridas no cerraban del todo para una de ellas. Por las noches, antes de dormir, pensaba en posibles soluciones, quizás se habría precipitado y el miedo había actuado en ella.

Cada fecha de vacaciones esperaba impaciente por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos y cada vez se llevaba una decepción

-Ha pasado un año, no creo que no regresará- dijo Camila a su amiga

-Lo sé, soy una idiota pensando que lo hará después de lo que pasó- dijo triste

-No tienes la culpa, ya lo hemos hablado, solo hiciste lo que pensante que era lo mejor -

-No, lo mejor era buscar una solución juntas, no dejarla -

-Tomate unos días, ve a casa con tu familia, lo necesitas- dijo mirando a su amiga

Desde hace tiempo no era la misma, por más que trataba de volver a sonreír no podía como antes, su corazón estaba lejos de ella.

Quizás unos días lejos del hotel pudiera ayudarla y volver a encontrarse.

Lea se había olvidado el calor y la humedad de Miami, pero el olor le encantaba, y eso nunca cambiaría.

Aunque contaba con un departamento en la ciudad siempre llegaba a casa de sus padres, aprovechaba para pasar más tiempos con ellos, pero lo que le encantaba y hacía quedarse era la comida de su madre.

-Te vas a quedar dos semanas con nosotros- confirmó su madre con una sonrisa

La morena asintió devorando la comida que tenía frente

-¿No habrás hecho algo malo?- la miro su padre

-No- contestó con la boca llena- solo necesitaba tomarme unos días para mí- miro a su padre antes de volver su atención al plato

-En ese caso te aviso que mañana partimos a Atlanta-

Al escuchar la ciudad dejo de comer...recordaba que Dianna era de ahí...quizás podría hablar con ella. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago.

Después de que su padre le diera la noticia comenzó a buscar cualquier información que la rubia le hubiera dado en sus pláticas para encontrarla.

Al llegar a la ciudad acompaño a su padre a ver unos negocios. Estaba un poco desesperada ya que solo estarían dos días en la ciudad y aunque amaba acompañar a su padre, en ese viaje tenía otra prioridad.

Cuando recorría las calles miraba atenta esperando ver una cara familiar que la guiará a la rubia.

Si la encontraba se prometió que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por arreglar las cosas, no quería perderla nunca más.

El año que había pasado sin ella había sido desesperante y vacío...

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien?- su padre la miro preocupado, la morena asintió- llevas todo el día nerviosa e inquieta, parece que estuvieras buscando algo-

A diferencia de su madre que era distraída, su padre la conocía muy bien, y estaba segura que sabía que era alguna chica pero él prefería no hablar de ese tema.

-Estoy...-suspiro- buscando a una amiga que vive aquí- dijo mirando a través de la ventana

-Una "amiga" -dijo divertido su padre haciendo que girara los ojos- mañana tengo una larga junta, puedes buscarla- propuso

-Pero vine a acompañarte-

-Y lo estás haciendo, pero tampoco dejaré que estés metida todo el día en una sala de juntas aburrida, tomate el día-

Lea sonrío y beso la mejilla de su padre.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, y salió a buscarla por los lugares que le mencionó que le gustaban.

Tras una larga mañana recorriendo varios lugares no la había visto.

Se sentó cansada a llamar a Camila, necesitaba un poco de apoyo para seguir.

-Llego recorriendo los lugares que mencionaban y nada- suspiro

-No te desanimes, no es como que vaya todos los días a esos lugares... ¿en verdad nunca le preguntaste donde trabajaba?-

-No, solo sé que es ingeniera química...nunca se me ocurrió- contestó como niña regañaba

-Vale...-suspiro pensando otras posibilidades- ¿no sabes dónde trabaja alguno de su familia?...-la morena volvió a negar- ¿su amiga?...espera una vez me mostraste una foto de ella fuera del lugar del trabajo de su amiga- dijo alegre de encontrar una pequeña posibilidad

-¡Es verdad! Cuando regrese te invito a comer dónde quieras, te quiero...muchas gracias- dijo rápidamente

Al colgar se subió a un taxi y le mostró la imagen pidiendo que la llevaran a ese lugar. Por suerte el taxista lo conocía y no tardaron en llegar.

Al bajarse miro el edificio, era igual al de la imagen, miro su reloj y vio que era la hora de salida.

Entro a la recepción para preguntar por Naya, recordaba el nombre y la apariencia física de la amiga de la rubia.

Una amable chica le comentó que aún no bajaba, que la podía esperar en una pequeña sala y ella le diría que la buscaba.

Asintió un tanto aliviaba, tomó asiento y mando un rápido mensaje a Camila para decirle que la había encontrado.

Pasaron los suficientes minutos para que los nervios se apropiaran de ella. Sin duda su amiga sabría lo que pasó en el hotel y quizás recibiría algunas ofensas por hacer sufrir a la rubia.

-Hola, ¿me buscaba?- una voz femenina la sorprendió

-Hola- se levantó- sí, soy...-

-Lea, lo sé- la interrumpió- la rubia me mostró fotos- dijo algo seria

-Vale- se limpió el sudor de las manos en su pantalón- Dianna me habló de ti y pensé que me podías ayudar- decidió que era mejor ir al grano

-¿Ayudarte?- la miro sorprendida

-Sí, estoy segura que te contó...lo que pasó...- asintió- quiero arreglarlo- se sinceró mirándola a los ojos

-Ha pasado un año...-

-Lo sé, un año de mierda para mí- dijo un poco desesperada- pero quiero recuperarla, joder, la necesito- Naya le regalo una sonrisa triste

-Le hiciste daño, pero no puedo ayudarte-

-Vamos, sólo quiero hablar con ella, decirle porque reaccione de esa manera, sino quiere saber nada de mí después lo acepto, por favor- pidió

-Me encantaría ayudarle- le sonrió- pero ella hace tiempo se fue de acá, no vive en Atlanta y no sé dónde está-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no sabes dónde está? Eres su mejor amiga-

-Se fue de acá por su familia, pasó algo que no me corresponde contarte, tomó otra oportunidad de trabajo y nadie sabe dónde está-

-¿Y no hablas con ella?- era su única esperanza

-Hablo con ella, pero no me ha dicho dónde está, solo sé que vive en alguna playa...lo siento- toco con cariño el hombro de la morena

-Si hablas con ella, por favor dile que me conteste las llamadas y que la estoy buscando por favor- se alejó decepcionada

Naya la miro con tristeza, era imposible que le contestara las llamadas porque había cambiado de número y se fue antes de dárselo. Ella era la más interesada en recuperar a su mejor amiga y esa chica morena era la mejor solución.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Dianna se encontraba mirándolo a través de la ventana.

Suspiro cansada, jamás imaginó que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en poco más de un año.

 _Flashback_

 _La familia Agron regresó a Atlanta tal como lo tenían planeado._

 _Dianna ya no tenía nada, sabía que Lea le había mentido pero verla besando a otra chica hizo que desistiera en buscarla. Primero ella tenía que estar bien para estar con ella o con alguien más._

 _Pasó algunos días deprimida donde apenas comía, concentrándose en el trabajo._

 _Preocupadas por ella, su hermana y Naya decidieron intervenir_

 _-¿Por qué no tomas el trabajo que te ofrecieron?- le propuso Naya_

 _-Eso podría ayudarte, despejar tu mente y decidir qué quieres hacer-_

 _-Se lo que quiero hacer, les quiero decir a mis padres mis preferencias, no permitiré que alguien me haga daño con eso de nuevo- dijo decidida_

 _-Lo entiendo, pero ahora no tiene que ser, toma la oportunidad...si les dices ahora será peor y lo sabes- su hermana asintió- es mejor que una vez que estés instalada fuera de acá les cuentes, ya no tendrán control sobre ti, sobre tu elección -_

 _Fin del flashback_

Hacerle caso a su mejor amiga había sido lo mejor, ahora ella era tenía el control total de su vida. Iba y venía cuando quisiera, incluso decidió tomarse un tiempo para explorar su gusto por la fotografía.

Era la asistente de una fotógrafa y algunas veces le tocaba hacer algunas sesiones con las que pagaba su parte del alquiler.

Vivir en esa ciudad era demasiado caro por lo que compartía un pequeño departamento con dos chicos en una zona no muy linda de la cuidad pero era lo que le alcanzaba.

Desde que partió de Atlanta rechazo toda la ayuda de sus padres, incluso no sabía dónde vivía y era lo mejor.

Recordaba el punto de quiebre con su familia. Su madre le presentaba posibles pretendientes y la guerra en casa comenzaba. Hasta que un día estalló y contó que estaba harta de los hombres y que prefería a las chicas. La primera reacción de su madre había sido soltarle una fuerte cachetada mientras su padre negaba.

Fue en ese momento donde aceptó la oferta del proyecto, hizo sus maletas y no volvió atrás.

Limpio algunas lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de sus ojos, tomó el estuche de su cámara y salió de la oficina rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

 ** _N/A: un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya que son sus comentarios los que hacen que busque algún tiempo libre para poder escribir_**


	19. Chapter 19

Esa mañana la rubia se levanto al escuchar unas fuertes carcajadas detrás de su pared. Grito frustrada, era la segunda vez que la levantaban de esa manera. Levanto su torso para mirar la hora.

-Joder, esos tipos no duermen-

Trato de acurrucarse de nuevo pero unas nuevas carcajadas se llevaron la poca paciencia que tenía.

Molesta aventó su almohada contra la pared, como si aquello aplacara a sus molestos vecinos.

Después de un pequeño pero reconfortante baño llego a la cocina

-Dios, pero que carita- le dijo su compañero, Noah.

-Los estupidos de a lado de nuevo no me dejaron dormir-

Se sentó en la pequeña de la cocina mientras Noah le colocaba un café frente a ella

-Lo siento, ya tratamos de hablar con ellos y no resultó- hizo una mueca de disculpa

-Lo sé, todas las noches tienen fiestas- imito a alguien inhalando

-Mi madre siempre me dice que lo peor que puedes tener es un vecino enemigo- dijo bebiendo su café

-Nunca había sufrido con los vecinos-

-Claro que no, en tu mega piso en Atlanta...- dijo para molestarla

-Noah...-le advirtió

-Vale- levanto las manos en señal de paz- hoy vendré algo tarde, tengo que cubrir un turno-

Al terminar su café camino hasta su trabajo, un pequeño depósito donde se encontraba el estudio de fotografía cerca de la playa.

Prendió su laptop para retocar unas fotografías que tenía que entregar hoy.

Sin duda, sus compañeras de clases se burlarían de ella si la vieran.

Una de las ingenieras químicas mejor preparadas trabajando como ayudante de un fotógrafo.

Negó divertida imaginando los comentarios de sus presumidas amigas.

Aunque ella creció llena de lujos al igual que sus compañeras nunca llegó a comprender la actitud "diva" de ellas. Quizás por eso su única amiga era Naya, que si bien no era rica vivía muy bien.

Bueno y ahora Noah se sumaba a su "gran" lista de amigos.

Miro su taza y recordó la primera vez que lo conoció en la cafetería donde el chico trabajaba.

Había hizo un día de mierda, por un lado su jefe la culpo de un error de su parte, pero como era la "nueva" termino pagando los platos, y para evitar que la corrieran, su jefe le propuso acostarse para que nadie se enterara del error.

Está de más decir que el hombre recibió una gran cachetada por su parte. Y en la tarde le entregaron su despido...

Con el dinero que le dieron podía vivir solo unas semanas ya que tenía que pagar el alquiler del departamento que tenía.

Sin saber qué hacer fue como llevó a la cafetería, donde Noah la escucho atento sirviéndole dos tazas de café.

El chico le contó que el también dejó atrás a su familia en California.

No supo cómo pero nació una gran amistad entre ellos. Mientras ella buscará trabajo de ingeniera,él la animaba a seguir su sueño.

Luego de dos fallidas entrevistas, le hizo caso a Noah. Este le presento a un amigo que era fotógrafo que necesitaba ayuda ya que su negocio comenzaba a crecer.

Cuando ya tenía resultó el trabajo el siguiente paso era buscar donde vivir.

La renta de la mayoría de los lugares decentes era su sueldo completo y no pensaba pedirle ayuda a su familia.

Por lo que de nuevo termino contándole a su nuevo amigo y este le ofrece una habitación en el departamento que compartía con otro chico.

La primera vez que vio el lugar, temía por sus cosas. El edificio estaba descuidado por fuera y por dentro no era la excepción. El elevador apenas servía pero no lo recomendaba ya que muchas veces quedaba atascado. Los pasillos contaban con algunos grafittis, por suerte eran algo lindos.

El departamento contaba con una pequeña cocina con lo básico para utilizar, una sala y comedor donde tenían un televisor y dos sofás. Tenía tres cuartos y dos baños.

El primer cuarto contaba con baño propio, al inicio era de Noah pero al llegar la rubia este se la cedió. Los demás cuartos eran ocupados por Noah y por Leo, el chico estaba tratando de ser modelo pero se dedicaba mas a vivir la vida loca, cada fin de semana llevaba a una chica haciendo imposible que durmieran sus compañeros.

Su edificio era una locura que muchas veces le daba miedo pero era lo que podía permitirse.

-Di, una vez que termines con las fotos entrégalas y tomate el día libre- le dijo su jefe

-Puedo regresar, sin problema, tengo algo de trabajo- dijo mirando a su jefe

-Tranquila, tomate el día porque si todo va bien la próxima semana no tendrás mucho tiempo...-la rubia lo miro sin entender- será tu primer trabajo-

La rubia no pudo evitar levantarse para abrazarlo agradecida.

Su primer trabajo en solitario, eso significaba dos cosas importantes:la primera era que su jefe iniciaba a tenerle confianza y la segunda que ganaría un poco más.

Después de entregar las fotografías fue a la cafetería para contarle las nuevas a su amigo

-¿Qué te sirvo guapa?- dijo en modo coqueto

-Solo un café americano y un muffin de moras- dijo con una sonrisa

Noah regresó a los minutos con el pedido

-Aquí tienes, ahora tengo un poco de tiempo para que me cuentes las nuevas- dijo con una sonrisa

-El lunes tendré mi primer trabajo en solitario- dijo visiblemente emocionada

-Wow, felicidades rubia- le dio un pequeño abrazo por arriba de la barra que los separaba

-Espero que no sea el único porque así saldremos más rápido del departamento-

-Pareciera que no te gusta- comentó con diversión

-Que va, me encanta el olor a mariguana del edificio y que decir de los amorosos vecinos- dijo sarcástica

-Quizás tendrás que aguantar dos o tres meses- ambos sonrieron, el chico miro el reloj que colgaba frente a él- creo que va siendo hora que te vayas o llegarás tarde a tus clases-

-¿Es necesario que vaya?- preguntó infantilmente

-Si lo creo, querías aprender...así que no tienes escapatoria-

Después de una pequeña despedida con su amigo camino a sus clases.

Había tenido el pequeño error de contarle que era muy mala para el baile, Noah no lo podía creer hasta que la invito a bailar y lo comprobó. Fue su burla durante toda una semana. Cansada de ese hecho se inscribió en una escuela de danza cerca de su casa. El pago era muy poco, los maestros lo hacían para evitar que los niños,jóvenes y adultos anduvieran en malos pasos por eso el costo solo era representativo.

Noah la acompaño en su primera clase, otra mala idea. Al terminar esta solo el chico salió ganando una cita con el maestro de baile y una hora llena de risa.

Después de su desastrosa clase el maestro le recomendó otro grupo más apto para ella.

Y era donde se encontraba, fue rápido al vestidor para colocarse ropa deportiva para tener una mayor movilidad. Había comprobado que usar jeans no era una idea muy inteligente.

Una vez que estuvo lista, salió al salón saludando a algunos de sus compañeros

-Hola Di- la saludo alegre su compañera cuando tenían que hacer pareja

-Hola Liz, ¿qué tal te fue en tu examen?- la clase anterior le había ayudado a estudiar

-Espero que bien, las sumas estoy segura que están correctas pero las restas...- hizo una mueca

El maestro la había mandado a la clase de los más pequeños, sus compañeros rondaban los 5 a 10 años. Y tenía que reconocer que hasta ellos bailaban mejor que ella.

La clase pasó sin mayores problemas, las actividades que realizaban la ayudaban a relajarse y hacer el tonto frente a niños no era tan malo.

-Estuvieron excelentes pequeños...y Di- miro a la rubia ruborizada- les aviso que la próxima clase no podré asistir- los pequeños comenzaron a quejarse- pero vendrá una amiga a sustituirme- explicó

A Dianna se le cruzó por la mente no asistir la próxima clase, pasar la vergüenza nuevamente que le preguntaran qué hacía en ese grupo era un sufrimiento para ella por lo que faltar una clase no le afectaría en nada

-No pienses en faltar Di- la miro el maestro como si pudiera leer su mente, ella solo hizo un mohín.

Se despido de sus compañeros para ir al vestidor por sus cosas.

Al salir vio en la oficina principal la silueta del maestro y de una chica, supuso que era la maestra sustituta, por lo que prefiero no entrar a despedirse.

Salió del lugar y un ligero viento la hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo que su celular sonaba.

Contesto al ver que se trataba de su hermana Isabel.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por la acera frente al local antes de continuar su camino a su "hermoso" departamento.

En todo el camino hasta el no sintió que alguien la seguía...

 _ **N/A: muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia, por eso les dejo de regalo un nuevo capítulo :)**_

 _ **Les deseo Feliz Navidad! Que la pasen rodeados de amigos y familiares...y porque no una deliciosa cena**_

 _ **Ahora...¿quien estará siguiendo a la rubia?...**_


	20. Chapter 20

Lea tomaba su café junto a un cigarrillo, había dejado ese mal hábito pero durante el último año lo retomo. Dejo salir el humo viendo la llamada entrante de su mejor amiga. Soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Alo – bebió de su café

-Hey, extraña… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy…simplemente bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo un poco desanimada

-¿Cuándo regresas? Todo el equipo de extraña…-

-Ya tengo mi boleto de regreso, solo serán unos días, mamá me ha obligado a pasar tiempo con ellos –

-Vale, te prometo que cuando llegues todos los días nos iremos de fiesta…todo para que estés bien- la animo

-Gracias, pero dudo que aguantes – soltó una ligera risa – además no es la solución, hablamos al rato, te quiero –

-También te quiero morena, besos –

Colgó el teléfono arrojándolo sobre su cama. La habitación permanecía tal cual la había dejado la primera vez que se fue de la casa. Su madre le dijo que siempre seria su habitación y que nadie entraba a ella.

Frente a la cama se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con fotografías de sus amistades y algunos amores pasados. Sonrió al recordar a la chica por la cual moría en el colegio, Camila siempre le dijo que era fea pero para ella era la más linda, el amor era ciego.

Miro el reloj a lado de su cama tenía el tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos y ponerse al día.

El clima de Miami era demasiado húmedo a comparación de la Riviera Maya, así que fue lo más fresca a encontrar con su amigo con un bolso sobre su hombro.

-Pequeña Lea – saludo un chico alto con cuerpo de bailarín

-Hola Jonathan – se dieron un abrazo caluroso

-Pero que bien te trata el caribe – la hizo girar la mirarla

-Basta, o voy a creer que cambiaste de acera – lo miro levantando una ceja

-Por ti me lo pensaría, vamos a lo importante – dijo un poco serio

-Directo al grano como siempre – sonrió

Conoció a Jonathan cuando ingreso a sus primeras clases de baile, se hicieron inseparables pero este tuvo que irse a Las Vegas a trabajar, cuando regreso ella se había ido. Pese a la distancia siempre estaban en contacto.

Si no fuera por él y por Camila, hubiera hecho muchas idioteces, ellos son los que la mantienen con los pies en la tierra. Los hermanos que no tuvo.

-Necesito que vayas a este lugar, los días y horas marcadas – le entrego un planeador

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto al ver a su amigo levantarse de la mesa

-Sabrás que hacer, no es tan complicado, además eres la mejor bailarina que conozco – se despidió de su amiga dejándola sola

-Joder – miro a su amigo atravesar la puerta

Llego al lugar que marcaba la hoja, miro la fachada del lugar y se dio cuenta que era un estudio de baile. Su mejor amigo ni tuvo la decencia de decirle a donde iría.

Ingreso a este un poco temerosa, encontrándose con pequeñas corriendo por sus mochilas y madres esperando por ellas.

No podía ser tan mal, pensó.

Un chico rubio llamo su atención

-Hola, ¿Jonathan te envía? –pregunto

-Si, soy Lea – lo saludo

El chico le regreso el saludo y le indico que lo acompañara a la oficina.

-¿Jon te hablo de lo que harás?- la morena negó mirando la oficina – Lo imagine, solo tienes que dar algunas clases a las niñas –

-¿Así de simple? ¿Alguna rutina? –

-No – contesto después de pensarlo un rato – En realidad no tenemos clases planeadas, improvisamos según lo que quieran las pequeñas –

-Perfecto, entonces el lunes vengo para dar la primera clase – sonrió satisfecha

Se despidió del chico, cuando se preparaba para regresar a su casa, vio una figura muy familiar, el mismo color dorado, la misma altura pero sobre todo el mismo trasero.

Cerró los ojos pensando que era su imaginación. Pero no se quedaría con la duda por lo que camino rápido para acercarse a ella.

La chica rubia hablaba por teléfono, no alcanzaba a escuchar que decían. Agradecía que prestara atención a la llamada sino ya hubiera sido descubierta.

Solo esperaba estar en lo correcto sino Camila se lo recordaría por el resto de su vida, claro si se lo llegaba a contar.

La chica se detuvo en un edificio de departamentos nada lindos. Miro atenta a que la chica se girara para mirar su rostro.

De pronto una sonrisa atravesó en su rostro, sabía que ese trasero lo conocía. La había encontrado, estaba en Miami.

Quiso por un momento salir tras ella pero sería demasiado por lo que se controló, ahora sabia donde vivía y tenía un plan que hacer.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa, a primera hora le informaría a Camila las noticias, claro omitiendo el acoso que había hecho.

Era lunes y nuevamente Dianna termino lanzando su almohada contra la pared. No había podido dormir nada la noche anterior.

Se levantó a desayunar con la noticia que se habían acabado su cereal y no lo repusieron. Se tapó la cara con las manos frustrada, no quería comenzar el día maldiciendo. Miro la hora, aún tenía tiempo para darse un baño e ir a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo.

Al llegar a su trabajo su jefe le informo que su primera sesión en solitario se atrasaría una semana. Por lo menos no se cancelo.

Durante su horario de trabajo, estaba cansada, la nueva becaria no dejaba de presumir cosas, que seguramente ni eran de ella. Se sintió de nuevo en el colegio con sus compañeras.

Solo quería que ese día terminara pero aún faltaba tiempo.

En una cafetería de Miami, Lea miraba el horario de clases, aún tenía tiempo para su primera clase. Por lo que bebía tranquila su té.

Después de darle la noticia a Camila, ambas estuvieron durante el fin de semana realizando un plan. Ambas concordaron que lo mejor era un encuentro casual.

No podía simplemente pararse en su casa. Porque al final no sabía que la rubia seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

El plan era sencillo a partir de mañana llegaría temprano al edificio donde esperaría a que saliera para seguirla y saber los lugares que frecuentaba para así elegir el mejor para el encuentro.

-Hola, morena, ¿te ofrezco algo más? – pregunto un lindo mesero

-Hola…-miro su placa- Noah, gracias estoy bien – dijo borde

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte- dijo suave – no estoy coqueteando ni mucho menos – le sonrió, Lea levantando una ceja – es verdad, soy gay – susurro solo para que ella escuchara

-Entonces lo siento, los chicos suelen hacer esa jugada cuando quieren mi número – dijo apenada

-No negare que no lo hago, los chicos lindos siempre caen – le guiño un ojo – ¿no te había visto nunca por aquí? –

-No vivo aquí, además no es mi zona, solo vine para hacerle un favor a un amigo – explico

-Espero verte más por estos rumbos…no sé por qué pero ya me caes bien… -

-Lea, soy Lea – se presento

-Me caes muy bien Lea, tengo que regresar al trabajo, cualquier cosa solo dime – le sonrió antes de regresar a su tarea.

Se le había hecho tarde, cuando miro el reloj de su escritorio solo tenía 5 minutos para llegar a su clase de baile. Este día no podía ser peor.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Entró con la respiración agitada al lugar. Miro a sus compañeras que apenas se estaban alistando por lo que no perdió el tiempo y entro al vestuario.

Se cambió como flash esperando que el maestro sustituto no notara su retraso. Se miró al espejo cuidando que todo estuviera bien.

Al salir no se dio cuenta que había alguien agachado y se lo llevó por delante.

Las niñas rieron por la caída un poco aparatosa.

Definitivamente su día podía ir peor pensó, al pararse y ofrecerle la mano a quien había tirado

-Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta- dijo penada

Cuando miro a la persona que estaba en el suelo no lo podía creer

-Joder- susurro mirando a los ojos a la otra persona

N/A: Tengo una duda ¿de cuentas palabras se les hace un capítulo corto?

 ** _Yo soy lectora de Fanfic y a veces capítulos tan largos hacen la lectura muy tediosa aunque me guste mucho la historia, ¿que les parece?_**


	21. Chapter 21

-Joder- susurro mirando a los ojos a la otra persona

-Parece que te gusta chocarme- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Ambas no podían despegar sus ojos. Lea la observaba tratando de notar los cambios que sufrió durante el año, solo la encontró más hermosa...y sus ojos con ¿tristeza?

Dianna la miraba sorprendida, a diferencia de la morena, ella desconocía que se encontraban en la misma ciudad. Al verla recordó todo lo que la había extrañado, lo que la había necesitado

-Di, Ponte en posición- dijo su pequeña amiga ya que ninguna se movía- es la nueva maestra- le insistió ahora tocando su cadera para hacerla reaccionar

Ambas se reincorporaron, Dianna corrió a su lugar avergonzada, luego cayó en cuenta quién sería su maestra y quiso salir corriendo pero la mirada de su pequeña amiga algo molesta por no haber comenzado la clase hizo que no moviera ni un músculo.

-Hola chicas, me vuelvo a presentar soy Lea, y les estaré dando algunas clases de baile-

Una de las pequeñas levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra, la morena le cedió la palabra

-¿Usted sabe bailar?- le preguntó la pequeña, quería asegurase que aprendería algo

Lea sonrío ante la pregunta, la rubia contesto mentalmente recordando los movimientos de la morena

-Algo de baile se- miro a la pequeña- les cuento que trabajo en un hotel en el Caribe donde cada noche hacemos un show diferentes- las pequeñas la miraron sorprendida- así que les mostraré un poco- sonrío a su alumna más grande

Colocó un poco de música, comenzó a sonar "Vente pa Ca" de Ricky Martín. Comenzó a bailar libremente sin seguir alguna coreografía. Al mirar a la rubia se movió un poco más sensual pero recordó que había menores presentes por lo que volvió a lo básico.

Cuando terminó sus alumnas aplaudieron energéticamente.

Agradeció a su público e inició su clase.

A petición de las pequeñas les puso una coreografía que al final de la semana presentarían. No tuvo mayores problemas con las niñas. No fue el caso de Dianna, que se frustraba muy fácil al no poder seguir el ritmo o realizar un paso.

Al terminar las clases mientras la morena se despedí de las pequeñas, Dianna se cambiaba.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó la bailarina

-Iré a mi casa- dijo avergonzada

-No tiene que darte pena conmigo, te conozco- sonrío

-Lo sé...pero la forma en que dejamos las cosas, la clase...- evadía su mirada

-Creo que ambas crecimos durante este año, y hablaremos de lo que hicimos- dijo sería- pero ahora lo importante es ayudarte con el baile-

-Dios, no- se topa la cara, la morena río de su comportamiento -¿no ves que ni puedo bailar con niñas?-

-Quizás no hemos encontrado tu fuerte...ahora sabemos que tienes problemas para bailar en pareja y seguir coreografías- enlisto con los dedos

-Soy un fraude- dijo triste

-Aún tienes esperanza, hoy haremos otro baile- sonrío

-No, quizás mañana...- la morena la interrumpió

-No, tiene que ser ahora...a dónde vamos mi amiga trabaja hoy y nos puede ayudar, así que andando- tomo sus cosas

Dianna la siguió. Camino al lugar ambas estuvieron calladas, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era como si nada hubiera pasado. A veces la encontraba mirándola y ambas sonreían.

Sin duda, mañana tendrían que hablar, no quería perder más tiempo.

Llegaron a un lugar con luces neón. Afuera esperaba una gran cantidad de hombres por entrar. Lea tomó la mano de la rubia para no perderse entre la gente.

La morena saludo al chico robusto que cuidaba la entrada, cruzo algunas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar y entraron al lugar.

El lugar estaba decorado muy elegante en tonos blanco y negro, varias barras distribuidas. Columnas altas donde algunas chicas bailaban. Y un gran escenario en el centro.

-¿Me trajiste a un club de nudistas? - preguntó un tanto asustada

-No es cualquier club, es el mejor, más exclusivo de todo Miami- le explico

Dianna miro alrededor, al final era un club de nudistas...solo más caro

-¿Trabajaste aquí?- preguntó con terror

-Me querían, la oferta era muy muy buena- levanto ambas cejas- pero no...-

El color volvió al rostro de la rubia, suficiente tenía con que cada noche la vieran bailar para que ahora lo hicieran con casi nada de ropa

-No estés celosa- le susurró- solo tú tendrás ese privilegio-

Volteo a verla antes de pedirle que la siguiera. Ambas tomaron asiento en la barra del bar principal.

Las luces se atenuaron y los hombres comenzaron a gritar. La morena se reía de los gritos, por otro lado Dianna escuchaba sorprendida.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar en el escenario iluminando un buen formado cuerpo. Era la bailarina principal del club, la mayor atracción.

Durante el show la rubia no podía dejar de mirar los movimientos de la chica, que mostraba una gran seguridad ante la mirada de todo ese público hambriento

-Soy mejor que ella- dijo un poco celosa al ver que no le quitaba la mirada

La rubia no supo qué contestar, ya que pronto Lea se puso de pie caminando hacia la zona de backstage.

-Vaya, vaya...tenemos a la chica codiciada- saludo la bailarina a la morena

Ambas se dieron un abrazo

-Lo mío no es ese público- confesó la morena

-Claro, tú público es más...íntimo- miro a la rubia - ¿Tú eres?-

-Soy Dianna- le dio la mano

-Soy Bella- sonrío a la rubia- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, linda?- se dirigió a la morena

-Necesito una pequeña clase para ella-Bella levanto una ceja

La rubia la miro sorprendida, le dieron unas ganas de matarla por meterla ahí

-Pero si tú eres mejor -gruñó haciendo que la bailarina rodará los ojos - vale, síganme-

No tardaron en llegar frente a una puerta.

Bella abrió la puerta dejando ver un pequeño escenario con un tubo sobre el en medio del cuarto. Frente a este una cómoda silla, del lado derecho un pequeño guardarropa.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?- susurro la rubia mirando a la otra bailarina buscando en guardarropa

-Como te dije buscamos tu baile- dijo tranquila

-¿Crees que bailare para hombres lujuriosos?- estaba escandalizada

-No, solo te dará algunas técnicas y después lo harás tú- dijo mirando a la bailarina

-No pienso bailarte, ya lo hice una vez y solo hice el ridículo- se sentó

Lea la observó detenidamente, al escuchar esa respuesta su sangre se elevó. Pero no quiso entrar en detalles, seguramente lo había hecho para el idiota de Harry

-Nadie dijo que me bailaras, tú lo practicaras en tu cuarto a solas- la miro sería- solo será un poco así que pon atención- camino hacia Bella

-Solo quiero que le enseñes un poco- le pidió en voz baja

-¿No entiendo porque no lo haces tú?- dijo colocándose una corbata alrededor del cuello

-Porque...tenemos un pasado y no sé si me pueda controlar- dijo ruborizada

-La rubia te trae loquita- apretó sus cachetes haciéndola enojar- en ese caso me portaré bien- le guiñó el ojo antes de girarse con Dianna-¿lista?-

La rubia asintió, seguramente no aprendería nada pero sin duda disfrutaría del espectáculo.

La música comenzó a sonar, Bella movía las caderas lentas, subiendo y bajando...

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por la música, se recomiendo elegir una canción que te guste...que la sientas- explicó pasando sus manos por su cuerpo

La rubia miraba atenta, quizás demasiado para el gusto de la morena que la miraba algo celosa con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo segundo es que tú te sientas convencida de hacerlo, todas las mujeres somos sexy y atrevidas...que no te de miedo...eres demasiado hermosa y un cuerpo que invita a ser acariciado- dijo moviéndose más lentos, haciéndolos más sensuales

Ese comentario le ganó una mirada de advertencia de la morena haciendo que riera ante los celos de su amiga

-Lo tercero y lo último es que tengas alguna inspiración- la rubia la miro confundida- si, por ejemplo yo cada noche aunque baile para muchos hombres, imagínalo que lo hago para mi novio- sus movimientos se volvieron más sensuales

-También puedes utilizar algunas cosas de apoyo- intervino la morena

Dianna había olvidado por completo que se encontraba con ellas, solo veía el baile. Por un momento se sintió mal por disfrutarlo, pero no la podían culpar, era humana y su última relación había sido algunos meses después de que su amigo con derechos se fuera de viaje.

-Exacto, puedes hacer un strip-tease, quitándote la ropa lentamente- se desabotonó despacio la camisa que usaba- jugando con su deseo...- tiro la blusa al suelo- puedes usar una corbata- movía la corbata entre sus piernas sin dejar de moverse- o usarla en alguien- pasó la corbata por el cuello de Lea acercándola a ella bailando para ella...

Eso ya no le gustó mucho a la rubia, sobretodo porque la morena parecía estar disfrutándolo, así que intervino

-¿Solo son tres pasos?- preguntó

Lea se separó de Bella, que fue por su camisa

-Y la práctica...eso ayuda bastante- sonrío

-Si, y si tienes a alguien que te diga como lo haces es mejor- se termino de abrochar la camisa

-Ya...gracias pero igual no lo haré para nadie- dijo bajando la mirada sonrojada

-Lea, ¿me puedes traer una botella de agua?- le pidió.

Cuando la morena estaba por protestar, entendió que quería hablar a solas con la rubia por lo que a regañadientes salió

-Ya has bailado para alguien- confirmó, la rubia asintió- ¿era tu novio?- preguntó

-Sí, era mi novio...lo hice para sorprenderlo y...bueno no le gusto, soy muy mala bailando- dijo con algunas lágrimas

-Desde entonces no te gusta bailar- volvió a asentir- no conozco al chico pero puedo decirte que no te quería- obtuvo su atención- porque cuando le bailas a alguien que te quiere aunque bailes la Macarena les encantará, solo por el hecho que eres tú - le sonrió -no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes...-

-¿Cómo?- eran tan obvias que todos lo sabían

-Lo supuse porque no te quiso enseñar cuando ella es mucho mejor que yo - confesó un poco frustrada- pero le importas, ella la ha pasado un poco mal en el amor, así que espero que la cuides-

Dianna se quedó pensando en las palabras de Bella, sabía que Lea sufrió por algún amor, pero que había pasado en realidad para que todos se preocupaban por ella

 _ **N/A: nuevo capítulo...intente hacerlo más largo pero creo que aún falto pero quería terminar el año con capítulo. Tratare de hacerlos más largos aunque tarde un poco más en publicarlos**_

 _ **Poco sabemos de lo que le paso a Lea en el amor...**_

 _ **Feliz años a tod s! Muchas gracias por seguir en esta historia y sobre todos los que se toman un momento para comentarme, todos lo tomo en cuenta =D**_

 _ **Que el próximo año sera mejor en todos los sentidos positivos, un fuerte abrazos**_


	22. Chapter 22

A la mañana siguiente Dianna se levantó con energía renovada. Quizás todo tenía que ver con el hecho de reencontrarse con la morena.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo a sus compañeros

-Hola Rubia- la saludo Noah examinándola, su amiga se encontraba diferente

-Hola linda, sé que es mitad de semana pero ¿les gustaría ir a una fiesta?- ambos miraron al modelo -vamos chicos, hace tiempo que no salimos, además habrá gente linda- movió ambas cejas

-Por mí está bien, necesito un poco de distracción- dijo Noah

Ambos chicos la miraron. Por una parte quería decir que si pero también quería tener la plática pendiente con la morena.

-Yo...les confirmo un poco más tarde, pero lo más seguro es que vayamos- sonrío a sus compañeros

La mañana se pasó demasiado rápido para ella en su trabajo. Entre ediciones y preparaciones para su próximo proyecto en solitario.

Lea había salido muy temprano de su casa, su madre insistía en que en la noche la acompañara a una reunión del club y para evitar problemas solo dijo que sí y salió de su casa.

Así que decidió pasar el tiempo antes de su clase en la cafetería que ya había visitado.

-Hola Lea, ¿qué te puedo servir?- la saludo Noah

-Hola Noah, un americano- sonrío -¿te molesta si fumo?- preguntó

-Claro que no, parece que lo necesitas- le dio un amigable apretón en su hombro- ahora regreso con el café y una galleta-

Antes de que pudiera corregirlo este salió. Ella negó un tanto divertida.

Sacó la caja de cigarros de su chamarra deportiva y lo encendió.

Al parecer la plática pendiente no se daría hoy y lo agradecía un poco porque en realidad no sabía que le iba a decir...no estaba preparada para un rechazo...

-Acá tienes linda- colocó el pedido frente a ella- tengo 5 minutos si quieres platicar, soy excelente escuchando- sonrío amable

Lea se lo pensó, ya en unos días se iría, no perdía contándole su historia a un desconocido, quizás ganara alguna buena opinión.

-No creo que 5 minutos sean suficiente- Noah le dio un ligero apretón en su mano animándola a continuar- hace más de un año conocí...a una chica...- miro al chico esperando su reacción

-Creo que el radar nunca falla, además eres muy linda para salir con hombres...- le guiñó un ojo- puedes continuar hermana...- la morena soltó una pequeña risa

-En el lugar donde trabajo, en un hotel en el Caribe...-suspiro- la química fue casi instantánea, durante sus vacaciones convivimos algunos días- dijo recordando - creo que los mejores que he tenido por mucho...pero sabía que sería solo algo del momento, ella regresaría a su casa, yo me quedaría pero continuamos platicando por mensajes, llamadas y a los meses regreso para la boda de su hermana...-

-Parece que el destino las quiere juntas- aportó el chico, ella negó

-No lo creo, todo era felicidad cuando regresó...el problema era que su familia desconocía sus gustos- el chico hizo una mueca- por ella lo soportaría hasta que les contara...pero su ex novio lo supo y la amenazo con decírselos...-

-A ella le dio miedo- afirmó un poco triste, el había pasado por eso

-Si, y al final supongo que también me asuste...no sabía lo que...lo que sentía o pensaba de lo que hacíamos porque nunca formalizamos...le dije cosas que no sentía...salí del lugar a mi casa, en el camino me encontré con una chica y me acosté con ella- dijo soltando la primera lágrima

-Te entiendo- le limpió la lagrima- me ha pasado más de lo que me gustaría, tú estás dispuesto a dar todo pero no sabes si la otra persona lo haría...y más cuando ya te ha pasado- miro a la morena y ella asintió

-Ya me ha pasado...y fue una época...negra- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- por eso iba de cama en cama, no quería volver a enamorarme por eso elegí trabajar en el hotel, donde las chicas vienen y van...¿qué posibilidad había que eso sucediera?-

-Al parecer solo hizo falta la chica correcta, ¿qué pasó después?-

-Ella regresó a su casa y no supe nada de ella por un año, un jodido año donde por momentos la olvidaba y otros la tenía presente sin dejarme dormir...mi amiga me vio tan mal que decidí regresar a casa para poder re encontrarme y me encontré con ella- sonrío un tanto triste

-Pero eso es bueno- la animó

-No lo sé, ayer apenas nos vimos y nos debemos una plática...pero estoy jodida porque me di cuenta que sigo enamorada de ella-

-Lea, te conozco muy poco, pero nadie merece pasar por los mismos momentos dos veces...háblale claro a la chica, y si no están en la misma sintonía es mejor dejarlo pasar...a veces es mejor perder minutos de felicidad por horas de sufrimiento...-tomo la mano de la chica -eres muy linda y apuesto que hay miles de chicas que darían todo por ti, serias su mundo, es lo que todos merecemos-

-Muchas gracias Noah- se limpió algunas lágrimas rebeldes -tienes razón, no merecemos vivir lo mismo dos veces-

-De nada, basta de lágrimas, esos ojos son más lindos sin ellas- sonrío contagiando a la chica

-Eres un coqueto-

-Es una lástima que con los chicos lindos me congele, me ha encantado platicar contigo pero debo regresar al trabajo-

-Está bien, de hecho debo irme - miro su reloj- en verdad muchas gracias- se levantó a abrazar al chico- lo siento- se separó apenada

-No hay problema, ahora soy la envidia de todo heterosexual- le guiñó un ojo, ella negó divertida- espero que vengas a despedirte y mucha suerte con esa chica-

Lea se despido de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a las clases de baile.

Era una de las pocas veces que recordaba llegar a tiempo a clases. Con calma se fue a cambiar.

Al salir vio que de la oficina apenas salía la morena. Ambas cruzaron la mirada y sonrieron

-Vale pequeñas, es hora de comenzar- dijo la morena haciendo que las pequeñas se colocarán en posición- hoy y mañana serán mis únicas clases- las niñas se quejaron- regresará Jonathan pero le diré de su coreografía, el estará mañana para verla y poder perfeccionarla para la presentación - hubo gritos de felicidad- así que continuaremos con eso- sonrío ante el entusiasmo de sus pequeñas alumnas.

La clase estaba por terminar cuando una, muy acostumbrada, frustrada rubia se quejaba

-Joder, no puede ser- cual niña pequeña golpeó el piso con su zapato

-Tranquila, no tienes que hacer la presentación- dijo Lea muy cerca de ella un tanto burlona

La rubia la miro ofendida, ¿acaso no la creía capaz? En realidad agradecía que le dijera eso pero no lo aceptaría, que tenía dignidad

-No tengo problema en presentarme- se cruzó de brazos, la morena levanto una ceja- vale, no quiero hacer la presentación pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien- Lea sonrío

-Vamos desde el principio chicas- dijo parándose detrás de la rubia

La música sonaba y ella le ayudaba a realizar los movimientos a la rubia, que comenzaba a sudar por la cercanía. Sentir su cuerpo pegado a ella, sus suaves manos...necesitaba hablar hoy mismo con ella y aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba.

Lea se despedía de sus pequeñas alumnas, algunas con abrazos incluidos. Al ver a la última niña irse miro a la rubia.

-¿No han llevado por ti?- se ganó un golpe

-Eres una idiota- tomo sus cosas -sobre la plática...-

-Lo siento- la interrumpió- hoy no puedo, mi madre me obliga a acompañarla - la rubia bajo la mirada- pero podemos adelantar mientras te acompaño a tu casa- metió sus manos en los bolsillos un tanto nerviosa

Acepto y ahora se encontraban caminando rumbo a su departamento.

-¿Y qué haces por estos rumbos?- preguntó la morena- que recuerde vivías en Atlanta

-Tuve diferencias con mis padres, me ofrecieron un trabajo acá y lo tome-

-¿En un laboratorio?- preguntó, la rubia estaba sorprendida que recordara todo

-Sí, trabaja en uno pero...-

-¿Tuviste diferencias?- ambas sonrieron

-Algo así, hubo un error con el equipo y me culparon, para conservar mi trabajo tenía que acostarme con mi je...ex jefe-

-Es un completo gilipollas e idiota...y -

-No creo que todos esos adjetivos lo describan- ambas volvieron a sonreír

-Imagino que ahora trabajas en otro lugar y le demostraras que es un idiota...- negó la rubia

-Es difícil conseguir un trabajo de ingeniera química aquí, así que un amigo me motivo a tener un trabajo que me gustara así que ahora soy fotógrafa...asistente por el momento pero la próxima semana será mi primer trabajo en solitario-

-Muchas felicidad, según recuerdo eres muy buena con la cámara- logró hacer que la chica se sonrojara

-Hemos llegado- dijo frente a su feo edifico

Lea lo miro con detenimiento, de cerca era aún peor, no podía permitir que ella viviera en ese lugar

-Ya sé que es muy feo pero es lo que puedo pagar-

-Estabas leyendo mi mente...aparte de que es feo...- la morena era muy sincera- la zona no es de lo mejor-

-Lo sé, hay vagos y drogadictos...son inofensivos- trato de mejorar su hogar

-Si tú lo dices- miro desconfiada

-Será mejor que te vayas sino llegarás tarde con tu mamá-

-No me lo recuerdes, mañana después de las clases hablaremos- la rubia asintió- que descanses y cierra bien- beso su mejilla y se fue.

La morena se colocó la ropa más formal que encontró, al salir su madre le dio el visto bueno.

En el evento del club, solo había señoras estiradas, se preguntaba cómo a su madre le gustaba ese ambiente si no le caía bien esa clase de personas

-Solo vengo por el chisme- sonrío a su hija

Hoy era el día de leerle el pensamiento, pensó la morena

-¿El chisme?-

Su madre asintió y comenzó a contarle los trapos sucios de todas esas señoras.

Cuando su madre se encontró con su mejor amiga, ella tuvo la oportunidad de salir aunque era imposible negar que los chismes la mantenían entretenida.

Estaba mirando el lago en la terraza cuando alguien la llamo. Al girarse se encontró con Hannah, la chica del colegio que estuvo enamorada

-Sabía que eras tú- sonrío acercándose

-Hola Hannah, tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo, veía a tu madre pero nunca a ti-

-Pasa que no vivo aquí, estoy solo de visita- disimuladamente miraba a la chica

-Algo me dijo tu madre... ¿vives en el Caribe?-

-Sí, trabajo de bailarina en un hotel-

-Vaya, por eso tienes ese cuerpo- se ruborizó por el cumplido

-Supongo que son los años de práctica-

-Haz de tener muchos hombres de donde escoger-

Ella no solía andar decidiendo que era gay, pero quizás esta confesión haría más entretenida la velada

-En realidad no me van los hombres - la miro sorprendida- me gustan las chicas-

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Lea reía internamente recordando la cara de la chica.

De pronto sintió los labios de Hannah sobre ella.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Dianna se tomó un momento para descansar sus pies después de tanto bailar junto a Noah y Leo

-Dios, que bueno que aceptamos venir- su amigo se sentó a su lado

-Sí, me he divertido como adolescente- bebió un poco de su vaso

-Creo que hoy le puedes hacer la competencia a tus queridos vecinos- dijo mirando al chico que había bailado toda la noche junto a ella

-No lo creo- dijo recordando a Lea

-¿No lo crees? Pero esta exquisito, mucho mejor que tu amigo con derechos- exclamó

-Y es bueno en la cama- miro al chico

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te acostaste con él?-

-No, pero me dijeron que los que son buenos bailarines son excelentes en la cama- se encogió de hombros

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-La chica de la que me enamore- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Una chica? ¡Me estás jodiendo!- Ella negó

Antes de que pudiera seguir con el interrogatorio Leo llegó por ellos para continuar la fiesta.

Noah miraba sorprendido a su amiga que bailaba junto al chico. No podía creer que su amiga, que juraba era heterosexual, estaba enamorada de una chica. Sin duda mañana la interrogaría

 _ **N/A: por fin la plática se dará en el próximo capítulo...que no tardaré en publicar**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Una morena acababa de levantarse, después de una larga noche. Se estiró haciendo que su espalda tronara. El aroma de comida inundó su cuerpo, por lo que no perdió tiempo para arreglarse y bajar.

-Buenos días- saludo a los presentes

-Buenos días, cariño- beso la mejilla de su hija -siéntate que te sirvo-

Su madre se perdió dentro de la cocina. Saludo a su padre y se sentó a su lado.

-Apenas me estoy acostumbrando aquí y ya me tengo que ir-

-Sabes que siempre puedes volver- le regalo una gran sonrisa a su pequeña

-Lo sé, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo-

-Le estaba por contar a tu papá lo que hiciste anoche- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-¡Mamá!- amaba avergonzar a su hija

-Pues aquí tu pequeña se encontró con una amiga...-miro a su hija

-Compañera- se concentró en su desayuno

-Con una compañera...y las encontraron besándose-

-Peor que una adolescente- dijo su padre

-Ya lo sé, la gente pensara que la teníamos encerrada-

-Lo decía por ti cariño- dijo cariñoso a su esposa.

Su esposa lo miro ofendida, Lea no pudo evitar la carcajada.

Como extrañaban esos momentos con su familia.

En otra parte de la ciudad, la rubia por el momento había escapado del interrogatorio de Noah. Se levantó temprano desayunando camino a su trabajo.

Cuando estaba por salir de trabajar recibió una llamada de él.

-Hola Noah- contestó

-Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal el trabajo?-

-Bien, terminando para irme a mis clases -

-Con esas pequeñas- molesto a su amiga que giró los ojos- tenemos una plática pendiente-

-Lo sé, pero hoy no puedo, después de la clase tengo una cita-

-¿Una cita?...¿con una chica?-

-No seas cotilla, cuando llegue a casa te diré todo-

-Tomare tu palabra, te tengo que dejar que una espectacular chica viene a buscarme, te quiero rubia-

Noah colgó antes de recibir respuesta de su amiga

-Hola morena, ¿qué te puedo ofrecer?-

-Hola guapo, esta vez nada- hizo una mueca- vengo a despedirme, por la madrugada regreso a la realidad-

-Que mal, ya que tenía pensado presentarte a mi mejor amiga- sonrío

-Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión...muchas gracias por todo-

Abrazo al chico, agradecida. La plática que tuvieron la tarde anterior le abrió un poco los ojos.

La morena explicaba a su amigo, Jonathan, lo que las pequeñas habían aprendido.

La rubia entro ya cambiaba para iniciar las clases.

-¿Qué tal te fue con ella?- señaló a la rubia

-Aún no me doy por vencida con ella- la miro sonriente

-Deja de babear por ella, es mi alumna- le dijo antes de dirigirse con las pequeñas

La morena se tomó unos segundos para admirar a la rubia. Moría por volver a sentir sus labios, su cuerpo...esperaba que pronto eso sucediera.

Lea estuvo a cargo de la clase, le mostraron a John el baile que presentarían a final de la semana.

El maestro se sorprendió en ver un pequeño avance en los movimientos de la rubia. Sin duda su amiga hacia milagros a la hora de enseñar baile.

Después de la clase, Lea espero afuera a la rubia a que se cambiara.

Estaba recargada en la pared fumando un cigarro, los nervios estaban acabando con ella.

-No sabía que fumabas- dijo llegando a su lado vestida con unos jeans rotos

-Es un viejo hábito que regresó- explicó sin entrar en detalles

-Vale, cerca de aquí hay una cafetería...- la morena negó

-No, iremos a otro lado-

Dianna asintió, caminaron hasta una camioneta

-¿No sabía que tenías auto?-

-No es mío, lo tomé prestado- le abrió la puerta para que subiera

-Espero que no sea robado-

-Tu solo avísame si ves algún policía- sonrío

Durante el trayecto solo la música rompía el silencio. Cada una trataba de recordar todo lo que querían decir.

Cuando se detuvieron la rubia admiro un hermoso edificio cerca de la playa. La morena le abrió la puerta y entraron al lobby. Subieron algunos pisos en el elevador en completo silencio.

Lea saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar

-¿También robaste esto?- preguntó admirado el lugar.

Estaba decorado simple, la mayoría de los muebles eran blancos y negros.

-No, este si es mío - dijo caminando a la cocina-¿quieres vino?- le gritó

-¿Cómo que es tuyo?- llego a la cocina llena de curiosidad

-Sí, fue un regalo de mis padres, ellos pensaron que después de...-miro al suelo evitando la mirada de la otra chica- pensaron que me quedaría a vivir aquí, me dieron este departamento que lógicamente no uso-

-Vaya, deberías rentarlo, dejar que alguien más lo cuide-

-A eso quería llegar- sonrío bebiendo de su copa- he visto donde vives...-la rubia intento intervenir- es un lugar muy peligroso, quiero que estés a salvo-

-No te deberías de preocupar, con mi amigo estamos juntando algo de dinero para cambiarnos-

-Me preocupo porque te quiero- se acercó a ella- este lugar nadie lo usa, no me molesta que tu amigo venga a vivir aquí...solo quiero tu seguridad- la tomo de las manos dejando un beso en ellas

-Yo...- la rubia no sabía qué decir, no esperaba esa proposición

-Si quieres páguenme una renta, lo que pagan en ese lugar hasta que tengan otro...- pidió

La morena en verdad se encontraba preocupada por la seguridad de la rubia y no estaría tranquila hasta que saliera de ese lugar

-Lo pensare...hablaré con mi amigo- Lea sonrío- pero no prometo nada, será mejor ir al tema que nos trajo aquí- dijo cambiando de tema

La morena asintió y la llevo hasta la sala, cada una con su copa de vino.

Ambas se miraban nerviosas, de esta platica dependía mucho.

-Quiero disculparme contigo- Dianna fue la primera en hablar- no supe manejar la situación...tenía mucho miedo y en ese momento solo pensaba en lo que dirían mis padres y no pensé en ti- termino mirando el suelo-sé que te dañe y cuando me di cuenta fui hasta tu casa pero...estabas con alguien...- termino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas recordando esa noche

-¿Me buscaste?- la rubia asintió- no lo sabía...-

-Esa noche dijiste que sólo era una más...y al verte con esa chica, me dolió, pensé que es verdad -

-Jamás Dianna, no eres una más- trato de sonreír - esa noche nos superó la situación, ambas teníamos diferentes miedos...pensé que el tiempo me haría olvidarte pero no...Siempre tuve la esperanza de verte llegar junto a tu familia-

-Dudo que me veas llegar con mi familia...como te dije ayer, termine explotando con ellos, después de que deje a Harry mi madre intento emparejarme y les dije que estaba enamorada de una chica, no lo tomaron bien así que decidí irme lejos- ya soltaba algunas lágrimas

-Lo siento mucho- la morena se acercó a abrazarla

Estuvieron un rato abrazadas ambas llorando, sacando todo lo que había guardado en el año

-Perdóname rubia...debimos hablar, debí buscarte y no irme con la primera chica pero...el miedo se apoderó de mí, no quería volver...no lo pensé- apretó el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

-Espero que algún día tengas la confianza de decirme que fue lo que te pasó- dijo acariciando su espalda, tratando que dejara de llorar- Somos unas idiotas eso me queda claro- logró hacer que la morena soltara una pequeña risa- al final no éramos nada aunque queríamos ser todo- miro directa a sus ojos después de que se terminara el abraza

-No quiero dejarte ir, Camila no soportaría que vuelva a llorar-dijo tomándola del rostro

-Ni yo quiero hacerlo, sigo enamorada de ti- le confesó

Lea no perdió más tiempo y beso esos labios que extrañaba desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos? Tienes que regresar- dijo un poco triste sin despegar sus frentes -pero yo me puedo ir contigo-

-No, allá no hay oportunidad para tu carrera, además en enero regreso para firmar un nuevo contrato, haré todo lo posible para que me quede aquí junto a ti- le dejó un suave pico

-¿Eso quiere decir que?-

-Que tendremos que esperar como más de un mes, pero ambas tenemos claro lo que queremos por lo que solo tendremos que arreglar los detalles- volvió a darle un beso

-No sabes cómo te extrañe...¿estuviste con alguien más durante este tiempo?- preguntó de pronto un tanto celosa

-Estar, estar no...solo una que otra conquista...nada duradero...cosa de una noche- la rubia beso sus labios para que se callara- ¿y tú?-

-Solo con un chico, un amigo que conocí aquí- le dio risa el ceño fruncido de la otra -él se fue hace tiempo, puedes estar tranquila-

-No lo creo, recuerdo cómo viste a Bella, te la comías con los ojos- dijo bastante celosa

-La única chica que he mirado es a ti-beso su mejilla- la mire porque su forma de bailar es increíble y su cuerpo...- Lea la beso

-Solo me puedes mirar a mí- dijo seria, la rubia asintió perdiéndose en sus ojos

-Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que te tengas de ir- pidió con un ligero puchero

Lea le sonrió besándola recostándola en el sofá.

Dianna colocó sus manos en su cuello, acariciando lento su nuca mientras sus labios danzaban a un ritmo lento.

-¿Sería muy rápido decir que hiciéramos el amor?- pidió la morena dejándole una mordida sobre el cuello

La rubia asintió juntando una vez más sus labios, ahora de una manera más necesitada

-Mi cuerpo te extrañaba-dijo la morena colando una mano debajo de su camisa

Dianna se estremeció ante el tacto, por su lado sus manos tomaron el trasero de la bailarina apretándolo, logrando que soltara un leve gemido.

Lea se incorporó para quitarse la playera cuando el celular de la rubia.

Lo ignoraron la primera vez, la segunda ocasión que sonó Dianna se disculpó, nadie le hablaba a menos que sea una emergencia.

Al contestar su rostro palideció volviendo a tomar asiento junto a la morena que al ver su estado la tomo de su mano libre.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-No, era del hospital, a mi amigo lo han golpeado- cubrió su boca -tengo que ir con el- se levanto

-Vamos, te dejo en el hospital-

Se colocó su playera, sus bolsos y salieron.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital. Lea quería quedarse a acompañarla, la rubia se negó, ya que tenía un vuelo que tomar.

-Cualquier cosa avísame, no me importa retrasar mi viaje-

Dianna se acercó para besarla lento

-Lo haré, todo está bien, estamos en contacto-

No pudo evitar sonreír antes de besar de nuevo sus labios

-Te voy a extrañar este tiempo-

-Se pasara rápido, toma- le entregó las llaves

-Por favor, quédense en el-

Después de despedirse la rubia llego a la habitación de su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás Noah?- lo miro en la cama con algunos golpes sobre su rostro

-He tenido días mejores, siento arruinarte tu cita- dijo mirando su cuello

La chica se acercó al espejo viendo un chupetón sobre su cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír

-Ahora que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo me contarás, así que aplasta ese trasero- señaló una silla junto a la cama

-En realidad no hay mucho que contar- se sentó- hace tiempo salí de vacaciones con mi familia y me enamore de una bailarina del hotel...tuvimos una aventura...ambas lo jodimos y ahora nos reencontramos- explicó sin detalles

-Vale...-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- dijo preocupada

-Estaba llegando a casa y una pandilla que he visto por el lugar me atacó para robarme, trate de defenderme-

A la mente de la rubia llegaron las palabras de Lea. Quizás debía aceptar el departamento, claro que pagarían una renta. Mañana hablaría con su amigo.

Lea miraba la ventanilla pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Arreglo las cosas con la rubia y estaba decidida en hacer las cosas bien, el primer paso sería regresar a Miami y después pedirle que fuera su novia...un nudo se instaló en ella, desde hace tiempo a nadie llamaba de esa forma...no desde que le habían roto el corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos y concentrándose en la sonrisa que amaba.

Después de algunos días convenciéndolo por fin Noah y Dianna llegaban a mudarse al departamento de la morena. Que al saber la noticia se alegró, lo segundo que hizo fue advertirle que cada uno debía tener su cuarto.

-Pero qué lindo lugar...- dijo Noah admirando el lugar- esta chica debe de ser rica-

-Supongo, nunca hablamos de dinero- hizo una mueca

-Qué bueno que te convenció, acá estaremos seguro y podrás dormir tranquila...espera ahora seré yo quien no duerma- dijo dramático- las lesbianas siempre tienen un sexo increíble por los gritos que he escuchado-

La rubia se sonrojó a no más poder y golpeó a su amigo

-¿Cuando viene para tener los tapones listos?-

-Pasando las fiestas-

-¿Por qué no está aquí? Enséñame una foto- pidió el chico

-Porque trabaja fuera- se acercó para mostrarle una foto del celular

Noah lo observó y abrió los ojos, era un imbécil no se había dado cuenta de las similitudes

-Lea, la morena...-

-¿De dónde la conoces?-

-Un día llegó a la cafetería y platicamos, me contó su historia...y en el hospital me contaste la misma - se golpeó la frente -soy un idiota-

-En tu defensa sufriste varios golpes en la cabeza...-

-Esa chica te ama, deberías ir con ella ahora-

-¿Ahora? Te recuerdo que no tengo dinero para viajar- se cruzó de brazos

-Diablos, es verdad- camino por la sala pensando- tendremos que hacer algo para que vayas definitivamente por lo que es tuyo-

En el Caribe, los ensayos habían sido agotadores, practicaban hasta 3 veces al día para el show de Navidad que fue un éxito.

-Un día más y tenemos un descanso- dijo Lea dejándose caer en la banca junto a Camila

-¿Ya sabes lo que harás?- miro a su amiga un poco triste

-Hey, no estés tristes, somos un paquete...si yo me quedo en Miami tu también lo harás, no te dejaré sola- abrazo a su amiga

-Eres mi única familia- dijo apretando el abrazo

-No te dejaré, te prometí que estaremos juntas y eso haré, confía un poco más en mi...eres mi relación más larga-

-Eres una idiota- golpeó a su amiga alejándose de ella

Lea la miro, aún no hablaba con su tío para su contrato, esperaba continuar con el grupo hotelero pero sino le daban la libertad renunciaría y se llevaría a Camila junto a ella. No sobrevivía mucho sin su amiga, ella la había salvado de morir y estaba agradecida. Desde que se conocieron la morena le prometió que no la dejaría como lo hizo su familia. Su abuela la había separado de su madre, de la cual solo conservaba una fotografía. Tal como lo dijo ella era su única familia.

Hoy era el último show antes de nochevieja, su última presentación del año. Por lo que las chicas estaban dando lo mejor. Sentían la música, cada movimiento...la morena de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al buscar entre el público encontró una mirada verde sobre ella...

 _ **N/A: decidí no alargar mucho la espera...Muchas gracias por los reviews :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

El show había terminado y Dianna aún seguía en su asiento, si las cosas no habían cambiado las bailarinas estarían preparándose para el club.

-¿Ahora saldrá a saludar?- Naya se dejó caer en la silla de alado

-No, tienen que bailar en el club...solo estoy tomando valor, ¿crees que este molesta? Digo ella quería esperar hasta pasar las fiestas...-

-Por su mirada y sonrisa creo que le gustó la sorpresa- animo a su amiga- vayamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a bailar-

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al club, estaba muy lleno, apenas podían moverse entre la gente.

Naya logró hacerse un espacio en la barra de bar, su principal objetivo era bailar pero con tanta gente no le agradó

-Esa es tu chica- señaló el balcón arriba del bar donde la morena bailado junto a un chico

La miro y no pudo ocultar sus celos, el chico la tocaba demasiado para su gusto, aunque sabía que no pasaría de un espectáculo sentía su sangre hervir viéndolos.

Casi explota cuando Lea dio con su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mejor bebe antes de que te subas a detenerlos- bebió el shot que le entregó su amiga pidiendo otro

Por suerte el baile termino y todos los bailarines agradecieron y salieron.

Arrastró a su amiga hasta la salida para encontrarse con la morena.

Comenzaron a salir algunas bailarinas que al reconocerla la saludaron.

No pasó mucho para que Lea y Camila salieran, ambas con un bolso sobre el hombro

-Hola, rubia- saludo Camila con un abrazo

-Basta, ella es mía- dijo Lea como niña pequeña

La rubia se dejó abrazar por la morena, como había extrañado sus abrazos

-Ya que no piensa presentarme la rubia yo lo hago, soy Naya mejor amiga-

-Hola, Camila, mejor amiga- ambas sonrieron y que quejaron juntas cuando la pareja comenzaba a besarse

-Dios, no estoy preparada para que se lo monten aquí, hay niños- susurro lo último logrando que terminaran el beso

-Me alegra verte aquí, pensé que tendría que esperar más-

-Quise sorprenderte- sonrío

-En realidad no teníamos ningún plan para año nuevo decente y por eso terminamos aquí- la molesto Naya

-Es mentira, te extrañaba- escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena

-Haré como si lo creo- recibió un pequeño golpe en las costillas- es mentira, ¿cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?-

-Hasta el 3 de enero- contestó la rubia

-El mismo día que nosotros- fue el turno de Camila- ¿tienen planes para año nuevo?-

-No, ¿ustedes?- Dianna sonrío al ver que sus amigas se llevaban bien

-Haremos una cena en la playa con algunos compañeros, están invitadas-

-Y no aceptamos un no- miro Dianna- que la fiesta del hotel es horrible-

Estuvieron un rato platicando antes de que Naya convenciera a su amiga de ir a dormir con la morena. Al final por eso habían viajado, al día siguiente pasarían temprano por ella para comprar las cosas para la cena en la playa.

Al llegar al pequeño bloque de departamento, Camila se despidió para descansar.

La morena al abrir la puerta lanzó su bolso sobre el sofá y la abrazo de espaldas

-No puedo creer que estés aquí- dejó un cálido beso sobre su cuello

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte y se dio la oportunidad-

-¿Pero la última vez que te vi no estaban tan bien económicamente?- la giro para mirarla

-Use un poco de lo que tenía guardado para mudarme...así que nos tendrás en tu departamento un poco más- dijo tímida

-No me molesta...aunque tendremos que compartir habitación- sonrío

-No necesariamente...puedo dormir con mi amigo- dijo alejándose para que no viera su sonrisa

-De eso nada- dijo detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido

-No pasaría nada...mi amigo es gay...- colocó sus brazos en su cuello para acercarla

-Tu puedes convertir a cualquiera- dejó un beso suave en sus labios- no quiero ser aguafiestas pero estoy agotada- escondió su rostro en el cuello

-Me parece bien...igual no tendrías acción- obtuvo su atención- esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien-

-Iremos poco a poco...también quiero hacer las cosas bien, hace mucho tiempo que no soy la novia de alguien y creo que nunca fui buena- termino triste

-Aprenderemos juntas, eres mi primera novia- marco la "a"

-Y la última- dijo decidida

Fueron a la habitación donde Lea le pasó una pijama para que usara, mientras la rubia usaba el baño ella se preparó para ir a la cama.

Dianna salió encontrándose la habitación solo con la luz suave que daba una pequeña lámpara

-Te estaba esperando- palmeo a un lado de ella

La rubia retiró la sabana y se coló debajo de ellas. Sintió el cuerpo caliente detrás.

-¿Estás...desnuda?- Lea afirmó- ¿no te puedes poner algo?-

-Nop, siempre duermo desnuda- se acurrucó más a su cuerpo

-No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás desnuda- su mano acaricio el muslo que estaba sobre sus piernas

-Puedes quitarte la ropa también- dijo ya un poco adormilada. Sintió una mano colarse bajo su playera a la altura de su pecho -Te quiero, buenas noches-

Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de girarse y besarla pero al sentir la respiración tranquila sobre su cuello, se relajó.

Llevarían las cosas lento, ahora tendrían tiempo para conocerse, convivir, ser una pareja normal.

A la mañana siguiente despertó al escuchar a la morena cantar junto a las olas del mar. Se estiró en la cama y se tomó un momento para inhalar el aroma de la almohada que descansaba a su lado.

Camino a la cocina, encontrándose con la morena cantando preparando el desayuno.

-¿Sabes qué no hay nada más sexy?-

-Tienes que verte en el espejo, linda- le guiñó un ojo- toma asiento ya está listo el desayuno-

Después de desayunar, las tres partieron al hotel en busca de Naya para comprar todo para la cena.

Llegaron a un súper mercado en Playa del Carmen.

Al terminar dejaron a las chicas en el hotel para que se arreglaran para la cena, ellas se irían en taxi.

Lea y Camila preparaban todo para la cena.

-¿Y qué tal anoche?-

-No tuvimos acción por si te lo preguntas- dijo acomodando las sillas -queremos llevar las cosas bien-

-Me alegra que vuelvas a pensar en sentar cabeza, ya era hora- dijo alegre

-Me vuelve loca solo con verla...pero no en el contexto sexual- su amiga la miro- en ese también pero va más allá, ayer solo dormimos abrazadas y descanse como bebé, me puedo acostumbrar a eso-

En el hotel las chicas aprovecharon un poco y fueron a la playa.

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo Naya mirando el mar – ahora entiendo porque a tu papá le gusto, hablando de él ¿lo llamaste? –

-Sí, dije que quiere formar parte de mi vida y si es alado de una chica no importaba, siempre seré su hija, pero no lo iré a ver…dice que mamá aún está un poco molesta pero que entre él y mis hermanos están haciendo todo lo posible para cambiar su forma de ver las cosas –

-Veras que se le pasará, y serán de vuelta la familia unida que eran – la animo

La fiesta comenzó, era una pequeña reunión entre los bailarines por lo que la música movida no podía falta. Decidieron preparar comida fresca y una barra de bebidas. Acomodaron algunas mesas sobre la arena y antorchas para iluminar la playa con el mar de fondo.

Naya y la rubia fueron las ultimas en llegar, gracias a que Naya tomo una larga siesta.

-Ves llegamos a tiempo, no había prisa- se quejó su amiga

-La fiesta comenzaba a las 9 y son las 10:30… - la miro mal

-Llegaron a la hora de la comida- Camila les dio la bienvenida

Naya fue directa a la fila para servirse, la rubia fue en búsqueda de su chica. La encontró mirando el mar.

-Buenas noches, hermosa- la abrazo desde atrás

-Hey, extrañare esta vista, cuando llegue cada vez que me encontraba mal, me tiraba en la arena, escuchando el mar – cerro los ojos – sintiendo la brisa y calmaba mis pensamientos, aun lo hace- sonrió

-¿Algún día me contarás que te paso? – apretó su abrazo

-Sí, lo tienes que saber si vamos a pasar toda la vida juntas – se giró para mirarla – solo necesito tiempo y paciencia, no es fácil para mí – la rubia la beso

Ella esperaría todo el tiempo, no tenía prisa pero quería saber porque era tan difícil para Lea el amor. Sin duda la habían lastimado pero podían ser muchas formas y no quería cometer el mismo error.

Lea arrastro a la cena donde la presento antes sus amigos, los cuales se encargaron de avergonzarla contando historias, otros agradecieron porque desde que la rubia entro en su vida cambio para bien.

La música sonaba por arriba de las olas. Dianna se encontraba a lado del bar de las bebidas. No tenía pensado bailar, seria espantoso verse a lado de los profesionales.

-Sabes que están un poco borrachos y no verán como bailas – llego a su lado la morena

-A veces pienso que puedes leer mi mente –sonrió

-Lo hago…ahora estás pensando en mis labios – se acercó para besarla – lo que estoy pensando es que me gustaría bailar contigo – hizo un tierno puchero

Al final cedió bailando junto a la morena, que hacia movimientos idiotas logrando relajarla y hacerla reír.

Al acercarse la cuenta regresiva, destaparon champagne para servirlas en sus copas. Cada uno agradeció por todo lo bueno de ese año y pidió un deseo para el próximo

-Agradezco volver a encontrarse con el amor – miro a la rubia – con mi amor y deseo un año lleno de aventuras a su lado, siempre a su lado – se escuchó un "aw" por parte de los invitados

-Doy gracias por conocer nuevas personas y reencontrarme con una mujer maravillosa con la que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida – Lea le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – y mi deseo…-

-Que mejores tu baile- la interrumpió su amiga logrando la risa de los presentes

-No – dijo rojísima – deseo que todos nuestras metas se hagan realidad – levanto su copa

El nuevo año llego con un gran beso entre las chicas.

Después de un rato más bailando, Lea fue a dejar a las chicas al hotel.

Mañana tanto ella como Camila tenían que empacar sus cosas para irse de regreso a Miami y comenzar su nueva vida.

El miércoles llego Lea y Camila quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto con las demás.

-No puedo creer que en cuanto subamos a ese avión comenzare una nueva etapa- suspiro sonriendo

-Ya les tocaba ser feliz, amiga, mira quienes vienen – señalo

Camila y Lea no tardaron en llegar a su lado, la morena se sentó a lado de la rubia saludándola con un beso

-¿Empacaste todo? – pregunto curiosa

-Sí, solo traemos dos maletas ahora, lo demás lo enviamos a paquetería – entrelazo sus dedos – ya quiero llegar a Miami – recargo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos cansada

-¿Llegaras conmigo al departamento? – había olvidado avisar a Noah que regresaría con la morena

-No quiero molestar, primero tienes que decirle a tu amigo, mientras Camila y yo nos quedaremos con mis padres – asintió triste – pero no estés triste, dijimos que iremos poco a poco, me gustaría pasar por ti al departamento para salir en una cita, que me invites a comer en él y algunas noches hacer maratones de películas para dormir junto a ti – le dejo un beso en la mejilla

Se escuchó por las bocinas que era su turno de abordar

-Me encantaría hacer todo eso y mucho más – sonrió levantándose, caminando de su mano.

 _ **N/A: siento tardarme un poco en actualizar, a veces me distraigo con otras cosas, pero si tardo y gustan recordarme pueden hacerlo en**_ Miss_Lrz

 _ **Las chicas entran a una nueva etapa en su relación...todo nuevo :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Miami, Lea y Dianna se despidieron con la promesa que la morena iría a cenar al departamento después de ver su contrato.

Lea y Camila fueron recibidas por la familia de la morena. Cenaron platicando las últimas novedades de las chicas, evitando el tema de la rubia, ya que quería presentárselas a sus padres.

Dianna y Naya llevaron al departamento donde Noah las esperaba con la comida lista para que le cuenten lo sucedido en el viaje y por la gran sonrisa que portaba la rubia supuso que todo salió perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente Dianna se levantó temprano para acompañar a Naya al aeropuerto, ella tenía que regresar a Atlanta por su trabajo. Al dejarla le pidió al taxi que la llevara a su trabajo.

En su trabajo no podía irle mejor, su sesión había sido todo un éxito, quedando el cliente encantado recomendando su trabajo y así dándolo un poco más de dinero pero mentiría si dijese con lo que ganaba le alcanzaba, ya que al no tener auto gastaba mucho en transporte, y otro tanto en comida. Comenzaba a pensar en buscar trabajo de nuevo en el área de farmacéutica.

Lea y Camila entraron a la oficina del corporativo de la cadena hotelera

-Tranquila, tus dedos se van a salir de tanto movimiento- miro a su nerviosa amiga

-Esto es importante, mi futuro...nuestro futuro-

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos manden a otro lado y si eso pasa...renunciamos y hacemos nuestra academia de danza- dijo tranquilizando un poco a su amiga

El sonido de la puerta abriendo las interrumpió, un señor alto de bigote vestido con traje las saludo antes de sentarse frente al escritorio.

Miro dos carpetas con los nombres de ellas, hojeo la información y asintió

-Veo que su contrato vence y desean quedarse en Miami- las chicas asintieron- pues tengo algo que ofrecerles...como saben tenemos una academia de baile para nuestros prospectos de bailarines, entrenan un tiempo en el lugar antes de mandarlos a los hoteles- volvieron a asentir- tengo dos lugares libres como profesores y ustedes califican para el puesto- una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Lea- pero...una vez al año tendrán que regresar al hotel por dos semanas, ¿qué les parece?- Camila miro a su amiga

Por la noche Dianna terminaba de preparar la cena cuando unos golpes en su puerta le avisaron que la morena había llegado.

Dejó controlado todo en la cocina antes de ir a abrir y recibirla con un abrazo aunque se moría de ganas por besar pero no quería dar el primer paso

-Hola, huele deliciosos- dijo besando la mejilla de la rubia

-Espero que sepa igual- bromeo

Ambas ingresaron a la sala, la rubia fue a la cocina por la botella de vino que dejó enfriando.

Lea mira su departamento, cambiaron solo algunos adornos. Observo que había dos juegos de llaves por lo que el compañero de la rubia se encontraba en casa. Tenía que confesar que estaba nerviosa.

Tuvo que olvidarse de ellos cuando una voz la saludo haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, morena- reconoció esa voz

-¿Noah?- se giró mirándolo

-El mismo que intento "coquetearte" en el café-

-¿Por qué coqueteaste con mi chica?- salió la rubia de la cocina

-Tranquila rubia, cuando nos conocimos Lea pensaba que le estaba coqueteando- recordó el chico haciendo que la morena se sonrojara

-Lea tranquila este chico me ha visto desnuda y solo voltea la cara asqueado- bromeo la rubia

-¿Te ha visto desnuda?- de pronto los celos se activaron en ella

-Solo fue una ocasión, en realidad un accidente que no quiero volver a recordar- cerro los ojos moviendo la cabeza intentando alejar de nuevo esas imágenes

-Eres un exagerado- negó divertida

-Será mejor que las deje, mi cita espera por mí, no creo que venga a dormir hoy- miro a su amiga

Se despidió de ambas chicas dejándolas solas.

La rubia propuso cenar de una vez aprovechando que la comida aún seguía caliente.

Platicaron un poco de lo que pasaron en el día hasta llegar al tema importante

-Y bien, ¿cómo te fue?- bebió de su copa

-Bien, en realidad excelente- sonrío tranquilizándola- nos quedaremos como profesoras en la academia de danza del hotel y durante dos semanas al año tendré que regresar al hotel- al escuchar eso no le agradó a la rubia- así que esas dos semanas serán nuestras vacaciones en el Caribe- sonrío bebiendo de su copa

Al terminar colocaron una película que vieron desde el cómodo sofá abrazadas, sin dobles intenciones.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?- preguntó la rubia recargada en el marco de la puerta

-Lo deseo pero haremos las cosas bien esta vez, sin brincarnos etapas, por eso...-comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- quiero invitarte a una cita el viernes, ¿puedes?- acaricio su pelo nerviosa

-No puedo, ya tengo un compromiso -dijo sería

-Bueno, será en otra ocasión- dijo cabizbaja

-Era broma- la abrazo- me encantaría tener una cita contigo- dejó un beso cerca de los labios

Los días pasaron rápido para las chicas entre sus diferentes ocupaciones. La comunicación escrita o hablaba era de diario, se había hecho una costumbre

El viernes llegó por fin. Lea le pidió ayuda a Camila para la cita, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, hasta su madre lo había notado diciéndole que le tenía que presentar a la chica.

La morena llego a la puerta del departamento, toco dos veces y espero a que abrieran. Limpio su mano que de los nervios sudaba un poco.

Escucho abrir la puerta, antes de levantar la vista suspiro. Se encontró con una rubia vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una sencilla playera blanca con un ligero escote, suficiente para que perdiera su vista en él.

-Buenas noches, Lea- la morena la saludo algo torpe con un beso en la mejilla- ¿ese ramo es para mí?- preguntó divertida por los nervios de la otra

-¿Qué?- la rubia señaló su mano- sí, que idiota- se lo entregó

La rubia soltó una carcajada al tiempo que entraba a dejar las flores en un recipiente con agua

Lea se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, era una idiota, seguro todo el mundo se daría cuenta que estaba como babosa mirando a la rubia, escuchaba la risa de su mejor amiga.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Asintió la morena. Al llegar al auto le abrió la puerta.

-Dime a dónde vamos- pidió la rubia

-Ya te he dicho que es sorpresa- concentro su vista al frente

Dianna se quejó como niña pequeña, cruzándose de brazos.

Lea trato de que se relajara y olvidara el rato con un poco música, cantando las canciones que conocía.

Llegaron a una hermosa playa de arena blanca donde había varios pequeños restaurantes.

Estacionaron y bajaron. Lea se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, la rubia sonrío y le dio un pequeño apretón

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo admirándolo

-Es uno de mis favoritos, tenía mucho tiempo sin venir, espero que la comida siga siendo buena- dijo un tanto preocupada

Eligieron un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana. Cada quien pidió un platillo que al final terminaron compartiendo.

Después de la comida pasearon a la orilla del mar platicando anécdotas de la niñez.

Cerca de la media noche decidieron poner rumbo al departamento de la rubia.

-Me ha encantado la cita, ha sido perfecta- sonrío Dianna

-Confieso que estaba muy nerviosa, tenía mucho sin preparar una -

-Creo que la próxima será mi turno y será...- miro su celular- el miércoles por la noche, espero que no tengas que madrugar el jueves-

-¿Piensas desvelarme?-

-Exactamente es lo que haré- sonrío picara- mañana iremos con los chicos a bailar- le recordó

-Es increíble que tú me recuerdes que iremos a bailar- se burlo

-Si eso significa pasar más tiempo contigo, me sacrifico- hizo un gesto de desagrado

-Me voy sino nos quedamos toda la noche- beso su mejilla

-Créeme que a mí no me molestaría –

La noche del sábado llego, los 4 amigos estaban dentro de un club nocturno. Camila y Noah habían congeniado muy bien por lo que se perdieron para ir por las bebidas mientras la pareja buscaba un lugar cerca de la pista de baile. Dianna usaba un corto vestido rojo que se acoplaba a su cuerpo, maquillada ligeramente pero resaltando sus labios con un color igual al de su vestido, mientras Lea usaba unos jeans negros pegado a sus piernas y una camisa blanca con un escote que dejaba al descubierto su ropa interior negro.

-¿Era necesario que te pusieras esa blusa? – miraba a su alrededor logrando capturar algunos chicos mirando a la morena

-Confieso que es de mis favoritas, en la playa no podía usarla así que ahora no pienso quitármela- la rubia frunció el ceño – a menos que tú me la quites – le contesto coqueta

-Muchos te están mirando, y me molesta porque solo yo las puedo mirar – se quejó logrando que largara una gran carcajada – no te burles, es verdad –

-Me pone mucho tus celos, pero me tengo que comportar sino ya estaríamos camino al baño – levanto las cejas sugestiva – tranquila podrán ver pero solo tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas, te quiero – dejo un beso en su mejilla

Llegaron las bebidas a la mesa y la fiesta comenzó. Dianna se negaba rotundamente a ir a la pista de baile porque lo que Lea se colocó detrás de ella agarrando su cadera mientras ella bailaba, haciendo que la rubia bailará de alguna forma con ella.

Noah se llevó a Lea a la pista de baile, dejando a las chicas solas, mirando como el par bailaba.

-¿Qué tal llevan las cosas? –

-Pensé que Lea te contaba-

-Lo hace pero quiero saber que te parecen a ti, puedo decirte que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver tan feliz a mi amiga-

-Estoy igual de feliz, a veces me dan ganas de mandar lo "lento" al demonio – Camila rió – no puede estar bailando de esa manera y pretender que no me la quiero comer a besos –

-No sé por qué se les ocurrió hacer eso, las dos están que se mueren por besarse, están locas para hacer eso –

-Ya lo creo… ¿crees que se moleste si voy y la beso? – pregunto mirando a Camila, que solo levanto los hombros

Tomo de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su vaso. Camino abriendo el paso entre gente que bailaba. Cuando llego junto a Noah y Lea, el chico fue el primero en verla y se sorprendió. Por la mirada de lujuria que no le quitada la vista la morena decidió dejarlas un monto a solas.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Lea viendo a su compañero irse sin decirle nada, cuando se giró se encontró con la rubia que la miraba mordiendo su labio - ¿te gustaría bailar? – le ofreció su mano

La rubia sin contestar se lanzó a sus brazos. La tomo de la nuca para acercarla y junto sus labios, esa acción sorprendió a la morena unos segundos antes de reaccionar y responder el beso tomándola de la cintura para acercarla lo más posible

-Joder, moría por besarte – susurro la rubia sin separarse de ella

-Me estoy muriendo por pasar toda la noche contigo –

Volvieron a besarse con hambre, sin importar que estaban a la mitad de una pista de baile, para ellas el mundo volvía a detenerse.

 _ **N/A: nuevo capítulo, las chicas están llevando las cosas un poco lentas...demasiado diría yo pero esta vez quieren que su relación funcione...aunque aun les faltan algunos retos a los cuales enfrentarse**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a tod s los que se toman unos minutos en comentar cada capítulo, leer lo que piensan de la historia es muy motivante para seguir con la historia, así que se los agradezco de corazón :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

Era hora de volver a casa, Dianna trataba de convencer a su chica de quedarse a dormir pero esta se negaba.

Al llegar al departamento la rubia salió molesta del auto sin despedirse, Lea fue detrás de ella

-Di, no te molestes –trato de abrazarla pero solo consiguió un pequeño empujón – también quiero dormir contigo pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, hice una lista donde tengo los pasos que quiero hacer contigo – le confeso

-¿Una lista? –

-Sí, Camila dice que es una idiotez y cursilería pero antes del viaje hice una lista con los…pasos o etapas que quiero vivir contigo…hoy ya eche a la borda uno por besarnos – la rubia frunció el ceño molesta – para, no es que no me quiera besar contigo…solo que…Dios, es difícil de explicar…-

-Quiero ver la lista – exigió la rubia

-Mañana la traeré, temprano…solo no te molestes, si te parece una idiotez la podemos romper, quemar…lo que tú quieras…-

-No estoy molesta – la morena la miro – un poco, solo quiero entender porque haces esto…y si sigues esa lista quiero opinar sobre ella, es todo, mañana te espero, buenas noches- le dejo un beso en la mejilla y entro al edificio

Camila miro a su amiga que lucía un tanto preocupada

-¿Todo está bien? –

-Si…no lo sé…quizás tenías razón y la lista es una tontería- dijo frustrada

-En realidad no es una tontería…-

-No intentes hacerme sentir mejor –

-Es un poco cursi, pero tiene su objetivo y después de lo que te paso lo entiendo, quieres hacer las cosas bien y estoy segura que a la rubia le parecerá genial la lista…-

Dianna despertó ante el sonido de unos toques en la puerta, perezosa se levantó a mirar quien la molestaba un domingo por la mañana.

Al abrir se encontró con una Lea un tanto sudada por el evidente ejercicio que había estado realizando junto a un bolso

-Buenos días, no te saludo porque acabo de correr demasiado – dijo entrando al departamento - ¿es muy temprano? – noto el silencio del lugar

-La verdad un poco – bostezo – pero ya estás aquí – sonrió

-Lo siento, debí llamar primero, hubiera ido a mi casa a darme un baño – señalo el bolso – pero como pensé que sería tarde me tome el atrevimiento de venir y pedirte tu ducha – dijo con una sonrisa

-No me molestaría que te quedaras con esa ropa, ese look te queda bien, pero si prefieres darte un baño, hazlo mientras preparare el desayuno – dejo un beso en la mejilla roja de Lea

Dianna preparo café para las dos, junto a unos hot cakes con algo de fruta para acompañar.

-Listo, ahora me siento una persona más limpia- dijo abrazándola por detrás

-Vayamos a desayunar que quiero ver esa lista –

Desayunaron en tiempo record ya que la rubia estaba desesperada por ver todo el contenido de la lista.

-Mientras yo limpio tu lee la lista – le entre un papel doblado que saco de su jeans

-Vale, ¿Por qué hiciste esta lista? –

-Porque como ayer te dije, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, no saltarme pasos porque una vez lo hice y no funciono, así que escribí todo lo que quiero vivir contigo, las etapas y tiempos…-contesto dándole la espalda lavando los platos sucios.

Dianna no espero más y desdoblo la hoja comenzando a leer la lista

 _1._ _Tener tres citas antes de pedirle que sea mi novia_

 _2._ _Dar el primer beso después de_ _la primera cita_ _tercera cita… ¿?_

 _3._ _Presentarla a mi familia cuando sea mi novia…_ _después de_ _cuando crea que es el momento_

 _4._ _Hacer el amor…_ _YA!_ _Cuando seamos novias?...(estoy muy caliente para pensar ahora)**PENDIENTE**_

 _5._ _Vivir juntas después de un año, buscar un lugar que nos agrade a las dos_

 _6._ _Vacaciones juntas solas, con amigos, con familia_

 _7._ _Pedirle que se case conmigo cuando estemos más estable en todos los aspectos_

 _8._ _Casarme con ella para toda la vida_

 _9._ _Ahorrar para la luna de miel ¿Europa?_

10\. _¿Hablar de hijos? Quiero tener dos…ella ¿?_

-Creo que lo tienes todo planeado – sonrió al terminar de leer la lista

-Es una cursilería, lo sé…podemos tirarla – dijo al girarse para ir por ella

-¡No! En realidad me gusta salvo por unas cosas, por ejemplo ¿el besarnos en la tercera cita? Ayer fue nuestra segunda cita así que desde el miércoles podremos besarnos –

-La del miércoles es la segunda cita, la tercera ya la tengo planeada…- se quejo

-Lo siento, no puedo esperar más para besarte, puede ser la cita donde me pidas que sea tu novia – le guiño un ojo, la morena solo negó – revisado ese punto vamos al siguiente… Presentarme a la familia puede ser hasta nuestra boda – dijo completamente seria

-Imposible, mamá me está presionando con ese tema- descarto

-Hecho, solo alarga lo más posible – dijo un tanto nerviosa - ¿Hacer el amor? Por mi puede ser ahora mismo – Lea negó cerrando los ojos – pero…podemos dejarlo para nuestro primer mes de aniversario de novias, ¿no crees? –

-Me gusta tu opción, no es pronto pero tampoco mucho…solo unas cuantas duchas frías más –

-Lo de vivir juntas me parece algo lejano…-

-Puede que lo sea pero creo que es necesario, eso no quiere decir que no nos quedemos algunas noches a dormir con la otra, sobre todo después de primer mes de novias, quizás los fines de semanas quedarnos juntas…hay muchas posibilidades-

-Vale, tienes razón, nunca he vivido con alguna pareja…sería algo nuevo para mí, además de da tiempo para disfrutar con mi amante – dijo seria mirando la lista

Al escuchar lo último Lea se fue contra ella haciendo que ambas quedaran acostadas en el sofá mientras le hacía cosquillas. No pararía hasta que se retractara de lo último y prometiéndole que nunca lo haría

-Basta…basta…era broma – Lea paro para mirarla a los ojos – 3 – dijo

-¿Tres? ¿Tres amantes? –la morena abrió los ojos asustada

-No, quiero tener tres hijos contigo – sonrió, no pudo evitarlo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de alejarla para sentarse

-Me parece un excelente numero – dijo bobalicona – entonces, ¿no estas molesta? –

-Para nada, estoy un poco más enamorada de ti después de leer la lista, prometo portarme bien y no saltarme algún paso, también quiero hacer las cosas bien –

Pasaron el resto del domingo con la compañía de Noah, salieron a pasear y jugaron juegos de mesas pasando un rato divertido y conociéndose más.

Por la noche Lea llego a su casa, se encontró a sus padres en la sala mirando televisión

-Buenas noches- los saludo uniéndose a ellos

-Hola cariño – saludo su padre sin despegar la vista del televisor

-¿Otra vez están viendo ese programa? – se quejó, todos los domingos sus padres miraban el mismo programa

-Si, a menos que nos quieras contar como te fue con tu novia – le dijo su madre

-Mamá aun no es mi novia, nos fue bien, salimos a comer junto a un amigo en común y después estuvimos jugando – le explico

-¿Cuándo la traerás a casa? –

-No lo sé, quiero hacer las cosas bien, no precipitarme en nada…en verdad estoy muy enamorada de ella…ni siquiera la he besado, después de la tercera cita que será el miércoles por la noche le pediré que sea mi novia –

-¿El miércoles en la noche? ¿Con el permiso de quién? – se cruzó de brazos

-Mamá, ya estoy grande para pedir permiso – se quejo

-Pues yo no te lo doy…además ¿quién espera hasta la tercera cita para besarse? –miro a su esposo que sonrió coqueto – eso es del siglo pasado, que ni tu padre ni yo esperamos tanto…-

-¡Mama! No quiero recordar la historia de ustedes, quizás ustedes no esperaron literalmente NADA para estar juntos pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien –

-Cariño, pero ¿Qué no es la misma chica que nos contaste del hotel? – pregunto su padre

-Sí, es ella – contesto sin entender el punto

-Apa, entonces ya te comiste al pastelito – le dijo su padre haciendo que se sonrojara

-Dios, ¿Por qué no tengo padres normales? – tapándose la cara

-¿Por qué no tengo una hija normal? – dijo su madre mirando al cielo haciendo que su esposo riera

-Cariño, nos encanta que estés feliz con…-

-Dianna- contesto su madre

-Con Dianna, tu madre solo está un poco "molesta" porque llevas muy misterioso y sabes lo cotilla que es – recibió un golpe de su esposa

-En realidad no estoy molesta, solo quiero agradecer en persona a Dianna por regresarte esa sonrisa que me encanta verte hija, pero si tengo que esperar toda la cursilería- Lea rodo los ojos- que tienes planeada, adelante, esa chica tiene suerte de tener a una futura novia tan romántica y detallista como tú – termino abrazando a su hija

Lea agradecía a cada momento que sus padres la apoyaran y que quisiera formar parte de su vida. La primera vez que la apoyaron fue al conocer sus gustos, recuerda como su madre investigo todo sobre su nueva sexualidad, y cuando encontró los diferentes métodos para ser madre se los mostro y explico logrando ruborizarla pero encantada que su madre se preocupara por ella.

Había cometido miles de errores pero siempre sus padres estaban para ayudarle a levantarse. A su mente se le vinieron imágenes cuando vivía en Nueva York, la vida loca que llevaba junto a la chica de la cual estuvo enamorada, todo lo que experimento sin pensar en ellos, a tal grado de no hablarles por meses hasta que despertó en un hospital después de una intoxicación alcohólica donde lo primero que vio fue a sus padres sentados a su lado, su madre sosteniendo su mano pidiendo que su hija despertará.

Quizás otros padres la hubieran regañado pero ellos no, nunca le preguntaron porque lo había hecho, solo la apoyaron, decidieron llegarla de regreso a Miami donde se rehabilito y después decidió irse a trabajar al hotel en el Caribe.

Sin duda para comenzar una nueva vida tenía que confesar primero sus pecados para iniciar sin un pasado algunas veces la atormentaba.

 ** _N/A: Capítulo nuevo antes de la semana! Comenten que les pareció...un poco cursi?_**


	27. Chapter 27

Noah recorría el carrito del súper detrás de Dianna que iba pasillo por pasillo tachando todo lo que tenía en su lista

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó cansado

-No, solo me faltan algunas cosas...unas 10- el chico rodó los ojos

-Solo espero que le guste la cita, sino me enojare con ella-

-Espero que si le guste, sino nos regresamos y listo- dijo - ¿Con quién tanto pláticas?- miro a su amigo que no soltaba el celular

-Con el chico que estoy saliendo, que le hable de tu cita y le encanto...así que nosotros iremos por nuestra cuenta-

-¡Hey! No te robes mi cita- fingió estar molesta

-Yo no te la robo, el me lo propuso- le hizo un guiño a su amiga

Después de terminar las compras llevaron al departamento donde la rubia comenzó a preparar las cosas que llevaría a la cita.

La cita consistía en ir a una playa desierta y lejos de la ciudad para mirar una lluvia de estrellas, según investigó en la zona se podía acampar y es lo que tenía planeado, siempre y cuando a la morena no le molestara.

Cuando dejo la comida lista, le quedaba muy poco tiempo para guardar un poco de ropa para las dos.

A las 8 en punto tocaron a su puerta. Dejó la pequeña mochila con ropa junto a las demás cosas.

-Hola linda- beso la mejilla de la morena

-Hola, ¿crees que estoy bien?- señaló su vestimenta que consistía en un short de mezclilla, una playera,sudadera y tennis

-Estas más que perfecta, ayúdame con la mochila- le entregó la mochila mientras ella tomaba las demas cosas

Al llegar al auto y acomodar las cosas, Dianna le pidió las llaves ya que era sorpresa al lugar donde irían. Lea con algo de desconfianza se las dio.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar donde Lea constantemente le preguntaba a donde irían pero no obtenía respuestas.

La playa se comenzó a ver más cercana, Dianna encontró un lugar para aparcar y bajó del vehículo

-¿Cita en la playa?- preguntó la morena llegando a su lado

-Es más que eso, vamos a bajar todas las cosas y acomodarnos-

Entre las dos bajaron las diferentes teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar apresurándose para contestar

-Si, ¿ya viste el auto?...si estoy frente a él, somos las únicas...si ya te vi- colgó

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Lea aún sin saber de qué iba la cita

-Perfecto, ahora regreso-

Corrió para encontrarse con Noah que le entregó unas bolsas más, Lea solo los veía hablar desde lejos.

Dianna regresó soltado las bolsas en la arena haciendo que sonaran

-¿Alguna vez has armado una tienda?- preguntó frustrada

-¿Una tienda? ¿Vamos a acampar?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si, pero el idiota de Noah olvido las instrucciones-

-Tranquila, no es muy difícil, he armado antes- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizando a la otra chica

-Vamos, que nos queda menos de una hora-

Con ayuda de una linterna Lea armaba la tienda mientras Dianna prendía el fuego para calentar su cena.

Una vez que termino con la tienda se sentó a lado de Dianna sobre unos cojines

-Ya tenemos donde dormir- presumió

-Muchas gracias, casi entro en pánico cuando no me dio las instrucciones- dijo tapándose el rostro

-Pudimos dormir sobre la arena y no me molestaría si te tengo abrazada- Dianna la miro y le beso la mejilla

-Aquí tienes la cena, sopa caliente y un emparedado- dijo apagando la fogata

-¿Pero porque la apagas?- miro que las otras fogatas de la playa comenzaban apagarse

-Esta no es solo una acampada en la playa, hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, según vi este es el mejor lugar para mirarlas- se levanto y saco unos minoculares de una mochila- por eso apagamos todas las luces para apreciarlas con solo la luz de la luna- explicó ante la atenta mirada de la morena

-Joder- se acercó para besarla- no puedes hacer eso y pretender que no quiera besarte,eres jodidamente romántica- volvió a besarla

-Para, que quiero respetar la lista, además el espectáculo ya comienza- señaló el cielo

Ambas cenaban mirando el cielo, viendo como las estrellas se asomaban por la tierra para desaparecer.

-Nunca había visto tantas estrellas- dijo Lea mirando el cielo

-A mi me encantan, en universidad lleve astronomía-

-¿Entonces me puedes decir el nombre de las estrellas?-

-Si, recuerdo algunas...¿sabes cuál es mi estrella favorita? Y el ¿porque?- negó la morena- trata de adivinar -la animó

-Vale- pensó uno segundos- ¿los tres reyes magos?- la rubia negó divertida- bueno el porque será porque brilla todo el año...o hay alguna leyenda detrás de ella-

-Me gusta porque entro siendo una estrella fugaz...esas estrellas que pocas personas tienen la dicha de mirar y apreciar...- la miro unos segundos antes de desviar su vista al mar- dicen que cuando ves una cambia tu mundo, lo revoluciona, muchos piden deseos al verla...cuando la vi fue lo que me pasó...me cambio la forma de ver el mundo...cuando pensaba que los deseos no se cumplían, se cumplió quizás tardo algo de tiempo pero ahora está aquí-la morena la miro curiosa-la estrella favorita, la que ilumina mi vida está a mi lado- sonrío mirando a Lea que contenía algunas lágrimas - Hay una frase que me gusta mucho y dice: "Hay personas que entran en nuestra vidas como estrellas fugaces, simplemente verlas cambian tu mundo" y eso es lo que eres para mí Lea-

-Creo que me estoy enamorando más de ti si eso es posible- dijo Lea limpiando algunas lágrimas rebeldes

-Eso espero, porque estoy a punto de pedirte que seas mi novia- dijo mirándola

-¿Qué?- la miro asombrada

-Lea Safarti, ¿quieres ser mi novia e iluminar cada día mi mundo?- dijo sentándose frente a ella

En ese momento una gran estrella pasa por detrás de la rubia

-Joder, claro que si- se abalanzó abrazándola y besándola-pasaremos toda la noche besándonos- le dijo sin despegar sus labios, la rubia solo sonrió

Después de un rato de estar besándose se separaron para seguir admirando el espectáculo que les ofrecía el cielo

-¿Quieres postre?- preguntó tomando algo de la canasta

-No me puedo negar a ellos- dijo bastante animada

La rubia le ofreció unas galletas que ella horneo por la mañana

-Tus galletas estas deliciosas podía comérmelas todas-

-Me gustaría que comieras otra galleta- Lea la miro confundida,la rubia señaló su centro- pero faltan 30 días para eso- termino un tanto abatida

-Lo siento- hizo una mueca- siempre podemos brincarlo- propuso

-No,dicen que las mejores cosas se hacen esperar así que espero que me des los mejores orgasmos-

Lea casi se atora con la galleta. ¿En qué momento su rubia era tan lanzada? Pero le encanta,le encantaba que ahora fueran novias...ya no tendría que pensar en qué forma pedírselo,eso tenía que reconocer que la alegraba.

Pero después de esta gran cita tendría que preparar algo para sorprenderla.

Al mirarla con la luz de la luna podía apreciarla,era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Su perfil esculpido por los dioses...deseaba tener una cámara y capturar este momento.

De pronto recordó su celular, lo saco y tomo una foto con flash,haciendo que la rubia se quejara

-Hey, ¿me quieres dejar ciega?- la volteo a ver

-Lo siento, eres hermosa y quería una foto- explicó simple haciendo que la otra sonriera

-Las fotos se piden-

-Las mejores fotos son las robadas- sonrío besando sus labios

-Deberíamos tomarnos una foto juntas- propuso

La primera foto salían ambas sonriendo,en la segunda Dianna besaba su mejilla y ella lucia sorprenda, en la tercera se besaban.

El cansancio comenzaban a pasarles factura por lo que decidieron irse a descansar.

Recogieron y limpiaron su cena para evitar que algún animal se acercara.

Dianna sacó de la mochila unas camisas grandes que usaba de pijama y se la ofreció a la morena.

Ambas se cambiaron dentro de la tienda con ayuda de la linterna. Lea termino rápido y aprovecho para mirar el cuerpo de su novia.

Dianna volteo a verla mientras la morena se mordía el labio

-Deja de mirar que no vas a tocar- dijo divertida

-En la lista dice hacer el amor, podemos hacer cosas- levanto las cejas

-Ya no estoy en la secundaria para hacer eso- dijo acomodando su lado

-¿En la secundaria?- se sorprendió

-Vamos, no sé que te sorprende, todos en esa edad experimentamos, además tú te acostabas con una chica diferente cada noche-

-La verdad es que yo no- confesó,la rubia la miro- fue en el último año de prepa,nada agradable- negó recordando

-¿Me estás jodiendo?-

-Ojalá lo estuviera haciendo- dijo dramática dejándose caer sobre la colchoneta - pero no lo hago...no fue una experiencia linda, cuando comencé con la universidad muchos chicos se me insinuaban pero ninguna chica, era bastante tímida- la rubia soltó una pequeña risa- es verdad, después deje la universidad y me fui de viaje y experimente mucho pero ya era "grande" para iniciarme en lo sexual- explicó

-Vaya, esperaba que fueras una rompe corazones desde pequeña- la morena negó

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No creo que sea un buen tema para nuestro primer día de novias-

-Vamos, no me dejes con la curiosidad -

-No hay mucho que contar, en la secundaria tuve un novio que nos metíamos mano sin ir más allá, en la preparatoria tuve mi primer novio formal con quien tuve mi primera vez, estaba muy enamorada de él pero se fue al iniciar la universidad y después vino Harry-

-¿No lo volviste a ver al chico?-

-No, en ese entonces apenas comenzaba las redes sociales, no tenía modo de contactarlo, créeme que lo intente- dijo mirando el techo de la tienda

-Vale,hace sueño así que a dormir- dijo abrazándose al cuerpo de la morena

-No se me olvidara que tienes que contarme de tus novias- le dijo

-No hay mucho que contar- dijo desde el cuello de la rubia- te quiero - le dejó un beso

-También te quiero morena-

La morena escuchaba la respiración tranquila de la rubia, indicándole que estaba dormida. Ella no podía consolidar el sueño, le asustaba como de pronto tendría que enfrentar su pasado.


	28. Chapter 28

Desde esa noche cada mañana la morena se levantaba con una sonrisa. Su rutina consistía en mandarle un mensaje de Buenos días a su novia, salir a correr, darse un baño, desayunar con sus padres y dar las clases de baile, después comer con Camila, hacer alguno que otro pendiente y ver a su novia, eso era lo mejor de su día.

Hoy era sábado y debido a un evento en el trabajo de la rubia no la vería hasta el domingo por la tarde. Aprovecho para pasar tiempo con sus padres.

-Cariño, es un milagro, nuestra niña está en casa- anunció su padre en tono de broma

-Basta, papá- se defendió

-Pensé que estarías con tu novia misteriosa- dijo celosa su madre

-No es misteriosa, se llama Dianna y ya se las presentaré- beso y abrazo a su madre -pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles-

Sus padres le prestaron atención, Lea les indicó que tomarán haciendo en el sofá frente a ella.

-Qui...quiero contarles...- dijo realmente nerviosa

-Cariño, no es necesario- su madre la tomo de la mano para que estuviera tranquila

-Mamá, es necesario, quiero dejar todo eso atrás y la única manera es contarlo- se tomó un momento antes de continuar – cuando estuve por Europa me descontrole un poco…tomaba mucho y probé alguna droga – confeso mirando al suelo, su mamá se tapó la boca sorprendida – me di cuenta que no quería llevar esa vida y regrese…no lo volví hacer hasta que…Ashley me dejo… - soltó una lagrima – perdí el rumbo, no veía el mundo sin ella, lo era todo para mí, ustedes lo saben y tome el camino fácil, cada noche salía con personas que pensaba que eran mis amigos que solo me llevaban por mal camino…toque fondo el día antes de que estuvieran en el hospital…-

-¿Lo has hecho de nuevo? – pregunto su padre temiendo la respuesta

-No, y no lo pienso volver hacer, como dije no veía un mundo sin ella y todo me daba igual, solo quería que dejará de doler, los recuerdos…la forma en que pasaron las cosas, pero haber estado en casa junto a ustedes y Camila me ayudo…-

-Oh cariño, y nosotros insistiendo en que vinieras a visitarnos sabiendo que todo comenzó aquí – dijo su madre con la voz rota

-Mamá, ella no regreso acá y no creo que lo haga, así que tranquila, el hecho de irme a trabajar al hotel me ayudo, esos 3 años me ayudaron a reencontrarme…Lo que hice fue una estupidez, y siempre lo supe pero solo veía esa solución, era tan fácil y accesible en Nueva York que no lo pensé, solo no quería pensar –

-Lea, tuviste que decirnos esto antes – le reprocho su madre – no sabía que Ashely te había ocasionado tanto daño –

-No lo hice porque me daba vergüenza, nunca fue un vicio, ni era adicta…solo fue una ruta de escape en ese momento…con el tiempo dejo de doler y lo olvide pero ahora que estoy de nuevo enamorada – sonrió – quiero hacer las cosas bien, sin ocultar nada, ese es mi pasado y por el soy la persona de ahora y no me arrepiento porque a pesar de todo…el dolor y errores aprendí muchas cosas-

-Joder hija, hubiera preferido que hoy salieras con Dianna – dijo en tono de broma ganándose un golpe de su esposa y una sonrisa de su hija - ¿La has vuelto a ver? ¿Dianna sabe su historia? -

-No la he vuelto a ver y espero que siga así, aunque tenga muchas preguntas prefiero dejarlo en el pasado y Dianna aún no lo sabe, se lo contaré pronto –

-Espero que Dianna no te rompa el corazón – dijo su madre levantadose para abrazarla

-Ella es muy diferente a Ashley en todos los sentidos…estoy muy enamorada de ella como nunca antes- confeso a sus padres que la abrazaron

Al terminar la sesión fotográfica Dianna aprovecho para hacer Skype con su hermana Isabel y contarle las buenas noticias.

-Hola Isa, ¿Cómo está todo por allá? – pregunto acomodándose en su cama

-Hola, todo bien, la casa muy sola Jason está en la universidad, mamá se la pasa con sus amigas en el Club y papá trabajando, te extraño – hizo un puchero

-No lo creo, para eso tienes a Lucas – al escuchar el nombre de su novio la pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír

-Lo tengo pero no es lo mismo, me faltas tú porque Jane esta con Tom o en el trabajo-

-Vale, pues en vacaciones puedes venir y quedarte aquí –

-¿Tu departamento es grande? – pregunto – no pienso compartir cuarto –

-Es grande a comparación del primero en el que viví, podemos mandar a Noah al sofá cama de la sala, el encanta seguro no se molesta – dijo con una sonrisa

-Me gusta la idea, lo hablare con papá -

-¿Y cómo están ellos? – aunque la relación con su padre era un poco con su madre no hablaba aún

-Bien – se encogió de hombros – papá siempre me pregunta cuando haremos una video llamadas para verte, te extraña y mamá…es mamá, te extraña pero no lo dice, creo que le cuesta aceptar que te gustan las chicas – explico

-Hablando de chicas…- su hermana grito sabiendo a donde iba el tema – Lea y yo ya somos novias-

-Por Dios, le gustó la idea de ver las estrellas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le pedirías que fuera tu novia? – dijo emocionada

-Sí, la verdad no tenía planeado pedirle que fuera mi novia pero sentí que era el momento, y creo que fue lo mejor…estoy muy feliz –

Vio cómo su hermana miraba algo detrás de su computadora, de pronto por detrás de ella paso su madre. La observo, tenía tiempo sin verla. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo, seguro ella se emocionaría más que su hermana, ya que era la más romántica de la familia. Volvio a la realidad cuando su hermana dijo su nombre

-Lo siento, me quede pensando –

-Vale, lo siento, mamá quería avisarme que iremos a cenar, al parecer Jane tuvo un ascenso – dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay problema, felicítame a Jane y dile que después la llamo – su hermana asintió – también dile a mamá que la extraño mucho – dijo con la voz un poco rota

Se despidió de su hermana, cerro la laptop y miro a su madre

-Di, dice que te extraña mucho – le dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Yo también te extraño mucho – dijo Mary en un susurro

Lea conducía su jeep por la carretera de Florida, a su lado la rubia bebía de su agua admirando el paisaje. La morena no pudo sonreír al mirar a su novia desde hace, exactamente, 29 días. Mañana seria su primer mes de novias por lo que organizo un viaje a Epcot. Se alojarían en el hotel dentro del parque. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas, a la rubia le encantaban los juegos, Lea era más cuidadosa a la hora de elegirlos, pero sabía que con un solo beso de su novia cedería y se subiría a todos los que ella deseaba.

Llegaron temprano al parque por lo que fueron a dejar su equipaje y disfrutaron un poco los juegos antes de que fueran a cenar.

Dianna sonría encantaba mirando la temática del restaurante.

-Dios, esto es hermoso…¿la comida también será en forma de Mickey? – pregunto

-No lo creo, espero que mi salmón no lo sea – dijo un tanto divertida

Degustaron una deliciosa cena, para suerte de Lea su comida no tenía forma del famoso ratón. Al terminar eligieron un lugar para mirar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Dianna tenía un poco de frio por lo que la morena la abrazo desde atrás.

-Este es el mejor primer mes que he tenido de novia – apretó su agarre la morena

-Y lo que nos faltan, el próximo lo organizare yo – se giró un poco para mirarla

-Si es como en la playa, estoy más que encantada – le robo un beso rápido ya que el show comenzaba

Dianna quería irse al hotel a descansar pero Lea la entretenía haciendo que la rubia terminara molestándose

-Ya te dije que quiero descansar, llevas dándome vueltas por el parque – dijo molesta caminando por el pasillo del hotel

-Te dije que quería enseñarte algo, no es mi culpa que no recuerde donde era y cuando lo hice estuviera cerrado – dijo paciente

Dianna solo la mira molesta y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Al hacerlo grito de emoción al encontrarse con algunos globos en forma de corazón en la habitación y un gran ramo de rosas sobre la cama

-Pero…-volvió a abrir la puerta para verificar el número, Lea la miraba divertida

-Feliz aniversario, amor – la abrazo fuerte

-Joder, es hermoso – le dio un beso – feliz aniversario, Le –

-¿Ya no estas molesta?- pregunto sentándose sobre la cama

-Eres una idiota por eso me tenías dando vueltas por el parque, no me querías enseñar nada – la acuso

-Culpable, quería que fueran las 12, oficialmente tenemos un mes juntas – sonrió

Dianna coloco las rosas en un florero que estaba preparado, tomo un globo y se acercó hasta su novia sentándose sobre ella

-¿Sabes qué significa eso? –pregunto a Lea mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella negó – que sin globo no hay fiesta – dijo sensual haciendo que la morena soltara una gran carcajada

-En nuestro caso, siempre hay fiestas sin globo, rubia – beso sus labios

Dianna soltó el globo para colocar sus manos en el cuello de su novia mientras ella tomaba su cadera.

-Joder, ya puedo tachar este día del calendario – dijo Lea disfrutando los labios sobre su cuello

-Espero que no tengamos vecinos a los lados porque no pienso dejarte dormir toda la noche – mordió su cuello

Lea se giró sobre la cama para quedar ella arriba, admiro el verde intenso de la mirada de su novia. Se incorporó un poco solo para quitarse la camisa que usaba, la rubia se mordía el labio tratando de controlarse un poco.

-Mi plan era hacerlo después del viaje, preparar algo lindo… -

-Nada de eso, si me dijeras que ahora fueras a follar a tu Jeep no me molestaría nada, así que nada de lindo y comienza ahora – dijo con la voz ronca

-Creo que profanaremos una habitación para niños – sonrió para besar a su novia.

Lea y Dianna pasaron gran parte de la noche demostrándose todo el amor que sentían en cada rincón de la habitación. Sin duda un viaje para recordar y un elemento que tachar de esa lista.

 _ **N/A: gracias por los reviews, me gusta leer sus comentarios y teorías sobre lo que pasará!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Dianna miraba las cuentas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Estamos en números rojos?- preguntó Noah batiendo su café

-Algo así, Lea quiere comenzar a buscar un lugar para vivir y los lugares que me ha enseñado son caros- dijo preocupada

-Debes de hablar con ella, a mí no me molesta irme a vivir a otro lado-

-Tiene mucha ilusión y no te voy a mentir que yo también- suspiro mirando las cuentas

-O busca otro trabajo, ese será una mejor solución - dijo despidiéndose de ella

Miro el reloj y guardo las hojas en su bolso, tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su trabajo.

Lea y Camila terminaban la primera clase del día.

Una de las chicas se acercó a ellas

-Lea, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?- pidió

Camila se despidió para dejarlas. Lea se secó el sudor con una pequeña toalla esperando a que la chica hablara.

Miro a la chica por su silencio y se encontró que su vista perdida en su escote. Carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento-dijo nerviosa al ser descubierta- en realidad no- su cara cambio- veras, he escuchado hablar maravillas...de ti-

-Eso siempre es bueno- sonrío a la chica

-Y quiero comprobarlo...-

-¿comprobarlo? Creo que con las clases son suficientes-

-No, eso no se puede comprobar en clases- dijo coqueta acercándose mordiendo su dedo

-Oh, ya veo de lo que hablas...- le dedico una sonrisa "mojabragas"

-Si, hoy por la noche mi piso está disponible- Lea sonrío acercándose a ella

-Eso es perfecto- se acercó al oído de la chica- pero tengo planes con mi novia- se alejó

-¿Novia?- preguntó sorprendida y un tanto desilusionada

-Si, estoy de novia con una hermosa chica...así que te lo digo para que le cuentes a las demás que no estoy disponible- dijo seria

Dianna editaba algunas fotos de su última sesión frustrada.

Al principio había tenido varias sesiones ganando bastante bien pero en los últimos meses estas bajaron complicado un poco sus finanzas.

Quizás debería hacerle caso a Noah y hablar con su novia...explicarle la situación y porque no buscar un nuevo empleo porque su empleo actual no le dejaba mucho.

El sonido de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Contesto deseando que fuera alguna importante sesión

-Hola, ¿hablamos con Dianna Agron?-

Dianna presto atención a lo que el chico del teléfono le comentaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era lo que estaba buscando, pero no todo era perfecto.

Al terminar todas sus clases del día Lea y Camila salieron a comer.

-¿Entonces ya van serio?- preguntó Camila

-Si, ya estoy buscando lugares para vivir, después de la presentación con mis padres todo fue viento en popa- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Nunca me contaste como les fue...-

-Ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo de contare...-

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Lea había pasado a recoger a la rubia para ir a su casa. Para no llegar con las manos vacías compro un ramo de flores para su suegra y un buen vino para su suegro._

 _-Vale, no tienes que estar nerviosa- dijo mirando a su novia- la nerviosa tendría que ser yo, mis padres son expertos en dejarme en vergüenza- Dianna sonrió divertida_

 _Los padres de la morena se encontraban en el jardín esperándolas._

 _-Hemos llegado- anunció Lea, colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia_

 _La primera en voltear fue su madre, Edith. Escaneo a la rubia terminando con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Ahora entiendo porque no salías de su cama-_

 _-¡Mama! - se quejó, ella y Dianna se sonrojaron_

 _-No le hagan caso, es su manera de decir que le parece bien- sonrío a la rubia- soy Mark y ella es Edith, mi esposa- se presentó_

 _-Mucho gusto, Dianna Agron- les estrechó las manos_

 _-Antes que nada te aviso que queda prohibido llamarnos de usted, solo dinos por nuestros nombres por favor- dijo esta vez Edith_

 _La mamá de la morena les pidió que tomarán asiento para iniciar con la comida._

 _Tal como Lea lo había predicho sus padres no tardaron en contar historias vergonzosas sobre su infancia y juventud._

 _A Dianna le encantaba conocer un poco más de la morena y estaba disfrutando de la comida con sus suegros_

 _-Vale, mamá si continuas con esas historias me dejaras sin novia-_

 _-Cariño, se ve que Di esta loca por ti, que cuenta como no alcanzaste a llegar al baño no cambiará eso-_

 _Toda la mesa río excepto la morena que hizo un puchero que la rubia no tardó en borrar con un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Lea nos contó cómo se conocieron y me parece una gran historia, digna de contar- dijo Mark_

 _-Contar a sus hijos- dijo Edith antes de beber de su vaso_

 _Lea miro mal a su madre, Dianna tomó la mano de su novia_

 _-Claro que me gustaría hacerlo- Lea miro a su novia- en un futuro, apenas tenemos tres meses novias y nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir-_

 _-¿Entonces si te gustaría tener hijos?- preguntó entusiasmada_

 _-Si, es uno de mis sueños pero primero nos tenemos que casar y si hija no lo ha hecho- sonrío traviesa a su novia_

 _-Hija, creo que es una indirecta- dijo su padre divertido_

 _-Te doy 9 meses para que allá boda Lea Michele- le dijo su madre muy seria_

 ** _Fin flashback_**

-¿Esa cuenta no termina pronto?- dijo divertida

-En un mes- se quejó- mamá está loca, claro que lo haré pero aún no...-

-Tienes que seguir el orden de la lista, lo recuerdo-

-Si,de hecho hoy tengo que hablar con Di para ver algunos lugares- recordó

Lea había citado a su novia en uno de los mejores barrios de la cuidad para mirar un departamento.

Solamente con ver el lugar la rubia sabía que no podía permitirse ese lugar, lo que no la ayudo con el mal humor que se cargaba desde su trabajo donde tuvo problemas con una nueva fotógrafa que se había robado un cliente de ella.

-Hola, amor- la recibió en la puerta del departamento

-Hola- dejo un suave beso en sus labios

-Adelante, nos enseñaran el lugar-

El agente les enseño el piso que constaba de 3 cuartos, dos baños, un pequeño balcón, cocina grande,sala y comedor.

El lugar era perfecto, lo que ambas deseaban, lo malo fue el precio, muy alejado a las posibilidades de la rubia.

-¿Entonces firmamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa Lea

-Creo que lo tenemos que pensar- dijo incomoda ante la miraba del agente

-Les recuerdo que tenemos varias propuestas por este lugar- el agente dijo presionando a la chicas

-Es todo lo que queremos, creo que no tenemos nada que hablar-

-Lea, por favor- pidió en apenas un susurro

El agente comenzó a sentir la tensión y prefirió dejarlas un momento a solas

-Vamos Di, no lo dejemos ir, le daremos lo que pide- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No puedo-

-¿No puedes? ¿No te gusta?-

-Me encanta-

-Es todo lo que se necesita- dijo alejándose para llamar al agente

-Lea, en verdad no puedo- gritó un tanto desesperada, su novia la miro sorprendida- lo siento-

Salió del lugar, sin detenerse ante el llamado de su chica.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. Se sentía tan frustrada, era verdad que era perfecto pero no podía y le daba pena confesarlo. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas y para ella era difícil aceptarlo.

Se dio una ducha para tratar de parar su llanto.

Se colocó solo una gran playera de pijama, fue a la cocina por un té.

Se asustó al encontrarse a Lea sentada. Al conectar sus miradas noto que estaba molesta

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?- se levantó caminando hacia ella

-Lo siento, no me escuchabas-

-No te entiendo, me dejaste como idiota con el agente-

-Yo...no fue mi intención-

-¿Me puedes decir porque no quieres el lugar? ¡Es perfecto! ¿A caso ya no me quieres? ¿No quieres vivir conmigo?- preguntó realmente molesta

-No es eso...-

-¿Entonces qué mierda es?- se acercó a ella molesta

Dianna caminó hasta la barra de la cocina

-Por esto no puedo- le mostró sus cuentas- no tengo el dinero para pagarlo, de hecho no tengo nada, el estupido trabajo solo me da apenas para comer y hoy una...tipa se robó un cliente así que tal vez tendré que irme caminando por una semana - confesó frustrada

Ambas se miraban con la respiración agitada

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sabes que el dinero no es problema, me pagan bien- dijo suave, un poco más tranquila

-Porque nunca me ha gustado que me den dinero o que sientan lastima por mi - dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Podemos buscar otro trabajo para ti- se acero para tomarla de las manos

-Llevo meses buscándolo,Lea, no hay nada...-

-Seguro en la cuidad necesitan alguna ingeniera química-

-No, he mandado mi CV a todos los lugares ni una llamada...por lo menos no en Miami-

-¿Te hablaron de otro lugar?-

-Si, de Atlanta, una gran empresa química...están muy interesados en tenerme con ellos, el pago es muy loco- sonrío con nostalgia

-¿Quieres irte?- preguntó con temor

-No, ahora este es mi hogar contigo, tú tienes a tus padres, un gran trabajo...solo espero que sea una mala racha y algo bueno aparezca- Lea la abrazo

Después de terminar el abrazo,cenaron y se fueron a la habitación.

Algunos días pasaron, decidieron buscar otro lugar con las posibilidades de ambas. La rubia estaba más tranquila.

Para olvidar todo el estrés de la semana los 4 decidieron ir a la playa.

Noah y Camila se encontraban acostados sobre sus toallas bronceándose. Dianna estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla ocultándose un poco de fuerte sol mientras miraba a su novia nadar.

Al salir del mar Lea atrajo muchas miradas. La rubia juraba que parecía una toma salida de alguna película. Podía ver las gotas de agua caer por el cuerpo bronceado de su novia.

No espero más, levantó para ir con ella.

-Hola, morena- dijo coqueta

-¿Ahora sí me acompañas a nadar?- la tomo de la cintura

-Ahora mismo quiero acompañarte a la cama- beso sus labios colocando sus brazos en su cuello

-Me encantaría pero estamos algo lejos- volvió a besarla

-El auto me sirve- mordió su labio

-Me convenciste, vamos por unas toallas-

Tomaron algunas toallas para no mojar el auto.

En el camino se encontraron con un grupo de chicos universitarios que las abordaron

-Hola, podrían decirnos algún lugar para salir por la noche, acabamos de llegar y ninguno de nosotros conocemos- pidió un chico con lentes, totalmente nerd

Lea y Dianna se miraron. Era la primera vez que alguien les preguntaba eso

-Claro, uno de los mejores lugares para bailar se llama Cuba Mía, música latina y ofrecen clases de baile -

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado el chico, Lea asintió - mis amigos ya vienen-

Señaló a las espaldas de las chicas que se giraron y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Jason

-¿Jason?-preguntó la rubia, tenía más de un año sin verlo

-Joder, Dianna- la abrazo levantándola y haciéndola girar -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ahora vivo acá, ¿y tú?-

-Vengo con unos amigos a pasar unos días- miro a su amigo que miraba embobado a Lea -¿tú?-

-Hola- saludó la morena a los chicos

-Ella me dijo un lugar para ir esta noche...Cuba Mía- informó

-¿Y eso dónde queda?- le preguntó a la morena

-Si no les molesta, podemos ir con ustedes- propuso Di feliz de ver a su hermano

-Pero si nunca te ha gustado ir a esos lugares - dijo su hermano

-Aún no me agrada mucho, pero me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo-

-Pero tendré que estarte cuidando- rodó los ojos

-Creo que ese es mi trabajo- confesó Lea, Jason la miro

-Lea,es mi novia- la tomo de la mano

-Joder, yo que estaba pensando la mejor forma de levantármela- confesó el amigo que no dejaba de mirarla

-Lo siento, ella está tomada- dijo la rubia mirando a su hermano

-Si ella es la culpable de esa sonrisa, encantado con mi cuñada- sonrío

-Vale, entonces les parece que nos veamos en su hotel y de ahí nos vamos todos- propuso Lea

-Si, solo que vamos a necesitar consejos para conquistar chicas- miro a Lea

-En realidad tu hermana fue la que hizo todo el trabajo-

-Tan tranquilita que te veías hermanita-

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Dianna se escondió en los brazos de su novia.

 _ **N/A: siento la tardanza, pero a veces las ideas se alejan, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar una vez a la semana, un miércoles o jueves**_

 _ **¿Qué les parece el capítulo de hoy?**_


	30. Chapter 30

La noche había sido un éxito, Jason estuvo muy animado platicando y hablando con Camila, mientras la pareja degusto una deliciosa comida cubana ya que la rubia no dio su brazo a torcer y no bailaron. Aunque eso no significó que la morena se escapara junto a Camila a bailar mientras los hermanos las miraban.

Aprovechando el último día de visita de su hermano salieron a comer.

Jason estaba feliz por su hermana, podía notar como ambas estaban enamoradas. Y usaba a su cuñada para sacarle información sobre Camila

-¿Por qué no vino tu amiga?- preguntó bebiendo de su cerveza

-Tenía clases, está ayudando a un amigo-

-¿Un amigo?- preguntó afligido ante la mirada divertida de las chicas

-Sí, un amigo que tiene novio- el rostro del chico se relajó -saliendo de aquí podemos ir por ella- propuso

-¿Crees que me quiera dar su teléfono?-

En ese momento su celular sonó asustándolos. Miro quien llamaba y se sorprendió de ver que era su padre.

Contesto y su rostro se fue transformando en preocupación con forme avanzaba la conversación.

Dianna lo miraba atenta, sabía que la llamada no era buena.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó al colgar

-No, era papá...la abuela está en el hospital- informó el chico

La familia Agron era muy unida a su abuela. Pero la favorita de la abuela Grace siempre había sido la rubia.

Por lo que no le sentó nada bien escuchar que su abuela se encontraba en el hospital

-Quiere que vaya lo más pronto posible- dijo mirando a su hermana

-Amor, ve con tu hermano- la animó ella sabía que su abuela era importante

-Pero...hace más de un año que no los veo-

-Tu abuela no se encuentra bien, creo que eso pasa a segundo término- miro a Jason buscando apoyo

-Es verdad, además a la abuela le encantará verte- sonrío sincero

Esa misma noche los hermanos Jason tomaron un vuelo a Atlanta.

Al aterriza la rubia aviso a su novia y a Naya, con la que se quedaría hasta regresar a Miami.

Con su hermano quedo qué pasaría por ella en dos horas para ir al hospital.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar- miro a su mejor amiga

-No hay problema, además en Miami me quedaba contigo, es un pago - le guiñó el ojo -¿Sabes qué tiene tu abuela?-

-No, Jason va a pasar por mí en -miro su reloj aún faltaba - una hora para ir al hospital- suspiro

-Veras que se pondrá feliz de verte-

-No sé si mi familia esté feliz de verme- confesó angustiada

-Con tus hermanos tienes comunicación, solo serán tus padres y créeme que estarán felices de verte-

-Me da miedo de lo que piensen, me fui porque me pasaban cosas con las chicas y ahora tengo novia- sonrío al recordar a la rubia

-Una sexy novia, con piernas interminables- la pico

-Y es solo mía- le lanzó un cojín del sofá

-Dios, no te recordaba tan celosa-

-Solo cuido lo que es mío y ella es mía-

-¿Has pensado en casarte con ella?- preguntó interesada en el tema

-Ahora me encantaría pasar toda mi vida junto a ella, nos complementamos- sonrío - tengo que contarte algunas cosas-

-Tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día, ahora tu abuela te necesita-

Con forme avanzaban por los pasillos totalmente blancos los nervios comenzaban a crecer, el típico dolor de estómago y manos sudadas. Trataba de respirar profundo para relajarse

-Hey, tranquila, no dejaré que te molesten- dijo tomando su mano

Dianna le sonrío a su hermano. Deseo que Lea estuviera a su lado, ella tenía un increíble poder para calmarla y era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Vio la sala llena de su familia. Tíos, tías, primos...su hermana Isabel junto a su padre y madre.

Tragó saliva cuando todos esos ojos se centraron en ella. La ausente de la familia por más de un año.

Sus tías cotillas al verla comenzaron a murmurar. Quizás tratando de adivinar el por qué de su ausencia.

Sintió un apretón por parte de su hermano.

Isabel fue la primera en correr y abrazarla. Tenía tiempo sin verla y la extrañaba bastante.

-Pensé que no te habían avisado- dijo su hermana

-Estaba con Jason cuando papá llamo- miro a su padre

Jason la tomo de la mano para acercarse a su padre

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó

Jake miraba a su hija, atento a todos los cambios que había tenido en ese tiempo

-Papá- su hijo llamo su atención

-Le están haciendo pruebas, parece que la tienen que operar-

-A su edad es peligroso- hablo Di

-Los médicos dicen que es una operación de rutina y que la abuela es muy fuerte- miro a su hija - Que linda estas-

Dianna sonrío a su padre. Cuanto los había extrañado. Su madre la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero aún no se animaba a hablarle.

Recordó que Lea le había dicho que no fuera cabezona y hablara con ellos.

Lea...como la extrañaba, sin duda la necesitaba.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bien...un poco más viejos- bromeo sacándoles una pequeña risa

-Es tu madre que me saca las canas- miro con cariño a su mujer

-No me eches la culpa de lo que ocasionan nuestros hijos- un mensaje directo para la rubia que solo sonrío

En ese momento el médico informó que podían volver a pasar a visitar a Grace.

Jason cedió su lugar para que pasara primero su hermana.

Dianna abrió lenta la puerta encontrándose con el residente aún monitoreando a su abuela

-Puedes quedarte, ya estoy por terminar- le sonrío el doctor.

-Hola abuela- se acercó del otro lado de la cama

-Cariño, pero si te acuerdas que tienes abuela- le reprochó

-Lo siento, abuela- dijo sin entrar en detalle por el médico

Cuando terminó su trabajo se despidió de las dos.

-Llegas y ya cayó el primero- dijo su abuela divertida

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos cariño, el médico no te ha sacado los ojos de encima, ha tardado más de lo necesario para verte- dijo haciéndola sonrojar

-Pues no me di cuenta y no estoy interesada-

-Claro, ahora te van las chicas...hay algunas enfermeras lindas que iba a presentar a tu hermano pero quizás te prefieran a ti, eres más linda que Jason- dijo la abuela de lo más natural aumentando el rojo en su rostro

-¡Abuela!- le reprochó

-Vamos, tu padre me lo tuvo que contar cuando no venias de visita, he de decirte que he hablado con ellos para cambien ese pensamiento tan de cavernícolas- negó recordando esas platicas

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- preguntó nerviosa

-Que el amor es amor, cariño, y si una chica te hace feliz adelante...además de que nunca he ido a una boda entre chicas así que encuentra a una pronto-

-Pues ya la encontré- sonrío

-Vaya, tienes más pegue que tu hermano, enséñale unos trucos- la rubia negó divertida

Una enferma entro para avisar que en unos minutos llevarían a Grace para realizarle unos estudios

Dianna salió para dejarle su lugar a Jason con la promesa que le contaría todo lo que había pasado en ese año sin verse.

Al salir sintió las miradas sobre ella por lo que prefirió salir a la cafetería para llamar a su novia

-Hola- contestó una agitada Lea

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó

-Interrumpes una gran sesión de yoga- escucho la voz de Bella

Escucho como Lea hablaba con Bella disculpándose para tomar la llamada

-Hola amor, ¿qué tal te va?- preguntó animada

-Si interrumpo puedo llamarte más tarde -

-Nada de eso, Bella quería probar un DVD de yoga que compro es todo, ¿y bien?-

-Acabo de estar con la abuela, luce bien pero la tendrán que operar y estoy preocupada- su voz se fue apagando- además acá todos me miran como bicho raro, es muy incómodo- su voz se cortó esta vez

-Tranquila, me contaste que tu abuela es muy fuerte, seguro sale pronto de esta y sobre tu familia trata de ignorarlos, cuando te sientas incómoda mándame mensajes y ya te haré distraerte -

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí- le confesó

-A mí también- se escuchó un grito de Bella llamándola- tengo que irme pero avísame cuando operan a tu abuela, te amo-

-Yo también te amo- se despidió de ella

-¿Se puede saber a quién amas?- preguntó su padre sentándose frente a ella

Dianna miro asustada a su padre que la miraba tranquilo, esperando una respuesta

-Si no quieres decirme no hay problema, solo quería platicar contigo, saber cómo estás- dijo su padre haciendo que se relajara un poco recordando las palabras de su novia

-Ahora estoy un poco mejor, no fue nada fácil irme a vivir a Miami-

-¿Miami? Para vivir en la playa no tienes un buen bronceado- bromeo su padre ante su palidez

-Cuando vives en la playa son muy pocos los días que vas, además sabes que no puedo broncearme- se cruzó de brazos como cuando era pequeña sacándole una sonrisa a su padre

-¿Y por qué Miami?-

-En la compañía de acá me ofrecieron un trabajo allá y lo acepte pero al poco tiempo lo tuve que dejar- su padre la miro preocupado- comencé a trabajar de fotógrafa y es lo que hago-

-Siempre te ha gustado pero no te veo feliz-

-Apenas me da para vivir- confesó apenada

-Cariño- dijo muy preocupado su padre pensando lo peor

-Tranquilo que vivo bien pero no siempre fue así- el rostro de su padre aumentaba la preocupación- cuando deje el trabajo en la farmacéutica conocí a uno de mis mejores amigo, se llama Noah y me invitó a vivir con él junto a otro chico-

-¿Con dos chicos?- el lado celoso y proyecto de su padre salió

-Si pero siempre me respetaron, Noah es gay y Leo, es modelo por lo que pocas veces lo veía, no vivíamos en la mejor zona de la ciudad- omitió algunos detalles- hasta que me encontré con Lea,¿la recuerdas?-

-¿La bailarina? ¿La que canto en la boda de Jane?- asintió- si la recuerdo-

-Pues ella me ayudó, en ese tiempo aún vivía en la Riviera Maya y nos rentó su departamento junto a Noah...-

-Fue un gran detalle de su parte-

-Si- no sabía cómo contarle el resto a su padre que la miraba

-¿Pero no me has dicho a quién va el te amo?- miro el rostro preocupado de su hija- ¿es una chica?- preguntó en susurro, su hija asintió lentamente

-Es Lea, ella es mi novia- lo soltó rápido cerrando los ojos

 _ **N/A: espero que les haya gustado :) como siempre me encantaría saber que es lo que piensan sobre el capitulo y la historia**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Dianna miraba a su padre atenta esperando una reacción. Una pequeña señal que le dijera algo, bien o mal, pero algo.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos antes de que su padre clavara sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-¿Eres feliz?- preguntó serio. Aun no obtenía su señal.

-Bastante, ella...me hace feliz de las maneras más simples...-

-Como escuchar su voz- continuó su padre, ella asintió aún nerviosa

-Si, solo la necesito a ella para saber que puedo con todo...y contra todos- miro a su padre

-Pues tienen un contra menos- al final sonrío calmando el corazón de la chica- creo que me tendré que acostumbrar, estoy feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien, cariño- tomo sus manos dándole apoyo

Después de platicar regresaron a la sala abrazados. Mary los observó, ella aún no aceptaba los gustos de su hija y pensaba de era una etapa, al ver a su esposo e hija abrazados pensó que esa etapa había terminado.

Lea estaba disfrutando de la alberca junto a Camila cuando recibió una llamada de su novia para avisarle que mañana operaban a su abuela.

-Listo, tengo tu boleto listo para mañana- aviso a su amiga

-Ya tengo la maleta- dijo guardando las últimas

Su madre entró en la habitación

-Chicas, las vengo a invitar a comer al club- Lea miro a su madre desconfiada

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-Hoy no es día de chismes en el club- informó Camila

-Este...-ambas chicas la miraron - bueno- dijo derrotada- pasa que Francis va a ir hoy al club y quiero estropearle su llegada- dijo cual niña pequeña haciendo una travesura

-¿Francis, la religiosa, poco tolerante?- asintió la mujer mayor

-Si, al parecer su hijo encontró una buena mujer en Europa-

-Ya, y me quieres usar a mi- informó la morena

-Un poco cariño, todos sabemos que a su hijo no has dejado de gustarle...así que aparecer en el club sería interesante- sonrío- hubiera sido más interesando que Di estuviera aquí- suspiro

-Hablando de ella, mañana temprano viajó con ella, operan a su abuela y quiero estar con ella-

-Espero que no sea nada grave y cualquier cosa que necesiten solo tienes que llamarnos- dijo sería- entonces...pónganse muy lindas que iremos a molestar gente- ordenó divertida

Eran las 8 de la mañana y toda la familia Agron se encontraba en la sala de espera.

Dianna tomaba su segunda taza de café de la mañana. Se encontraba sentada a lado de su hermano y de su padre. Movía las piernas nerviosa, hacía unos minutos que habían llevado a su abuela al quirófano.

Su celular sonó avisándole la llegaba de un mensaje

Lea: buenos días amor, deberías dejar de mover las piernas, me pones nerviosa!

Sonrío ante el mensaje de su novia pero paro al darse cuenta que o la conocía muy muy bien o la estaba mirando.

Levantó la vista buscándola

Lea: a tu izquierda ;)

Hizo caso al mensaje y vio a su novia caminando por el pasillo con una pequeña maleta cargando.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Escondiéndose en el cuello de su chica

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó separándose de ella

-Vine acompañarte pero si quieres me voy- dijo bromeando

-No te atrevas- susurro volviéndola abrazar-gracias por estar aquí- apretó su cuerpo.

La familia Agron observaba como la pareja caminaba de la mano para tomar asiento.

Ambas estaban un tanto nerviosas ante las mirabas. Pero tenerse una a la otra les daba valor para soportar esas miradas y mucho más.

Lea saludo a Jason. Mike se acercó a saludarla.

-Buenos días, gracias por acompañar a mi hija-

-No es nada-miro a Di que no tenía intenciones de soltarle la mano

Ambas tomaron asiento aún con las manos entrelazadas

-Acabas de llegar- afirmó mirando su maleta

-Si, llegue justo para estar contigo-

-¿Quieres ir a descansar?-

-No, quiero estar contigo- beso su mejilla

Dianna recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Cerrando los ojos descansando un poco para evitar pensar en la espera de la operación.

Fueron dos largas horas y un café más para la rubia hasta que los médicos salieron para avisar que todo estaba bien.

Dianna se levantó abrazando a su familia mientras su novia miraba la escena enternecida.

Era la hora de comer y ya que aún no podía pasar a visitar a la abuela Mike propuso ir a comer, Mary negó la invitación alegando que iría con su cuñada a comer.

Eligieron un restaurante italiano cerca del hospital.

Después de pedir cada quien, Mike intentó romper la tensión que se sentía en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal la Riviera Maya?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la morena

-Supongo que bien, hace más de un año que deje de trabajar allá-

-Déjame confesar que se quedaron sin el atractivo del lugar- dijo coqueto Jason

-Si Camila te escuchará te restaría puntos,hermanito- lo molesto la rubia

-Vaya, parece que hay que ponerse al día con algunos asuntos-miro a su hijo- pero primero...¿cómo es eso que ya no trabajas más allá?-

-Bueno...-miro a su novia esperando su aprobación- cuando me reencontré con su hija me propuse no volver a dejarla ir así que pedí un cambio, ahora soy profesora de danza en la academia del hotel-

-Entonces ya llevan tiempo juntas...- preguntó su padre

-Si papá, llevan poco más de un año- informó la más pequeña de la familia

-Si, hemos pensado en mudarnos juntas,señor- la morena se encontraba un tanto nerviosa

\- ¿No creen que es un poco rápido?- preguntó nervioso,eran muchas cosas que procesar

-¿Rápido?- preguntó negando la rubia al recordar la lista- esta mujer se toma su tiempo, papá-

El comentario hizo que la morena se sonrojara.

Terminaron la comida de forma muy agradable. Mike conoció un poco más a Lea, y le gustaba la pareja que hacía con su hija. La manera en que ambas estaban pendientes la una de la otra lo hizo recordar a su esposa, con la cual debería de hablar para hacerle cambiar.

Regresaron al hospital con la noticia de que ya podían pasar a ver a la abuela por turnos cortos.

La pareja se mantenía alejada de la sala.

-¿Reservaste en algún hotel?- preguntó a su novia que se recargó su espalda en la pared

-Nop, se me olvido ese detalle- confesó

-Bueno, podemos quedarnos con Naya- informó acercándose a su novia para besarla- gracias por estar conmigo- pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello para acercarla

-Amor, nos están mirando- informó la morena entre el beso

-Pues se tendrán que acostumbrar porque es mi adición- le dio un nuevo beso

-Di, es tu turno de pasar con la abuela- le aviso Isabel

Se separó de su novia,dejando a Isabel la tarea de no dejarla sola.

-Hola,tenía mucho tiempo sin verte- le dijo Isabel

-Porque no has querido ir a visitarnos a Miami-

En la habitación la rubia entro despacio encontrándose con su abuela.

-Me alegra saber que todo fue bien- se acercó para dejarle un beso sobre su frente

-La operación fue simple, dos días más aquí y me voy a casa- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tienes que descansar- dijo aún tanto desconcertada porque su abuela la miraba atenta -¿pasa algo?-

-¿Tienes dos colores de labial?- preguntó confundida y de a poco sonrío entendiendo- eres una pillina- la volvió a sonrojar

-¡Abuela!-

-¿Fue con la enfermera rubia? Es muy linda y amable...-

-No, abuela, mi novia vino para estar conmigo- dijo suave

-¿Y qué esperas para traer? Ve por ella ahora- le ordenó

Cuando la abuela daba una orden había que acatarla. Por lo que salió en busca de su novia. La tomo de la mano solo diciéndole que le presentaría a su abuela. A la morena no le dio tiempo de contestar porque cuando reaccionó ya estaban dentro de la habitación.

Grace al verlas entrar comenzó a escanear a la morena. Qué nerviosa metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón mordiendo su labio.

-Abuela, te presento a Lea, mi novia- ambas se acercaron a la cama

-Hola, Señora Agron, mucho gusto- saludo educada

-Hola linda, no me llames señora...solo dime abuela o Grace y el gusto es mío de conocer a la chica que logra sacarle esa sonrisa a mi nieta-

Estuvieron un pequeño rato platicando hasta que unas enfermeras les dijeron que tenían que salir para revisarla.

Ambas cansadas de un día lleno de emociones se despidieron de la familia de Agron y partieron rumbo al departamento de su padre le decía que podían quedarse en casa pero no quería incomodar a su madre y a Lea.

Al llegar al departamento Lea aprovechó para darse una ducha mientras la rubia preparaba la cena esperando la llegada de su mejor amiga.

Naya estaba encantada con la visita de Lea, estaba planeando una noche de rumba para el fin de semana pero la morena les informo que mañana por la noche regresaba. Tenía trabajo que realizar y no podía ausentarse por más tiempo.

A la hora de dormir, la rubia se abrazó de la morena que la rodeo por la cintura para acercarla a ella.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí - le dejó un pequeño beso sobre su pecho

-Siempre voy a estar para ti- beso su cabeza- ahora a dormir que es tarde-

-Te amo, amor-

-Yo más-

Lea sintió el cuerpo de su novia relajarse entre sus brazos.

Era increíble el momento que acababa de vivir. Si hace un tiempo le hubieran preguntado si Dianna la besaría frente a su familia, hubiera contestado que estaba loca...Bah ni siquiera la hubiera tomado de la mano.

Era un paso gigante para su relación. Sin duda en cuanto llegara a Miami buscaría un lugar para vivir más económico porque no quería esperar más.

Al día siguiente solo fueron un rato a visitar a la abuela, ya que quería aprovechar y llevar a su chica a conocer un poco la ciudad.

Por la noche Naya y Di la acompañaron al aeropuerto

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo la rubia colgada de la morena

-Dios, solo serán unos días, no seas dramática- Naya rodó los ojos

-Eso es verdad, además se pasaran rapidísimos los días y en menos de lo que esperes ya estarás conmigo- beso sus labios

-No coman frente a los pobres- las separó para evitar que vieran un espectáculo.

Esa mañana, ya en Miami, Lea vio en el periódico un lindo departamento perfecto para las dos por lo que llamó para agendar una cita para hoy mismo.

Tuvo que ir sola ya que Camila ni sus padres la pudieron acompañar.

El lugar esa perfecto. Dos habitaciones, un baño y medio. Una pequeña cocina pero funcional. Sala y comedor por un pequeño balcón.m

Cada habitación que recorría se imaginaba viviendo con la rubia.

Al salir al pasillo,acordó con la agente de bienes raíces darle una respuesta mañana mismo.

Se despidió de la agente que se fue ya que tenía otra casa que enseñar.

Ella se quedó mirando el pasillo. Estaba muy cerca el que vivieran juntas.

Escucho las puertas del elevador abrirse. Ignoro a las personas que salieron de él ya que le marcaba a su novia para darle la buena noticia.

De pronto escucho una voz muy conocida. Elevó la vista y localizó a la persona dueña de la voz.

Se paralizó y corrió a las escaleras escapando del lugar.

 _ **N/A: espero les haya gustado el capítulo :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

-¿Estás segura que era ella?- preguntó Camila

-Te digo que sí, era ella- apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos frustrada

-¿Entonces no compraras el lugar?- preguntó Bella

Después de salir del lugar llamó a sus amigas para reunirse con ellas

Ahora se encontraban en una cafetería bastante lejos de la zona del encuentro

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- la morena le dio un trago a su cerveza- ¡no puedes hacerlo!-

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó la otra bailarina

-Huir- contestó molesta

-No voy a huir...simplemente veré por la felicidad de mi novia- dijo poco convencida

-¿Y qué piensas hacer allá?- preguntó molesta.

Odiaba que la forma de resolver sus problemas siempre fuera huir de ellos.

-Ya buscare algo que hacer- se encogió de hombros

-¿Alguien me puede explicar?- Bella pidió la palabra

-Va a irse a Atlanta-

-Dianna no es muy feliz aquí, no encuentra trabajo, y allá le ofrecieron un excelente empleo-

-¿Por qué siempre huyes de los problemas?-

-No huyo...además ella no es un problema, dejó de significar algo para mí hace mucho tiempo- Camila bufo ante la respuesta

Dianna regresaba al departamento de Naya después de tener una entrevista en la empresa farmacéutica que buscaba sus servicios

-Hola, estoy en casa- saludo dejando su bolso

-Hey, ¿cómo te fue?- dejó el libro para prestar atención a su amiga

-Excelente...con el único problema que es aquí- se dejó caer a lado de su amiga

-¿No puedes trabajar desde allá?-

-Solo unos días, tendría que estar yendo y viniendo...no me gustó mucho eso-

-Pues tendrás que hablar con Lea-

-Ya lo sé...eso haré mañana en cuanto llegue- se quedó pensativa

-¿Hay algo más? - preguntó conociendo a su amiga

-Pasa que Lea está muy emocionada, hace unos días me dijo que tenía el lugar perfecto para mudarnos-

-Eso lo pueden hacer aquí...-

-Además su trabajo está allá...- continuó preocupada

-Hey Di, relájate- tomo la mano de su amiga- no asumas cosas que no sabes, quizás le guste el cambio-

La rubia se dejó abrazar por su amiga que tenía razón. Hablaría con su novia y ambas encontrarían una solución.

Al tocar suelo en Miami la rubia aviso a su novia que la esperaría en el departamento.

Se dio una ducha y preparo una ligera cena para ambas.

Lea toco la puerta esperando que su novia abriera.

-Hola, amor- saludo feliz le entregó un ramo de rosas

-Que lindas, Lea- la abrazo fuerte- como te extrañe- se separó para besarla.

Entraron al departamento donde disfrutaron la cena.

Ambas tenían la mente en otro lado, en sus preocupaciones...Dianna fue la primera en sacarlas a la luz

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- dijo seria mirando a su novia

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tu abuela?-

-No, ella está bien...solo que estando allá fui a una entrevista de trabajo y es una gran oportunidad...-

-Nos vamos- dijo sin dejar terminar a su novia

-¿Qué?- preguntó ante la respuesta inmediata de su chica

Tenía preparada una lista de pros y contras para decírselas. No pensó que aceptara de una

-Sí, nos podemos ir Atlanta-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Así sin más?-

-Sí, es lo mejor...sabes que a mí no me molestar mudarme mientras esté contigo- se acercó para besarla

Lea estaba más que feliz, todo había resultado a su favor y no tuvo que contar la verdadera razón para irse

-Estaba muy preocupada- confesó la rubia besándola - ¿pero no tendrás problemas con tu trabajo?- se separó de ella

-No creo, seguramente solo tendré que ir ciertas fechas al hotel, por otro lado ya encontraré trabajo allá...por lo que se las chicas de Atlanta no bailan nada- pico a su novia ganándose un golpe

-Eres mala, mereces un castigo- dijo separándose de ella

-Me puedes castigar en la cama- se acercó para besarla y guiarla hacia la cama

Dianna habló con el jefe de Recursos Humanos para decirle que aceptaba el trabajo y en una semana tenía que estar allá para su primer día.

Por lo que ambas comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para irse.

Cuando Lea le contó la noticia a Camila, esta se molestó porque siempre se salía con la suya y huía.

-¿Sigue sin hablarte?- preguntó Bella

-Nop, pero ya se le pasará...-

-La entiendo perfecto, se lo que sufriste pero huir cada vez que la veas...creo que terminaras viviendo en una isla desierta-

-Si esa es la solución no tengo problema...solo no quiero saber nada de ella-

-¿Aún no la superas?- miro a la morena que esquivo su mirada- No lo has hecho, deberías cerrar el círculo...-

-Cerré el círculo en el momento en que me dejo una jodida nota...en el momento en que vi que se casaba...no hay nada más que cerrar- dijo molesta - ¿ahora qué me querías decir?-

Bella entendió que no quería hablar más del tema por lo que decidió dejar tranquila a su amiga

-Tengo un trabajo para ti en Atlanta, en realidad era para mí pero prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vale, ¿de qué va?- preguntó interesada

-Coreografa del Mouline Rouge- dijo emocionada

-¿Mouline...Rouge?...¿un club de strippers?- preguntó sorprendida

-Es un club de bailarinas, el mejor de toda la ciudad- Lea hizo una mueca- no bailaras, solo enseñaras los pasos y tendrás que ir una que otra noche a supervisar es todo...- le explico

-No lo sé...nunca he hecho algo así...-

-¡Por Dios! Eres muchísimo mejor que yo en esos bailes, lo tuyo es natural-

-No sé cómo tomarme eso- dijo haciéndose la ofendida

-¡Vamos Lea! Es lo que querías un trabajo antes de irte y además es muy bien pagado- trataba de convencerla

-Es tentadora...pero no sé si a Dianna le parezca- dijo pensando en la reacción de su chica

-Pero tú no bailaras, tú irás cuando esté cerrado, enseñaras los movimientos a las bailarinas y es todo... ¿qué más quieres?- preguntó un tanto desesperada

-Quería verte de esa manera, me gusta- dijo divertida ante el bufido de su amiga

En otro lado de la cuidad Dianna había renunciado a su trabajo de fotógrafa y contaba las últimas noticias a Noah, que ahora vivía con su novio.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué accedió tan sencillo al irnos cuando unos pocos días tenía el lugar perfecto-

-Es bastante raro-dijo pensando en los hecho Noah- puede que haya pasado algo en su trabajo...-

-Le harás una fiesta de despedida, dudo que sea eso...además ella ama estar aquí, toda su vida está en Miami-

-Bueno pero ella me dijo que durante un tiempo no podía pisar Miami,que le traía recuerdos-

-Pero no creo que sea eso...-

-Basta de pensar, quizás te vio que la pasabas mal y por eso acepto, dejemos de rompernos la cabeza- le dijo a su amiga

-Como te voy a extrañar- abrazo a su amigo

-Yo también pero iré a visitarlas así que espero que tengan un cuarto extra en su lugar-

El día anterior a su mudanza Lea y Dianna tuvieron una cena con los padres de la morena para despedirse

Lea días antes les contó que se iba, y la razón era por el trabajo de su rubia, por lo cual sus padres lo aceptaron aunque las extrañarían.

Su madre perdía a su rubia compañera para ir al club a echar chisme y su aliada para molestar a las pesadas del club.

-¿Entonces ya tienen todo?- preguntó su padre

-Nos falta el lugar para vivir, hemos visto algunos lugares por Internet que ya tenemos cita- contestó la morena

-Mientras nos quedaremos con mi amiga y también falta tu trabajo- miro preocupada a su novia

-No, ya tengo...uno-dijo un poco incómoda

-Pero que carita hija, parece que irás a trabajar a un burdel- dijo bromeando

Lea se puso colorada haciendo que todos cesarán su risa

-¡Oh por Dios! Lo tengo que contar en el club- dijo su madre divertida

La morena se preguntaba porque no tenía padres normales. Los cuales se escandalizarán y le dieran un sermón o mejor aún que no comentaran nada sobre su nuevo trabajo.

-Esa si no me la esperaba hija...espero que tengas descuentos para familiares- dijo su padre ganándose un golpe de parte de su esposa

Mientras su padre se disculpaba con su mujer. Ella miro a su novia

-¿Vas a bailar con poca ropa?- miro con miedo a su chica

-No- sus padres abuchearon, ella los miro molesta- seré la Coreógrafo, solo enseñaré a las bailarinas- dijo tranquilizando a su novia

Durante el resto de la noche Lea fue el objeto de burlas de sus padres y a veces de su novia que después de escuchar lo que haría la dejo más tranquila pero aún no le parecía del todo bien

La pareja ya se encontraba en su cama, su última noche en Miami.

-¿Estás dormida?- preguntó la morena

-No, tengo demasiada energía para dormir- confesó girándose para mirar a su novia

-¿Te molesta el trabajo? -

Dianna se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta

-En un principio me...puso celosa- la morena la miro con una sonrisa- por mostrarías lo que es mío- le robó un beso- pero cuando dijiste que sólo serias la coreografa...supongo que no es tan malo, solo me tengo que acostumbrar- dijo restándole importancia

-El trabajo no es malo, el horario es bueno y la paga es mejor...y no es algo que haré para siempre-

-Tendré que acompañarte para dejarle claro a las bailarinas que tienes novia- dijo celosa

-Puedes hacer un baile para mí en el escenario- dijo coqueta

-Eres una idiota,eso solo las motivaría a hacerme un lado- Lea no pudo evitar reír

-Nadie podría hacerte un lado- se acercó para besarla tumbándola sobre su espalda- tengo el remedio para cansar tu cuerpo- dijo besando su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de la playera de su novia.

 _ **N/A: muchas gracias por los Reviews, siempre tomo en cuenta lo que me escriben**_


	33. Chapter 33

Dianna veía a la morena arreglarse frente al espejo mientras ella esperaba paciente.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir?- preguntó por segunda vez, esperando que su chica dijera que no

-Di,amor, tus padres nos invitaron creo que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de lo que hicimos- la miro unos segundos antes de volver su vista al espejo

La rubia bufó. Salió para esperarla en la sala.

Se sentó en la pequeña sala de su departamento.

Recordó cuando recién llegaron de Miami no tardaron en encontrar ese lugar. El mismo día que lo vieron lo compraron. Y con forme los meses pasaron lo hicieron su hogar llenándolo de fotografías.

Miraba con atención la foto más reciente de su colección. Ese día fue una verdadera locura.

-¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó Lea sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No,para nada- la miro y se quedó muda al verla

Podían pasar años y jamás se acostumbraría a la belleza de su chica.

-¿Es demasiado?- se miró el vestido

-No...estás bellísima- se acercó para besarla- y jamás me arrepentiré de ese día - volvieron a besarse.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de la rubia. Era la primera vez que ambas estaban en la casa.

-¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó a la morena

-No, solo prométeme que me mostraras tu antigua habitación- miro a su chica con ojos de cachorro

-Lo prometo, pero no sé qué quieres ver-

-No es lo que quiero ver, sino lo que voy hacer- susurro antes de entrar a la casa

La relación con Mary, había mejorado bastante, todo gracias a su padre y a la abuela. Y para qué mentir le encantaba mirar la felicidad de su hija.

Era la primera comida oficial donde las invitaban. Celebraban que Jane y Tom tendrían a su primera hija.

Se encontraban en el jardín después de degustar la comida.

-Lea, ¿qué tal te ha parecido la ciudad?- preguntó Mary

-Es una linda ciudad, la verdad me encanta- dijo sonriente

-¿Y no fue difícil encontrar trabajo? Dianna no nos ha contado en que estas- miro a su hija

-La verdad que no, una amiga me recomendó en...- Dianna la miro seria-en...como maestra de baile y es lo que hago, enseñó bailo-

-Eso es lindo, cuando crezca podemos meter a la bebé a tus clases- miro a su cuñada acariciando su estómago

Dianna no pudo soltar una carcajada. Era imposible que su pequeña sobrina entrara a esas clases.

Todos se le quedaron mirando

-Hey, que mi bebe no será como tú en el baile- dijo ofendida haciendo que la risa de la rubia cesará

Lea la tomo de la mano cariñosamente,gesto que vio Mary haciendo que sonriera

-Eres mala,Jane- se levantó junto a Lea- ahora regresamos-

Entraron a la casa donde le dio un pequeño recorrido acabando en su habitación.

Lea la miraba asombrada. No era como la imaginaba, tenía muchos libros, un estante con cd's de Rock.

-No te imaginaba que desde pequeña te gustara el Rock- señaló los estantes - pensé que eras de música clásica- se acercó a ella

-Lo era...aún lo soy, cuando trabajo es lo que escucho- pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena

-Mi señora es toda una caja de sorpresas aún - pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de la rubia.

Acercó sus labios hasta cerrar el espacio que las separaba.

Dianna siempre se perdía en los movimientos que la morena realizaba con su lengua. Más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a preguntarle si era una habilidad innata o simplemente era de tanta práctica.

Porque sabía que Lea tenía una lista,un poco larga, de conquistas. Lo cual a veces resultaba incómodo cuando las chicas reconocían a la morena y se acercaban a saludarla. Su chica en más de una ocasión le confesó que no se acordaba de ellas,solo fingía. En un cierto punto sintió pena por esas chicas.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para algo rápido?- preguntó la morena ahora entretenida con su cuello

-No...creo- respondió controlando su respiración- quizás en la segunda visita- mordió su labio evitando un gemido

-Dios, tengo muchas ganas y tenemos que esperar hasta regresar a casa- se quejó alejándose

Dianna solo sonrió, le encantaba tener ese efecto.

Terminando la visita a los padres de la rubia, la pareja se trasladó a Mouline Rouge, donde Lea llevaba trabajando un año.

Entraron por la puerta trasera donde saludaron al guardia, que ambas ya conocían.

Lea se dirigió al vestidor de las bailarinas mientras Dianna se sentó en la barra para platicar con el bartender, que le recordaba mucho a Noah.

-Lea, tenemos un problema- se acercó la encargada del bar- la bailarina principal se accidentó y está ahora en el hospital- dijo bastante preocupada

-Podemos reemplazar su número por otro- dijo solucionando el problema,la encarga negó- ¿pasa algo más?-

-Vendimos el show como el atractivo de la noche y tenemos casa llena en...-miro su reloj- 10 minutos y es imposible que otra chica se aprenda tan rápido...- la miro

-¿No me estás pidiendo lo que estoy creyendo?- miro a la encargada y a las chicas

-La coreografía es hermosa pero ni yo que aprendo rápido la podría hacer- dijo la bailarina más avanzada

-Dianna está afuera- dijo ahora ella preocupada

-Nadie sabrá que eres tú, tenemos es disfraz y el tiempo justo para adaptarlo a tu cuerpo,sino fuera importante para el club sabes que no te lo pediríamos- todas asintieron

Lea solo suspiro sacando su celular para mandar un mensaje a su chica.

Dianna platicaba animado con el chico cuando sintió su celular vibrar

 ** _Lea: tengo graves problemas acá atrás, voy a tardar...puedes tomar y comer la casa invita..._**

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto el moreno alto lleno

-Parece que Lea se va a tardar- dijo extrañada

-Parece que te tocará ver parte del show...lo que tu chica enseña- dijo

Lea estaba en el camerino mirándose en el espejo. El vestuario era lindo tenía que admitirlo y el corset negro con el que terminaría el baile era de buen gusto, al final ella lo había elegido.

La encargada toco la puerta para decirle que era momento.

Lea le dijo que ahora salía, comprobó por última vez su vestuario. Estaba bastante nerviosa,tenía un año sin bailar frente a públicos y menos esa clase de baile y vestuario.

Mando un mensaje de la rubia y salió camino al escenario.

 ** _Lea: disfrútalo,te amo_**

La rubia releyó unas cuantas veces el mensaje sin entender a lo que se refería.

La música de I dont wanna live forever comenzó junto a las luces color azul que acompañaban los movimientos en el escenario. El público festejo.

-Parece que necesitarás más que una cerveza para mirar a tu chica- le dijo su amigo entregándole una cerveza

Se giró a mirar al escenario y pudo ver 3 chicas, en los extremos usaban vestidos negros mientras la de en medio un vestido rojo, las tres con antifaces.

Se quedó muda al reconocer a la morena. Esas piernas podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia.

Ahora entendía el mensaje, por lo que tomó su cerveza y se acercó al escenario.

Cuando estuvo cerca recorrió a la bailarina comenzando por las piernas terminando en sus ojos. Al encontrarse Lea le sonrió y si era aún posible comenzó a moverse más sensual.

La rubia le dio un trago a su cerveza sin quitar la vista.

En ese momento Lea se sintió poderosa, no le importaba que hubiera más hombres mirándola, gritando cosas, para ella solo existía esa rubia que la volvía loca y vivía por sus reacciones.

No pudo evitar sonreír en la forma en que Dianna la besaría en cuanto bajara del escenario. La conocía tan bien que sabía que la llevaría algún cuarto para tener intimidad y ella estaba rogando por ello.

Se movía lento al ritmo de la música, cambiando algunos pasos solo para excitar más a su chica.

La rubia regreso un momento a la realidad cuando termino su cerveza y se dio cuenta que la única que estaba en el escenario era Lea. Comenzó a escuchar lo que los hombres le gritaban, le molestaba pero tenía que aceptar que ella pensaba todo lo que ellos decían, pero de algún modo ella tenía derecho, era su chica.

Sonrío ante ese pensamiento, la chica sensual que bailaba y comenzaba a quitarse el vestido de la forma jodidamente más sexy que sus ojos pudieran ver era su chica y tenía el privilegio de recorrer sus curvas pero sobre todo dormir en sus brazos.

Lea se sentó sobre la silla moviéndose lento contra ella. Joder,estaba en serios problemas, en todos sus años de bailarina nunca había tenido la necesidad de restregarse contra la silla para aliviar un poco su dolor pero mirar a la rubia que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y saber lo que le esperaba deseaba terminar ya con el baile pero a su vez quería hacerla sufrir un poco más.

Cuando llegó el final del baile, miro directa a su chica que entendió perfecto el mensaje porque comenzó a moverse entre la gente para llegar a la parte trasera.

Al bajar del escenario la encargada y las demás bailarinas la felicitaron, ella agradeció buscando con sus ojos a la rubia.

-Voy a necesitar el camerino un momento- informó dejando a las chicas detrás para llegar a su chica

Dianna no le dio tiempo de nada, se lanzó sobre sus labios.

-Necesito hacerte el amor ahora- dijo con la voz ronca entre besos

Lea se separó un poco para llevarla al camerino que uso para cambiarse.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta la rubia la empotró contra ella. Sus besos eran salvajes, desesperados. Lea enredo sus piernas en la cadera de la rubia.

-Joder,te debería matar por haber bailado pero me ha calentado demasiado - confesó perdida en los pechos de la morena que sonrío ante la confesión

-Te necesito- susurro excitada

Dianna bajo una mano al lugar hasta el centro, mordió el pezón de la morena al sentirla tan mojada.

-Auch- se quejó la morena tomando el cabello rubio

-Dios,estás tan mojada...creo que voy a terminar sin que me toques- dejó a la morena sobre un sofá

-Esto es lo que ocasiona tu mirada en mí- la beso tomándola de la cara -ahora hazte cargo-

-Con todo gusto,amor-

No hizo más previos, hizo lo que la morena le pidió, coló dos dedos en su interior haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido que fue amortiguado por la música del club...

 _ **N/A: un año paso en la historia, poco a poco sabremos que ocurrió durante ese tiempo...**_

 ** _Espero sus comentarios_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los reviews :D_**


	34. Chapter 34

Lea fue la primera en despertar al sentir un poco de frío sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación, sonrío al recordar la noche que habían pasado. Después de hacerlo en el camerino, se despidieron y llegaron a su departamento para seguir con la noche. Sin duda encontraría ropa por toda su sala. Miro a su derecha donde la rubia aún dormía. Delineo su rostro, se acercó para dejar besos por su rostro.

Logrando que la rubia se despertará.

-Buenos días, rubia- beso sus labios

-Estos si son buenos días,amor- sonrío a la mitad del beso

-Necesitamos darnos un baño y arreglar la casa, Naya va a venir- le recordó

-Solo un rato más- se acurrucó contra ella- dame 10 minutos así y nos bañamos- cerró los ojos

Lea simplemente se relajó al sentir el calor.

Dianna se vestía demasiado rápido, los 10 minutos se habían convertido en horas por lo que la rubia fue la primera en darse un baño para arreglar el lugar.

Corrió por la sala buscando la ropa de ayer. El timbre sonó, contestó que esperará un segundo, aventó la ropa en su cuerpo y aviso a la morena de la llegada de su amiga.

-Hola,siento la demora- saludo a su amiga

-Hola a ti...y entiendo la demora-dijo bromista mirando su cuello

Dianna se tomó el cuello y lo miro en el pequeño espejo de la sala. Tenía grandes marcas sobre el. No sabía en qué momento la morena los hizo.

-Esto es de anoche- dijo hundiéndose más, Naya sonrío

-¿Las de tu pecho son de ahora?- preguntó

Dianna miro su pecho logrando una sonora carcajada de su amiga

-El amor,el amor- dijo sentándose en el sofá -¿por qué no huelo a comida?- frunció el ceño

-Porque estábamos esperando ver que se te antoja-dijo Lea entrando a la sala

-Claro...-la saludo- porque si fueras tú ya tendrías a mi amiga en la mesa desnuda y no es mucho de mi agrado de esa manera- sacudió la cabeza alejando la imagen

-Me has dado una excelente idea- miro picara a la rubia

-Basta de hablar, pongámonos manos a la obra- dijo Dianna

Las chicas estaban buscando un regalo para la prima de la rubia que se casaría mañana.

Lea estaba cansada de dar vueltas por las tiendas. Suspiro cuando Dianna se debatía entre un juego de tarros de cerveza o unas cacerolas.

-Por Dios,amor llévate lo que quieras- se quejó

-¿Cuál seria más útil para ti?- le preguntó concentrada,la morena rodo los ojos

-Los tarros de cerveza-

Cansada los tomo y camino a la caja sin hacerle caso a las protestas de la rubia.

Le pidió a la cajera que lo arreglará para la la miraba molesta

-Cambia esa cara,es un lindo regalo- beso su mejilla

Con ese beso de la morena volvió a sonreír,olvidando la molestia.

El día llegó de la boda,después de la misa la recepción fue en un lindo jardín donde toda la familia Agron se encontraba.

La hora del baile llegó y no tardo Jason en invitar a la pista a su cuñada, ya que su hermana se negaba a bailar.

Dianna podría pasarse horas y horas mirándola bailar, desde lo más básico como un baile cocinando hasta una coreografía elaborada para el club. A veces sentía que el cuerpo de la morena tenía un iman para sus ojos.

Negó cuando su hermano le hizo señas para que se uniera y negó. Se levantó para ir al baño para evitar la insistencia.

Al salir al baño se encontró con su,nada querido, primo Adam.

-Hola,hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo a modo de saludo

-He estado ocupada- dijo esperando que diera terminada la conversación pero estaba equivocada

-Supe que estás viviendo aquí desde hace tiempo, Harry me ha preguntado mucho por ti, podemos salir los tres-propuso

-No creo, a nada tenemos que salir los tres- dijo bufando

-Vamos-insistió el chico- el chico sigue enamorado de ti-

-Pues es una lástima porque yo lo supere hace mucho y sinceramente no tengo nada de ganas de pasar tiempo con ustedes- dijo caminando para alejarse

Adam irritado por la respuesta la tomo del brazo colocándola contra la pared

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Harry? - Dianna solo lo miro- ¿te vio besándote con una chica?- preguntó apretando los dientes

-Lo que haga con mi vida no te tiene que interesar- le contestó dura

-Entonces es verdad, esta...cualquiera te está llenando la cabeza, tú no eres así...- dijo con la mirada inyectado de rabia ocasionando que su agarre fuera más fuerte lastimando a la rubia

-Basta Adam,me estás lastimando- se quejó

-Hey! Suéltala- le gritó Lea al ver la situación.

Adam se separó para mirar a la morena y unió los cabos

-Eres la bailarina del hotel- dijo mirándola- por esta cabaretera jodiste a tu familia- miro a su prima

-No es ninguna cabaretera y la relación con mi familia no te debería de importar- dijo ya molesta haciendo un lado a su primo

-No te vas a ningún lado con esta- la volvió a sujetar

-Idiota,suéltala- lo empujo del pecho la morena ya cansada

-Tu no deberías de estar aquí- encaró a la morena olvidándose de su prima que le pedía a Lea que lo dejara

-Mi lugar está a su lado- señaló a la rubia- mientras ella me quiera a su lado ahí estaré y no dejaré que un idiota homófobico le haga daño-

-Eres una puta además de lesbiana...tu madre es igual- escupió

No bastó más para que Lea perdiera todo su autocontrol propinándole un derechazo al chico haciéndolo tambalear.

Este se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su labio mirándola con rabia

-Esto no se queda así-

Se abalanzó contra ella pero con un ágil movimiento lo esquivo ocasionándole más rabia al chico. Lea lo miraba con una sonrisa.

El chico se acercó a lanzarle un golpe y Lea al esquivarlo le lanzó otro conectando con la mandíbula mandándolo directo al suelo.

Tanto escándalo ocasionó que las personas se fueran reuniendo entre ellos Jason, que como buena cotilla no se perdía nada.

-Lea,basta- le pidió tomándola de la mano

-La próxima vez que insultes a cualquier mujer te juro que te rompo la cara-

Dianna arrastró a Lea fuera del lugar. Su hermano las siguió felicitando a su cuñada. La rubia le pidió que se despidiera de sus padres. No faltaba decir más porque sabía que Jason contaría con lujo de detalle lo que pasó.

Una vez en el auto Dianna miro a la morena que acariciaba su mano.

-No debiste golpearlo- la miro seria

-Se lo merecía, me estaba controlando desde que vi cómo te tenía pero el comentario sobre mi mamá derramó el vaso- explicó mirando su mano- se merecía más- la rubia suspiro

-Los golpes no es la solución, además ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear?-

-A veces se necesitan golpes para que entiendan- la rubia rodo los ojos- una chica debe saber defenderse, lo que viste no es nada, cuando se trata de defender a mi...- Dianna la beso

-Me encantas cada día más-


	35. Chapter 35

El trabajo de Lea comenzaba hacer que tuviera que asistir por las noches al club por lo que Dianna, esas noches salía con Naya o sus compañeros de trabajo.

Como lo había hecho esa noche donde después del trabajo fueron a un bar a tomar unas cuantas cervezas, el tiempo voló.

Lea miraba el reloj en su celular, sabía que la rubia saldría con sus compañeros pero siempre la encontrando cuando terminaba en el club.

Pero esa noche no estaba en casa aún. Había pasado casi dos horas desde que llegó. Envió un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en casa, la rubia le contesto que ya estaban pagando la cuenta...¿Cuántas veces de adolescente les había dicho aquella típica mentira a sus padres?

El sonido de unas llaves le aviso que por fin la rubia había llegado. Para no parecer desesperada regreso al pasillo para salir casual.

No espero mirar a la rubia totalmente borracha sostenida con un chico, el cual reconocía perfectamente.

En una comida Dianna se lo había presentado como Joe, el chico la saludo educado pero solo basto cacharlo mirando a su chica para que supiera que la rubia era de su agrado, más de lo normal. Se lo comentó pero le aseguro que era su imaginación, el chico tenía novia o eso decía. ¿Cuantas veces ella tenía una aventura con chicas con novio hasta casadas? Sabía que aquello no era un impedimento.

Lea se acercó para sostener a su chica

-¿Alguien se pasó de copas?- preguntó ya con la rubia en sus brazos

-Lo siento, nos pusimos a jugar Ping Beer con tequila y creo que no somos muy buenos- soltó una carcajada contagiando al chico.

Por la risa y aspecto supo que también estaba bastante borracho pero fingía bien.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama,muchas gracias por traerla- le dijo mirando al chico a modo de despedida

-Nooo...Jooeee...nop se pede ir...es peligrosoo-

-No, estoy bien- dijo el chico tratando de hablar claro

-Tee queeedas aquiii- sentenció la rubia

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lea

-Sii amoorr, nop puedo dejaaarlo, vive lejos- dijo moviéndose entre los brazos de la morena- pueede dormiir en...la...aquí- señaló el sofá- me voy, Bye- dijo perdiéndose en el pasillo

Lea y Joe se quedaron mirando. La morena solo suspiro y camino tras su chica.

No le quedaba de otra que aceptar al chico, si lo corría tendría problemas al día siguiente con Di, además no podría cargar con la culpa si algo le pasaba.

En la habitación Di ya se encontraba acostada en ropa interior. Por su respiración supo que ya estaba dormida. Lea se acostó a su lado y la abrazo.

Lea se despertó por el sonido de la licuadora. Tenía el sueño tan ligero que ese ruido la levantaba. Miro a su lado pero no encontró a Di. Se arreglo un poco recordando que el chico estaba en su casa.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando visualizo al chico en bóxers... Sintió su bilis subir por su garganta. ¿Cómo se atrevía estar en esos paños en una casa ajena? Era un descarado, desvergonzado, un imbecil que pondría en su lugar.

El chico se paro y vio como la rubia lo miraba, repasaba el cuerpo del chico y lo peor fue que tragó saliva. En esos diminutos paños se le notaba el paquete y la rubia lo miro.

Suspiro tranquilizándose. Fue a su habitación por ropa. Tenía la necesidad de salir o sino partiría la cara al idiota y diría cosas que después se arrepentiría. Si algo había aprendido con Dianna es arreglar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

Entro al salón saludando. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan educada.

-Buenos días amor, ¿quieres desayunar?- dijo Di acercándose a ella

-No, voy a salir tengo trabajo- dijo mirando la chico fugazmente

-¿No tenias el día libre?-

-Si pero me necesitan, regreso más tarde- se acercó para besar apasionadamente a su chica.

Le tenía que dejar en claro al Joe que ella era su chica.

Dianna se sorprendió por el beso que le había dado. Volteo a ver a su amigo sonrojada

-Siento que hayas visto eso- dijo volviendo a su lado

-No hay problema, quizás ya debería de irme - dijo un tanto incomodo.

Había olvidado por completo que su amiga tenía pareja.

Lea llegó al club ante el asombro de todos. Pidió que no la molestara que usaría el escenario para algunos nuevos pasos que quería probar en las coreografías.

Colocó un aleratorio de música que usualmente bailaban. Suspiro cerrando los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia sobre el chico. Apretó los puños y dejó que su cuerpo se expresara por ella. Hacía movimientos fuertes, intensos. Las bailarinas y demás empleados la miraban admirados. En cada movimiento parecía que dejaba el alma. Tenía bastante que no bailaba de esa manera, desde que su historia con Ashley había terminado.

No supo cuánto tiempo bailo pero de pronto se dejó de caer rodillas llorando gritando con rabia al hacer la comparación, ella no tenía pensado dejar ir a Di. Se repetía que Dianna no era Ashley.

Una de las bailarinas se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien. Ella dijo que si. Simplemente tomó sus cosas,se despidió y se fue.

Dianna miraba su celular, hacia algunas horas que Lea se había ido y no había contestado sus mensajes. Imagino que estaba tan concentrada en el baile que olvidaba el celular. No era la primera ve que pasaba.

Tratando de hacer la espera más corta llamó a Naya.

Le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Le encantaba salir con sus compañeros.

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado a ese grado de borracha y no estaba presente- dijo indignada

-Joder, ni yo lo creo, Joe me tuvo que traer a casa, a la mañana no me la acababa con sus burlas - comentó divertida

-¿En la mañana?-

-Si, pasó la noche aquí, estaba muy borracho para que se fuera- Naya hizo un sonido desaprobatorio- ¿pasa algo?-

-Bueno...pasa que dejaste dormir al chico que Lea no tolera mucho- explicó - el chico te mira con ojitos de cachorro-

-¿Tú también?- preguntó molesta

-El chico no disimula...¿qué estaban haciendo cuando Lea se fue apurada?- preguntado dándose una idea

-Estábamos desayunando-hizo una pausa- sin más-

-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? Te conozco -

-Bueno, puede que le haya molestado que Joe estuviera en...bóxers- lo susurro

-¿Pero quién se cree? No es su jodida casa para andar así, ahora entiendo el porque se fue Lea. Joder, yo lo hubiera corrido-

Dianna se sintió un tanto culpable, ella había admirado de más el cuerpo de su amigo.

Lea se encontraba sentada en una banca fumando mientras hablaba con Camila

-¿Estás segura que estaba mirando...ese lugar?- preguntó después de escuchar los hechos

-¡Si, joder! Yo misma lo vi- dijo dando una larga calada

-Bueno, eso no significa nada...a veces yo también miro-

-Si pero eres heterosexual, es normal-

-Ella es bisexual- dijo tranquila Camila

-Lo sé- dijo con voz derrotada

-¿Dime realmente que te pasa?- pidió, después de unos segundos le contesto

-Tengo miedo...tengo miedo que se haya dado cuenta que extraña...el acto con los hombre y ya no sea suficiente lo que siente por mí- dijo ya con lágrimas en ojos

-Lea, escúchame, conozco a la rubia y ella no es Ashley- escucho el llanto de su amiga- tranquila, sé que tienes miedo, pero Di jamás te dejaría de la forma que lo hizo ella...la rubia te ama o olvidaste la locura que hizo- logró sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga- habla con ella, déjale las cosas en claro...-

-Te necesito Cami-

-Muy pronto estaré por allá, mientras tanto habla con ella-

Por la tarde Lea llego al departamento.

-Hola- saludó a Di que miraba el televisor

-Hola, estaba preocupada- se levanto para besar a su chica

Lea le dio un suave beso y se alejó. Sabía que con los besos podría olvidar lo que había planeado.

-Necesitamos hablar- le indicó que se sentará

-Primero quiero disculparme por llegar de esa manera ayer -la morena negó- y por no pedir tu opinión para que mi amigo se quedara-

-¿Sientes algo por él? - preguntó de golpe, tomándola con la guardia baja

-¿Qué?- la miraba esperando una respuesta- claro que no, estoy enamorada de ti, te amo a ti-

-El chico siente cosas por ti, y no voy a prohibirte que lo veas o sigas saliendo con tus compañeros...solo te pido que si me quiere dejar me lo digas- dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Pero qué dices Lea? No pienso dejarme mi amor- se acero para abrazarla

-Solo te pido que si algún día te cansas de mí me lo digas, que no te vayas sin más- se abrazó a la rubia rompiendo en llanto.

Dianna no sabía que le pasaba pero tenía una vaga idea.

 _ **N/A: nuevo capítulo, se viene un poco de drama...**_

 _ **Gracias por todos los Reviews :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

Había pasado una semana desde que Lea había llorado en sus brazos, susurrándole que se despidiera de ella si la quería dejar.

Dianna repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que Lea le había contado tratando de encontrar la explicación pero no la encontraba.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que Lea se cerrará. Se había inscrito en un gimnasio por lo que casi no se veían.

La morena llegaba cansada, se daba un baño, cenaban juntas y se iba a dormir. Por la mañana le preparaba el desayuno, se despedían para que la rubia se fuera al trabajo.

-Tierra llamando a Dianna- Joe la saco de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?-

-Saliendo vamos a ir un club, Mick lo va a elegir así que podemos esperar cualquier lugar- dijo divertido

La rubia miro su celular, Lea nuevamente trabajaría hasta tarde. Quedarse en su casa comiéndose la cabeza no le iba a ayudar en nada.

Quizás despejar un poco su mente le daría una idea de cómo comenzar la plática con Lea, por lo que aceptó.

Lea estaba recargaba en la pared detrás del local fumando un cigarrillo.

Esa semana había vuelvo a su viejo vicio, el cigarrillo lograba relajarla y era lo que necesitaba.

Sabía que estaba huyendo de la rubia pero tenía miedo. Durante esa semana estuvo de contarle la verdad pero a último momento se acobardaba y la besaba tratando de transmitirle todo su amor, pidiéndole que no la dejará...

-Lea, es hora- le informaron

Suspiro, terminó su cigarrillo y entro al local.

Dianna se bajó en el momento en que sus compañeros lo hicieron. No supo en qué momento habían salido y mucho menos llegado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Joe ayudándola a bajar

-Si, solo tengo la mente en otro lado- sonrío al chico

-En este lugar seguro te distraes-la rubia miro la fachada el lugar y suspiro

De todos los lugares a su compañero Mick,se le había ocurrido traerlos al lugar de trabajo de su chica.

Al ser un grupo grande les dieron una mesa donde se podía apreciar el escenario.

-Aquí venden los mejores tragos de la ciudad además el show es de lo mejor- una de sus compañeras lo miro- no hay desnudos, lo prometo-

Dianna reconocía a algunas meseras y podía ver al moreno detrás de la barra.

Tomo la cerveza que Joe le ofrecía mientras buscaba alguna señal de la morena.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue la chica encargada llegará con el moreno preocupada. El moreno asintió y le entregó una bolsa de hielo para después perderse en el backstage.

-El show se está tardando- se quejó Mick mirando su reloj

-¿Eres cliente frecuente?- preguntó Joe interesado

-No, acabo de descubrir el lugar, pero el show comienza a las 10:00 siempre-

Como si lo hubiera invocado las luces se apagaron. Mick dio un grito de alegría. Joe solo río y tomando asiento a lado de la rubia.

Drunk in Love de Beyonce y Jay Z sonaba en los altavoces del lugar.

Los juegos de luces iluminaban 3 figuras, que bailaban lento al sonido de la música.

El efecto que lograban con las luces era increíble.

Las chicas se giraron para mirar al público vestidas con leotardos negros y sacos blancos, medias de red y tacones altos.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio cuando la chica de en medio salió de la formación para acercarse al público moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual mientras sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo.

La bailarina sentía la música,dejándose llegar por ella, cautivando la atención total de los presentes.

-Por dios,ella es nueva- susurro Mick con miedo de interrumpir el momento

Dianna tuvo que tragar saliva y darle un trago largo a su cerveza.

¡Joder con el gimnasio! El cuerpo de su chica era increíble, si antes era espectacular ahora estaba completamente segura que era de una diosa.

Dianna le dio una rápida mirada al lugar, todos miraban al escenario sorprendidos. Su vista llegó a la barra donde un grupo de chicas hablaban con una rubia que miraba el escenario, con serias intenciones de ir.

El sonido y las luces hicieron que regresara su vista al escenario.

Las otras chicas se unieron a la bailarina, se acercaron a ella meneándose entre ellas.

La coreografía estaba tan bien cuidaba que era increíblemente sensual y de buen gusto, por eso el club era ahora conocido.

Mick seguía repitiéndose que ella era nueva, que nunca olvidaría esa manera de moverse.

Si la rubia no hubiera estado tan absorta con el baile le hubiera dejado en claro que era de ella.

Cuando el baile termino el público estalló en halagos.

-Joder, pero que calor hace- dijo Joe abanicándose -¿estás bien Di, estás muy roja?-

-Si, el baile fue increíble, me da envidia siempre he querido bailar así- confesó poniéndose más roja

-Estoy seguro que no lo haces tan mal, además ellas son profesionales-

-Yo me quiero casar con alguna de ellas, sobretodo con la morena de en medio...-

-Seguro que tiene pareja- soltó la rubia cortando con fantasía de su compañero

-Si es así es un hombre con mucha suerte- dijo un gesto grotesco con sus manos

Dianna solo negó. Se disculpó con sus amigos para ir al baño y de paso colarse a ver su chica.

Al salir del baño, se encaminó al bar pero antes de llegar una rubia paso a su lado golpeándola con el hombro. Giró a mirarla y vio que era la misma de la barra sus amigas fueron detrás de ella.

-Hola moreno- saludo al bartender

-Hola rubia- la saludo sin dejar de servir tragos- ¿lo mismo de siempre?- le ofreció

-No,gracias ya me tome tres cervezas y siento el alcohol en mi cuerpo-

-Claro,después del espectáculo...- se acercó a ella- joder, es la segunda vez que la veo bailar y me cuestiono mis gustos-

Esa era la reacción de todos al ver a Lea bailar

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?- miro a la puerta que llevaba detrás del escenario

-Será una locura, la escalera de madera se rompió y una chica se lastimo por eso subió tu chica- le informó

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Joe se colocó detrás de ella.

-Pensábamos que te habías perdido- dijo acercándose a ella

El morena lo miro mal,Di se alejó.

-Estaba pidiendo un poco de agua- miro al moreno que le entregó una botella- Muchas gracias- el bartender le guiñó un ojo.

-Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire y hablar con Lea- informó a sus compañeros

-¿Hablar con Lea? Claro, te irás a sacar la calentura después del baile- dijo Mick alegre

Ella solo sonrió, por más que quisiera hacerlo primero tenían que hablar antes de hacer el amor nuevamente.

Camino hasta llegar a un lado del local para estar más cómoda

 ** _Dianna:no creerás el lugar donde fuimos hoy..._**

Envió el mensaje y escucho el mismo sonido de aviso de Lea. Dio vuelta encontrándose en una persona recargada en la pared fumando

Miro su celular,Lea había visto su mensaje

 ** _Dianna:sabes que es malo fumar?Pense que lo habías dejado..._**

La persona miro su celular y levantó la vista

-La ciudad es muy pequeña- sonrió Lea mirando a la rubia

-Ya lo creo, Mick descubrió este lugar y se convirtió en su favorito...por cierto es tu fan- se acercó para tirar el cigarro

-Era nuevo- lo miro en el suelo

-No me importa, me importa que tú me dures más- se acercó a besarle pero le dejó un beso en la mejilla- no me gusta el sabor del cigarrillo -

-¿Qué te pareció el baile?- la miro con intensidad

-Necesito un cambio de ropa interior urgente- acercó su cuerpo quitando todo el espacio entre ellas

Tomo la mano de la morena y la colocó sobre la ropa en su centro. Al sentir Lea no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa.

-Puedo ayudar a terminar de estropearlos- beso su cuello

Lea intercambio los papeles. Ahora Di era quien estaba recargada en la pared

-Tiene que ser rápido y sin ruido- le indicó la morena desabrochando su pantalón

Metió la mano directa al centro. Dianna mordió su hombro para evitar gritar.

Lea movía su mano rapido besando el cuello de la rubia que la abrazaba porque sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían.

Mordió el cuello de Lea cuando el orgasmo la golpeó.

-Será mejor que regreses con tus compañeros- dijo Lea

-¿Pero tú?-

-Créeme que yo también necesito un cambio de ropa- le sonrió picara caminando a la puerta

Dianna se tomó unos minutos para arreglarse y para regañarse. Se había propuesto hablar antes de tener cualquier tipo de intimidad debían hablar y no había puesto nada de resistencia.

Entro al lugar negando por ser tan débil frente a su chica. ¿Pero quién podía serlo después de ese baile?

Lea ingreso con una sonrisa a los camerinos. Tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa.

Haberlo hecho en el pasillo le hizo recordar todas las veces que estuvo con otras chicas que solo buscaban un revolcón.

Se sentía tan viva, quizás era lo que le faltaba más seguridad...la seguridad que tenía cuando encaraba a las chicas y se acostaba con ellas, simplemente por sexo sin sentimientos de por medio.

Se estaba apagando esa pequeña flama dentro de ella, su vida dio un cambio radical al mudarse con la rubia. Solía tontear con las chicas sin llegar a más porque les dejaba en claro que ella tenía ocupado su corazones…de hecho había dejado de tontear con su chica.

Con esos pensamientos llego a su casa. El olor de Dianna inundó sus fosas nasales, miro última foto que habían colocado.

Ella ya se había pedido una vez y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo sin ni siquiera pelear. Dianna estaba a su lado y ella ya se estaba rindiendo.

Ella quería a la rubia a su lado y todo lo que estaba haciendo provocaría lo contrario.

Tendría que enfrentar su pasado y aférrese al presente con la rubia, el futuro...ya se preocuparía después

Cuando terminaba de salir de su cuarto ya bañaba Dianna iba llegando

-Hola,siento la tardanza tuvimos que llevar a Mick hasta su casa-

-Está bien, ¿podemos hablar o es muy tarde?-

La rubia se sorprendió, aunque se moría de sueño le dijo que podían hacerlo.

-Necesitamos hablar - dijo nerviosa mirando sus manos

Esa frase nunca llevaba a nada bueno según la experiencia de ambas.

 _ **N/A: me gustaría saber sus teorias**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Flashback_**

Lea se despertaba con el sol directamente sobre su rostro. Se tomó un momento para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a tanta luz.

Se incorporó de la cama y camino desnuda al baño.

Después de estar arreglada llega a la pequeña cocina del departamento de Nueva York

-Buenos días, linda- abrazo a la rubia por detrás

-Hola amor- se giró para besarla- tengo que salir pero regresó para nuestra cita- volvió a besarla

-Quería quedarme en cama todo el día contigo- puso un adorable puchero

-No me mires así, si estuviera en mis manos lo haría- la volvió a besar, esta vez de una manera más lenta -te amo mucho-

La rubia se separó, tomó sus llaves, se giró para mirarla y salió del lugar.

Lea suspiro perdidamente enamorada.

Ashley había llegado como una lluvia en tiempo de sequía. Le había dado la estabilidad que necesitaba después de estar viajando.

Tenía un año siendo pareja y parecía que fuera ayer que la conoció en una fiesta.

Había ido a la fiesta para no quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche, su compañera de cuarto en la gran manzana la había invitado.

Al llegar al lugar inmediatamente se dio cuenta que nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar...había varios grupos de chicos fumando mariguana y no duda que otras drogas.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse vio a Ashley y fue amor a primera vista. Decidida se acercó a ella para hablar.

Instantáneamente hicieron clic, ambas pasaron la fiesta platicando, Ashley le presentó a sus amigos que la invitaron a fumar pero ella negó, más de uno le hizo mala cara.

Después de esa fiesta fueron llegando más. Donde por miedo de perder a Ashley aceptó una pastilla del mejor amigo.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción, sentía su cuerpo ligero y todo lo que hacían los amigos de su chica le causaba gracia.

Cuando Ashley se dio cuenta de su estado, regaño a su amigo pero de nada sirvió porque el otro solo reía a carcajadas. Cansada tomo a la morena y la llevo a su casa donde la estuvo cuidando hasta que se le pasara el efecto.

Al estar consciente la regaño. Le pidió que no lo volviera hacer, no quería esa vida para ella.

Lea le dijo que no lo volvería hacer, pero no cumplió esa promesa.

Terminando su desayuno salió directa a revisar todo para su cita. Durante el camino hablo con Camila.

-¿Crees que le guste?- le preguntó emocionada a su amiga

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? Llevan apenas un año, se mudaron al mes de conocerse...-

-Por eso mismo se que es la ideal...Joder,no me imagino mi vida sin ella- terminó con una sonrisa boba

-Vale, confiaré en ti...pero...-

-Pero ya sé que hay algo que no te convence, no puedes juzgarla por un día que la viste...- dijo defendiendo a su novia

-Creo que le gustara- dijo sabiendo que no ganaría esa batalla

Ashley suspiro mientras el elevador subía al piso 10 del hotel frente a Central Park

Sabía que aquella visita no traería nada bueno.

Se preguntaba por qué cuando todo estaba más que perfecto tenía que aparecer su padre.

Cerró los ojos fuertes apretando el dije, que le había regalado Lea en su primer año de aniversario, para tomar valor para entrar a la habitación.

Miro a su padre dando órdenes a su asistente. Al verla ambos le dieron una sonrisa. La asistente salió dejándolos solos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no hay un abrazo para tu padre?-

Ashley se acercó lento y le dio un corto abrazo

-¿A qué debo tu visita?-

-Tu madre te extraña y quiere que la visites...- Ashley asintió- y tengo un trato para ti...estoy haciendo negocios con Marc, que es encantador, palabras de tu madre y quiero que te cases con el- dijo directo

Podría esperar cualquier cosa de su padre pero no que la quisiera casar.

El control de su padre fue la razón por la que había decidido mudarse de Boston a Nueva York y hacer su vida, estudiar arte y sobre todo ser ella misma. Sus padres desconocían que le gustaban las chicas, era más que obvio que no lo aceptarían por eso ocultaba a la morena y cuando le pedía que le presentara a sus padres inventaba cualquier excusa trayéndole problemas todas las veces.

-¿Marc? ¿Mi ex novio?-

-Si, no sé porque lo dejaste, es un excelente prospecto, su compañía se mudó a Londres, donde vivirás con el- dijo mirando unos papeles

-¿Vivir con el? ¡Estas loco!- le gritó arrepintiéndose en el momento en que su padre la miro mal

-Soy tu padre Ashley, deje que estudiaras Arte, que te mudaras de casa...te doy dinero cada mes-

-Ese dinero no lo toco, está completo en la cuenta...no lo necesito para vivir, el arte me da lo justo para hacerlo- se defendió

-No voy a discutir- dijo su padre tomándose el puente de la nariz- mañana estará aquí y quiero que vengas a cenar con nosotros, ¿está claro?-

Ashley solo asintió, estaba jodida.

Pasó el resto de la tarde buscando la manera de evitarlo, sabía que su padre la obligaría de alguna manera y no quería poner en peligro a su chica.

Lea caminaba por la sala nerviosa esperando a su chica.

Cuando la vio salir con un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro se le secó la garganta, Ashley simplemente era perfecta.

-Amor, cierra la boca- dijo divertida

-Eres muy hermosa, no me culpes, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde-

Ambas tomaron un taxi rumbo a un hotel exclusivo a las orillas del río.

Lea cruzo unas cuantas palabras con el hombre de la recepción.

Ashley se dedicó a admirar a su novia con un elegante traje.

El elevador marcó el último piso del edificio, unos meseros las guiaron hasta el helipuerto donde una mesa adornada con velas y todas las esperaba.

-¡Sorpresa!- susurro detrás de su novia

-Esto es hermoso- se giró para tomar su rostro y besarla suave

-Será mejor detenernos, una deliciosa cena nos espera- dijo al tener el beso- además tenemos público- señaló con la cabeza a los meseros.

Ashley sonrió y ambas tomaron asiento en la mesa donde compartieron la cena hablando de cosas tribales. Eso era lo que les encantaba a ambas, siempre tenían tema de conversación.

Al terminar la cena los meseros limpiaron y las dejaron solas.

Ashley aprovechó para mirar el río, la noche y las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Qué pasa por esta cabecita?- abrazo por detrás a su chica

-Lo increíble que eres- dijo apretándole las manos sobre su estómago

Un mal día había terminado de la mejor manera para Ashley

-Eso lo sé- amaba lo egocéntrica que podía ser Lea- pero hay algo más-

Sintió que Lea se alejaba, se giró para encontrarla hincada sobre una rodilla.

-Ashley, desde que te conocí le diste a mi vida la estabilidad que necesitaba...por ti soy una mejor persona. Antes estaba perdida buscando mi hogar y ahora sé que donde estés tú ese es mi hogar, mi lugar...por eso quiero pedirte que pases toda la vida conmigo, que formemos una familia...- Ashley comenzaba a llorar- en esta noche con la luna y estrellas de testigo te pido que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?- abrió una pequeña caja mostrando un anillo

-¡Claro que si!- se abalanzó contra la morena terminando en el suelo ambas besándose.

Ashley miraba como su padre y Marc hablaban de negocios, estaba aburrida, solo quería terminar para irse con Lea y volver a repetir la sesión de sexo que tuvieron la noche anterior.

-Entonces, Marc te encargo a mi pequeña, buenas noches chicos-

Vio cómo su padre se despedía y los dejaba solos.

-Has cambiado mucho durante este tiempo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Creo que todos cambiamos- dijo levantando los hombros

-Después de que lo dejamos me di cuenta que nunca encontraría a una chica como tú, y ahora que tu padre me ha comentado que quieres retomar los locos planes que tuvimos en nuestra juventud me sorprendió- dijo el chico

Marc había sido el hombre de su vida, el único con el que había estado, estaba a punto de casarse cuando este se mudó con su familia. Después en la universidad descubrió que lo suyo eran las mujeres, era la mujer que la esperaba en su departamento.

-Sabes que me gustan hacer locuras- fue la única respuesta que le pudo dar al chico

Habían pasado algunos días, para desgracia de Ashley tenía que hacer un viaje a visitar a su mamá y Marc la acompañaría.

Desde esa noche había estado viéndolo, volviendo a retomar la amistad, porque era lo único que sentía por él.

-Nos vamos a casar ¿cuando me presentaras a tus padres?- dijo molesta y decepcionada

-Te dije que es complicado, no quiero pelear antes de irme-

-¿Tus padres saben que te gustan las chicas?- Ashley se quedó callada- Por Dios, tenemos más de un año de relación, nos vamos a casar y ellos no saben que existe- se sentó en la cama derrotada

Ashley dejó de hacer su maleta para ir con su novia

-Lea, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de contarles, te prometo que les diré que eres la mujer de mi vida, solo dame tiempo- la tomo de las manos buscando su mirada

-¿Estás segura que lo harás?- la miro

-Lo haré, en este viaje arreglaré las cosas pero nunca dudes que te amo por favor-

Lea le sonrió tomándola de la playera para besarla cayendo en la cama.

El viaje a Boston no estaba siendo tan terrible, le ayudó a encontrar la manera de salirse del plan de su padre. Quizás era estupido que a su edad le tuviera miedo a su padre pero una parte de ella no quería decepcionarlo pero prefería hacerlo antes de dejar a la morena.

Después de hacer el amor,ambas estaban desnudas. Lea acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su novia.

-¿Podemos hacer una locura?- pidió suave

-Depende de la locura,amor- respondió Lea

Ashley se giró para mirarla

-Casémonos la próxima semana- Lea abrió los ojos

-¿Tan rápido? Hay muchas cosas que planear para una boda...-

-Lo sé pero no necesito todo eso, solo te necesito a ti- la beso suave -¿por qué perder más tiempo?- dijo entre besos

Así fue como Lea comenzó a investigar los trámites para casarse.

Lea no le aviso a sus padres, sabía que su madre se opondría porque tampoco le caía bien su novia.

Se moría por contarle a alguien que se casaría por lo que le envió un mensaje a Camila, esta inmediatamente le llamó para decirle que era una locura, ella contestó que estaba enamoraba, su amiga le dijo que el día de la boda estaría todavía de gira por lo que se le hacía imposible asistir. La morena se puso triste pero lo entendió quizás más adelante podrían realizar otra ceremonia con su familia y la de ella.

Eso le recordó que todavía tenían que tratar el tema de sus padres, ya que desde su regreso lo evitaba.

Con forme se acercaba el día Ashley se alejaba de ella, salía temprano de casa y regresaba un poco tarde, alegando que tenía trabajo.

Mientras ella se encargaba de apartar la fecha, Ashley pasaba el tiempo con su padre y Marc.

La solución que había encontrado para evitar la boda con su ex había sido casarse antes con Lea,de esa manera no podría obligarla.

Durante esa convivencia Ashley escucha como su padre se burla de los homosexuales, hablando pestes de ellos...

"Si tuviera un hijo gay preferiría que no hubiera nacido" esa frase se repite una y otra vez por la mente de Ashley

-Amor, nos faltan los testigos- comenta Lea

-Es verdad, podemos elegir a dos personas en el juzgado- dijo acurrucándose con la morena

-¿Cómo en las películas?- preguntó divertida

-Si, será divertido, solo espero que no coqueteen contigo- hizo un mohín ganándose un beso

-Ya me imagino contándoles nuestros hijos como nos casamos-

Ambas sonrieron ante ese pensamiento, una de felicidad, otra de tristeza

La noche antes de la boda habían decidido pasarlas separadas, Ashley se quedaba en un hotel.

Tocaron su puerta y se sorprendía al abrir al ver a Lea con un sensual vestido.

-Quería que tuvieras una despedida de soltera- dijo con voz ronca

-Es de mala suerte mirar a la novia antes- jugo Ashley

-Bueno, yo no creo en eso...así que quieres que te baile aquí o me dejaras pasar-

Ashley se colocó en una silla para disfrutar el sensual baile de su chica. Admirando y guardando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al terminar el baile, se abalanzó contra la morena, llevándola sin escalas a la cama, donde se desnudó para disfrutar el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esa noche Ashley le entregó todo a la morena. En cada caricia, en cada beso dejaba su alma.

Para Lea había sido muy especial, habían hecho el amor muchas veces pero jamás sintió lo que esa noche le transmitió. Un amor incondicional.

El amanecer llego, Ashley miraba la espalda desnuda de su novia con lágrimas en los ojos completamente vestida.

Se acercó acariciar su rostro una vez más dejando un suave beso en sus labios y salió.

Lea comenzaba a despertar al sentir un curioso dolor en su estómago, aseguró que eran los nervios de la boda. Giró en la cama buscando el cuerpo de su novia al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos.

No había nadie, lo cual se extraño, quizás estaba en el baño por lo que se levanto desnuda.

Al abrir la puerta del baño lo encontró vacío. Miro su celular , no tenía mensajes.

Se vistió para irse a casa y arreglarse para su boda, estaba segura que Ashley estaría allá.

Llego al departamento y lo encontró en silencio.

Fue directo a su habitació algo raro y nuevamente el leve dolor en su estómago.

Al entrar a su habitación se percató de las llaves de su novia sobre la cama, las tomo y al girarse se encontró con un mensaje en el espejo con labial rojo.

"No puedo...lo siento tanto"

Lo leyó varias veces hasta que corrió al armario encontrándose vacía la parte de su chica.

No podía estar pasando eso. Ese día se iban a casar, debería de ser el mejor día de su vida.

Marco varias veces su numero pero mandaba directo a buzón. Desesperaba llamó a sus amigos buscándola, ninguno tenía noticias de ella.

Decidió arreglarse e ir al juzgado, tenía esperanza de que fuera una broma y apareciera...pero no lo hizo...

Durante tres semana siguió la misma rutina, esperaba fuera del lugar de trabajo de Ashley, iba a diferentes fiestas preguntando por ella, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

El alcohol la acompañaba en su departamento y el insomnio era su nueva acompañará de cama.

No quería hablar con nadie, ignoraba las llamadas de sus padres y Camila.

Una mañana salió de mejor ánimo a la calle. Se paró en su puesto de café favorito cuando sus ojos se encontró con un periódico donde anunciaban la boda de Marc Lane, un importante empresario, con Ashley Klein, hija de un reconocido empresario.

Su mundo se derrumbó, ahora entendía porque no la quería presentar, porque llevaba tarde...ese día lo mando todo a la mierda...terminando con una sobredosis en el hospital...

 _ **N/A: en est**_ **e capítulo conocemos el pasado de Lea y la relación que la destrozo...algunas similitudes con su historia con Dianna...**

 **Espero sus comentarios :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Lea terminaba de platicar entre suspiros entrecortados ocasionados por el llanto. Dianna miraba el suelo organizando sus ideas.

-¿Por favor di algo?- pidió desesperada por el silencio de la rubia

-No lo puedo creer...por eso la lista y yo...- dijo consternada

-Ni lo pienses, lo quería hacer además respetaste los tiempos de la lista, no pienses que hiciste algo mal, fue todo lo contrario...-

-Yo hice lo mismo que ella...- se levantó del sofá

-Tú estás aquí, conmigo, escuchándome ...tú no eres ella- se acercó para abrazarla

Dianna afectaba por todo lo que había escuchado se echó a llorar abrazada a Lea.

-¡Joder! Yo te deje por el miedo que mis padres se enterraran- se dijo para ella misma

Relacionó varias cosas que Lea había vivido con Ashley que ella misma había hecho.

Eso no se lo podía perdonar, trataba de entender todo el miedo y dolor que había vivido.

-No, Dianna tú te regresaste por mí, luchaste por mí, no te importo alejarte de tu familia por mi...tú no eres como ella...- la tomo de la cara y la beso

La beso lento para calmar sus llantos, para borrar los malos pensamientos porque ellas tenían un futuro y la rubia no había dejado de luchar por ellas.

-Yo no tengo nada con Joe, te prometo que solo admire su cuerpo...- confesó nerviosa, Lea sonrío divertida- solo fue eso, no quiero tener de nuevo un hombre arriba de mí, te lo prometo-

La morena la volvió a besar

-Lo sé, cada noche cuando gritas mi nombre- bromeo para cortar el momento tan tenso- puedes mirar el menú pero no probar- le indicó

-Lo prometo, le dejaré muy en claro que no estoy libre a Joe, que solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz, que eres mi hogar-

Fue el turno de tomar los labios de su chica. La beso con pasión.

Después de una pelea lo mejor es la reconciliación por eso Dianna la cargo hasta su habitación donde ambas sellarían sus promesas.

Esa semana pasó rápido para las chicas.

Cuando estaban juntas Dianna estaba cariñosa con ella, dejándole claro que la amaba.

Cuando se separaban cada una se perdía en su mundo.

Por un lado Lea se sentía más ligera después de sincerarse pero sentía una presión en su pecho.

Por el otro la rubia recordaba, analizaba todo lo que le había contado, sin duda su chica tenía que cerrar ciclo con su ex para poder avanzar pero deseaba que no apareciera.

Esa noche Lea decidió tomarse la noche para acompañar a su chica con sus compañeros a un bar.

-¿Siempre vienen aquí?- preguntó Lea viendo la elegante decoración

-Casi siempre - dijo arrastrándola hacia sus amigos

Saludaron a todos y cuando llego el turno de Joe, la morena lo hizo rápido.

Se sentaron a platicar y a beber hasta que las luces de la pista se encendieron dando inicio al baile.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo una compañera de la rubia

Todos asintieron pero la rubia se negó

-Vamos Di, viene tu chica ahora no tienes excusa-

Lea miro sorprendida a la rubia que se sonrojó

-Iré por algo de tomar y voy a la pista- dijo segura, la morena sonrío conocía esa táctica, sabía que no iba a volver

Todos se fueron a la pista quedando la pareja sola

-¿Soy tu excusa para no bailar?- preguntó divertida

-Tengo la boca seca necesito un trago- dijo evitando la respuesta

-Alto- la sostuvo de la mano mirándola a los ojos- ahora no tienes excusas y me muero por bailar contigo- beso sus labios y se fue a la pista con los compañeros de la rubia

Dianna se mordió el labio y camino a la barra, ahora sí necesitaba un trago.

Pidió una margarita, tenía que tomar valor para bailar, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Se la tomaba lento, saboreando la mezcla entre el limón y el tequila mirando a la pista.

Lea había encajado perfecto entre sus compañeros, esa era una habilidad que envidiaba, lugar a donde fuera la morena se adaptaba.

En cambio ella si le molestaba lo dejaba claro con sus gestos. Quizás por eso no tenía muchos amigos.

-Hasta acá huelo el alcohol- dijo Joe sentándose a su lado - Me das uno igual- le pidió al mesero que no tardó nada en entregársela

-¿Te cansaste de bailar?- preguntó la rubia cortando el incómodo silencio

-Un poco, no hay gente linda para bailar- dijo mirándola

-Yo veo un par de chicas lindas- dijo mirando la pista, evadiendo sus ojos.

-Bueno, no de mi gusto- dijo sin despegar la mirada de ella

Para su buena suerte Lea y su compañera se acercaban a ellos.

Al llegar junto a ellos,la morena le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos que el chico ignoro

-Venimos por ustedes, todos tenemos que bailar- dijo la chica ignorando la incomodidad

Dianna se tomó lo que quedaba de su trago de golpe. Se levantó y tomo la mano de la morena que la miraba divertida

-Cuando antes vaya, antes termina- dijo

Lea soltó una carcajada y beso su mejilla caminando para llegar a la pista.

Joe prefiero quedarse a terminar su trago en la barra.

Lea pego todo lo que podía su cuerpo al de la rubia. Tomándola de la cadera. Guiándola en el ritmo de la música.

Aunque nadie prestaba atención, la inseguridad de Dianna estaba presente. Poniendo su cuerpo en tensión.

Su mente dejo de prestar atención a sus torpes movimientos al sentir unos labios en su cuello.

-Lea...¿qué haces?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Estas tensa, solo te relajo- contestó sin despegar sus labios

-Eso no está ayudando- cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias

-Claro que sí, estás bailando-

Dianna se miró y automáticamente se tensó de nuevo. La morena se separó de su cuello para mirarla

-Ibas tan bien- bufo un tanto desilusionada

-Es tu culpa- la acusó

-¿Mi culpa? Solo te estaba relajando- dijo inocente

-Además de relajarme...-se ruborizó- me excitaste- se abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena

-Amor, esa no fue mi intención- confesó acariciando su espalda

-Esas caricias tampoco ayudan- dijo aún escondida

-Lo siento- paro las caricias y deshizo el abrazo para mirarla

El rostro de la rubia estaba rojo, un claro indicio que era verdad.

Cuando se excitaba su rostro re tornaba de un ligero carmesí.

-¿Tomaste mucho?- preguntó a la rubia

-Un poco, solo lo necesario para venir a la pista de baile-

-Media botella entonces como mínimo- se ganó un golpe por su comentario- vamos a que te refresques un poco-

La tomo de la mano y caminaron rumbo al baño.

Al llegar sorprendentemente no había gente.

-Vamos a mojarte la cara-

La morena se acercó al lavamanos esperando que su chica se acercara

Dianna sonrió. Se acercó a ella besándola y empujándola a un cubículo.

La morena reaccionó cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada y se encontraba contra la pared.

-Pa...ra- pidió entre besos

-No, quiero hacerlo ahora- dijo la rubia con la voz ronca

La voz ronca de Dianna era su perdición, lo que pidiera lo tenía.

Así que invirtió las posiciones.

Lea hizo que enredara una de sus piernas en la cadera para tener mejor acceso.

-Eres mi perdición rubia- confesó besando su cuello y tocando por arriba de su ropa interior

-Necesito más- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Lo tenían que hacer rápido para que no lo notarán.

Así que se arrodilló, acaricio sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior que bajo.

Dianna bajo la mirada, la morena se lamió los labios y le hizo la seña de guardar silencio.

Se acercó al centro acariciando con la lengua. La rubia tuvo que morder su mano para evitar gritar.

Fue fuerte y rápida haciendo que llegara a un intenso orgasmo en poco tiempo dejándola un tanto agotada.

-Te amo- beso los labios de la morena que gustosa los recibió - Ponte contra la pared- le susurró a la morena

Muy obediente lo hizo. Puso sus manos en la pared. Sintió a la rubia pegarse a espalda, pasando sus brazos por su cintura hasta tus pechos

-Esto te gustara- mordió sus cuello

Sin perder tiempo, desabrocho su pantalón colando su mano dentro de la ropa de interior.

La morena se encontraba tan mojada que sin previos ingreso sus dedos haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito

-Nada de gritos, amor- susurro en su oído mordiéndolo

Tal como ella lo había hecho se lo hicieron, intenso y rápido.

Ambas colocaban su ropa en su lugar para lucir presentables.

-Entonces tú sales primero y yo después- explica Lea

Dianna sonrió, la tomo de la mano y salió del cubículo ante la mirada de todas las chicas que se encontraban en ese momento en el baño.

Lea negó nerviosa, su chica podía pasar de la pena a "vale madre" de un momento a otro.

Llegaron con los compañeros que les pregonaron si estaba todo bien y con una gran sonrisa la rubia asintió.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse a casa Dianna se adelantó ya que no se sentía bien después de tomar tanto tequila, un poco de aire le vendría bien.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Joe que la había seguido

-Sí, solo me maree un poco por el tequila- dijo un poco mejor

-Te lo bebiste como agua- dijo divertido

-No me gusta bailar y solo así tomo valor- explicó

-Yo también necesito valor- dijo acercándose a ella

Estaba por preguntar el por qué cuando sintió los labios de su amigo moviéndose sobre los suyos.

Rápido se separó de él y le dio una cachetada

-Moría de ganas de besarte- confesó el chico tocando su mejilla roja acercándose de Nico

-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca, soy una mujer...-

No pudo terminar la frase porque el chico se volvió a acercar pero no llegó a tocarla porque Lea estaba frente a ella. La morena golpeó al chico mandándolo al suelo.

-No vueltas a tocarla, imbécil- dijo bastante molesta.

Dianna la tomo de la cintura evitando que se fuera contra el chico que se disculpaba.

Dianna se llevó a Lea mientras sus compañeros ayudaban a Joe.

Al llegar al auto, Lea se esperaba un regaño pero se encontró con los besos de la rubia pidiendo que llegarán pronto a casa porque tenía muchas ganas de volver hacerlo.

El lunes Dianna habló con Joe, diciéndole que no quería nada con él, que mejor se alejaran un tiempo y si después ambos querían retomar la amistad lo harían. El chico acepto.

Nuevamente Lea se había tomado el fin de semana, esta vez para visitar a sus padres y ver a su amiga a Miami.

Las dos se encontraban cenando con los padres de la morena. Poniéndose al corriente.

Su madre les contaba los últimos chismes del club

-Pues como quedo embarazaba la casaron con ese tipo- termino de contar

-Lo bueno es que yo no tuve esos problemas- dijo Mark divertido mirando a su hija

-Ni yo- levanto su cerveza para brindar con su padre

-Hablando de bodas, ¿cuándo se casan?- preguntó directa mirando a la pareja

Lea escupió la cerveza ganándose la mirada reprobatorio de sus padres y unos pequeños golpes en la espalda de su chica.

-Quiero organizar la boda con la ayuda de Di- dijo mirándola- y de tu madre si lo desea-

Dianna solo se puso roja sin saber qué contestar

-¿Y yo?- preguntó para ayudar a su chica

-Cariño- dijo paciente su madre- te conozco y sé que te aburrirías, y confió más en el gusto de Di-

Lea miro a su padre esperado ayuda

-Claro que Di tiene buen gusto, eligió a mi hija- le guiño a la morena que solo rodo los ojos

-Claro que me gustaría- por fin la rubia encontró su voz

-Bueno, ya solo nos falta una fecha- dijo su madre animada

-Pero mamá...primero nos tenemos que comprometer- explicó Lea tratando de evitar el tema

-No me tomes por tonta Lea Michele- la miro muy seria- Dianna tiene ya el anillo de compromiso-

Ambas miraron la mano izquierda donde efectivamente estaba el anillo.

Dianna lo oculto con su mano nerviosa

-Así que quiero una fecha pronto- señaló a su hija

-Estamos en problemas- susurro muy bajo Lea

En Atlanta el Mouline Rogue estaba a reventar esa noche como cada noche desde que Lea era la coreografa.

Una rubia se acercó a la barra para pedir algo. Miro a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

El moreno bartender se acercó a ella

-¿Buscas a alguien linda?- preguntó sirviendo su trago

-Hace unos días una chica bailo junto a otras dos, la busco a ella, la del centro… a Lea- dijo esperando no haberla confundido

-¿Eres amiga de Lea?- preguntó curioso el chico

-Sí, somos amigas de hace tiempo- contestó

-Pues no la encontrarás hoy, salió de viaje, el lunes regresa por la tarde- indicó el chico rápido para seguir atendiendo a los clientes

La rubia asintió, tomó su bebida, dejó una buena propina y salió de lugar con la intención de regresar el lunes.

 _ **N/A: nuevo capítulo, déjenme leer que es les**_ ** _pareció_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los reviews!_**


	39. Chapter 39

-¿Sabes qué están en un gran problema con tu madre?- dijo Camila mirando a su amiga

La morena había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a su mejor amiga que por fin había decidido mudarse a aquella cuidad para estar juntas

-Lo sé...tú también- Camila la miro sin entender- tú y Naya son las únicas que saben así que seguramente también mi mamá te regañara por no decirle nada-

-¿A mí? ¡Pero si no podía hacer nada! ¡Estaba en Miami! -

-Conoces a mamá, eso no es excusa- dijo restándole importancia

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Era el sueño de tu mamá- dijo alterada

-Ya lo hice, no hay nada que hacer...y la verdad no me arrepiento, quizás fue un poco precipitado pero estoy encantada - dijo con una sonrisa

-En las fotos se ven muy felices...¿y lo son?- preguntó curiosa

-Soy muy feliz junto a ella, nunca pensé que esa noche bailando en el hotel me cambiaría la vida- sonrío al recordar la noche en que la vio por primera vez

-Ya eres toda una señora ama de casa- dijo molestando a su amiga

-Mis noches de fiesta, de pasar la noche con una chica diferente llegaron a su fin- suspiro nostálgica

-¿Lo echas de menos?- preguntó sorprendida.

Lea se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta

-Echo de menos no tener que dar explicaciones, a veces en el club veo a las meseras coquetear, conseguir a algún interesado para pasar la noche...creo que extraño esa adrenalina un poco...pero llego a casa ,la veo en nuestra cama y pienso que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerla- sonrío boba

-El amor te pego fuerte, amiga- la morena asintió continuando su viaje a casa

Dianna había tenido un día muy pesado en el trabajo, con muchas investigaciones por hacer.

Por lo cual aceptó la invitación de Naya para ir a festejar el cumpleaños de una amiga de la infancia, la morena declinó la invitación para quedarse con Camila.

-Hey rubia- saludo a su mejor amiga- ¿por qué esa cara?-

-Pésimo día en el trabajo- dejó su bolsa en el asiento de a lado - soy la encargada de unas investigaciones así que la próxima semana me la viviré en el laboratorio- se quejó

-No hablemos de trabajo, hoy hay que celebrar- levanto su cerveza para brindar

Lea y Camila llegaron al departamento. Le mostró el cuarto donde se quedaría hasta encontrar un piso para ella. Después de acomodar sus cosas se encontraban en la sala comiendo pizza y mirando televisión

-Me siento muy gorda después de comerme la pizza entera y es tu culpa- se quejó Camila

-Yo también me comí una pizza entera, no seas llorona- dijo acostaba en el sofá

-Joder, necesito hacer ejercicio-

-Necesitas un hombre- movió sus caderas de manera exagerada, se ganó un cojinazo

-Vamos a bailar algún lado- se levantó animada, la morena se negó- anda, quiero bajar la comida...podemos ir algún bar cerca, por fis- suplico

Al final Lea se dejó convencer con su amiga. Ambas amigas se arreglaron y fueron en busca de algún lugar para bailar.

-¿Por qué de todos los lugares elegiste este? - preguntó la morena a su amiga

-Soy una superficial que solo se fija en la portada- explicó observando el lugar- no es tan malo, tú estás acostumbrada a lugares de ambiente y siempre te acompaño así que no te quejes- la señaló con el dedo

Lea suspiro Camila tenía razón siempre que salían a bailar terminaban en lugares de ambiente porque ella no le gustaba tener que lidiar con hombres borrachos que se le insinuaban. Así que se mordió la lengua y siguió a su amiga hasta la barra donde pidieron unas cervezas.

-¿Ya encontraste algún chico para bailar?- preguntó mirando alrededor para buscar un chico para su amiga.

-No, nada interesante aún- miro a la morena- puedes sacarme a bailar-

-Oohh no- negó- yo no quiero bailar, esta fue tu idea así que yo beberé algunas cervezas en esta cómoda barra mientras tú bajas la panza- la señaló

-Por Dios- dijo mirando a la pista- mis ojos sangran con los movimientos de esa chica- señaló el lugar.

Lea miro y era verdad había un grupo de chicas donde una rubia se movía sin ningún ritmo. Se preguntaba cómo sus amigas dejaban que hiciera esos ridículos movimientos. Se preguntaba cómo estaría la chica, ¿sería linda? Tenía un lindo cuerpo pero solo podía apreciar su espalda y su culo...tenía un culo de envidia...

Hizo un extraño movimiento girando quedando de frente

-Joder- dijo la morena ante la mirada burlona de su amiga

La rubia se movía,ya bastante borracha, al ritmo de la música. Sus amigas no le prestaban atención pues conocían su habilidad en el baile y era mejor no ver.

Ella sentía que con el alcohol su cuerpo se relajaba, tal como le había dicho que hiciera Lea, haciendo que bailara excelente, tristemente era mentira.

Lea se acercó esquivando algunas parejas hasta llegar con la rubia de culo envidiable.

Dianna de pronto sintió unas manos sobre su cadera, se giró lanzando un golpe que Lea pudo esquivar

-Amor, soy yo- levanto sus manos en forma de rendición

-¿Lea?- preguntó tratando de enfocar su mirada

-Soy el amor de tu vida - la morena colocó sus manos de nuevo en la cadera

Dianna sonrió. La atrajo hasta sus labios, besándola aunque parecía más que la estaba devorando.

-¡Dianna! -gritó Naya acercándose a ella- te dejo unos segundos y te estás comiendo a una cualquiera- dijo un poco molesta

Dianna terminó el beso para mirar a su amiga

-No es...uunaaa cualquiera...es el amor de mi vida- dijo totalmente borracha

Lea saludo a Naya con Dianna en sus brazos

-Dios, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Camila quería salir a bailar y llegamos aquí...-beso la mejilla de la rubia- y gracias por cuidarla-

-Deberías evitar que baile- llego Camila con 2 tragos en las manos, le dio uno a su amiga

-Dianna borracha es imposible - negó Naya mirando de nuevo los movimientos de la rubia que había escapado de los brazos de la morena

Lea tomo su bebida de un solo trago negando divertida ante los movimientos de su chica.

Tal como le había dicho a Camila,Lea estaba sentada en la barra, no tenía ninguna intención de bailar, sólo miraba los locos movimientos de la rubia y vigilaba a su amiga que bailaba con otro chico.

Por unos instantes se distrae perdiendo de vista a su chica. Cuando está por buscarla siente alguien detrás de ella y sonríe.

-Hola, amor de mi vida- besa su cuello

-Hola- se gira para mirarla, Dianna la abraza

-No me siento bien- esconde su rostro en el cuello de la morena

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó imaginándose que sería por la bebida

-Estoy...muy caliente-

Lea la separo para tocar su frente

-No seas idiota- la regaño- estoy muy cachonda- se acercó para besar sus labios

-Eso con una buena ducha se te quita-

-No quiero una ducha, te quiero a ti- hizo puchero

-En casa estará Camila- dijo negando

-No tiene que ser en la casa- dijo picara tomándola de la mano caminando rumbo a los baños

A la mañana siguiente Lea se despertó con una gran sonrisa. Cada vez que su chica tomaba mucho terminaban teniendo sexo en lugares públicos y le encantaba, estaba pensando seriamente en emborracharla siempre que salieran cuando Camila entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludo a su amiga mientras servía su desayuno - ¿linda noche?-

-Demasiada,creo que nos van a prohibir entrar a ese bar por el escándalo- dijo divertida

-Tanto que me gusto el lugar y ustedes lo echan a perder-

-¿Qué echaron a perder?- preguntó Dianna recién levantaba

A Camila se le hizo tierna de imagen mientras que a su amiga se le caía la baba y quizás sus bragas

-Que ya no nos dejaran entrar al bar por lo que hicieron en el baño-explicó tranquila

El rostro de Dianna tomo un color rojizo.

Recordó cómo una mesera las tuvo que pedir de forma amable que salieran del cubiculo, ella se negaba por lo que Lea se la tuvo que llevar abrazaba mientras ella le gritaba a la mesera que había cortado su orgasmo.

Lea prefirió salir del lugar antes que Dianna se fuera contra la mesera y el guardia que las escoltaban.

-Por eso no voy a bares heteros- dijo Lea

-Lo siento Cami, te llevaré a bares mejores-

-Pero que no vaya Lea porque saca una bestia en ti- pidió

Lea solo soltó una gran carcajada.

Con Camila en el departamento las noches eran mejores para Dianna, ya que tenía su compañía y en algunas ocasiones invitaban a Naya.

En su trabajo Lea, estaba capacitando a una bailarina para que en las noches ella estuviera a cargo y ella pudiera estar en casa.

Después de una semana cargaba de trabajo para Dianna y su equipo decidieron salir para festejar y nuevamente acudieron al Mouline Rogue.

Dianna le aviso a Lea que irían y les reservo una mesa cerca del escenario aunque esa noche no bailaría, estaría en backstage.

La rubia no podía negar que admiraba los bailes. Sin duda Lea era excelente coreógrafa, las bailarinas dejaban todo arriba el escenario haciéndolo totalmente un éxito.

Dianna se acordó a la barra para platicar con Britney, la mejor bailarina después de la morena.

-Entonces ¿Segura que podemos esos días?- pregunto nerviosa la rubia

-Si, estoy libre, solo te pasó la dirección...creo que está cerca de tu trabajo- dijo divertida ante los nervios de la rubia

-Vale, pero ninguna palabra a Lea- la señaló

Britney hizo la seña de cerrar su boca con un se despidió de ella.

Cuando iba de regreso a su mesa de nuevo vio a la rubia que hacía unas semanas atrás había chocado hablando con el moreno bartender.

Espero hasta que terminaran para acercarse a él.

-Hola, ¿conoces a esa chica?- preguntó directa

-Ahora que lo dices no me ha dicho su nombre- contestó pensativo- pero viene seguido preguntando por Lea, dice que es amiga de ella, ¿tú no la conoces?-

-No, pero no le digas que pregunte por ella-dijo alejándose para ir con sus amigos.

Al poco tiempo se fue a su departamento a descansar sin esperar a Lea que aún le faltaba tiempo.

Llego aún con la imagen de la rubia en su cabeza. No podía ser amiga cercana de Lea ya que nunca la había visto en fotos y vaya que la morena tenía miles de ellas.

Tenía una hipótesis acerca de la chica pero no podía preguntarle a Lea.

Se colocó la pijama y escucho que Camila estaba en la cocina.

¿Qué mejor que preguntarle a la mejor amiga si su hipótesis era cierta?

Llego hasta ella y fue directa

-¿Tienes una foto de Ashley?- Camila se sorprendió por la pregunta

-¿Cómo?-

-Necesito verla, ¿tienes una foto de ella?-preguntó impaciente

Camila asintió en silencio. Le pidió que se la mostrará.

Mientras iba por la imagen, comenzó a sentir nervios, esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera equivocaba.

Si era verdad no sabía cómo Lea reaccionaria.

Camila llego con su computadora. La colocó sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Es ella- la señaló

Dianna suspiró cerrando los ojos


	40. Chapter 40

-Es ella-

Dianna suspiró cerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué la quieres conocer?-preguntó por la reacción de Dianna,sabía que no podía ser bueno

-La he visto un par de veces en el club, me han dicho que busca a Lea- se sentó a lado de Camila -¿Sabes si se han visto?- preguntó con temor

¿Lea sabría que la estaba buscando? ¿Qué haría al enterarse?

-No creo, ella me lo hubiera dicho- dijo abatida preguntándose ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo regresaba?

No les dio tiempo de hablar más porque Lea acababa de llegar al departamento

-Pensé que estarían dormidas-dijo viéndolas

Camila cerró su computadora rápido

-Estábamos platicando un poco- dijo Dianna

Lea se acercó para besarla

-Cami tendrás que platicar con tu almohada porque me llevó a esta hermosa mujer a mi cama-

Tomo la mano de la rubia rumbo a la habitación dejando a Camila pensando en qué haría su amiga si se enteraba que Ashley estaba muy cerca.

Esa noche Dianna no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella rubia que buscaba a su morena. Sabía que la relación la había marcado.

¡Joder! Ni ella podía olvidarse de su primer amor y le tenía un lindo recuerdo pero estaba segura que si lo viera su corazón no latiría por él porque ahora ya tenía una hermosa dueña. ¿Lea sentiría lo mismo?

¿Le tendría que contar a Lea? O ¿Primero hablaría con la rubia para dejarle en claro que dejara tranquila su chica?

Con estas preguntas la mañana tomo por sorpresa a la rubia que apenas pego el ojo cuando sintió el olor a café.

Se dio un rápido baño para despejar su mente.

Al llegar la cocina se encontró con Lea, totalmente ajena a la situación

-Buenos días amor- beso un suave beso en sus labios para tomar asiento

-Buenas cariño, ¿mala noche?- preguntó extrañaba acercándole su taza de café

-Un poco...¿Camila? -

-Acaba de salir, según ella está gorda y prefirió ir al gimnasio, ¿entonces qué pasó?- se sentó frente a ella

-Tuve un mal sueño- dijo esperando que cortara con el tema

-¿Salió alguien desagradable? ¿Algún ex novio?- dijo divertida

Esa fue una señal que no dejaría pasar la rubia

-Algo así, soñé con quien fue mi primer amor...-

-¿Debo ponerme celosa?- saco la lengua

-No, porque solo te necesito a ti- dijo segura haciendo sonreír a la morena- ¿qué pasaría si te encontrarás con tu primer amor?- preguntó directa,Lea se movió inquieta en su asiento

-En verdad no lo sé, llegue a odiarla por cómo terminaron las cosas pero supongo que si la viera le preguntaría el por qué lo hizo- dijo perdida mirando su café

-¿Cambiaría algo saberlo?- preguntó en apenas un susurro

-Siempre pensé que yo era el problema, que no fui suficiente por eso después cada noche había una chica en mi cama, sin ataduras...nadie que me dejara de nuevo- Di tomo su mano sobre la mesa- pero no cambiaría nada-

-¿Aún la quiere?- Lea se extrañó por la pregunta

-Creo que la mejor frase para responder es "del amor al odio es solo un paso", ¿por qué me preguntas esto?-

-Soñé que Kevin, mi primer amor, me buscaba para decirme que nunca me había olvidado - Lea frunció el ceño- pero yo le dejaba en claro que no tenía nada que hacer, estoy enamorada de una morena de piernas de infarto- sonrío coqueta

No hubo más plática acerca de sus primeros amores ya que cada una fue a sus obligaciones.

Dianna se encontraba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no vio un pequeño escalón en el laboratorio cayendo junto a las probetas limpias que iba a guardar

-¡Joder! - gritó al sentir un vidrio cortar su mano

-Di, ¿estás bien?- Joe se acercó a ayudarla -con cuidado hay mucho vidrio-

La cargo estilo recién casados para llevarla a la enfermería, tenía mucha sangre en su mano.

La dejo en la camilla suavemente

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó la enfermera

-Me caí con probetas de un escalón, solo es un poco de sangre- intento bajarse de la camilla pero en el momento en que su tobillo toco el suelo soltó otro grito

-Di, deja que la enfermera te revise- pidió Joe ayudándola a subir a la camilla

-Primero veamos la mano-

Dianna la abrió lento porque le dolía. La enfermera comenzó a limpiar con una gasa. La rubia miro a Joe que perdía todo el color de su rostro pero no quiso salirse cuando se lo pidió, dijo que estaría con ella hasta que viera que todo está bien.

La enfermera tomo unas largas pinzas

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó un poco asustada. Ver como de su mano salía bastante sangre no le daba miedo pero ver esas pinzas era otro cuento

-Tienes vidrio incrustado en tu mano,varios pedazos...estoy te va a doler un poco-

Con estas palabras con poco tacto la enfermera saco el pedazo más grande de la mano de la rubia que soltó una faena de groserías, al punto de llanto

-Será necesario que vayas a un hospital, tienes pequeñas astillas que no puedo sacar- volvió a colocar una gasa para limpiar un poco la zona -

-¿Y el tobillo?- recordó Joe para evitar que la rubia matara a la enfermera

Se agachó para mirarlo de cerca. Hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que soltara otro grito.

Definitivamente la enfermera no era delicada, seguro por eso termino en el laboratorio donde eran muy pocos los accidentes.

-Parece que esta torcido pero es necesario unas radiografías para estar seguros- se giró para escribir unas cosas

Dianna la miró con muy mala cara. Pondría su queja contra la "amable" enfermera

Joe sonrió un poco divertido ante la situación. Perdió toda sonrisa cuando le pidió que fuera por sus cosas.

Cuando el chico regreso con su mochila, ya se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- dijo Joe conduciendo la silla a la salida

-No es necesario, hable con Lea y me dijo que estaba cerca...por favor tú también pon una queja contra esa enfermera- pidió

-No es tan mala- la rubia se giró como pudo para mirarlo- quizás la agarramos en la hora de su novela- explicó el chico divertido

-Claro...y lo tuve que pagar yo- golpeo sus piernas con la mano lastimada- que idiota- se quejó

-Tu mano no se ve muy bien- Las gasas que le habían puesto estaban empapadas de sangre.

Lea al recibir la llamada de la rubia, llego lo más pronto que pudo hasta el laboratorio donde estacionó en la entrada, explicándole paciente al guardia que su chica necesitaba ir al hospital y no podía caminar.

No tardó mucho en ver salir a su rubia en silla de ruedas empujada por Joe.

Sonrío al chico agradeciéndole en silencio. Dianna se despidió de Joe asegurándole que le mandaría un mensaje.

Lea al ver su mano se asustó así que condujo lo más rápido que pudo aunque Di trataba de calmarla.

Llegaron a emergencias donde los camilleros bajaron a la rubia mientras Lea estacionaba.

Dianna miraba el suelo del hospital mientras esperaba al doctor y a la morena. Odiaba los hospitales y más cuando ella era la paciente.

-Aquí estás- dijo Lea con una sonrisa, se acercó tomo su rostro y la beso lento, muy lento- me asustate-

Cuando Dianna terminó de contar cómo había sucedido entró un doctor, alto, moreno de ojos oscuros

-Buenas tardes...-miro la historia- Dianna, ¿puedo ver tu mano?- pidió con una sonrisa coqueta

Lea no le pareció que ese doctor miraba de esa forma a la rubia...

El doctor comenzó a revisarla

-Suave por favor- pidió la rubia

-¿Eres de las chicas que le gustan suave?- contestó en doble sentido, Di ajena a eso asintió, ella solo quería evitar el dolor, Lea solo rodo los ojos

-Tenga cuidado porque necesita esa mano- dijo Lea al ver cómo se quejaba al quitarle las pequeñas astillas

-¿La utilizas mucho?- preguntó curioso

-Todos los días- contestó Lea, ante el mudismo de la rubia

-¿Para qué si se puede saber?- le sonrió a la rubia que estaba más ocupaba mirando el suelo

-Para hacerme el amor todas las noches- soltó como si nada obteniendo la atención de ambos

Dianna miro a la morena que le sonrió inocente con ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Lea- la regaño señalando al doctor

-Pero si no es mentira amor, seguro el doctor habrá escuchado cosas peores- dijo acercándose a ella - ¿cierto doctor?- le sonrió

-Es cierto- dijo seco concentrándose en su trabajo

Lea sonrió complacida, le había dejado claro al doctor que la rubia no estaba disponible.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, al final solo tenía una torcedura en su tobillo por lo que tenía que estar en reposo unos días. En la mano le habían tenido que dar algunos puntos, nada complicado.

Lea acostó a la rubia en su cama, colocó cojines debajo de su tobillo para mantenerlo en alto.

Con las pastillas que le dieron para el dolor se durmió todo la tarde.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche, seguro Lea se encontraba trabajando por lo que llamó a Camila.

-¿Cómo le hablas a Camila y no a mí?- preguntó ofendida

-Me quiere más que a ti- dijo Camila que venía detrás de ella

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-Sí, pero llame para pedir lo que queda de la semana, seré tu sexy enfermera- ronroneo coqueta

-Si quieres una enfermera capacitada aquí estoy rubia- dijo Camila antes de salir de la habitación

Lea se dejó caer a su lado abrazándola de la cintura

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres cenar?- preguntó acurrucándose

-Estoy bien...- se quedó callada disfrutando de las suaves caricias- amor...tengo hambre- dijo suave, no quería que las caricias terminaran pero el hambre era mayor

-Vale, te prepararé algo deliciosos- antes de levantarse le dio un dulce beso y salió de la habitación.

Dianna miro la ventana y sonrío porque por lo menos esta semana estaría segura que su ex y Lea no se encontraría, ¿eso la convertía en mala persona?

-Tenemos que ir al súper, no hay nada decente para cocinar...solo pude rescatar un emparedado- se lo acercó -¿quieres mirar una película? - la rubia asintió comiendo su cena.

Al final la película que la morena había elegido termino durmiéndola al contrario de la rubia que estuvo atenta hasta el final.

Tenía que ir con urgencia al baño, decidió no levantarla aún primero haría sus necesidades y lo haría.

Con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad llego al baño segura. Un recorrido que le tomaba segundos, le tomó 2 minutos...lo contó.

Solo le quedaba lavarse las manos para regresar a la cama cuando por descuido tiro una de sus cremas haciendo ruido.

Se quejó cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió una desubicada Lea estaba detrás de ella

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama- señaló confundida

-Amor, tenía que hacer pis- sonrío ante la cara soñolienta de su chica

-Me hubieras dicho, y te llevaba- bostezo

Se giró para quedar frente a la morena que se tallaba los ojos, posó sus brazos detrás de su cuello

-Ahora puedes llevarme a la cama- ronroneo, Lea sonrió

Al dejarla a salvo en la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en su colette

-Te falta la pijama- señaló obvia la rubia al mirar que se metió a la cama

-Tengo demasiado sueño para ponérmela, tendrás que controlar tus manos- dijo ya un poco dormida

La admiro sonriendo, tendría que controlarse, no estaba en posición de hacer algo más esa noche con su tobillo y mano lastimada, así que se giró un poco para evitar la tensión.

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado tranquila, Lea no se despegó de su lado, solo lo esencial.

Sabía que la morena le gustaba cuidar a las personas desde aquella vez que se toparon en el pasillo y la acompaño por las pastillas para la cabeza.

No podía sacar la imagen de Lea cuidando a sus hijos en un futuro, con esos pensamientos la acompañaron a tomar una siesta.

-¿Y la rubia?- preguntó Camila, se extrañó verla en el balcón con un cigarro en la mano

-Se durmió- exhalo el humo -¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-No te voy a decir con quién estoy saliendo- Lea la miro sorprendida- ¿no era eso?...Olvida lo que dije, ¿qué me ibas a preguntar?-

-No lo dejaré pasar- la amenazo- pero hay algo que desde hace días no sale de mi mente- Camila la miro algo incomoda - Di me pregunto qué pasaría si viera a Ashley- pronunciar su nombre le dolía bastante

-¿Y qué harías?- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila

-Sinceramente no la quiero ver porque...siento que todo esto...-suspiro- todo esto que he estado guardado explotaría...-

-¿Explotaría?-

-Si...joder- dijo frustrada- no terminamos como todos...de hecho nunca terminamos...-

-¿Un "Lo siento no puedo" no te parece terminar?- miro a su amiga sería

-No, ella me lo tenía que decir en la cara...me lo tiene que decir- tiro el cigarro al suelo pisándolo con fuerza

Ambas se quedaron calladas unos segundos

-Sé que tuvo que pasar algo grave para que se fuera de ese modo, lo sé- dijo susurrando

-¿El que estuviera comprometida y a las semanas se casara con un chico?- dijo sarcástica

-¡Ella no era así Camila!-

-Lea, hemos pasado por esta plática muchas veces...-dijo paciente- ella intentó contactarte y tú no quisiste-

-Porque me duele...porque después de tanto tiempo el verla...el solo imaginarlo me hace sentir una niña pequeña-

-Te diré lo que siempre te he dicho...necesitas hablar con ella cerrar ese tema para siempre y avanzar...ahora tienes a una espectacular rubia a tu lado, eso es suficiente motivo para dejar el pasado...- termino abrazando a su amiga que se rompió a llorar.

Todo regreso a la normalidad comenzando la nueva semana.

Esa noche Lea se quejó de tener que trabajar con tremenda tormenta, solo se quería quedar con la rubia abrazadas en la cama. Se admiraba que el club estuviera lleno, quizás las personas querían resguardarse de la tormenta lo pensó.

Reviso los últimos detalles del show antes de que comenzara, esta vez decidió darse el lujo de mirarlo desde la barra, lo que nunca hacia...

Las luces se apagaron comenzando el show. Se perdió en los movimientos de las bailarinas anotando mentalmente sugerencias o cambios.

Estaba tan metida en eso que no sintió una presencia a su lado hasta que hablo

-Se nota que eres la maestra, son tus movimientos-

Esa voz hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir demasiado rápido

 _ **N/A: muchas gracias por tomarse unos segundos en comentar la historia, siempre dan ánimos de continuar y muchas veces aportan ideas para que la historia no se vuelva aburrida. asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_


	41. Chapter 41

¿Te has imaginado la vida junto a esa persona que crees que es la indicada? Soñar despierta por las noches, soñando cómo serían las cosas junta a ella...pero de un momento todo eso que soñaste, pensaste e imaginaste se destruyen cual castillo de arena...

Tirar,borrar todo lo que te recuerda a esa persona,esa vida que imaginabas porque solo recordar su nombre te duele. Y para ese dolor no hay alguna medicina...unos dirán que el tiempo lo curará pero solo falta ver que es mentira en el momento que esa persona está frente a ti

-Hola Lea-

Ahí estaba parada frente a ella con una sonrisa que creía olvidada, miles de reclamos habían pensado pero en ese momento no podía decir nada.

Las imágenes que soñó junto a ella se presentaban en su mente como un remolino que no la dejaba.

Su única respuesta fue la reacción que tenemos todos cuando no hay palabras para decir lo que sentimos, la manera en el cuerpo habla

-No llores- la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo

Lea se sentía patética pero se dejó abrazar, no podía controlar las lágrimas que salían...había sido fuerte muchas veces, se dijo miles de veces frente al espejo que lo había superado pero no era verdad y solo le bastó mirarla frente a ella.

Ashley pidió un vaso de agua para ella al moreno bartender. Lea lo rechazó, y salió del lugar.

Necesitaba sentir el aire en su rostro, encontrar una respuesta. Necesitaba un cigarro con urgencia pero no encontró ninguno.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la rubia recargada en la pared dándole espacio

Lea la miro, no podía mostrarse preocupada por ella después de que rompió su corazón de esa manera. ¿Con qué cara hacia esa pregunta? Estaba claro que no estaba bien, ella le había jodido la vida

-¿Qué haces aquí? - logró preguntar cuando sintió su celular vibrar, se sentía segura sabiendo que si lo necesitaba Di no dudaría en acudir a su lado.- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -

Ashley se acercó un poco a ella

-Eres muy difícil de encontrar- dijo con una mueca

-Contesta- le exigió

-Hace unos días vine con unas amigas...te reconocí...por tu baile- sonrío nostálgica- he estado viviendo preguntando por ti hasta que te encontré-

-Después de tanto tiempo- dijo negando

-Intente buscarte antes...te lo juro, quería...quiero explicarte...-

-Explicarme porque me dejaste con un jodido mensaje en el espejo...te llame...te envié miles de mensajes...ese era el momento...¿qué diferencia tiene ahora?- dijo en medio del llanto

-Que te sigo queriendo- lo soltó directo mirándola a los ojos

Dianna se encontraba en su casa pendiente de su celular, era hora de que Lea llegara.

Y el hecho de que no contestara su mensaje le ponía un toque extra a su sensación.

-Tranquila, debe estar por llegar...mejor ve a la cama que si te de despierta se molesta, mañana tienes que madrugar- indicó Camila

Era increíble como Camila tenía el poder de tranquilizar a las personas, por eso Lea la había elegido de mejor amiga, ambas se complementaban.

La rubia hizo todo su ritual antes de acostarse de manera lenta y pendiente de su celular. Al no ver señal, se acostó luchando contra el sueño.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó hasta que sintió movimiento en su cama. Lea se acurrucó detrás de ella, sintió como la apretaba fuerte a su cuerpo, como sino la quisiera soltar.

Ante el calor de su chica se volvió a perder entre los brazos de Morfeo.

La rubia fue la primera en levantarse, con cuidado quito el brazo de su cintura. Lea se giró en la cama acurrucándose contra la almohada.

Sonrió al mirarla, se dio una ducha, les dejo preparado el desayuno y salió rumbo al trabajo, hoy regresaba a trabajar.

En cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta la morena dejo de fingir estar dormida. Dio un largo suspiro mirando el techo ,recordando la noche anterior.

Flashback

Después de esa confesión, Lea perdió todo el speech que tenía para ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con temor la rubia, parecía una niña pequeña

-No ahora, es tarde y tengo que ir a casa- dijo, tanteando su pantalón traía su celular y llaves no tendría que regresar al local.

-Vale, tú di el día y la hora y estaré ahí- se acercó entregándole un papel- estaba preparada, este es mi número-

Al tomarlo la rubia camino de vuelta al local dejándola sola.

Miro el papel, antes de arrepentirse anotó el número y tiro en la basura el papel.

Fin flashback

Esa mañana y parte de la tarde Lea y Camila la utilizaron para mirar algunos locales para su academia de danza.

Camila noto a su amiga totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos pero por más que le preguntaba si le pasaba algo ella lo negaba, así que era un caso perdido insistir.

Por la noche Dianna y Lea salieron a cenar, ya que Camila sospechosamente no podía acompañarlas.

-¿Quieres que compartamos la pizza?- preguntó Di

-Eh...lo siento no te escuche-

-¿Qué si compartimos la pizza?-

-Si,claro sin problema- sonrío a la rubia

-¿En qué tanto piensas? Llevas todo el rato en otro lugar-

-Nada-

-¿Lea? Sabes que puedes contarme todo- tomo su mano sobre la mesa

Lea la miro, de pronto sintió muchas ganas de llorar. No sabía que le daba tanto miedo de hablar con su ex, de lo que estaba bastante segura es que amaba a la rubia que tenía enfrente y una explicación no lo cambiaría

-Algunos problemas con las bailarinas pero dejare esos pensamientos para después, que tengo una rubia espectacular frente a mí- dijo coqueta

Tal como lo dijo, se concentró en disfrutar su cita, hablar de cosas tan banales con ella era lo mejor, sin duda su pasatiempo favorito

-Amor, el jueves tengo reunión con un nuevo proyecto por lo que llegare un poco tarde- le informó Di ya en el auto

-¿Un poco tarde?- preguntó levantando la ceja

-Me encantas celosa- beso su mejilla- como a las 11 máximo, todo depende si nos buenos-

-Vale, a las 11 te espero sino de castigo tendrás que dormir desnuda una semana- dijo con voz y rostro serio, la rubia soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?- preguntó aún riendo

-El mejor porque podré meter mano- sonrío coqueta ganándose un golpe

Mientras la rubia se encontraba en el baño alistándose para dormir, aprovecho para enviar un mensaje y apagar su celular.

Escucho abrir la puerta y dejó su celular en la mesa de noche

-¿Hoy comenzamos con el castigo?- preguntó mirando su cuerpo desnudo

-No habrá castigo pero hoy no tengo muchas intenciones de dormir temprano- Camino hasta ella, sentándose sobre sus piernas- ¿me puedes ayudar con eso?- preguntó besando su cuello

Lea sonrío claro que la ayudaría las veces que necesitará.

Por fin el jueves llego, Di se despidió de sus compañeros en el estacionamiento y se puso en marcha a su reunión.

No tardó mucho en llegar, estaciono el auto y sacó una mochila del maletero. Toco el timbre mirando a ambos lados de la calle esperando que nadie la viera. La puerta se abrió, saludo y entro de manera rápida.

Lea miraba su celular a cada momento

-El tiempo no pasara más rápido si estás mirando cada segundo- dijo Camila atenta mirando la televisión-¿tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó curiosa girándose para mirarla, al no tener respuesta regreso su atención a la televisión

Espero unos minutos más y nerviosa tomo su bolso y antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento contesto a la pregunta de su amiga

-Me voy a ver con Ashley- cerró la puerta

Camila al reaccionar ya no la pudo alcanzar. Ojalá hubiera confiado en ella y pedirle que la acompañara, sabía que cuando se trataba de Ashley su amiga se cegaba, solo esperaba que no metiera la pata.

Llego a un pequeño lago cerca de su hogar, faltaban algunos minutos así que los aprovechó para fumar y relajarse, si eso era posible

-Hola Lee- saludo la rubia

Lea silenciosamente la invito que se sentara a su lado.

Estuvieron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que terminó su cigarro

-¿Y bien? - preguntó mirando el lago

Ashley se movió un poco nerviosa, se limpió las manos en su pantalón antes de comenzar

-No sé cómo comenzar pero quiero que me escuches sin interrumpir- Lea la miro por primera vez en la noche y asintió- Nunca te presenté a mis padres porque mi padre es una persona despreciable, nunca le importó la felicidad de sus hijos, solo veía por imagen pública y negocios...- volvió a limpiarse las manos- él no sabía de ti...-la primera lágrima cayo de la mejilla de la morena- yo...le comente...tantee el terreno acerca de la homosexualidad...y fue desastroso- se tapó el rostro con ambas manos- desde ese...momento le tuve mucho miedo...por eso nunca te los presente...tome la decisión de dejar a mi familia atrás para estar a tu lado- sus miradas se cruzaron- porque solo te necesitaba a ti-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó entre lágrimas, la rubia colocó un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio

-Me pidió que me casara con mi ex novio Marc, para mejorar sus negocios, cuando te decía que tenía trabajo muchas veces salía con mi padre y con el pero jamás te engañe cuando estábamos juntas-cerró los ojos- la única solución que encontré fue pedirte que nos casáramos ese fin de semana, pensé que de esa manera seriamos libres- miro al cielo limpiando sus lágrimas- antes de que llegaras al hotel para mi despedida de soltera había estado mi padre, no sé cómo se enteró que estaba saliendo contigo...- Lea iba a hablar- shh...tú no sabes lo que es mi padre capaz de hacer, sentí mucho miedo...y por eso me fui- se levanto de la banca- fui una cobarde que deje que el miedo me dominará- miro el suelo

-¿Que pasó después para que me buscaras? -preguntó sin ninguna expresión, solo lágrimas

-Después de que me case, no podía dejar de pensar en ti...me divorcié a los 3 meses y te busque pero no quisiste responder - dijo triste - nunca lo quise, en mi noche de boda me emborraché y le hable de ti, le conté todo...éramos más amigos que esposos-

-Un lindo matrimonio -dijo sarcástica

-Estaba cagada de miedo Lee, el perderte irónicamente me dio el valor de enfrentar a mi padre...y cumplió su promesa, no puedo conseguir trabajo en USA, no vivo aquí , me quitó todo, no me quitó su apellido porque es mucho papeleo- dijo sarcástica - pero sobre todo me quitó al amor de mi vida- la miro sosteniendo el dije que le había regalado.

Lea levanto la mirada perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos. Tenía la explicación que siempre había deseado, ella siempre la había amado...

-Si me lo hubieras dicho...hubiéramos encontrado una solución juntas, no me hubiera importado tener que irme a una isla perdida por estar contigo, eras todo para mí Ashley- dijo sincera

-¿Era?- preguntó dolida

-Si, estoy casada y muy enamorada- sonrío un poco triste

-Parece que llegue tarde -

-Llegaste demasiado tarde, te estuve esperando, buscando en cada maldito lugar de Nueva York- por fin exploto, todo lo que había guardado- cuando supe que no ibas a regresar no quería vivir- reconoció por primera vez, Ashley la miro sorprendida- me emborrachaba y drogaba cada noche esperando no despertar...-

-¡Joder Lea! No..yo...-negó sin creérselo

-Pero Camila y mis padres lo impidieron- suspiro limpiando sus lágrimas- desde eso momento no fui la misma...creo que perdí la cuenta que todas las chicas con las que me acostaba- sonrío recordando

-Lee...yo...lo siento tanto...no pensé que lo fueras a pasar tan mal...- se acercó a ella

Ambas se miraron unos segundos, la rubia lanzó para abrazarla.

Saber que lo había pasado tan mal por culpa de ella, que la pudo haber perdido para siempre. Cada vez que ella perdía las esperanza solo tenía que recordar esos ojos chocolates para reunir fuerzas y continuar con su vida. Jamás se hubiera perdonado perderla para siempre.

-Lo siento tanto Lee, yo...no...-la apretó más fuerte, tenía miedo de perderla

Lea se dejó abrazar, había necesito ese abrazo hace mucho tiempo por lo que se permitió todo el remolino de sentimientos, perderse en su aroma, en sus fuertes brazos que siempre le dieron seguridad.

-¿Por qué querías hacer esa estupidez? Solo era una chica más- susurro cerca de su oído

-Jamás fuiste una chica más para mí Ashley, ere...eras mi hogar...-

La morena se perdió en el cuello de la rubia cerrando los ojos, controlando su respiración, tratando de controlar sus latidos...

 _ **N/A: el encuentro sucedio...¿qué les pareció?**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Dianna llegó a su piso encontrándolo en silencio total. Al ver que ni su esposa ni Camila estaban, aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida y quitar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminaba de colocarse el pijama escucho la puerta de entrada junto al grito de saludo de la morena.

Se acomodó rápido sobre la cama aparentando que tenía rato en ella.

-Buenas noches amor, ¿qué son estas horas de llegar?- preguntó jugando

Lea se dejó caer sobre el colchón a su lado.

-Me encontré con...una amiga y fuimos a cenar- contestó después de pensar si contarle o no acerca de Ashley

-Hueles a humo- dijo con cara de asco, odiaba el olor a cigarro- será mejor que te bañes si quieres dormir conmigo

Lea intentó darle un beso consiguiendo que la rubia la tirara de la cama. Ambas rieron ante la caída y después se fue a dar un baño.

En realidad lo agradeció, una ducha no le caería mal para despejar su mente.

Había vivido un reencuentro importante. Si era sincera nunca pensó volver a verla pero lo llevo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Ambas lloraron ante las confesiones, entendió un poco las razones de Ashley,ella misma había sentido el pánico de confesar su gusto a sus padres.

Lo que no le perdonaba era que hubiera tomado la decisión ella sola. Eran una pareja a punto de casarse, tenían buena comunicación y confianza...incluso el amor aún se sentía

Cerró los ojos imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si le hubiera contado el problema con su padre, seguro ya tendrían algunos hijos.

Al salir del baño se encontró con una rubia dormida abrazada a su almohada.

Se acostó a su lado quitándole la almohada suave, al sentir el movimiento Di se abrazó a ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ahora no quería un futuro con Ashley, ahora quería todo con su esposa.

Cuando Lea se levantó solo se encontró con Camila desayunando mirándola de mala manera

-Era hora que te levantaras- le hizo una seña para que se sentará

Obediente tomó asiento, tomo un poco de café

-¿Y no piensas hablar?-

-Vale...-dijo cual niña pequeña regañaba por tus padres- me encontró en el Mouline Rogue, ayer fuimos a hablar, me explico porque se fue y quedamos bien- resumió rezando porque no hubiera preguntas

-¿Todo bien? ¿Me estás jodiendo?- preguntó golpeando la mesa asustando a la morena- Te dice cualquier excusa barata de porqué mierda se fue y ¿la perdonas como si nada? Tanto sufriste por ella, lloraste, quisiste...quisiste acabar con tu vida y me dices que todo está bien -

-Primero cálmate un poco, me explico cómo estuvieron las cosas...tenía miedo y lo entiendo, no hay nada más que hablar-

-¿Es una joda Lea? No puedo creer que después de todo la defiendas- se levantó saliendo del departamento

Lea suspiro, no entendía el enojo de su amiga, ella misma le había dicho que cerrara el ciclo y era lo que había hecho...o estaba tratando de hacer.

Durante la semana Lea había intercambiado alguno que otro mensaje con Ashley.

No había encontrado el momento para comentárselo a su esposa, pero en realidad no hay momento aunque sabía que no había un momento perfecto solo tienes que decirlo y listo pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

Camila seguía molesta con ella, apenas hablaba con ella.

Dianna notaba las cosas tensas entre las morenas pero sabía que no debía meterse, por lo que se hacía de la vista gorda y no preguntaba nada.

Ahora la rubia se encontraba totalmente agotada acostada sobre el suelo

-Te odio- dijo sincera cerrando los ojos

-Dios, deberías seguirme el ritmo ya...llevamos dos semanas haciéndolo...me decepcionas rubia- le lanzó una toalla a la cara

Tomo unos segundos más para recuperar su respiración

-Lo sé, pero ya te he dicho que hago mi mejor intento- se levantó frustrada limpiando su rostro y cuello con la toalla

-La próxima semana intentare algo nuevo contigo...que no me rendiré contigo rubia- le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

Ese viernes Lea se encontraba un poco aburrida en su casa, Camila salia bastante y aunque estuviera en casa seguro no le hablaría y su chica había entrado a un curso que la hacía llegar un poco tarde a casa por lo que se entretenía un poco hablando con Ashley

Le contaba que estaba por hacer una exposición en un centro cultural de la cuidad y que se encontraba nerviosa. La morena le daba ánimos porque recordaba que era buena pintando.

El sonido de la puerta seguido por las llaves en la pequeña mesa de entrada le indicaron que su esposa había llegado a casa por lo que se despidió de la rubia para prestar atención a la rubia que ingresaba a su habitación.

-Hola amor- saludo la rubia que se comenzó a quitar la camisa, ante el silencio volteo a verla- ¿pasa algo?-

La morena observaba su torso desnudo, sus firmes pechos y su ahora marcado abdomen.

¿Pero en qué momento pasó a estar marcado? Si hacía memoria la última vez que estuvieron juntas, hace un mes. Joder, ¿había pasado un mes? Habían tenido un encuentro rápido donde la ropa no les estorbo pero con la prisa no noto el abdomen de la rubia.

-¿Lea? ¿Amor?- la morena la miro a los ojos lamiendo sus labios

Se acercó hasta ella. La tomo del rostro y la beso con hambre.

-¿Y este beso a que se debe?- cerró los ojos ante sus caricias

-Que eres increíblemente hermosa y ese mi esposa- confesó besando su cuello

A la rubia le encantaba como sonaba de sus labios la frase "mi esposa", siempre que la escuchaba quería comérsela a besos.

Poco a poco la morena la guió hasta recostar su cuerpo contra el colchón.

Dejó de besarla para quitarse su playera. Di sonrío ante su prisa.

-Calma que tenemos toda la noche- dijo admirando el torso desnudo

-La tenemos pero ahora necesito terminar ya- dijo tocando su abdomen - me encanta tu cuerpo- bajo sus labios para besarlo, recorrerlo con sus labios y lengua.

Se separó de ella para quitarle el jeans. Una vez que estaba la ropa en el suelo con sus manos recorrió sus piernas. Hubo algo que llamó su atención, en la perfecta piel blanca había pequeños moretes, algunos recientes y otros viejos.

Cuando iba a preguntar Di la atrajo para cambiar posiciones. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello sacando un gemido

-Amor, necesito tomar una ducha- le dijo la rubia separándose

-¿Ahora?- la miro frustrada

-Lo siento pero me siento un poco sucia- hizo una mueca de disculpa- dame 5 minutos y te espero en la ducha- sonrío lanzándole su sujetador

Lea lo atrapó y se dejó caer en la cama. Odiaba cuando la dejaba caliente y con ganas...para que se engañaba le encantaba, hacía que el próximo encuentro fuera más ardiente.

Miro el reloj contando mentalmente los 5 minutos, ¿por qué se tenía que bañar? Pero sobre todo ¿por qué tenía esos golpes en las piernas? Le tendría que preguntar antes de hacer cualquier cosa

-Amor, te necesito aquí- dijo con la voz ronca llena de excitación

La morena se levanto como resorte entrando al baño.

El fin de semana pasó rápido para las chicas que aprovecharon para pasear y pasar tiempo a solas.

Dianna preparaba el desayuno cuando vio a su chica tomar asiento

-Buenos días, ¿te caíste de la cama?- la pico

-Hola, algo así...mi almohada me abandono- hizo un puchero

-No hagas esa cara que se quema el desayuno- le lanzó un beso

-¿Camila sigue dormida?- dijo extrañada

-Si,siempre me acompaña a desayunar pero últimamente sale temprano y llega tarde-

-Seguro tiene un ligue, pero le tendrás que preguntar tu-

-No se porque están enojadas pero supongo que se arreglaran después, siempre que me enojaba con mis hermanas durábamos semanas sin hablarnos- dijo quitándole importancia

-Oye, el jueves va a tocar un grupo en el bar de siempre, ¿quieres ir?-

-Me gustaría pero tengo que ir al curso-

-¿Y no puedes faltar? -

-No, me mataría- contestó dándose cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

-¿De qué es el curso?- preguntó ya interesada ante su respuesta

-De...de un nuevo...método...ya sabes cosas de laboratorios...se me hace tarde- dijo saliendo de la cocina rumbo al baño

Lea la miro con desconfianza. Al poco tiempo regreso la beso y salió de la casa.

Esa semana la morena le presto mayor atención a su esposa, notaba que todos los días llegaba y se duchada. Otras veces parecía que le dolía la cadera o alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero cuando sacaba el tema, se mostraba nerviosa y cambiaba el tema.

-¿Cómo llevas la exposición?- preguntó la morena bebiendo de su cerveza

Al final había invitado a Ashley para ir al concierto.

-Bien, es muy difícil elegir las obras para la exposición...quiero todas- gritó frustrada

-Es cómo elegir qué pasos son mis favoritos- comentó riendo

-Eso es fácil...los movimientos de cadera- dijo muy segura

-¿Esos eran tus favoritos?- preguntó sorprendida

-Claro, solo tenías que mover la cadera y ya estaba cachonda- bebió un largo trago de cerveza helada- fue por eso que te reconocí,esos movimientos jamás los olvidare- sonrío nostálgica

-Vaya- exclamó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo

-Por cierto tienes que ir a la inauguración y no acepto un "no" por respuesta- le dijo seria

-Hecho, apartaré la fecha para ir- sonrío

-¿Y has hablado con tu chica sobre tus dudas? -

La morena le había platicado acerca del extraño comportamiento de la rubia

-No he tenido tiempo, toda la semana he estado saliendo tarde del club y cuando llego esta dormida- hizo una mueca

-¿Y tú crees?-

-No lo sé...-cerró los ojos- confió en ella pero...-

-Si confiaras en ella no estarías preocupada- dijo mirándola a los ojos

La morena no pudo responder porque el concierto inicio. Tomaron sus cervezas para acercarse al escenario

Dianna tomó su celular dándose cuenta de los mensajes de la morena donde decía que iría al bar por lo que llegaría más tarde. Le respondió que no había problema.

-Creo que es tu día de suerte porque puedo quedarme más tiempo- dijo saltando su bolso al suelo

-Lo disfrutaras- dijo una voz femenina riendo mientras la rubia negaba.

Al terminar el concierto y después de algunas cervezas más, Ashley acompañaba en taxi a la morena.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto- reconoció la rubia

-Yo tenía tiempo que no se me subía tanto la cerveza- dijo riendo

Ashley se quedo hipnotizada mirándola reír. Cuando la encontró se prometió hacer todo lo posible por conquistar nuevamente pero al saber que ya estaba casada, lo dejo.

Pero en ese momento mirándola reír después de pasar una increíble velada junto a ella,como lo hacían hace tiempo, no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus labios.

A la morena le tomó por sorpresa, quizás el alcohol influyó en que contestara el beso

 _ **N/A: nuevo capítulo**_

 _ **Las dos andan actuando extraño...se viene una buena platica el próximo capitulo!**_


	43. Chapter 43

Lea sintió los cálidos labios de la rubia. Sintió los movimientos de sus lenguas de pronto se alejó. Sin decir más salió del taxi entrando a su edificio.

Mientras subía a su piso se reprochaba por haber correspondido el beso. No debió de hacerlo pero una pequeña parte de ella quería volver a probarlos.

Al llegar a su habitación miro a su esposa que abrazaba la almohada. Negó entrando al baño para alistarse para dormir.

Se miró unos segundos al espejo...últimamente estaba haciendo mal las cosas, y lo que mal comienza mal acaba por lo que estaba decidida en ir poco a poco corrigiendo sus errores.

Cuando despertó la morena su esposa ya no se encontraba en casa solo quedaba Camila desayunando.

Se saludaron cordiales y cada una se mantuvo en su desayuno hasta que la morena hablo

-Lo siento- dijo entregándole una galleta como ofrenda de paz

Camila sonrío ante el gesto que desde pequeñas practicaban cada vez que una pedía perdón.

-Yo también...solo no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar...sufrí mucho viéndote- confesó comiéndose la galleta

-Pero esta vez no me hará sufrir- Camila iba a protestar - espera, no quiero nada con ella fuera de una amistad- su amiga rodó los ojos

-Ella está más que claro que quiere contigo sino para que regresar-

-Ella me lo dijo- sonrío ante su preocupación - pero yo le deje claro que estoy casada y muy feliz...- pensó un poco antes de continuar- ayer me beso...-

Camila se atoró con el café, la morena se levantó a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Te beso? Cuando la vea la mato seguro - dijo enfadada

-Lo hizo pero no estuvo tan mal- Lea tuvo que correr al lado contrario de la mesa para evitar que la golpeara- ¡para! ¡Déjame terminar!...no estuvo mal porque comprobé que no siento mucho por ella...- Camila le aventó la servilleta

-¿No sientes mucho? ¿O sea que sientes algo aún por ella? -

-Yo...estoy muy enamorada de Dianna y no pienso dejarla mucho menos engañarla pero si te soy sincera aún...cuando le veo me imagino la vida que soñé junto a ella- hizo una mueca

-Yo no sé mucho acerca del amor pero supongo que después de una relación que te marco siempre habrá algo- trato de explicar

-Será que todo esto es reciente, el verla después de tanto tiempo que todo lo que traía guardado está saliendo para cerrar ese ciclo- su amiga asintió -hablando de amor...¿quién es el chico?-

El rostro de Camila se tornándose rojo,rápidamente se excusó con que llegaría tarde para su clase.

Esa tarde Lea no hablo con Ashley, no parecía justo que la rubia se hiciera ideas y esperanza de volver cuando ella no tenía ninguna intención por lo que dejaría de hablarle algunos días.

Como los viernes anteriores Lea llego primera a la casa. Sacó una cerveza helada y fue a sentarse al balcón junto a su guitarra para esperar a la rubia. Tenía tiempo que no tocaba.

Tocaba algunos acordes al azar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a su esposa.

Qué al verla con la guitarra sonrío. Dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y la saludo.

-Hace mucho que no me das un concierto- la beso más intenso

-Estoy renovando el repertorio - le dio un suave beso- tengo algo que contarte -

Desde la mañana comenzó a reparar sus errores, ahora era momento del más importante

-Vale,esa cara de seriedad me preocupa- se sentó en la silla de a lado

La morena respiro profundo, tomando valor, después de esta platica podrían cambiar muchas cosas

-¿Recuerdas a Ashley? -

Al escuchar el nombre Dianna sabía que se habían encontrado y todas sus alarmas se activaron

-Si la recuerdo-

-Hace unos días la encontré en el club...-

-Lo sé...yo la vi- respondió ante la sorpresa de su chica -

-¿La conoces? -

-Si...bueno no...Vi a una rubia en el club que preguntaba por ti, tenía mis sospechas así que le pedí a Camila que me mostrará una foto de ella...y era ella...sabía que en algún momento se iban a ver- dijo un tanto nerviosa

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque se supone que no la conocía...quería que tú me lo dijeras cuando estuvieras preparada-

Ambas se quedaron calladas. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no contárselo antes mientras que Dianna rogaba porque no le dijera que todo había acabado entre ellas

-Pues ahora estoy preparada...-asintió la rubia - cuando la vi me dio un ataque de pánico porque nunca pensé en volver a verla, sentía tanto enojo, tristeza...todo lo que tenía guardado salió y no sabía como manejarlo por lo que le pedí que nos viéramos otro día...-

-¿Cuántos días van que se ven?- la rubia no esperaba eso

-Eh...tres días nos hemos visto y hemos hablado otros más...- confesó con temor

Dianna cerró los ojos negando

-¿Y qué más pasó?- quería terminar pronto esta platica

-El segundo día hablamos sobre el pasado, todo lo que pasamos y el por qué me dejo...-

-No quiero saber las razones, ¿solo quiero saber si para ti son válidas?-

-Lo son- contestó después de algunos segundos - los entiendo- asintió la rubia para que continuara- quedamos bien...como amigas-

-¿Cómo amigas?-

-Si...-

-Sabes que no es posible ser amigo de tu ex...si lo son es porque alguno de ellos aún hay sentimientos por el otro- dijo seria

-Yo no siento nada más por ella- dijo segura

-¿Por qué tan segura? ¿A caso la besaste para comprobarlo?- al escuchar el rostro de Lea se desfiguro- La besaste- susurro cerrando los ojos

-Para, no te imagines cosas que no son...-

-Lea, no me tengo que imaginar nada,un beso es un beso en cualquier parte del mundo- dijo alterada -¿cuándo fue?- de pronto todo el miedo que la rubia tenía ante la plática se había convertido en enojo

-Ayer...-

-¿Ayer? Claro, como no pude ir al concierto la invitaste y encima se besaron- se levantó dispuesta a irse

-No tenía con quién ir al concierto, y ella aceptó- le reclamó

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa por no acompañarte? Es una tontería-

-¿Una tontería? ¡Me pregunto dónde diablos te metes por las noches!- le gritó cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta

-No soy yo quien ve a su ex a escondida- le dijo dejándola sola en el balcón

Lea maldijo molesta, ¿en qué momento la plática terminó con discusión?

Dianna se encerró en el baño. No quería verla estaba molesta con ella pero sobre todo decepcionada, pensaba que tenían buena comunicación y confianza. No esperaba que después de 2 citas, por qué era lo que habían hecho, se lo contará.

¿Si no se hubieran besado se lo seguiría ocultando?

Entro a la ducha donde sus lágrimas comenzaban a mezclarse con el agua.

Lea miro la puerta de su habitación cerrada y decidió darle su espacio, sabía que cuando estaba molesta prefería estar sola por lo que esa noche dormiría en el sofá.

Dianna agradeció que la dejara sola, así podía llorar tranquila tratando de alguna manera aliviar su miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de que Lea se diera cuenta que no era lo suficiente para ella, que nunca había dejado de amar a Ashley...

Con esos pensamientos se durmió.

Lea se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta de la entrada, era más de medianoche

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Camila

-Le conté a Di- dijo triste

Su amiga se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

-Hey, esa rubia te quiere mucho, seguro estará molesta unos días pero le tienes que demostrar que no hay otra mujer que no sea ella-

-¿Por qué hueles a perfume de hombre?-

Camila la soltó del abrazo

-Estoy tratando de animarte- negó divertida mientras se escapaba a su habitación

Cuando se encontró de nuevo sola, decidió tomar el consejo de su amiga, le mostraría a Di que solo la amaba a ella.

La rubia se despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz roja, había pasado una terrible noche.

Lea tenía listo el desayuno,raro en ella pero la noche anterior apenas pudo pegar un ojo por lo que prefirió levantarse del incomodo sofá desde temprano.

Di llego a desayunar, a su esposa se le rompió el corazón mirarla de esa manera por lo que la abrazo deseando que no la rechazara. La rubia suspiro ante el calor, eso era lo que necesitaba desde anoche

-Lo siento mucho amor, debí contarte desde que me encontró...-

-Está bien, solo me duele que no tengas confianza en mí- dijo separándose para irse a sentar

-Di, confió en ti, solo tenía miedo, pensé que sería mejor tratarlo yo sola pero me equivoque- ante su silencio decidió continuar- cuando tuvo el ataque de pánico lo que me tranquilizo fue sentir mi celular vibrar porque sabía que eras tú y que solo necesitaba llamarte para que fueras a buscarme- consiguió una pequeña sonrisa de la rubia

-Necesito tiempo- Lea sintió morirse al escuchar esa frase- no nos vamos a separar- aclaró- de algún modo sé que tenías que besarla para cerrar el ciclo pero me duele que no me hayas contado, somos un matrimonio...-

-Lo sé, he estado haciendo mal las cosas y las quiero arreglar por eso quiero que vengas conmigo el próximo fin de semana, será la inauguración de su exposición, prometí que iría pero quiero ir de tu mano-

A Dianna le sorprendió la invitación, tendría en frente a la mujer que le rompió el corazón a su chica. Y sin duda le dejaría en claro que no estaban más disponible.

Tal como lo había pedido la rubia,la morena le dio tiempo y espacio aunque le dejaba pequeños detalles para recordarle que la amaba.

Las conversaciones con Ashley era muy esporádicas, aunque le gustaba hablar de cosas tribales sentía que estaba engañando a las dos rubia. Por lo que muchas veces era cortante con ella.

Camila seguía desapareciendo gran parte del día. Cuando terminaban de buscar el lugar perfecto para su academia se despedía alegando que estaba buscando un lugar para mudarse.

Pero estaba claro que mentía pero le daría tiempo para contárselo, tenía otras cosas que arreglar.

-Hola, mamá- saludo alegra a su madre del otro lado del teléfono

-Hija, ¿estás bien? Tú nunca me llamas- dijo dramática, la morena rodó los ojos

-Claro que te llamo casi siempre- contestó batiendo una salsa

-Fingiré que es verdad- contestó risueña- ¿cómo están?-

-Estamos bien, con bastante trabajo... ¿ustedes?-

-Todo bien, tu padre en un torneo de golf y me obligó a acompañarlo por lo cual te agradezco tu llamada- la morena río ante la imagen de su madre totalmente aburrida -¿necesitas algo?-

Las madres y su 6to sentido

-La verdad que si- su madre murmuró algo intendible- la primera es que quiero que vengan a Atlanta-

-¿Atlanta? ¿Voy a ser abuela? -gritó emocionando- Lea Michele yo no te eduqué de esa manera, primero boda y después bebe-

-Lo sé mamá, te prometo que me he cuidado y no he embarazado a Di- dijo divertida

-Dios, no me dirás nada- se quejó - vale, le diré a tu padre ir la próxima semana ¿y lo otro?-

-¿Cómo se hace la lasaña de crema?-

Iba a preparar la comida favorita de su esposa por lo que siguió atenta las instrucciones de su madre.

Cuando llego la rubia a su casa, le invadió el olor a lasaña, esa noche Lea se ganó una buena sesión de sexo.

Poco a poco Dianna dejaba de ser distante con ella, pero recordaba lo que le había ocultado y se volvía a distanciar.

Aunque le era muy difícil estar lejos de su chica sabía que era necesario, no se sentía tan segura ante la presencia de la ex y el hecho de verla en pocos días le revolvía el estómago.

Naya se ofreció para acompañarla y dejarle claro que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero conociendo a su amiga, habría contacto físico, pero primero quería conocer a lo que se enfrentaba.

El viernes llego y Dianna se arrepentía de no pedirle a su amiga que la acompañará, sus manos sudaban cuando bajo del auto.

Había elegido un vestido negro sencillo con un maquillaje que resaltará sus ojos, mientras la monera un traje sastre negro. Elegante y sencillo, no necesitaba más para lucir guapa, según Camila.

Al ingresar al lugar Lea le tomo la mano con una sonrisa. Al notar las manos un poco húmedas le dio un beso en la mejilla para lograr tranquilizarla.

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, observando las pinturas. Tenía que admitir que algunas eran buenas. Tomaron una copa de champagne que un amable mesero les ofreció.

Lea fue al baño mientras ella seguía recorriendo el lugar.

Llegó a una parte de la exposición donde paro de golpe al mirar las pinturas. En ellas se mostraban a una chica posando, no se le veía el rostro completo pero era fácil adivinar que se trataba de Lea.

-Es Lea, nunca me dijo que poso – dijo la rubia mirando una de las pinturas donde salía desnuda

-Ciertamente no lo hizo, esa pintura la hice cuando ya no estaba conmigo, cada noche soñaba con ella, con su cuerpo y lo quise plasmar – explico una tercera voz que se colocó a lado de la morena – Es mi favorita – sonrió mirando a la otra rubia – Soy Ashley -

 _ **N/A: hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana... me gustaría saber que piensan?**_


	44. Chapter 44

Dianna observó detenidamente a la rubia que le tendía la mano. Si en fotos era linda en persona se quedaba corta, sus rasgos finos, su tez blanca con pequeñas pecas sobre sus mejillas y nariz. El azul de sus ojos parecían océanos.

Se sintió tan poca cosa a su lado pero siguiendo los consejos de su amiga y aparento.

-Dianna Agron,mucho gusto- tomo su mano dándole un firme apretón

-Lo siento, había gente en el baño- comunicó Lea llegando a su lado mirando primero a las dos rubias y después los cuadros- ¡Joder! Soy yo- susurro

La morena miro los cuadros enseguida de su ex novia pidiendo una explicación

-Solo te puedo decir que tengo excelente memoria fotográfica – levanto los hombros, Lea negó mirando a su chica

-Veo que ya conoces a mi esposa – colocó la mano en su cintura

-Sí, nos acabamos de conocer – fingió una sonrisa, que ninguna de las dos creyó - tus gustos siguen siendo los mismos por lo que veo – pico a la rubia

Al escuchar ese comentario Dianna tuvo muchas ganas de contestarle pero prefirió alejarse porque estaba segura que terminaría lanzándose contra ella, por lo que se disculpó diciendo que iría al baño.

Lea miro como se fue alejando su esposa para mirar a su ex

-Ese comentario estuvo de más –

-Vamos Lee, ambas somos rubias, de ojos de color, blancas…- comenzó a describir sus similitudes

-Mis gustos cambiaron…elegí a alguien que se juega por mí, eso es una gran diferencia para mi – contrataco la morena

-No peleamos – contesto evitando el tema – quiero que saludes a algunos de nuestros amigos – la tomo del brazo y se la llevo

Di miraba y prefirió dejarlas, al final confiaba en la morena y no estaba para aguantar los comentarios de la otra chica por lo que camino mirando los demás cuadros.

Llegaron a una pequeña mesa donde se encontraban algunos amigos de su época en Nueva York que venían a acompañar a Ashley en la exposición.

Lea los saludo amigables, algunos seguían con las viejas manías como la droga. Le ofrecieron pero tanto ella como Ashley negaron.

Estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que decidió ir a buscar a su rubia. Se despidió de ellos y Ashley la acompaño a buscarle mientras la invitó a la pequeña fiesta que darían en el lugar al terminar la exposición.

-Creo que la he encontrado – informo la rubia señalando a la otra chica que platicaba alegre con un chico- tienes excelente competencia –

Lea ignoro el comentario fue para encontrarse con su rubia

-Deberías ir a comer esas hamburguesas, cuando quieras te invito – dijo coqueto el chico

-Hasta que te encontré amor – Lea llego a su lado besando su mejilla, la rubia se sonrojo

-Aquí estaba platicando con Dan – dijo mirando al chico

-Le comentaba sobre unas hamburguesas que están aquí cerca –

-Gracias, pero nos quedaremos a una pequeña reunión con Ashley – señalo a la otra rubia

-Bueno, la invitación sigue en pie el día que quieras…que quieran – le entrego una tarjeta que tomo Di

-Lo tomare en cuenta, hasta luego – beso la mejilla del chico que se fue con sus amigos

-¿Ese chico te estaba invitando a salir? – pregunto en tono celoso

-¿Nos quedaremos a la reunión? – la miro molesta

Ante el silencio de la morena, prefirió ir por una bebida fuerte, sin duda lo necesitaría.

Dianna iba por su tercer vodka, miraba como los invitados a la reunión bailaban, incluida su esposa que ahora bailaba cerca de su ex.

Bebió de golpe su vaso y llamo a su amiga, necesitaba expresarse con alguien.

 _-Hola rubia –_

-Ashley baila jodidamente bien – fue su saludo

 _-¿Ashley? ¿Dónde estás? –_

-Todavía en la exposición, hicieron una reunión y están bailando…¿por qué no puedo bailar? Ashley es mejor que yo – se quejó ya borracha

- _Di, no digas eso…solo tienes que mirarte la mano izquierda_ – hizo lo que le pidió su amiga sin entender- _Lea puso el anillo en tu dedo, ella te ama_ – dijo logrando tranquilizar a la rubia

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a descansar, te quiero –

Lea miró a su esposa hablando por teléfono un poco abatida por lo que se acercó a ella.

-¿Está todo bien? – la tomo del rostro, la rubia asintió

-Iremos al club que está cerca a continuar con la fiesta – informo a la pareja dejándolas solas para salir

Estando afuera Lea iba a tomar la mano de su esposa pero la quita.

-Me iré a casa, no me siento bien – dijo mirando a Lea y a su ex

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hasta localizar un taxi. Le dio la dirección de su casa y durmió durante el trayecto.

Al estar en el pasillo de su departamento ve que alguien está en la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto

-Si te refieras aquí afuera es que olvide las llaves en casa… - la rubia negó

\- Aquí en casa…-

-Bueno, mi esposa se fue sin esperarme así que llegue en el auto – sonrió

-Pensé que irías al club – dijo abriendo la puerta

-Si tenía ganas, no lo negaré pero más ganas tengo de estar con mi esposa borracha…-Di la miro ofendida- se pone muy cachonda –

La empujo dentro de su departamento donde la besa ferozmente, la rubia sonrió en el beso y se dejó llevar por su esposa, pues tenía razón, el alcohol siempre la ponía cachonda.

El fin de semana tenían una albercada con la familia de la rubia por lo que ella ya se encontraba en casa de sus padres ayudando

-¿A qué hora llega Lea? – pregunto su mamá terminando la preparación de la comida

-Solo termina con algo de trabajo y viene – dijo un poco seria

-No quiero parecer la suegra metiche pero ¿está todo bien entre ustedes? –

Mary había notado que su hija desde hace algunos días estaba desanimada. Sabía que del trabajo le iba perfecto por lo que la única opción era su vida amorosa.

-Apareció la chica con la que se iba a casar – soltó, la rubia siempre directa

-Vaya… ¿y Lea como se siente? – pregunto tomando asiento junto a su hija

-Me dice que es una persona importante en su vida pero que quiere estar conmigo – dijo con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos

-Cariño, no sé qué habrá pasado entre ellas pero a Lea se le ve que está hasta las trancas por ti – consiguió sacarle una sonrisa- si tu padre y yo solo estamos esperando que venga a pedirnos tu mano – Di cerro los ojos perdiendo el color de su rostro – así que no debes dudar del amor de tu chica – abrazo a su hija

-Sé que me quiere pero no puedo evitar tener un poco de temor –

-Cuando tu padre y yo éramos novios, una ex novia de él regreso para rondándolo, tenía temor de perderlo, por eso te entiendo, pero ¿sabes que hice? – la rubia negó – le pedí que se casará conmigo, se lo dije directo "Jake, quiero casarme contigo" –

-Siempre pensé que papá te lo había pedido –

-Tu padre me lo pidió, una semana después con una hermosa cena, en ese momento supe que yo era todo lo que él necesitaba, de lo contrario me hubiera dado alguna excusa –

La rubia entendió el punto de su madre pero ella ya no podía pedirle matrimonio de nuevo a la morena. Se sentía tan mal por mentir a su madre y decirle que iba a pensar esa opción.

Cuando el carbón estaba en su punto, Lea y Camila llegaron. La familia completa se sentó a la mesa a comer, Lea y Dianna a su lado mientras Camila se sentó a lado de Jason.

Después de la comida, se cambiaron para entrar a la alberca. Lea prefirió tomar un poco de sol, observando a su nueva familia.

Sus suegros platicaban animadamente junto a Tom y Jane. Isabel estaba en una orilla de la alberca muy cariñosa con su novio. Su esposa se encontraba dentro de la alberca jugando con su pequeña sobrina, se le iban los ojos ante esa escena, ¿ya sería tiempo de pensar en hijos?

Escucho unas voces detrás de donde estaba tomando el sol, se giró para mirar por la ventana a Camila y Jason juntos y solos en la cocina. Su amiga sin duda tendría que darle explicaciones.

-Amor, ven al agua – miro que su esposa se encontraba sola en la alberca, la pequeña estaba refugiada en los brazos de su madre

El bikini negro de la rubia era una increíble tentación que estaba gustosa de aceptar.

Ya en su departamento, después de un largo rato nadando y jugando contra Isabel y su novio, Di salía del baño lista para acostarse.

-Le tenemos que decir a nuestros padres que estamos casadas – dijo antes de acostarse a su lado

-Lo sé, mis padres vienen la próxima semana, podemos organizar una cena y contarles…deberíamos comenzar a rezar para salir vivas de ahí –

Dianna soltó una carcajada, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

La rubia aprovecho la tarde libre para quedarse en casa para limpiar un poco para la cena que tendría con sus padres, Camila y Lea se encontraban en el Mouline Rouge. Ya que había descuidado su casa por ciertas actividades extras que hacía por las noches.

Coloco su música favorita para comenzar a ambientar su hogar y motivarse a terminar todas las tareas que se propuso hacer esa tarde.

Comenzaba a sonar su segundo disco favorito cuando sonó el timbre. No esperaba visitas, al final pensó que su hermana se había apiadado de ella y la venia a ayudar con la limpieza.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mala sorpresa.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? – pregunto a la defensiva

-Esta es la casa de Lea, vengo a verla– respondió Ashley

Dianna la miro, iba vestida con un hermoso vestido que se adaptaba a sus curvas muy bien definidas mientras ella traía un short y playera deportiva, lo típico cuando limpias tu casa.

-Pues ella no está, está trabajando, así que te puedes ir – intento cerrar la puerta pero el pie de la rubia lo impidió

-Vaya, no está Lea y sale tu verdadera identidad – se burlo

-Te equivocas, soy educada –

-¿Educada? Me estas corriendo –

-Soy educada porque mereces una bofetada por meterte con una mujer casada, mi mujer, y no lo he hecho –

-Pues "tu mujer" no puso resistencia, así que seguiré intentando – sonrió engreída

La sangre comenzó a hervirle a la rubia, no podía ser tan descarada y decirle eso de frente.

-No sé qué mierda Lea vio en ti, pero te voy a dejar algo en claro imbécil, te vuelves a acercar a ella y me olvidare de la educación dándote lo que mereces, hasta luego idiota –

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Comenzó a temblar por la furia, tendría que hablar con Lea y decirle que no quería que la volviera a ver. Definitivamente no eran celos, Ashley le había dicho que quería recuperar a la morena y ella, claro está, no la dejaría. Tendría que adelantar su sorpresa.

Camila se acaba de levantar de la barra después de que Lea le preguntará por Jason y cual cobarde huyo.

La morena sonreía ante la actitud culpable de su amiga. Sintió una presencia a su lado

-Hola Ash- se saludaron de beso

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí – pidió una bebida

-¿Para qué me buscabas? –

-Seré directa, quiero que hagamos el amor de nuevo –

Lea dejo su bebida en la barra sorprendida por la petición

 _ **N/A: siento el retraso pero tuve una semana muy ocupada y hasta hoy me pude sentar a escribir, espero que les haya gustado...y déjenme saber que piensan de Ashley y ustedes que harían en el lugar de Di**_


	45. Chapter 45

La rubia miraba a Lea, estudiando su reacción

-Yo...- la morena no esperaba esa propuesta

-Hey, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Camila ignorando a la rubia

-Vale, ve saliendo ya te alcanzo- la chica asintió y camino a la salida

-No tiene que ser esta noche- busco algo dentro de su bolso- está es la llave de la habitación, el jueves regreso a Londres- le entrego la llave y beso su mejilla de despedida.

Ashley salió casi corriendo del lugar, no sabía expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Al conocer a Dianna supo que tenía todas las de perder. Lea solo hablaba de su esposa.

Por lo que decidió lanzar todo su juego de una, al final en pocos días tenían que volver a Londres dejando de nuevo a Lea, no tenía nada que perder. Esperaba volver a tener intimidad con ella y llevarse ese recuerdo.

Camila esperaba a su amiga recargada en el auto. Al subir ambas estuvieron calladas.

-¿Qué quería esa tipa?- preguntó molesta Camila

-Vino a decirme que en unos días se regresa a Londres, quiere que nos veamos antes- contestó con la mirada fija en el camino

-Me alegra que se vaya, ella solo trae problemas- dijo relajándose en el asiento.

Al llegar a casa, Dianna estaba en el sofá con una copa de vino.

-Di, te dije que te ayudaríamos s limpiar- dijo Camila mirando a su alrededor

-No tarde mucho- le quito importancia, miro a Lea que estaba seria-¿todo bien, amor? -

-Sí, solo fue Ash a decirme que en unos días se va- dijo acercándose a su esposa

Camila y la rubia se sorprendieron ante la sinceridad de Lea. Di sabía que la buscaría en el club pero no espero que se lo contara, por lo cual la tomo de la playera acercándola a ella para besarla

-Dios, ustedes no se quitan las manos de encima- se quejó Camila caminando rumbo a su cuarto

-¿Crees que podemos continuar esto en el cuarto?- preguntó la morena con los ojos cerrados

-Es temprano, podemos hacer algo-

Lea sonrío besándola y mordiendo su labio

Dianna se encontraba con Santana en un café poniéndose al día

-Entonces el viernes es la cena -

-Que sí, Santana- dijo frustrada

-¿Puedo asistir? -

-¿Para qué?- preguntó sin entender

-Quiero ver la reacción de tus padres...y tus suegros.. joder...siento que las mataran- dijo burlona

-Espero que no- se tapó la cara -pero estoy nerviosa por otra cosa...- confesó a su amiga

-¿Por...? - la rubia no la dejó terminar

-Sí, es un día antes de la cena-

-No creo que pase nada, ya estás casada...- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, la rubia rodó los ojos

-Es importante para mí-

-Lo harás bien rubia, tienes que relajarte literal...y será mejor que te vayas porque se te hace tarde-

Di miro el reloj, era verdad se le hacía tarde. Se despidió de su amiga y corrió a su auto para ir al próximo destino.

La semana siguió su curso normal, Lea con la mente ocupada en nuevas coreografías y preparando la cena para sus familia. La rubia, por su parte, se entretenía en el trabajo y por las noches seguía llegando cansada a casa.

El miércoles, para sorpresa de Lea su esposa llego temprano.

-Es un milagro verte a esta hora-

-Pues ya no será milagro porque ya regresare a casa temprano - se dejó caer sobre la morena que estaba acostada en el sofá

Di escondió su rostro en su cuello. Comenzó a sentir suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

-¿Camila está en casa?-

-Nop, salió hace algunas horas- dijo mirando la televisión

-De seguro está con Jason- susurro suave

Lea lo escucho y la movió para mirarle la cara

-¿Con Jason? ¿Lo sabes? - Ella pensaba que era la única en saber

-Si, en una ocasión estaba con Jason y le llegó un mensaje de ella y sus ojos se iluminaron, además en casa de mis padres se la pasaron pegados- explicó

-Pensé que era la única, espero que Jason no meta la pata con ella, que se las verá conmigo- dijo preocupada por su amiga

-Tranquila, le dije lo mismo a él y parece que es serio, pero aún no se sienten preparado para decirle a mis padres- se volvió a acurrucar

-Seguro que también lo saben...por eso sus salidas misteriosas- comenzó a atar cabos.

-¿Mañana trabajas?-

-No, solo tengo que ir por la tarde pero estaré en casa temprano, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Quería saber para qué mañana veamos el nuevo capítulo de la serie juntas- dijo tratando de sonar segura y agradecía que no le podía ver el rostro

-Estaré en casa temprano para verlo e ir a la cama temprano que nos espera un viernes pesado-

-¿Tus padres ya llegaron?-

-No, el viernes por la mañana- suspiro - dejemos de preocuparnos por eso y vamos a preparar la cena y después un baño juntas- propuso

Propuesta que la rubia no pudo rechazar.

El jueves saliendo del laboratorio Di condujo lo más rápido para llegar a su casa. Le había pedido a su hermano que invitará a salir a Camila para tener el lugar sólo para ellas.

Dejó sus llaves sobre la pequeña mesa de la entrada y corrió a su cuarto de baño, tenía que comenzar todo un ritual de belleza para estar presentable para esa noche.

Después de una hora donde se depilo y se dio un buen baño, salió vistiendo solo una bata, decidió que al último se pondría la ropa.

Corrió a la cocina para colocar el vino en la nevera para que estuviera fresco. Miro que los pequeños bocadillos siguieran intactos.

Del cuarto de lavado saco unas bolsas que Santana le había entregado cuando se vieron en el café, de ellas saco varias velas que fue colocando por la sala.

Movió el sofá hasta pegar con la barra de la cocina para tener un espacio libre.

Colocó una silla en el centro, cerró las cortinas.

Fue a su cuarto por su reproductor de música para colocarlo en la pequeña bocina que tenían probándolo varias veces evitando que fallara en el momento.

Se tomó unos segundos para mirar el lugar. Todo parecía en su lugar, miro el lugar, su esposa llegaría dentro de media hora.

Soltó un suspiro relajándose y fue a su habitación.

Se miró en el espejo ya ligeramente maquillada, resaltando sus ojos verdes. Noto que su cabello ya estaba muy largo, se le cruzó por la mente cortárselo pero sería en otra ocasión.

Sobre su cama estaba el conjunto de encaje negro que usaría debajo de la ropa que Britney le había ayudado a elegir para que fuera más sencillo a la hora que quitársela.

Miro el reloj dándose cuando que Lea pronto llegaría. Suspiro quitando el estrés y comenzó a vestirse.

La morena se encontraba en un café jugando con la tarjeta que su ex le había dado.

Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para despedirse de ella.

Quizás podría solo pasar a dejarle la tarjeta y desearle un buen viaje

Miro su reloj, aún faltaban 20 minutos para llegar a la hora de siempre a casa.

Sacó su celular para llamar pero no espero esa respuesta del otro lado del teléfono...

 _ **N/A: se que es un capítulo corto pero no quería dejar sin actualizar más tiempo, si todo va como planeo el viernes habrá la continuación del capítulo**_


	46. Chapter 46

Lea llego lo más rápido que pudo a la comisaría. Preguntó en la recepción y la llevaron a una sala escoltada por un policía.

-Gracias a Dios estás aquí- la abrazaron

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la morena separándose para inspeccionándola

-Estoy bien, solo el estúpido taxista que quería aprovecharse- dijo molesta

Lea miro al policía buscando una mejor explicación

-La señorita golpeó al taxista por el costo del viaje- el policía miraba divertido a la rubia - y está un poco borracha-

Ashley lo miró ofendida

-Claro que no estoy borracha- dijo tratando de hablar con normalidad

-¿Hay que pagar alguna fianza?- preguntó paciente la morena al oficial

Dianna estaba sentada en la silla mirando la puerta. Ya era hora que su esposa llegara a casa. Le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que le avisara cuando llegara al edificio para tener tiempo de prender las velas.

Fue a la cocina y bebió de la margarita que se había preparado con anterioridad para tomar valor.

Quizás la morena se había atrasado en el club, no sería la primera vez.

Lea y Ashley estaban en el lobby del hotel

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí- dijo la morena con timidez

-¿Por qué? - Ashley se hizo la desentendida- ¿por qué te volviste a drogar?-

-Yo no...-

-No me mientas, estas drogada, lo sé...tus ojos están igual de cuando lo hacíamos-

Ashley desvió la mirada, Lea suspiro cansada

-Porque pensé que no vendrías, porque te perdí definitivamente- se limpió las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas - pero estas acá- trato de sonreír acercándose a ella

-Me perdiste hace mucho tiempo- se alejó- solo te llame para despedirme, no tenía pensado venir-

-¿Solo acompáñame a mi habitación? - le pidió la rubia omitiendo el comentario

Dianna ya había terminado con toda la margarita que preparó. Sólo miraba entre la puerta y su celular.

Debería estar enojada pero quizás el tequila le ayudaba a relajarse y si tenía que ser sincera durante la espera se había arrepentido de la sorpresa. Pero en cuanto la morena cruzara esa puerta le diría algunas cuantas verdades.

Mientras pensaba en el discurso, unos golpes se hicieron presentes en su puerta.

Supuso que la morena había perdido las llaves, por lo que se levantó tambaleando un poco. Tomo aire y abrió la puerta

-¿Otra vez perdiste las llaves?- preguntó sin notarle el alcohol

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con 2 pares de ojos mirándola divertidos.

-Un segundo-

Cerró la puerta y cómo pudo llego corriendo a su habitación para colocarse la bata sobre el disfraz que tenía

Regresó en pocos segundos para recibir a sus invitados

-Lo siento, no sabía que llegaban hoy- dijo muerta de vergüenza

Sus suegros miraban curioso la decoración de la sala. El primero en reír fue su suegro ganándose un pequeño golpe de su esposa

-Cariño,creo que le hemos arruinado sus planes- dijo divertido

-Basta- miro a su marido- lo siento Di, pensamos en sorprenderlas e invitarlas a cenar-

-Parece que este día todos queríamos darle una sorpresa, pero ella nos sorprendió no llegando a casa- dijo un poco abatida sentándose en la silla en medio de la sala

-No hay problema, nosotros nos vamos y mañana venimos a la cena- dijo su suegro viendo la cara de su nuera

La pareja se despidió de ella dejándola en medio de su salón.

Lea llego al edificio y miro los mensajes que había recibido, el primero que contesto fue el de su esposa. En el camino se había parado para comprar un ramo de rosas, las favoritas de Di.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver una gran cantidad de velas sobre la barra de la cocina, dejó las flores sobre ella.

Los alta voces estaban prendidos iluminando la sala por lo que se acercó a apagarlos

-Llegas tarde-

Se asustó al escuchar la voz de la rubia desde el pasillo sin luz.

-Dios, me asustaste- se tomó el pecho - ¿y todas esas velas? -preguntó acercándose para saludarla

Dianna volteo la cara para recibir el beso en la mejilla. Lea frunció el ceño

-¿Pasa algo? - miro su celular- aún es temprano para mirar la serie- propuso coqueta

-Tus padres vinieron para invitarnos a cenar- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto

-Pensé que llegaban mañana temprano- volvió a checar su celular y vio unos cuantos de sus padres

-Pues no, te querían sorprender, me voy a la cama-

-Pero es temprano, vayamos algún bar a bailar- pego su cuerpo al de la rubia

-Estoy cansada, ve tú -

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- pasó la lengua por sus labios - tomaste tequila, tu no tomas-

-Hoy se me antojo- dijo caminando a su habitación

Lea no entendía la actitud de su esposa, hoy quería terminar el día a su lado pero al parecer por alguna razón su rubia no pensaba igual.

Se sentó sobre su sofá y prendió la tele dispuesta a ver alguna que otra película.

Por la mañana Lea se fue al club para supervisar el espectáculo que darían ese fin de semana mientras la rubia se quedó preparando la comida con sus padres

La morena supervisaba el baile de las chicas, pero su mente estaba buscando el por qué la rubia estaba molesta.

Después de algunos ensayos, la morena se acercó a las bailarinas

-¿Y qué tal la noche?- preguntó Britney picara

-¿Qué tuvo de especial la noche de ayer?- preguntó un poco borde

-El baile de tu chica, se estuvo esforzando varias semanas preparándolo, he de decir que soy una buena maestra- dijo orgullosa

Lea no entendía nada. De pronto unió los cabos, las velas, los altavoces prendidos, el pedido que llegara temprano, el mensaje de aviso y sobre todo la molestia de esposa.

Dianna tenía todo listo para la comida, decidió hacer una pasta, ensalada y el postre lo traería Lea, y esperaba que no lo olvidara, como ayer había olvidado llegar temprano a casa.

Acomodo las flores que la morena había traído en el comedor.

Necesitaba más que unas flores para perdonarla.

La primera pareja que llegó fueron sus padres. Los saludo efusivamente invitándolos a pasar para esperar a los demás.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los padres de Lea, y de ella aún no tenía señales de vida.

La pareja saludo de manera cariñosa a su nuera.

Di hizo la presentación formal, ya que era la primera vez que se conocían.

Para suerte de la rubia ambas parejas congeniaron muy bien y no se formó ningún silencio incómodo.

Lea por fin apareció con el postre cargando, se disculpó por la tardanza, dejó el postre en el refrigerador y fue a saludar.

-Pasemos a la mesa- dijo Di con una sonrisa

-¿Te ayudo cariño?- preguntó su madre

-No hace falta, yo le ayudo- dijo Lea

La pareja fue a la cocina a servir. Di no le dirigió la palabra, y la morena no encontraba el momento para hablar, quizás después de la cena.

-¿Nos van a contar de que va esta cena?- preguntó Jake

-Que tiene que ser importante para hacernos venir de Miami- dijo Mark

-Solo queríamos que se conocieran - dijo Di nerviosa bebiendo un poco de su vino

-Para nosotros es importante que se conozcan, ambas somos muy apegadas a nuestras familias- dijo apoyando a la rubia

Lea se acercó para besar sus labios pero la rubia giro el rostro terminando en la mejilla.

-Voy por el postre- la rubia se levanto para tomar los platos -Si quieren pueden pasar a la sala-

Lea enseguida se levanto para ayudarla, ambas parejas sentían la tensión en el ambiente pero ninguno hacía nada para cortarla.

Desde que la morena llego notaron el trato un tanto frío de su esposa. Eran muy efusivas al saludarse, esta vez el beso fue en la mejilla y la rubia se alejó ante la confusión y tristeza de la morena.

En la cocina Di sacaba el postre tranquila para partirlo. Lea dejo los platos sucios y llego a su lado

-¿Podemos tratarnos con normalidad frente a ellos?- pidió suave

-¿Por qué llegaste ayer?- la miro con el cuchillo en la mano que usaba para partir el pastel

-Porque...-tragó saliva- tuve que sacar a Ashley de la carcel, fui a pagar la fianza y la deje en el hotel, después fui a comprarte las flores y llegue a casa- explicó mirándola a los ojos

Durante unos segundos ambas se miraban fijamente. La morena noto el color de ojos de su esposa más intenso, eso quería decir dos cosas o estaba excitada, como que estaba descartada o está enojada, bastante por su mirada

-¡Dejaste plantada a tu esposa para ir por ella!- gritó obteniendo la atención de los presentes

-¿Esposa?- preguntaron ambas madres levantándose del sofá de donde estaban

Los padres trataban de tranquilizar a sus esposas y las chicas perdieron todo el color de sus rostros

-Lea Michele Sarfati, ¿qué quiso decir Di con eso?- le preguntó

-Dianna, ¿te casaste?- preguntó mirándole la mano

Di suspiro cerrando los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Primero tendría que hablar con sus padres y después con su esposa

-Vayamos a sentarnos, por favor-

Ambas madres se miraron y siguieron la instrucción

La morena camino detrás de la rubia y tomó asiento a su lado

-Y bien,estamos esperando- dijo Jake con los brazos cruzados

-Hicimos una estupidez...- comenzó la rubia

-No fue una estupidez- miro seria a la rubia- fue la mejor decisión de mi vida casarme con Di-

Ante tal declaración la rubia sonrío.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos?- Mary preguntó mirándolas seriamente

-Pensábamos hacerlo hoy- dijo la rubia con cara de niña buena

-Exijo saber cómo sucedió- dijo Edith bastante molesta

-Es una buena historia...- dijo Lea tratando de bromear

Las chicas tenían muchas cosas que explicar

 _ **N/A: tal como lo prometí la segunda parte del capítulo, gracias por los comentarios!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**_Flashback_**

Dianna y Lea se encontraban en la sala de su departamento sentadas sobre el piso rodeadas de algunas botellas vacías de vino y una caja vacía de pizza

-Sírveme un poco más de vino- acercó su copa a su morena esposa

-Mañana vas a trabajar con una gran resaca- sonrío sirviendo el vino

-Me tomaré el día...que he hecho algunos turnos dobles- bebió de su copa

-Hablando de doble, ya estoy viendo doble- dijo morena soltando una carcajada

-Mi resistencia al alcohol ha mejorado porque no me siento borracha- dijo muy segura

-Vale- le dio un pico- saca la botella que dejamos enfriando- dijo con una sonrisa

La rubia se levantó y al dar el primer paso cayó sobre el sofá, logrando que Lea soltara una fuerte carcajada seguida de Di.

Sana y a salvo le entregó la botella a su chica mientras ella iba a su habitación ante las quejas de la otra.

-¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? - hizo un puchero

Di se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso

-Por esto- enseño un papel- el otro día limpiando me lo encontré- dijo alegre

Lea cerró los ojos al mirarla desdoblar el papel.

Ese papel era difícil de olvidar, la famosa lista cursi y romántica. No pensaba que la conservaba aún.

-Guarda eso- se quejó ocultándose detrás de un cojín

-Número 1 Tener tres citas antes de pedirle que sea mi novia- leyó - en ese punto no tuve ningún problema, de hecho me encantaron todas las citas- recordó

-La cita de la lluvia de estrellas fue genial, punto para ti- beso suave sus labios

-Número 2 dar el primer beso después de la primera cita...tercera cita-

-Esa la brincamos por completo- chocaron sus copas celebrando

-3 presentarla a mi familia cuando sea mi novia, después de cuando crea que es el momento...la verdad pensé que estaría nerviosa pero tus padres son lo máximo -

-La nerviosa era yo por el comportamiento de mis padres-negó divertida -siguiente -

-4 hacer el amor YA!, estabas desesperada-río-cuando seamos novias?, lo hicimos, pero lo mejor fue "estoy muy caliente para pensar ahora, pendiente"- dijo lo último con voz ronca

-Calla, que me lanzaré sobre ti-

-Espera a que termine, 5...vivir juntas después de un año, buscar un lugar que nos agrade a las dos- miro su departamento - creo que lo hemos cumplido muy bien

-Y si, es lo que deseamos en este momento-

-¿En este momento?- preguntó una confundida borracha rubia

-Si, más adelante me gustaría tener un perro, un jardín grande para que jueguen nuestros hijos-

-¡Hey! Todavía no llego a ese punto- dijo un poco molesta- 6. Vacaciones juntas...-

-Fuimos a los parques de Orlando, mis mejores vacaciones- levanto su copa celebrando

-Con amigos...debemos invitar a Noah y a las chicas e irnos al lago...-

-Será lo próximo- dijo sirviendo de nuevo las copas

-Con familia, solo hemos ido con la tuya...debería planear algo con la mía- la morena asintió- que se case conmigo cuando estemos más estables en todos los aspectos-

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-¿No crees que estamos estables?- la morena rompió el silencio- ambas tenemos buenos trabajos, un lindo hogar, arreglamos los problemas familiares...- dijo pensativa

-¿Cásate conmigo?- lo soltó Dianna acercándose a ella

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó divertida

-Lo digo muy enserio, quiero casarme contigo, porque estoy segura que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

-Te amo, rubia- la tomo del rostro besándola suave

Al terminar el beso, Di se levantó rumbo al pequeño escritorio que tenían en su sala, prendió su computadora.

-¿Ahora qué haces?-se interesó Lea levantándose y llevándose las copas

-Ya te pedí matrimonio, el punto 8 es casarnos- dijo muy tranquila

-Estamos borrachas, amor- dijo mirando la página donde se metía

-Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, además solo veré los requisitos y puede que llene la forma para un futuro- bebió de su copa mientras tecleaba

-Vale, sigo con la lista yo...- la tomo- 9 ahorrar para la luna de miel ¿Europa? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- le preguntó mirándola

-Eehh...me gustaría ir algún lugar frío- contestó sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

-Vale, quizás Canadá sea una buena opción, y nos podemos dar el gusto -dijo haciendo cálculos mentales

-Si me gustaría hacer un viaje por Canadá- continuó tecleando

-Punto 10 Hablar de hijos, yo quiero dos, uno donde lo tengas tú y otro yo-

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionada levantándose

-Vaya que te emociona- contestó ante el efusivo abrazo de la rubia

-No...- se separó- bueno si pero acabo de mandar una solicitud para que ¡nos casemos! -

-¿Acabas de qué?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Quizás era el efecto del vino en su cuerpo lo que evitó que se enojara con la rubia después de haber enviado la solicitud. Eso significaba que en pocos días les darían una fecha para casarse ante el juez.

-Quiero tres- dijo la rubia mirándola

-¿Tres?-

-Sí, tres hijos, el último lo podemos dejar a la suerte, y podemos ir practicado- le dijo picara tomándola de la mano rumbo a la habitación

A los pocos días, Dianna se encontraba almorzando con su abuela que la mantenía al tanto de los chismes de la familia.

Sonó el celular de la rubia y se extrañó del número del que llamaban.

-Hola...si soy yo...¿quién habla?...del juzgado- el color de su rostro se perdió- mañana...si...gracias- colgó

-¿Todo bien cariño?- preguntó su abuela preocupada por el rostro de su nieta

-Joder- se tapó el rostro con ambas manos- hice una estupidez-

-¿Estás en problema? Escuché que era del juzgado- la rubia negó

-Sí, era del juzgado pero...no estoy en problemas...hace unos días Lea y yo estábamos algo borrachas- hizo una mueca- y envíe una solicitud de matrimonio y nos dieron fecha para mañana-

-! Felicidades! -

La rubia miro sin entender a su abuela. Una abuela normal la hubiera regañado por hacer eso, en cambio la suya la felicitaba

-No sé si lo vamos hacer- dijo pensando en la reacción de la morena

-Cariño- llamo su atención- no dejen pasar esta oportunidad, yo les regalo los anillos, quiero ver casarse a mi nieta- dijo muy emocionada

Lea terminaba de acomodar la cocina cuando escucho la llegada de su novia. Salió a recibirla pero al ver su rostro nervioso se preocupó

-¿Pasa algo con la abuela?- la rubia negó- ¿entonces? Me estás preocupando rubia-

Di la tomo de la mano y se sentaron

-Hoy me hablaron del juzgado...mañana nos casamos...-

Al igual que ella la morena perdió todo el color de su rostro

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí, lo siento mucho, he arruinado la lista y lo peor es que...-

-No- la interrumpió- no se compara con nada de lo que pasó hace tiempo- la tomo de las manos- quizás no sea como lo tenía planeado y tu propuesta no haya sido la más romántica- la pico- quiero hacerlo, ¿tú?-

Dianna sonrió, hizo que ambas se levantaran. Llegaron al balcón donde la rubia se hincó frente a ella

-Lea Michele Sarfati, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

La morena negó divertida

-Claro que me casaría contigo-

La rubia saco de la bolsa del jeans un pequeño anillo de fantasía

-Era lo único que encontré en el camino- confesó

La morena la levanto y la beso.

-Te amo, rubia-

Durante la cena se pusieron de acuerdo acerca de mañana. Ya que la cita era por la tarde ambas irían por separado a comprar algo para su boda. Los testigos serían la abuela y Naya, que no creía la locura que harían ambas, pero lo encontró romántico y divertido por lo que las apoyo

Esa noche durmieron abrazadas, y un poco nerviosas.

Naya acompañó a su amiga a realizar la compra de un hermoso vestido blanco que acompañó con unos tacones azules. Su amiga le presto un collar para respetar las tradiciones.

-Vamos Naya, que se hace tarde- dijo apurando el paso para llegar al juzgado

-Pero falta media hora- se quejó ante el apuro de su amiga

-Quiero estar antes que Lea, que vea que la estoy esperando- confesó

Con esa respuesta Naya entendió el apuro de su amiga y le siguió el paso.

Lea había ido de compras sola, aunque tuvo un poco de ayuda de la chica de la tienda para encontrar el vestido blanco con un cinturón azul, los combinó con unos zapatos blancos.

Durante el camino al juzgado estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar recordar la última vez que había hecho ese recorrido en Nueva York.

Cuando entro a la sala correspondiente lo primero que encontró fue la mirada de su chica seguida de una gran sonrisa todos sus nervios y miedos se fueron

-Llego la otra novia- dijo emocionada Grace

Lea se acercó lento admirando a su futura esposa.

Cuando llegó frente a ella Dianna la tomo de la mano

-Te ves hermosa- beso sus labios rápido

-Tú no estás nada mal- sonrío

La juez comenzó con la ceremonia leyendo sus derechos y obligaciones.

En un momento le dio la palabra a la rubia para leer sus votos. Lea dijo que no sabía qué dirían votos. La juez le explicó que no era usual pero la rubia lo pidió, con su llegada temprano le dio tiempo para escribir algunas ideas.

-Lea, desde que llegaste a mi vida haz hecho un gran cambio en mi vida, nuestra relación ha pasado por mucho, hemos superado varios obstáculos y quiero seguir haciéndolo siempre de tu mano, regresarte todo el amor que me has dado en este tiempo y prometo que mejorare mi baile, te amo-

Naya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo último

-Dianna, gracias a ti encontré de nuevo mi hogar, ya no tengo que buscar más porque eres todo lo que necesito y estoy encantada de comenzar esta nueva etapa junto a ti, te amo rubia-

La juez siguió con el proceso. Las cuatro firmaron la acta.

-Felicidades chicas, oficialmente están casadas- las felicito la juez con un fuerte abrazo

Naya fue la encargada de tomar fotos durante la ceremonia.

-Es hora de la fiesta- dijo Naya

-No tenemos fiesta- dijo Lea tomada de la mano de su esposa

-Nada de eso morena, como madrina les tengo una sorpresa pero...-miro su reloj- tienen que darme una hora -

Naya se despidió y salió corriendo. Mientras las tres fueron a una lujosa joyería a pedido de la abuela.

-Dile que no es necesario- dijo Lea

-Lea, te estoy escuchando perfectamente- le contestó Grace- y le dije a mi nieta que les regalaré los anillos y quiero que sean personalizados-

Después de media hora de estar eligiendo entre ambas cómo serían sus anillos, Lea fue a caminar por el local y se encontró con un anillo perfecto de compromiso.

Y dado que ella ya tenía su "anillo de compromiso" lo compro para entregárselo a su ahora esposa.

Para la cena llegaron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Naya preparó una cena especial para las 4, con una ligera decoración y un mesero exclusivo todo gracias a que el dueño del restaurante era gran amigo de su padre.

Al terminar la cena, Naya les entregó una llave del cuarto de hotel donde pasarían su primera noche como esposas.

Ese loco día termino de la mejor manera, desnudas entre sus brazos.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

 ** _N/A: siento el retraso pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo y el próximo en proceso :)_**

 ** _Qué les pareció su boda? La imaginaban de esa manera?_**


	48. Chapter 48

Después de contar cómo habían contraído matrimonio la sala estaba sepultada en un silencio

Lea no pudo aguantar más el silencio

-Quizás no fue la manera...-su madre la interrumpió

-Claro que no es la manera, Michele Safarti, como madre siempre tiene el anhelo de ayudar a su hija el día de su boda- dijo molesta

-Tu abuela no nos dijo nada- Mary miró fijamente a la rubia

-Les pedimos a ella y a Naya que no dijeran nada, nosotros queríamos contarles-

-¿Y esto hace cuánto fue?- preguntó Jake bastante tranquilo

-Tres meses...- contestó la morena suave

-¿Tres meses? ¡Pensaban decirnos cuando estuvieran esperando a nuestro primer nieto?- Edith comentó dramática, sacándole una sonrisa a su esposo que recibió un pequeño golpe

-¿Y cuándo le diste el anillo de compromiso? -miro a su hija de nuevo serio

-Bueno...prepare una cena especial y se lo entregue...-

-Junto a un álbum con nuestras fotos- sonrío Dianna al recordar

-No lo puedo creer, casarse de un día para otro sin sus padres...no tenemos fotos de la boda...-

-Si quieres mamá te puedo dar algunas copias- contestó Lea, pero en el momento en que su madre la miro se arrepintió de abrir la boca

-Estamos de acuerdo que los 4 que no fue la manera correcta- Mary comenzó a decir,Di iba a hablar- sé que por ese tiempo no aceptaba su relación y si me hubieras comentado algo se los hubiera prohibido- Edith apoyo- pero no porque no quiero que se casen, sino porque merecen todo lo que conlleva la planeación de una boda chicas-

Lo que había dicho Mary era puramente la verdad, fueron un tanto egoísta por no compartir ese paso rodeados de sus familias y amigos pero ninguna se arrepentía.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- soltó la morena- sé que no fue la manera correcta y estoy corrigiendo todos los errores que he hecho-

-¿Ya vas a confesar que rompiste mi juego de copas o que en unos meses seré abuela?- preguntó sarcástica Edith

De los 4 Edith era la más molesta, ella siempre había soñado con el momento en que su hija se casará sin importar con quien ella deseaba ser partícipe de ese día tan importante.

Por otro lado Mary, entendía que su hija no le dijera nada, ya que en ese tiempo seguían sin hablarse. Al conocer cómo era la relación de su hija con Lea le entusiasmaba que ambas tuvieran una hermosa boda.

-No- miro a Edith que rodó los ojos- el primero fue contarles que estamos casadas y el segundo que corregiré es que tengamos una boda como se debe- miro a la rubia

-Me encantaría- sonrío Dianna

-¡Si!- celebró la mamá de la morena

Mientras las 3 mujeres hablaban sobre los preparativos de la próxima boda.

Lea se mantenía alejada junto a su padre y suegro

-Felicidades- le dijo sincero Jake

-Gracias-

-¿Y los anillos de su boda aún no se los entregan?- preguntó curioso su padre

-Ya los tengo pero quiero esperar hasta la nueva boda para portarlos- sonrío

Los tres decidieron ir a la cocina por unas cervezas esperando a que las chicas terminaran con sus planes.

Cuando las chicas quedaron solas en su casa, Les se acercó a la rubia abrazándola por la espalda.

-No estuvo tan mal- beso el cuello de la rubia

-Sigo molesta contigo- le contestó alejándose de ella, continuando la limpieza en la cocina

-Di, lo siento- le dijo sincera

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Dejarme plantada o que tú ex se haya ido?- dijo bastante seria- Mañana termino de limpiar-

Dianna no la dejo responder y se fue a la habitación. Lea suspiro sentándose tapándose la cara.

Pensó que todo había quedado olvidado con la cena y su próxima boda pero estaba muy equivocada, esta vez Di no se lo pondría fácil.

Ese fin de semana la rubia se la pasó en casa de sus padres, mientras ella disfrutaba la visita de sus padres.

El domingo por la noche Lea le contó lo que había pasado con Dianna. Camila se molestó con justa razón, dejar a su esposa plantada para ir por su ex...eso explicaba porque la rubia se mostraba triste y le dijo que tendría que arreglarlo.

Cuando se levantó el lunes su esposa ya no estaba en casa. Le tocó desayunar con Camila

-Hoy iremos a ver un lugar para la academia- dijo Camila

-Sí, ¿sigue molesta?- preguntó con algo de temor

-Molesta no, dolida bastante-

Lea asintió pensativa desayunando.

Dianna agradecía que su trabajo no le diera mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

Acababa de salir de una junta donde le informaron que ella y su equipo irían a Alemania por 2 semanas para una capacitación.

En su escritorio se encontró con un hermoso ramo de flores. Tomo la tarjeta

 _Amor, espero el día en que te vuelvas a casar conmigo, te amo!_

 _PD: perdóname suelo hacer muchas estupideces_

 _Tu esposa_

Al terminar de leer la tarjeta, tomó las flores y se las dejo a la secretaria. Qué no pensara que con un lindo arreglo de flores todo se solucionaría.

Lea bailaba mientras terminaba la cena.

Lo mejor de los lunes era que no trabajaba por lo que siempre preparaba la cena.

Esta vez preparo uno de sus mejores platos, quería ganar puntos por si las flores no habían sido suficiente.

Escucho la puerta abrirse una melena rubia entrar.

-Hola, la cena está lista- saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Camila está en casa?-

-Sí, se estaba bañando-

La rubia asintió y fue a la habitación.

Lea frunció el ceño, no la había saludado como siempre, no le dijo nada sobre las flores y por último pregunta por Camila, sin duda necesitaría mucho más para que la perdonará.

Durante la cena Camila y la rubia eran quienes más platicaban, cuando ella comentaba algo, se creaba un silencio incómodo, por lo que prefirió mantenerse a raya.

-Mañana por la noche salgo de viaje a Alemania- informó

-¿A Alemania? ¿Por qué?- preguntó a su esposa

-Si, a una capacitación por 2 semanas- por primera vez en la noche cruzaron la mirada

-Vaya, siempre he querido ir a Alemania- comentó para cortar con el incómodo momento la latina

-No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para conocer pero prometo traerte fotos y algunos recuerdos- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué pasará con los preparativos de la boda?- no contaba con ese viaje

-Mañana hablaré con ellas, podemos ir adelantado con los invitados, cada quien hace su lista y después las unimos- explicó con simpleza

-¿La boda sigue en pie?- preguntó con temor, pues dada la actitud de la rubia pensaba que lo dejarían para más adelante

-Por mi parte si, ¿de la tuya?-

-Claro, solo pensé que...-

-¿Qué por lo que hiciste lo cancelaría?- asintió con algo de temor- pues no, sigo bastante molesta por lo que hiciste pero sobre todo muy dolida que hayas preferido ir corriendo por esa tipa que asistir a la sorpresa que tenía para ti, me jodi mucho tiempo para esa noche y lo echaste a perder así que agradezco este viaje porque el verte me duele, y espero que cuando no esté te sirva para pensar quién es importante en tu vida- termino de decir caminando rumbo a su habitación

-No la tienes fácil amiga- dijo sorprendida ante las palabras de la rubia

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo Di se había ido temprano de casa. Y no la vería hasta un poco antes que tuviera que ir al aeropuerto.

Lea llego lo más pronto que pudo a su casa. Escucho como Camila y la rubia llegaban a la sala con la maleta lista.

-Hola- saludó a las chicas

-Hola, pensé que llegarías al aeropuerto- dijo Camila

-No,trate de llegar temprano a casa, ¿puedo llevarte al aeropuerto?- le pidió a su esposa

La rubia solo asintió y las tres partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya en el estacionamiento Lea se encargó de llevar la maleta mientras Dianna hablaba con una compañera para saber la sala.

-Dianna por aquí- escucharon el grito de Joe

La rubia lo saludo caminando hacia el, mientras Camila sonreía ante los evidentes celos de su amiga.

-Aquí está la maleta- dijo haciéndose notar

La rubia le agradeció y su amiga aprovechó para despedirse de ella.

-¿Puedes acompañarme?- pidió Lea a su esposa

Se alejaron un poco del grupo para tener privacidad

-Espero que tengas un excelente viaje, avísame cuando llegues, y todos los días para saber que estás bien- dijo cuál madre preocupada haciéndola sonreír

-¿Algo más?-

Lea negó. No sabía cómo despedirse de ella, pues la rubia evitaba todo contacto con ella.

-Vale,es hora de irme-

Su esposa sonrío algo triste por lo que se lanzó a abrazarla. La extrañaría bastante, más allá de que estuviera molesta con ella.

-Te voy a extrañar- le confesó

Lea no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus labios, devorándolo, quizás demasiado para el lugar público donde se encontraban.

Camila tuvo que llegar a detenerlas antes de que la ropa comenzará a lanzar.

Esa despedida dejo un poco más tranquila a la morena, que decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para lograr el perdón de su esposa y hacerla sentir importante,ya que ella era su prioridad.

Al llegar a Alemania, Dianna avisó a sus padres y esposa que todo estaba bien.

Habían rentado una casa para todo el equipo. Cada quien tendría su habitación. Lo cual lo agradecieron para tener algo de privacidad entre compañeros.

Acomodo sus cosas, ya que no le gustaba estar sacando las cosas de la maleta.

-Di,vamos a cenar- le informó Joe con una amplia sonrisa

Serían dos semanas largas soportando los coqueteos de Joe que habían comenzado desde el avión.

En Atlanta, Lea se encontraba con las bailarinas modificando algunos números que presentaban.

Había recibido el mensaje de su rubia, informándole que todo estaba bien y que llegarían a una casa para todos, lo cual no le gustó nada por la presencia de Joe.

Tenía 2 semanas para contentarla y estar lejos no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó Britney

-Hice enojar a Di y estoy buscando la manera de arreglarlo-

-En verdad la cagaste con lo del baile- le llamó la atención

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Parecía que todos sabían,ya que sus padres también le llamaron la atención por dejar plantada a su esposa.

-Le envié un mensaje para preguntarle cómo le había ido y me contó-

Lea suspiro frustrada

-No sé cómo arreglarlo, y ahora ella está de viaje-

-Tienes tiempo para pensar en algo bueno, mira que lo que iba hacer fue algo grande para ella-

Cada persona le recordaría lo mal que hizo esa noche. Sabía que no le gustaba bailar y que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle ese tipo de baile, hablaba del amor que sentía por ella. Si quería sentirse peor recordó cuando le contó que le bailo a Harry y este termino riendo, ella la había dejado plantada, que al final era lo mismo.

Cada vez sentía que se hundía más

 _ **N/A: capítulo nuevo en poco tiempo**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Las capacitaciones estaban siendo muy pesadas para el equipo, habían planeado salir algunos días por las noches pero terminaban agotados.

Lea y Dianna se comunicaban a través de mensajes, las pocas veces que habían quedado en hacer videollamadas la rubia solo alcanzaba a prender su computadora cuando ya terminaba en brazos de Morfeo.

Lea era paciente entendía que su esposa se encontraba agotada y no podía recriminarle nada porque aún en la distancia sentía que seguía dolida con ella.

Así que solamente le mandaba mensajes diciéndole que descansará y hablarían después.

Desde que estaban juntas no se habían separado tanto tiempo y apenas había pasado una larga semana.

Lea evocaba su atención al club, ya que estar en su casa recordaba la ausencia de la rubia.

Entre las buenas noticias estaban que encontraron el lugar perfecto para su academia de danza, solo necesitaría algunas modificaciones y en pocos meses abrirían al público.

La morena se encontraba esperando a Naya, aún no encontraba algún modo de contentar a su esposa, ya lo había intentado todo, le mandaba mensajes cariñosos, flores hasta Alemania y no daba su brazo a torcer.

Y es que si era sincera nunca había pasado por una situación similar, si alguna de las chicas con las que salía se molestaba simplemente buscaba a otra.

Por eso tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de la mejor amiga de su esposa.

-Siento la demora-

-No hay problema- sonrío la morena

-No soy una persona de rodeos, la cagaste en grande morena- dijo sincera

-Lo sé, y he tratado de arreglarlo pero nada funciona y no sé qué hacer-

-Di me ha mantenido al tanto- la morena frunció el ceño- soy su mejor amiga, nos contamos todo-

-Vale, tú la conoces, ¿dime que es lo que puedo hacer? Me quede sin ideas- se encontraba frustrada

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo sexual que es la rubia- dijo suave, la morena asintió- puedes usar esa arma -

-Bueno...por las noches le he estado enviando fotos en ropa interior - dijo ruborizada

-Eso no me lo había contado- se quejó Naya ofendida

-Hay cosas que supongo no te cuenta-

-Hablare con ella después...pero el caso es que puedes utilizar esos elementos para contentarla...para ¿sabes porque se enojó contigo?-

-Sí, porque me había preparado un baile y llegue tarde, lo sé porque Britney me lo dijo...sé que...fue un gran esfuerzo de ella animarse hacerlo después de lo que pasó con Harry y lo eche por la borda y quiero remediarlo, quiero que tenga la confianza de volver hacerlo, porque incluso cuando baila borracha sin ningún ritmo me encanta- sonrío al recordar esos momentos

De pronto alguna ideas se cruzaron en la mente de la morena, no estaba todo perdido

-Pues hay tienes la solución, soy buena en esto- dijo alegre Naya al ver el rostro más animado de la morena

Después de tantos días encerrados en la capacitación les dieron medio día libre por lo que aprovecharon para salir a comer algo y llegar a casa a descansar.

La rubia mando un mensaje a su esposa para avisarle si en una hora podían hacer una videollamada.

Lea al recibir el mensaje contestó que sí dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, su prioridad era la rubia.

Di se encontraba sentada en su cama con la laptop sobre sus piernas ahora sí escucharía la voz de su esposa.

-Hola Di- la rubia miro la sonrisa de su esposa a través de la pantalla

-Hola, morena, ¿qué tal todo por allá?- sonrío

-La casa está limpia, Cami sale cada vez más con tu hermano y te extraño un montón- hizo un mohín -y ¿por allá?-

-Bien, cansado...hoy nos dieron la tarde libre así que aprovechamos para ir a comer y descansar-

-¿Fueron todos?- preguntó con un toque celosin por Joe

-Sí, todos fuimos, de hecho estamos todos en casa- omitió hacer un comentario

-Vale, tengo algo para ti, espera unos segundos-

Vio como movía la cámara hasta colocarla sobre un mueble en su recámara dejando un espacio amplio. Seguía los movimientos de su esposa que iba de un lado para otro.

La morena se colocó en medio de la pantalla, dio un largo suspiro y prendió la música.

Comenzó a sonar "Believer" de Imagine Dragons.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó sin entender el objetivo de la morena

Cuando comenzó a moverse sensual frente a la pantalla, tragó saliva, ahora entendía lo que hacía.

Al ritmo de la música eran los movimientos de cadera de la morena.

De pronto la fría habitación se convirtió en un horno.

La mano de la rubia comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo

-Di, vamos a pedir de cenar- interrumpió Joe abriendo la puerta

Di se asustó, cuál adolescente dejando su computadora sobre la cama

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Joe ante el extraño comportamiento acercándose a ella

-¡No! –gritó – todo está bien solo debes tocar la puerta,Joe- dijo molesta

Al escuchar el nombre de Joe, Lea paro sus movimientos y se acercó para ver

-Lo siento, pensé que estarías dormida- explicó el chico con voz suave

Dianna suspiro mirado la pantalla de su computadora donde se encontraba Lea mirando de cerca

-No hay problema, ahora estoy ocupada...puedes pedir lo de la otra vez- sonrío al chico

-Vale, te aviso cuando llegue- le sonrió

Estos días que habían convivió Joe coqueteaba con ella pero siempre le dejaba en claro que no tenía ningún interés en él.

Pero el chico de alguna manera se enteró que tenía problemas con su esposa y aprovechaba la oportunidad.

Una vez que salió, Di se levantó para colocar el seguro de la puerta. Su error había sido no haberlo hecho desde el principio, en su defensa nunca pensó que Lea haría ese tipo de baile para ella.

Regresó a su posición original y se colocó los audífonos

-Lo siento, olvidé poner llave- se disculpó con su esposa

-Lo que me preocupa es que entre sin avisar a tu cuarto, ¿ya tienen ese tipo de confianza?- preguntó celosa

-No...¿vamos a terminar peleando?- preguntó con un toque de decepción

-Claro que no, dame un segundo-

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Lea, quería arreglar las cosas no complicarlas más.

Tras unos segundos la música volvió a sonar y los movimientos de la morena regresaron.

Dianna miraba atenta a la pantalla, deseando tele transportarse para mirarla de cerca y tocarla.

Sin darse cuenta su mano ya se encontraba entre sus piernas cuando las primeras piezas de ropa salieron del cuerpo de la morena.

Lea coloco una silla en mitad del lugar y comenzó a menearse sobre ella. Le hubiera encantado ver y escuchar las reacciones de su esposa que en ese momento era imposible a través de la pantalla.

La rubia se mordía fuerte el labio mientras el movimiento de su mano iba incrementando. De pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbarle. Dejo su computadora a su lado y se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior, su playera tuvo el mismo destino.

Al terminar la canción Lea solo se encontraba con una pequeña ropa interior negra de encaje totalmente acelerada y excitada.

Se tomó unos segundo para serenarse, tomo la computadora y se acostó sobre su cama.

Cuando miro la pantalla se encontró con la imagen de la rubia a topless con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Di? – pregunto con la voz ronca

Di ignoró su llamado concentrada en llegar al clímax.

-Dios, nunca lo había hecho-

De pronto una ola de vergüenza llego a la rubia al darse cuenta lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ojala se te haga costumbre, es lo más excitante que he visto –dijo haciendo que el rostro de su esposa aumentará su color – Creo que no es necesario preguntar si te gusto –

-Me encanto Lee, no sabes cuánto deseaba estar ahí, mirarte bailar y poder tocarte, que mi boca fuera la silla…- relataba con la voz ronca

-Detente ahí, que yo sigo bastante caliente –

-Yo te puedo ayudar a eso-

Alejo su computadora para que tu cuerpo abarcara toda la pantalla y su esposa pudiera admirar su desnudez

Lea trago en seco. Definitivamente ella tampoco había tenido o experimentado el sexo cibernético, pero estaba segura que le encantaría.

Los días restantes para su regreso pasaron volando y ahora Lea se encontraba esperándola en la puerta de llegadas internacionales con un pequeño ramo de flores.

La rubia agradeció a Joe que le paso su maleta de la banda. Solo quería llegar a su casa, comer algo ligero pero sobre todo estar en los brazos de su esposa.

El tiempo que pasaron separadas logro su objetivo, Lea le demostró que su prioridad era ella con pequeños actos románticas y que decir del baile que le hizo, esa noche la morena le prometió que no sería el único.

Al abrirse las puertas automáticas, logro localizar a su esposa entre todas las personas. Apuro su paso hasta llegar con ella.

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, Lea tomo su rostro y la beso despacio sin importar toda la gente alrededor.

-Me alegra mucho que estés conmigo- dijo la morena al separarse del beso - ¿Estas cansada? - pregunto

-A mí me alegra poder besarte y abrazarte y no estoy nada cansada, dormí durante todo el viaje – le dejo un pico – solo quiero llegar a casa y tirarme a mirar películas – dijo con el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

-Eso tendrá que esperar que te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo arrastrando su maleta camino al estacionamiento.

Di le pidió que le contará un poco sobre la sorpresa pero al no obtener nada, le conto todo lo que había pasado en Alemania.

Lea detuvo el auto en un lugar bastante reconocido para ambas

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que hoy no abrían – pregunto confundida mirando la fachada del Mouline Rogue

Lea no contesto solo bajo del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

-Vamos adentro y encontrarás respuestas – solo dijo eso la morena antes de tomar su mano.

Dianna asumía que le tenía un baile sorpresa por su llegada, y estaría loca si negaba ese placer a sus ojos.

Al ingresar al lugar observo que en el escenario estaban prendidas velas, dándole calidez al lugar donde se apreciaba su soledad.

Miro a su esposa buscando una explicación.

Lea la guio hasta el escenario y la tomo de ambas manos

-¿Me vas a volver a bailar? – pregunto Di ante el silencio de su esposa

-No, este escenario me ha visto bailar muchas noches pero hoy será la primera vez de alguien muy especial si lo desea –

La rubia miró confundida a su esposa. Lea le regalo una sonrisa antes de dejarla en el escenario para ir por una bolsa que estaba cerca.

Abrió la bolsa que le entrego encontrándose con ropa que descarto para el baile sorpresa que había preparado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar nerviosas

-Britney me dio esta ropa, en casa no encontré otra – explico

-P..pero ¿Cómo? – pregunto mirando a su esposa

-Lo supe esa misma noche, después de que te fuiste a dormir, vine al club y Britney me pregunto si me gusto la sorpresa…no entendía cual sorpresa hasta que relacione las velas y el equipo de música prendido en casa y sobre todo tu reacción- termino mirando al piso apenada

-No me lo dijiste –

-No sabía cómo arreglarlo, sé que…se lo que paso con Harry y me sentía terrible conmigo misma, así que busque una solución y ahora estas en ella – dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

Dianna no sabía cómo reaccionar, su esposa había preparado el escenario del club para que ella bailará, para que realizará ese baile que preparó con tanto tiempo y esfuerzo

-Solo si estas preparada, no quiero obligarte a nada…- hablo preocupada ante la reacción muda de la rubia – Di, tú me encantas aun con tus pasos raros, no necesito un baile para amarte más porque creo que no es posible enamorarme y amarte más de lo que ya lo hago – dijo sincera

-¿Britney te dio todo? –

-Sí, me dio esa ropa de bolsa y una memoria con la música, no he visto nada…-

Dianna tomo las cosas y camino a los camerinos

 _ **N/A: Nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado…ahora lo importante, quieren que baile o no?**_


	50. Chapter 50

Lea no pego el ojo durante toda la noche, escuchaba la respiración de Camila en la cama de alado y la envidiaba. Ella debería estar durmiendo para amanecer fresca y descansada para ese día tan importante.

Solo lograba dormir una hora seguida y se levantaba agitada mirando la hora preocupada. Suspiro frustrada y se levantó al baño.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado evitando despertar a su amiga. Se miró al espejo, sus ojeras comenzaban a aparecer, esperaba que el maquillaje las ocultará.

Se sentó sobre la tasa del baño para mirar su celular. Tenía mensajes de Dianna

 ** _Di: Naya me tiene secuestrada, dice que voy a tomar hasta perder la conciencia_**

 ** _20:35_**

 ** _Di: espero que te estés portando bien!_**

 ** _20:40_**

 ** _Di:te extraño muuuuuchoooo, quiero besarte…cual es tu habitación…_**

 ** _10:30_**

 ** _Di: Imagen adjunto (Dianna bebiendo directo de la botella de tequila) yo te cuido a la rubia 10:45_**

Sonrió ante la imagen, mañana se arrepentiría de haber tomado tanto.

 ** _Lea: Espero que ya estés en cama durmiendo, sola…no puedo dormir de los nervios, así que disculpa mis orejas mañana cuando me veas, te amo_**

 ** _4:26_**

Tenía dos días sin tener contacto con su rubia, Camila y Naya estaban haciendo realmente excelente su trabajo de damas de honor, pues no se habían cruzado desde que llegaron al hotel.

Quien diría que el hotel donde trabajo un tiempo, en el que paso las noches con muchas chicas ahora sería testigo de su boda.

Uno de los principales preparativos para la boda fue elegir el lugar y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo al instante.

Querían casarse en una playa y que mejor que en el lugar donde se conocieron.

Al principio Edith no estaba de acuerdo debido al papeleo que tendrían que hacer para validar tu matrimonio en Estados Unidos, solo basto que Lea le dijera que ya estaban casadas y solo era una boda simbólica para que accediera, eso sí, sin dejar de reprocharle lo que habían hecho a escondidas.

Eligiendo el lugar, el siguiente paso fue la selección de invitados. Ambas hicieron sus listas por separado, dando un total de poco más de 60 invitados, incluyendo a amigos de sus padres.

Por supuesto su madre no pudo evitar invitar a todas sus "amigas" del club, aunque sabía que no irían, no pudo evitar restregarles la boda de su hija junto a otra chica, eso daría que hablar durante toda una semana.

Lo que le saco algunas canas verdes fue la elección de su vestido de novia, viajo toda una semana a Miami para elegir su vestido mientras Di hacia lo mismo en Atlanta.

Desde que puso un pie en casa de sus padres, su madre no hacía más que llevarla a todas las tiendas que existían de la ciudad y la obligaba a probarse vestidos que para ella eran pasados de moda, vestidos amplios con los cuales era imposible cruzar las puertas pero ante los ojos de su madre parecía toda una princesa, "es el vestido perfecto" claro que era perfecto para los gustos de su madre pero ella buscaba algo más sencillo pero sobre todo cómodo.

Paciente visito y se probó todos los vestidos que su madre elegía, dos días antes de regresar Camila llego para ayudar a la búsqueda.

Aprovecharon que su madre tenía una importante reunión en el club y se escaparon para mirar el vestido que desde Atlanta había encontrado por Internet.

Desde el momento en que se miró al espejo sabía que era el indicado, al salir del probador y mirar la reacción de Camila y la vendedora estaba más que segura que Dianna se enamoraría más al verla.

Le harían algunos arreglos y podría pasar a recogerlo.

Cuando el día de recogerlo llego, le dijo a su madre que la acompañará a ver un vestido, Edith más que encantada la acompaño contándole a Camila lo hermosa que se veía con los vestidos de cuentos de hadas.

 _Lea entro a cambiarse mientras su madre platicaba muy animada con la vendedora, contando que los últimos detalles de la boda de su hija._

 _-¿Mamá? – la llamó para que la mirará con el vestido_

 _-No es de princesas – dijo mirando a su hija en apenas un susurro_

 _-Lo sé, pero es perfecto para la playa y es lo que busco – dijo esperando la aprobación de su madre_

 _-Ese vestido está hecho para ti cariño – dijo dulce la vendedora_

 _Lea sonrió agradecida, de pronto escucharon unos sollozos, las tres miraron a la mujer mayor_

 _\- ¿Estás bien Edith? – pregunto Camila acercándose a ella_

 _-Sí, no es uno de princesas…- dijo entre lágrimas_

 _-Mamá, si quieres…- Lea interrumpió, odiaba ver llorar a su madre_

 _-Shh…- le pidió silencio su madre – hoy me doy cuenta que no eres una princesa – las tres fruncieron el ceño – eres toda una guerrera, una hermosa guerrera – abrió los brazos_

 _Lea no dudo en ir abrazar a su madre, consolándola para que evitará llorar más._

Desde ese momento su madre dejo de insistir con el tema de una boda de princesas, dejándolas elegir a sus gustos.

Cuando Lea le contó lo que paso en la búsqueda del vestido a Dianna, esta no pudo evitar reírse de ella durante la semana siguiente llamándola "princesita".

La experiencia del vestido de su rubia había sido completamente diferente, tuvo la ayuda de su madre, sus hermanas y Naya, solo necesitaron visitar la primera tienda para encontrar el ideal para ella, las 5 lloraron al mirarlo.

Después de tener el vestido, la morena decidió deslindarse un poco de lo que restaba de la fiesta, banquete, música y decoración, ya que los colores que eligieron era el blanco con un toque de rojo. Ella sólo opinaba cuando Dianna le preguntaba y por suerte ambas concordaban.

La rubia más de una vez llego a casa totalmente estresa por Mary y Edith, parecía que ellas estuvieran en su contra y le pedía que la ayudará, Lea decía que tenía demasiado trabajo con el lugar para sus clases que próximamente inaugurarían.

Lo único que podía hacer por su esposa era ayudarla a relajarse, y vaya que le encantaba hacerlo todas las noches.

Miró el reloj de su celular, marcaban las 5 de la mañana, en 4 horas tendría que levantarse por lo que decidió darle de nuevo una oportunidad a que Morfeo la tomará en brazos.

10 vueltas sobre la cama le basto para volver a desistir en dormir. Cerró los ojos frustrada. Quizás un poco de música la ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

Tomo despacio sus audífonos de la mesa de noche y los coloco en su celular. Coloco el orden aleatorio a un volumen bajo y cerró los ojos.

Escuchar la canción Believer de Imagine Dragons hizo volar su mente a lo vivido hace unos meses cuando tuvieron ciber sexo. Una gran experiencia que sin duda volvería hacer sin dudar.

Le encantaba las reacciones de la rubia cada vez que bailaba para ella. Muchas veces sin tanta preparación, era muy espontaneo, podrían estar mirando televisión y de la nada comenzaba a bailarle, Di tomaba un rojo intenso pero no despegaba sus ojos de ella y terminaban ambas sin ropa.

Se preguntaba muchas veces que se sentiría que te bailará la persona de la cual estas enamorada. Era obvio que en su experiencia como bailarina le hubieran bailado a ella de forma sensual, sin provocarle nada, ni el mínimo cosquilleo.

Y tendría que esperar para que eso sucediera…

 _Lea espero paciente a Dianna que tenía bastante rato en los camerinos. Cuando estaba por ir a buscarla apareció en el escenario._

 _Corrió para preparar el escenario, dejando solo el reflector a la mitad del escenario. Se sentó en el lugar más cercano._

 _Pero algo andaba mal, la rubia usaba la misma ropa_

 _-No hay baile – Dijo la rubia sentándose sobre la silla iluminada_

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunto desilusionada_

 _-Te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo – señalo el lugar – pero esto es de manera espontánea, sin tanta producción –_

 _Lea bajo la cara para que no mirará su rostro triste_

 _-Lo siento, solo quería…quería remediar lo que hice…-_

 _-Lo has hecho amor…te bailaré después de que nos casemos – dijo tratando de alegrar a la morena_

 _-Te recuerdo que ya estamos casadas – sonrió_

 _-Después de la boda- bajo del escenario quedando frente a la morena – lo haré, solo que no quiero forzar las cosas, ¿está bien? – la tomo de las manos_

 _-Serán los meses más largos – dijo dramática_

 _-Valdrá la pena, o eso espero amor – hizo una mueca_

Lo bueno es que la espera terminaría en unas horas y en cualquier momento tendría ese baile.

Se mordió el labio al imaginar a su esposa bailando.

Desecho esas imágenes, ya que con ellas no lograría dormir, sino todo lo contrario, podría ir al lobby y sobornar a su amigo para que le diera el número de habitación de la rubia.

Suspiro y quito la música, dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa de noche.

La había puesto feliz volver a encontrarse a los chicos del hotel, los que fueron su familia por el tiempo que estuvo trabajando.

Se sorprendió cuando le organizaron una pequeña despedida de soltera, en el lugar donde solían ir a festejar los cumpleaños.

Nada mejor que pasar la noche antes de la boda, rodeada de amigos contando anécdotas, la mayoría para avergonzarla, como cuando estuvo escondida entre los arbustos de la carretera porque había perdido la ropa esperando que llegaran con ropa.

El final de su despedida de soltera fue un brindis con los mejores deseos de sus amigos y agradeciendo la aparición de la rubia en su vida.

Con ese feliz pensamiento por fin Morfeo apareció en su camino.

Sintió que alguien la movía llamándola pero ella solo quería seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

-Vamos, Lea, es tarde –

Camila llevaba rato tratando de despertar a su amiga. Eran pasadas de las 9 y tenían el tiempo medido para llegar a la boda.

Al ver que su amiga no se levantaba, llamo a Edith para hacerlo. Su técnica de jalar el dedo gordo del pie nunca fallaba, y si ella lo hacía era muy probable de Lea la matará pero a su madre no.

Edith apareció en la habitación lista para desayunar, este día también era muy importante para ella, ya que su única hija se casaría, por lo que todo quería que saliera perfecto y era implicaba el horario que tenían pautado.

Lea no tardo el levantarse de un brinco ante la intervención de su madre.

-Lo siento, intente levantarte – se excusó su amiga

-Ayer apenas dormir – dijo sentada en el borde de la cama con las intenciones de volverse a recostar

-Tendrás tiempo para dormir después, cariño, tenemos una agenda que comenzar-

-Todo puede esperar – cerro los ojos evidentemente cansada

-Los nervios el día de la boda es normal, a mí también me costó dormir por los nervios, mi mayor temor era que tu padre me dejará plantada – dijo con tono divertido

Mal comentario en el momento menos indicado frente a la persona equivocaba.

Camila vio como el color en el rostro de su amiga se desvaneció.

-No es como que a ti te pasará, Dianna nunca lo haría, al igual que no lo hizo tu padre – dijo arreglando su comentario

Edith se sentó a su lado y la tomo de la mano

-Si quieres descansa una hora más, pediré que te traigan el desayuno a la habitación – beso su frente y salió

-Tu mamá no lo dijo con esa intención – dijo Camila

-Lo sé, y sé que Di no lo hará…pero no puedo evitar recordar… -

-Si quieres duerme un poco más, lo necesitas, estas horrible – dijo logrando que su amiga sonriera

Después de una hora extra de sueño se levantó renovada y con menos tiempo que tardar.

Se dio un baño a conciencia depilándose para quedar presentable para su noche de bodas y se dejó hacer todo, ella solo cooperaba.

Durante las horas previas, su madre y Camila corrían de un lado a otro dando órdenes.

En la habitación comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida por ella, llevándola a recordar

 _Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off_

La noche que vio por primera vez a Dianna, ella vestía un veraniego vestido rojo que desde el escenario se podía apreciar, fue lo primero que le llamo la atención, lo segundo fue su mirada

 _Driving too fast  
Moon is breaking through her hair  
She said it was something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

Cuando vio a Dianna nadando en el mar desnuda, solo iluminada por la luna, sabía que tenía que conseguir pasar la noche con ella, era una imagen que no podría olvidar y estaba muy agradecida. Remordimiento fue lo que sintió cuando la dejo ir por primera vez.

 _We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

¿Qué tan rápido la noche cambia? Siempre le decía a Camila cuando veía a una mejor chica para pasar la noche. Esa noche cambio demasiado en ella, toda una forma de vida, que la tenía muy asustada ante los sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar

 _Chasing it tonight,  
Doubts are running 'round her head  
He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette  
Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop_

La persiguió hasta que lo consiguió pero pronto las dudas y miedo aparecieron con la llegada de Harry, la pelea con él, Dianna sin decir nada. Ella hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, esconderse, volver a ser quien era antes de la rubia.

 _Moving too fast  
Moon is lighting up her skin  
She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

Se negó durante mucho tiempo los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por la rubia, solo basto volver a verla para aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Lo que menos quería era tener el remordimiento por lo haber luchado por Di.

 _We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

Muchas veces por las noches se despertaba asustada pensando que todo había sido un sueño, que no se había reencontrado con la rubia, pero solo tenía que girar su cabeza para mirarla dormir a su lado. Se abrazaba a ella agradeciéndole que continuara con ella.

 _Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence she lost_

El atardecer en el mar era el fondo perfecto para volver a jurarse amor eterno. Nerviosa miro su ramo de rosas rojas, el camino de pétalos rojos que acababa de recorrer, aliso arrugas invisibles en el vestido que su madre no había escogido para ella.

We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change me and you

El violín comenzó a tocar anunciando la llegada de la otra novia. Levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes que amaba. Una sonrisa automática se instaló en su rostro.

Durante ese tiempo ambas habían madurado. Ahora no tenía por qué temer más había encontrado su hogar.

Quizás no tenían su vida soñada y la noche podría cambiar rápidamente presentándoles nuevos obstáculos pero sabía que pasará lo que pasara entre ellas nada cambiaria.

Dianna no pudo evitar besarla en los labios cuando llego al altar provocando tiernas reacciones entre los invitados.

Lea tomo la mano de la rubia, miro al cielo un segundo agradeciendo, más que nunca, que esa noche cambiara.


	51. Chapter 51

Dianna miraba por la ventanilla del avión, el caribe dejaba una bella postal para recordar. Apenas unas horas atrás ambas se encontraban en la fiesta de su segunda boda, la cual había sido un éxito total, todos sus familiares y amigos se divirtieron y compartieron su juramento de amor, sus madres fueron las primeras en derramar las lágrimas, después vinieron más cuando Camila dio el discurso en la boda.

Ella había sido la única que vivió su historia desde el inicio, y con algo de ayuda de Naya, dio un hermoso discurso donde el amor puede más allá de las distancias y los obstáculos.

La fiesta se había extendido tanto que no les dio tiempo de descansar un poco antes de tomar el avión para ir a su pequeña luna de miel.

Miro a su derecha para ver su esposa durmiendo. Su cuerpo también le pedía descansar pero continuaba con la emoción del día anterior, ya cuando llegaran a su destino descansaría algunas horas.

Ahora si estaban completamente casadas luciendo sus hermosos anillos que su abuela había encargado, con todos los preparativos de la boda olvido por completo los anillos, hasta que estuvo en el altar y el juez los pidió los recordé pero para su suerte Lea los tenia, eran de platino con un pequeño diamantes, en el interior estaba grabado el día de su boda junto a sus iniciales.

No necesitaba más para ser feliz.

Después de algunas horas ya se encontraban en el hotel, Lea desempacaba mientras su esposa dormitaba sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto colgando vestidos

-Primero dormiremos y después saldremos a conocer el lugar – respondió con los ojos cerrados acostaba boca abajo

Lea se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su esposa que se quejo

-Pensé que tenías otros planes – beso su nuca – como no salir de la habitación – murmuro cerca de su oído

-Si lo tengo planeado pero hoy no, estoy muy cansada y no creo estar a tu altura – seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de descansar, su esposa se lo ponía difícil

-No sé por qué no dormiste en el avión – se acostó a lado de la rubia mirando el techo

-Porque no me gusta dormir en los aviones, además un tipo no dejaba de mirarte, solo te cuidaba – explico acurrucándose al cuerpo de su esposa

Tal como lo predijo la rubia durmieron un rato, al despertar se arreglaron para conocer la ciudad e ir a comer.

Caminaron tranquilas por las calles cerca de su hotel, tomando fotos y comprando algunos recuerdos para su familia.

-¿No me vas a decir que es lo que haremos aquí durante nuestra luna de miel? – se quejó Lea

-No, es sorpresa, solo te diré que iremos a varios lados – beso sus labios para entrar al baño y darse una ducha

Lea bufo enojada, al escuchar el agua correr intento entrar al baño para hacerla hablar, más no contaba que la rubia pusiera el seguro. La escucho reír desde adentro.

Resignada le dio un vistazo a su habitación, digna de una luna de miel, la vista en el mar, un balcón amplio, una pequeña sala y su gran cama.

Se acostó a revisar mensajes mientras esperaba el baño libre.

-Todo tuyo amor – anuncio la rubia con su pijama puesta secándose el cabello con una toalla

Lea se levantó sin decir nada un poco abatida, era su luna de miel y esperaba que su esposa saliera desnuda o con muy poca ropa, no con su pijama habitual.

Se dio un baño con el agua fresca, al salir se encontró con las luces apagadas, notando que la rubia dormía.

Adiós a sus planes de no dormir.

Por la mañana Lea se levantó con poco ánimo, esperaba más cariño por parte de su esposa que se mostraba más emocionada con el lugar y un tanto fría cuando ella se acercaba para regalarle algún gesto de cariño.

Quizás era que la rubia no se sentía cómoda mostrándose cariñosa en público, pues el día anterior unos chicos le gritaron por darse un beso, por lo que esperaría hasta la noche.

Ese día tomaron un tour recorriendo los lugares más turísticos junto a otras personas, de las cuales hicieron amistad con un grupo de chicos que las invitaron a un club por la noche para bailar, Lea esperaba que por lo menos Di quisiera para divertirse y mover el esqueleto pero se sorprendió con la rotunda negativa de su esposa que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle.

Se despidieron de los chicos con la promesa que otro día irían a bailar todos juntos. Lea llego molesta a la habitación, y fue la primera en tomar un baño.

Dianna noto que la morena estaba molesta con ella, estaba segura que al terminar la noche no estaría más por lo que se dio prisa para preparar el lugar mientras su esposa se bañaba.

Lea coloco música al bañarse y eso la relajo bastante, buena música en el momento indicado siempre levantaba su ánimo.

Salió con mejor actitud del baño. Se paró de golpe a mirar la habitación solo iluminaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta y un par de velas. Siguió caminando un poco hasta encontrar una silla en mitad de la pequeña sala. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto?

Sintió la presencia detrás de ella peo no alcanzo a girar pues la rubia la detuvo

-Siéntate en la silla – le ordena la rubia.

Sus pies se movieron solo, Di tomo sus manos llevándolas detrás de la silla y escucho dos clic. Estaba esposaba sin poderse mover de la silla. Di le dejo un beso en su mejilla

-¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto la morena

La rubia la mando a callar, la música de Havanna de Camila Cabello comenzó a inundar el lugar.

Di apareció ante sus ojos vistiendo un traje de marino que le quedaba espectacular.

Los movimientos de la rubia eran un poco inseguros al ritmo de la música. Lea la miraba mordiendo su labio olvidando por instantes como respirar.

Al ver la reacción de la morena, Di tomo confianza y los movimientos fueron más seguros.

Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la música, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo imaginando que eran las de su esposa.

Retomo los pasos que Britney le enseño durante sus lecciones. Se acercó a su esposa se colocó a horcadas sobre ella pero sin dejar caer su peso moviendo su cadera lento, demasiado lento para el desespero de la morena.

Miro los ojos de su esposa totalmente dilatados, Lea se acercó para besarla pero se alejó divertida ante la queja y desesperación de la morena.

Se quitó la parte superior del traje quedando con un bra de encaje negro. La morena sentía que después de ver el baile necesitaría una ducha de nuevo.

Di se colocó de espalda bailando sensual, bajando y subiendo. Se quitó la falta, a Lea le entraron unas ganas enormes de morder la ropa interior negra que mostraba la mitad de su trasero descubierto.

-Por favor, suéltame – lloriqueo Lea, quería tocar a su esposa

Di excitando más a su esposa se sentó sobre ella comenzando a moverse contra ella, la morena gimió al sentir la humedad de su esposa sobre ella.

Nunca pensó que bailar de esa manera también la excitará tanto.

La morena necesitaba desesperadamente tocarla, y arreglar su asunto entre las piernas.

El último movimiento de la rubia fue arrojarle al rostro su bra al terminar la canción.

Inconscientemente se tapó su pecho con un brazo tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Sabes, que no tienes necesidad de cubrirte el pecho – dijo Lea aún atada a la silla

Di sonrió y se sentó sobre ella, besándola lento.

-Eso es lo más jodido caliente que he visto, y mira que trabajo en la industria – comento Lea logrando sonrojar a su esposa que se ocultó entre su cuello – amor, ¿me puedes soltar? –

Di se levantó para ir por las llaves, libero sus manos y se volvió a sentar sobre ella

-Feliz luna de miel amor – dijo Di besándola

-Ahora entiendo porque elegiste Cuba para la luna de miel – dijo acariciando la suave espalda de su novia

Comenzó a sonar Crying in the club y se le ocurrió una idea a Lea.

Le pidió a su esposa que se levantará, ella hizo lo mismo pero se quitó la pijama, quedando en igual condición que la rubia.

Le ofreció la mano invitándola a bailar, Di dudo un poco pero acepto.

Lea pego ambos cuerpo lo máximo que le fue posible e inicio a moverse lento junto a Di

-Relájate amor, lo estás haciendo bien, piensa que estamos sobre la cama, tu arriba de mí, moviéndote…buscando placer – susurro despacio contra su oído

Dianna cerró los ojos siguiendo las instrucciones de su esposa, sentía como la pierna de la morena chocaba contra su intimidad encontrando alivio.

No pudo evitar un gemido al sentir el movimiento más rápido de Lea contra ella. Estaba a nada de correrse con solo el baile.

-Bendito sea el baile – exclamo la rubia después de llegar al clímax -Lea largo una carcajada

-Es el poder del baile – respondió Lea abriendo el vino que les dejaron en la habitación

-Espero que no hayas hecho esto con alguien más – se acero para abrazarla por la espalda

-La verdad que no, siempre lo había querido intentar – se giró para entregarle su copa – y hoy que te vi bailando, supe que era el momento… _¡joder, que movimientos mami_! – exclamo en español

Esa noche poco durmieron, en la mañana ambas prepararon las maletas pues irían unos días a otra playa de Cuba.

Dianna tomaba el sol en la playa esperando que la morena terminara la llamada con su madre.

-Tus suegros te mandan saludos – llego a su lado – estas tomando un lindo bronceado de camarón – se metió con ella

La rubia la miro haciendo una mueca

-Te informo que si termino como camarón, no habrá nada de acción – la amenazo

La sonrisa del rostro de la morena desapareció, sabía que su esposa era capaz de cumplir su amenaza por lo que se puso arriba de ella ante las quejas de Di.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate! – dijo divertida Di

-No, te estoy protegiendo del sol –

Dianna soltó una carcajada, Lea besó su rostro divertida.

El resto de su luna de miel, la pasaron visitan playas cercanas y por las noches salían a bailar a pequeños restaurantes donde tocaban música típica de la isla.

Lea se sorprendió cuando la rubia era quien la invitaba a bailar e incluso se atrevió a bailar con algún chico que la invitaba, siempre ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

En una ocasión tuvo que parar a un chico ingles que quería propasarse con su rubia.

-Hey, lo siento pero ella viene conmigo – le dijo al chico que no dejaba ir a su esposa

-También tengo un amigo para ti, tranquila – le informo el chico, Di soltó una risa divertida al ver el rostro de Lea

-No entiendes, ella es mi esposa – dijo corta de paciencia señalando su anillo

El chico le prestó atención y fue a mirar la mano de la rubia que se lo mostraba divertida

-Lo siento, ella es mi mujer – dijo caminando hacia la morena y dejarle un beso en los labios

-Vaya, que desperdicio- respondió el chico

La morena siguió al chico salir del lugar con el ceño fruncido

-Te vas a arrugar más pronto – dijo la rubia acariciando su frente

-No puedo creer que haga ese comentario – dijo molesta

-Concuerdo con el – comento Di obteniendo una mirada poco agradable de su esposa – es un desperdició…de tiempo estar aquí cuando podemos estar en la cama – beso de manera lenta a su esposa

Se separaron, Di tomo su mano y la guio a la salida

 ** _N/A: siento la espera pero estaba escasa de ideas, asi que me gustaría saber que piensan que pasará después de la boda._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad hacen que uno se esfuerce por escribir semanalmente_**


	52. Chapter 52

Después de haber pasado su luna de miel en Cuba, las chicas regresaron a la normalidad. Dianna regreso a su labor en el laboratorio, donde no se cansó de presumir su argolla de matrimonio. Por otro lado Lea se aventaba round con los arquitectos quienes remodelarían el lugar que compraron para su estudio de baile.

-No sé por qué no dejaste que tu papá te ayudará en la remodelación de lugar, te hubieras evitado todos estos corajes – le comento Camila

-Porque es algo que quiero hacer yo, para nosotras sin ayuda de mi padre – dijo mirando el menú

-Bueno, si quieres que abramos pronto para tener dinero y comprar una casa junto a Di, te tomará más tiempo…listo, ya sé que voy a pedir – sonrió mirando a su amiga

-Por ahora estamos bien en el departamento, hasta que hablemos de embarazarnos ya sería el momento de buscar una casa, por cierto no tienes que buscar un lugar a nosotros no nos molestas que estés en casa –

-Se los agradezco pero he estado hablando con Jason y creo que podemos costearnos la renta de un pequeño departamento de una habitación –

-Entonces lo suyo si es serio, me alegra bastante –

-Sí, vamos bien, el me lo propuso y yo encantada, quedamos de ver algunos lugares esta semana que se ajustan a nuestro presupuesto –

Porque al final durante una de las comidas domingueras los descubrieron con las manos en las masas, o mejor dicho labios, no les quedo de otra que aceptar que eran pareja desde hace poco tiempo. Y tal como lo había vivido Lea, Camila paso por la cena de presentación oficial y ahora todos eran familia.

Lea llegó a casa encontrándose solo con Camila que miraba su serie favorita.

-La cena esta aún caliente si quieres – le informo desde el sofá

-Gracias, Di me hablo que aún están viendo lo de los vestidos de dama de la boda de su primo-

-La novia debe de ser una indecisa llevan toda una semana en eso –

-Lo sé – se sentó a lado de su amiga – por eso agradezco que mi boda fuera única – levanto su cerveza en señal de brindis

-Será una linda historia que contar a mis sobrinos, lo que sus locas madres hicieron – dijo riendo un poco

-No creo que seas la única, mamá ya me amenazo que lo hará – Camila no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada

-Vamos ríete, lo que no sabes es que mamá está esperando tu boda para hacer todo lo que no hizo en la mía – la risa de pronto ceso

La puerta de la entrada se abrió después de dos capítulos de la serie, dejando ver a una cansada rubia que arrojo su bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían en la entrada

-Buenas noches chicas – las saludo

-Hola amor, ¿quieres que te caliente la cena? – se paró para saludarla como se debía, con un largo beso

-No, cene antes de llegar con Isabel –

-¿Por fin terminaron con los vestidos? – pregunto Camila

-Sí, ya estamos a menos de 2 semanas de la boda, era justo – se dejó caer sobre el sofá -¿Qué vemos? –

Lea respondió y se colocó a su lado para mirar la serie abrazadas

Dianna se encontraba en un bonito jardín celebrando una de las despedidas de soltera que tendría la futura esposa de su primo.

Contestaba los mensajes que Lea le había enviado cuando la susodicha llego a su lado.

-Hola, a veces quisiera hacer como ustedes lo hicieron – le comento mirando a las invitadas

-Tuvo sus ventajas y desventajas pero es lindo compartirlo con los seres queridos –

-¿Te puedo confesar algo? –

Dianna la miro sorprendida, porque si bien no se llevaban mal, no eran tan intimas para que le confesará un secreto

-Me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada – soltó un largo suspiro

-Felicidades, Megan – le dio un corto abrazo - ¿Por qué no luces feliz? –

-No sé si estoy preparada, me estaba cuidando, se suponía que no pasaría. No se lo he dicho a tu primo y tengo miedo de su reacción – confeso con un poco de temor

-Lo tomará bien, le encantará la sorpresa, desde que lo conozco siempre ha hablado de tener hijos – le sonrió

-Pero no sé si es el momento, no tenemos nada de casados… -

-Sabes, si algo envidio de las parejas heterosexuales es que un bebé siempre los puede sorprender – Megan la miro atenta- nosotros tenemos que hacer un tratamiento así que mucha sorpresa no es – hizo una mueca

-Lo siento…-

-Hey, no hay nada que sentir…aún se puede sorprender según he leído –

-Serán unas magníficas madres –

Megan le regalo un abrazo antes de regresar a la fiesta.

Lea se encontraba trabajando en el bar, habían cambiado algunas bailarinas por lo que tenía que supervisar además de que ella bailaría en el número principal, lo cual había tenido problemas con su esposa cuando le conto pero después de prometerle que ella sería la primera en ver la coreografía la rubia accedió. Cabe mencionar que fue una gran noche para ambas.

-Hoy hay más gente de lo normal – comento una bailarina entrando al backstage

\- Al parecer hay una despedida de soltero y toda la familia vino…-

-Con mayor razón habrá que darle una buena despedida al chico – animo Britney

Lea negó divertida

-¿Acaso le quieres bailar? – bromeo la morena

-Es muy buena idea, un baile sencillo para que no se desmaye – dijo Britney chocando la mano con otra bailarina

-Eso se los dejo a ustedes, yo soy una mujer casada – dijo Lea

-Perfecto, con nosotras dos podemos más que tu –la molesto

-¡Ahora del espectáculo chicas! – grito el encargado

Lea y las demás bailarinas tomaron su lugar. La cortina subió y la música comenzó a sonar. Los hombres levantaban sus bebidas para celebrar. Britney miro a Lea para indicarle donde estaba el festejado.

Lea siguió su mirada y se congelo un poco al encontrarse no solo al primo de la rubia, sino a sus cuñados y padre.

Agradecía que en ese número usaban un vestido que no se quitarían en esa canción evitando que fuera más incómodo.

Fue la canción más larga y poco disfrutable de su vida. Cuando las luces terminaron. Se acercó rápido a Britney

-No puedo, es familia de Di, esta su padre y hermano – le dijo esto y salió del escenario

De nuevo la música comenzó a sonar más sensual que la anterior.

-¿Todo está bien? –le pregunto el encargado a Lea

-Sí, solo que esta la familia de mi esposa – el sujeto sonrió divertido

-Lo bueno es que te diste cuenta –

Lea tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a su esposa

 **Lea: porque no me dijiste que tu padre y tu hermano vendrían al club?!**

A los segundos la rubia le contesto

 **Di: qué? Como? Te vieron bailar! (cara enojada)**

 **Lea: solo el previo, me di cuenta y salio…fue horrible!**

 **Di: no sabia que iban a ir a ese lugar, de lo contrario te lo hubiera dicho, JODER! Se dieron cuenta de lo que disfruto en privado**

 **Lea: Eres idiota! No saben que soy yo…creo que será mejor irme a casa**

 **Di: es lo mejor, te falta un baile…y aquí esta tu fan (adjunta una foto de ella en pijama)**

 **Lea: te amo! Voy camino a casa**

Como casi todos los domingo se juntaban en casa de los padres de la rubia para comer en familia, ese domingo no fue la excepción.

Ya se encontraban todos reunidos comiendo cuando Isabel saca el tema de la despedida de soltero de su primo.

-No tenía muchas esperanzas con ese club, pero me sorprendió es de un excelente gusto, nada vulgar – comento su padre

-Tu padre quedo encantado con los bailes, sobre todo con uno… - dijo su madre de manera normal

Lea comenzaba a moverse incomoda en su asiento, situación que no fue desapercibida por Camila y Di

-Fue raro, estaban bailando 5 bailarinas y cuando cambió de canción solo había 4…-

-Sí, era la mejor bailaba, creo que tiene hasta un club de fans… -

-¿A dónde fueron? – pregunto la hermana mayor

-Al Mouline Rogue – dijo Jason

Al escuchar el nombre la mirada de Camila viajo directo a su mejor amiga que se encontraba con un leve tono rojizo sobre su rostro

-Amo mucho a mi esposa pero….- comenzó a decir Mike pero su hija la interrumpió

-Por favor papá no digas nada – se tapó el rostro

Toda la mesa miro a Di y luego a Lea por su tono rojizo

-Ahora vengo – dijo totalmente avergonzada

Toda la mesa miraba confundidos la escena. Cuando Lea se perdió dentro de la casa Dianna hablo

-Esto es muy incómodo – dijo sin encontrar las palabras

-¿Qué paso? ¿Lea se encuentra bien? – pregunto su padre

-Lea está bien, solo necesita un momento – dijo Camila ayudando a la rubia que seguía sin encontrar palabras

-No estoy entendiendo nada – dijo Jason

-Prométanme que me avisaran cuando vayan a ese club – pidió la rubia

-Si Lea te deja ir, podemos llevarte – dijo bromeando su padre

Camila soltó una fuerte carcajada que ante la mirada de la rubia decidió cortar

-No es eso papá, he estado muchas veces en ese lugar –

-No sabía que te gustaban esos lugares, hermanita – dijo sorprendida su hermana mayor

Ahora el rostro rojo era de la rubia, que no se atrevía a decir nada, sin aguantar la situación miro a Camila y ella asintió

-Voy a buscar a Lea – se levanto

-No estoy entendiendo nada – dijo la madre de la rubia

-Yo les explico…-dijo Camila – pasa que Lea trabaja en el club -

La mesa se quedó en silencio

Dentro de la casa, Dianna encontró a Lea en la cocina

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto tomándola del rostro

-¿Avergonzada? – la rubia beso sus labios

-No tienes que estarlo, vamos a decirles la verdad, si se vuelven a enojar tendremos que encontrar algo que hacer los domingos -

Lea sonrió y la tomo de la mano

-¿Pensé que enseñaba clases de baile? – dijo Jane

-Sí, enseño baile – dijo Lea regresando a la mesa – trabajo en el Mouline Rouge como coreógrafa de los bailes, y algunas veces me toca bailar…como ayer – susurro lo último

De nuevo el silencio se instauro en la mesa

-Eras tú la bailarina ayer – dijo Jason mirando a su cuñada que asintió avergonzada

-Creo que deberías darnos clases, Tom no dejo de hablar de las coreografías – Jane intervino

-Es verdad, he ido a varios lugares parecidos y ayer fue el mejor, las coreografías son dignas de un espectáculo en Las Vegas, muchas felicidades- dijo Tom

-Gracias, solo quiero aclarar que no es algo que hare por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que la escuela de danza esté lista para abrir – explico

-No tienes nada que avergonzarte Lea, lo que haces no es malo, es un trabajo más – dijo para sorpresa de la pareja Mary

-Eres una de las mejores por eso te dejaron a cargo de las coreografías y sabes que no me molesta, y creo que deberías tomar la opción de Jane y enseñar a bailar a todas las chicas que quieran sentirse seguras con ellas y su cuerpo – le sonrió, Lea beso su mejilla

-Para la otra te avisaremos que iremos para que no sea incomodo – dijo Mike guiñándole un ojo

Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada que su familia tomará el trabajo de Lea de manera normal, quizás tiempo atrás se hubieras escandalizado pero ahora parecían más abiertos de mentes y por eso les agradecía.

 _ **N/A: sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Si mis cálculos son correctos este fanfic tendrá 60 capítulos así que falta poco, pero como no los tengo escritos todo puede pasar.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia :D**_


	53. Chapter 53

Dianna miraba a una madre interactuar con sus hijos mientras esperaba a su mejor amiga en la cafetería cerca del trabajo de ella.

Cuando era joven soñó muchas veces con ese momento, más nada era como lo había soñado.

Hace unos meses desearon dar el siguiente paso en su relación, exactamente el número 10.

Decidieron que ella sería la primera pues la academia de danza de Camila y Lea abriría pronto sus puertas, con lo que la morena tendría mucho trabajo.

Por lo que en cuando decidieron dar el paso Lea organizó todo de tal manera que ella estaría libre los últimos meses para estar con ella y disfrutar los próximos.

Aunque la morena quería aparentar que todo estaba bien y que se encontraba tranquila la conocía tan bien que sabía que solo era una apariencia.

Después de la boda de su primo, donde en pleno brindis la novia grito a los 4 vientos que estaba embarazada, Dianna no dejó de pensar en el tema, por lo que una noche tomo el valor y hablo con su esposa

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Amor, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- dijo totalmente sería. La morena dejo lo que estaba haciendo en su celular para prestarle atención_

 _-¿Algo anda mal? - su preocupación era sincera_

 _-No es nada malo- aclaró- solo que he...he estado pensando en el punto 10...- Lea no comprendía a que se refería_

 _-¿El 10?- asintió - ¿De la lista? - volvió asentir, la rubia se encontraba nerviosa_

 _-Creo que es el tiempo oportuno...- Lea iba a protestar pero la detuvo- sé que abrirán dentro de poco la academia, tenemos tiempo para planear las cosas, hacerlas bien- la rubia noto como el rostro de Lea fue cambiando a temor- no es que lo hagamos mañana, tenemos que ver las opciones, buscar a alguien de confianza, quien será primero y todo...- se acercó a ella para tomarle de la mano y tranquilizarse_

 _Dianna esperaba alguna respuesta, señal de su esposa, y al no encontrarla se entristeció que no quisiera dar ese paso_

 _-Creo que es tarde,mañana tengo que levantarme temprano- dejo un cálido beso sobre sus labios y salió rumbo a su habitación_

 _Lea solo la miro en shock, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero se preguntaba si estaba preparada ella, había visto a su esposa interactuar con sus sobrinas y lo de ella era natural. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con ella?_

 _Al día siguiente Dianna se encontraba un poco abatida porque su esposa no le comentó nada por lamañana, parecía que la conversación no hubiera existido._

 _Lea se encontraba con Camila en el club para ayudarla con una nueva rutina._

 _-¿Qué te pasa hoy que tienes la mente en otro lado?-_

 _La morena le explicó la conversación con su esposa, Camila obviamente la regaño por no contestar nada, estaba segura que la rubia se comía la cabeza pensando cosas que no eran_

 _-Me congele...una cosa es platicarlo para un futuro y otra es que el futuro allá llegado- se sentó en un sillón frente al escenario_

 _-¿Pero no quieres?-_

 _-Si quiero, pero me da miedo...-_

 _-A todos nos da miedo lo desconocido, pero no estarás sola...lo harán en pareja-_

 _-Será mejor terminar la coreografía- se levantó rapido dirigiéndose con las bailarinas que descansaban_

 _Lea manejaba sin rumbo, habían terminado temprano con la coreografía, y no quería llegar aún a casa._

 _Su mente estaba en la conversación con Camila y con su esposa._

 _Si bien ella en su momento no había pensado en tener familia, ahora que estaba junto a la rubia lo pensaba._

 _Claro que tenía miedo, no contaba con ninguna experiencia con niños, no sabía si sería una gran madre, ¡no sabía ser madre!_

 _Pero solo imaginarse a una pequeña copia de la rubia corriendo por su casa, darle un largo baño entre juegos y terminar contándole un cuento para dormir._

 _Eso era algo que no sólo quería imaginar, lo quería realizar._

 _Dianna llegó a casa, suspiro cansada...por la tranquilidad de la casa sabía que Lea no estaba._

 _Se encontraba colocándose la pijama cuando escucho a su esposa llegar, avisándole que la cena estaba lista._

 _Aunque no se encontraba con ganas de verla después de no recibir respuesta fue a la cocina_

 _-Hola amor, traje comida china, siéntate- le pidió mientras servía los platos_

 _La rubia lo hizo en automático, mezclaba su comida sin mucho ánimo, comía lento esperando que la morena terminara para que la dejara sola mientras ella tomaba un baño._

 _Lea se levanto recogiendo y lavando los trastes que usaba mientras platicaba cómo iban las cosas con el lugar y la coreografía de hoy, la rubia fingía prestar atención._

 _-Además aproveche para ir a otro lugar- dijo caminando a su bolsa para sacar una carpeta_

 _Sin decir nada la coloco frente a su esposa,que la miro y con algo de desconfianza la abrió._

 _La rubia miro sorprendida lo que tenía la carpeta, hojeo de manera rápida el contenido_

 _-Es solo una opción, imagino que hay más lugares en Atlanta o podemos ir a otra ciudad- dijo un poco nerviosa_

 _-¿Es broma?- dijo mirándola fijamente, Lea negó- Pero...ayer...pensé que..que...-_

 _-Lo sé, ayer me comporté como una idiota- la tomo de la mano para sentarse en el sofá- cuando me lo propusiste me tomó por sorpresa, habíamos hablado de tener hijos en un futuro y de pronto el futuro es un presente...me congele...te confieso que tengo miedo, pocas veces he convivido con niños pequeños, hasta ahora con tus sobrinos, y no sé cómo lo voy hacer pero me encantaría aprenderlo a tu lado, con nuestros hijos- Dianna se limpió una lagrimita rebelde antes de lanzarse a besar a la morena._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Siento la demora, quería terminar lo de hoy para estar libre- explicó Naya su demora

-No hay problema, ¿quieres pedir algo?- sonrío a su amiga

-Primero tengo que saber qué tipo de bebida pediré, una ligera o algo fuerte-

Dianna sacó un sobre de su bolso

-¿No lo has visto?- la rubia negó

-Estoy muy nerviosa, quisiera que Lea estuviera conmigo- se rompió a llorar, Naya se levantó para abrazar a su amiga

-Ella está contigo- trataba de consolarla

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Las chicas investigaron e hicieron citas en varias clínicas de fertilidad de la ciudad._

 _Hasta que encontraron una que les dio la confianza para iniciar el tratamiento, se entrevistaron con el médico, ambas se hicieron los exámenes saliendo fértiles ambas._

 _En casa hablaron sobre quién sería la elegida y debido a la inauguración de la academia Dianna fue la indicada._

 _El médico les explicó que muchas veces por ser la primera vez necesitarían más de un intento, ellas entendían y no había problema, lo harían las veces que fueran necesarias._

 _Aunque se morían de ganas por contarles a su familia prefirieron esperar a que estuviera embarazada para darles la noticia._

 _El día de la cita para la inseminación, ambas estaban nerviosas. En todo el proceso Lea no soltó la mano de su esposa._

 _Ese día llegando a casa la morena se pasó toda la noche realizando la planeación de los siguientes meses. Desde el día que abrirían la academia, sus horarios y los meses que descansaría para cuidar de su esposa y futuro hijo._

 _A Dianna le encanto que se preocupara por todo y ya tuviera un plan, más no era seguro que estuviera embarazada._

 _Pasó un mes y todo seguía normal._

 _Mientras Camila y Lea se encontraban detallando los salones de clases un chico llego a buscarlas._

 _Resultó que el chico había escuchado hablar de ellas y quería que se unieran a un tour mundial con la revelación musical como coreografas._

 _Al escuchar el monto que les pagarían a ambas se le abrieron los ojos, no podían creer que por hacer lo que amaban y viajar por el mundo les pagarían esa cantidad de dinero, con eso la morena podría comprar una casa._

 _Al llegar a su casa Lea le contó sobre la propuesta, lo que podrían hacer con el dinero._

 _Aunque el dinero no le importaba mucho a Dianna, ver la emoción en los ojos de su esposa cuando le contaba lo que haría en el tour fue lo que hizo que cediera._

 _-¿Estás segura? Me iría por 8 meses...-miro el vientre plano de la rubia- mejor no, no puedo dejarte - Di sonrío_

 _-Amor, ni siquiera sabemos si el tratamiento funcionó, ya pasó un mes y no siento ningún cambio, es posible que lo tengamos que repetir, eso puede esperar unos meses...la propuesta del tour no creo que se repita, es tu sueño...- se sentó en sus piernas_

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Pero nada, será mejor que prepares tus cosas, tienes 2 semanas para dejar todo listo- la beso muy lento_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Apenas tiene dos semanas fuera, si es positivo no sé qué haré-

-No te preocupes, Lea lo planeara todo, no te dejará sola, además tienes a tu familia y a mí, tranquila-

Dianna asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, tomó una profunda respiración

-¡Espera!...hablémosle a Lea para que también lo sepa- propuso

-Ok, pero no le he dicho nada- Naya asintió

Naya marcó el celular de la morena. Después de 3 tonos contesto

-¿Estás ocupada?-

-Directa siempre Naya...hola, estoy muy bien, ¿tú cómo estás? Y no estoy ocupada- Naya rodó los ojos, Di sonrío divertida

-Me alegra, estoy con tu esposa que quiere contarte algo importante

Dianna tomó el teléfono

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Lea se había marchado casi dos semanas atrás, para no extrañarla mucho su hermana Isabella, decidió pasar unos días en su departamento._

 _En las mañanas había sentido malestar, pero pensaba que era estrés, entre el trabajo y la ausencia de su esposa comenzaba a pasarle factura._

 _El segundo indicador fue su olfato, algunos olores que antes le gustaban ahora no los soportaba como el perfume de su hermana._

 _Y el último indicador fue la cantidad de comida que ingería muy raro en ella._

 _Todos estos indicadores el médico le había mencionado, por lo que fue hacerse una prueba de sangre, pues el medico no se encontraba en la ciudad y su duda era grande_

 ** _Fin del Flashblack_**

-Joder, pero ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya?- preguntaba nerviosa

-Ella está bien, ahora deja que habrá el maldito sobre- pidió desesperada Naya

Dianna inició FaceTime para que Lea pudiera ver y escuchar como si estuviera ahí.

Le entregó el celular a Naya, y lentamente abrió el sobre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse a través de las letras

-¡Positivo! -gritó

 _ **N/A: Gracias por los comentarios :)**_


	54. Chapter 54

Lea calentaba para comenzar el show de esa noche. Subir al escenario frente a miles de personas junto a una de sus cantantes favoritas era un sueño hecho realidad.

Les avisaron que era hora de salir al escenario. Se colocó en su lugar y miro a su mejor amiga a unos metros de ella, ambas sonrieron.

Las luces se apagaron, la música comenzó, suspiro lento antes de salir a dar todo en el show.

La mitad del concierto tocaba la parte acústico porque lo que era su pequeño receso.

-¿y? - le preguntó a Camila bebiendo de su botella de agua

-No, lo siento, no la vi- dijo imitando la acción de su amiga

Ese concierto era especial para la morena, después de 1 mes por fin vería a su esposa. O se suponía que debería de estar ahí, pero en la zona que debía estar no se encontraba.

-Quizás la cambiaron de zona, por su seguridad- Lea asintió aún más preocupada

Había hablado con Kevin, el encargado del tour, le contó sobre el embarazo de la rubia y le propuso que viajará con ellos algunos meses, después Lea sería libre para pasar los últimos meses junto a su esposa.

Salió a la segunda parte del concierto, por más que busco a su rubia no la encontró.

Agradecieron al público y fueron camino al camerino.

Quería tomar su celular para llamarle a Di o ver si tenía algún mensaje.

-¿Dónde lo deje? ¿Dónde? - se preguntaba revolviendo su maleta

La puerta del camerino se abrió pero estaba más interesaba en encontrar su celular que averiguar quién era

-Carajo...- maldijo sin encontrarlo

-Esas palabras no las dirás con nuestro hijo-

Escuchar esa voz hizo que se detuviera automática, se giró y se encontró con la rubia.

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuerte

-Dios, te extrañe demasiado- escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

-Yo...nosotros también - dijo dulcemente

Lea se separó mirando como la rubia acariciaba su pequeño abultado estomago

La morena se hincó para mirar mejor el crecido vientre

-Joder, ya creció- lo acaricio con algo de temor

-Un poco- le tomó la mano a su esposa- oficialmente te presento a nuestro hijo-

Lea dejo un pequeño beso sobre el levantó besando suave a su esposa

-¿Ya lo viste en la ecografia? - preguntó emocionada

-Si, es muy pequeño, en la maleta tengo la imagen, el doctor por suerte me recomendó algunos amigos en las ciudades que estaremos para seguir el chequeo- le explico

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender,ya que una de sus principales preocupaciones era que la rubia y su bebé tuviera las revisiones normales

-Kevin,me envió el calendario y con el doctor organizamos todo para que concordara- beso de nuevo a la morena- te amo-

No pudieron seguir ya que los bailarines comenzaron a llegar, Di se despidió de ella, le dijo que la esperaría en afuera.

Lea se cambio lo más rápido, al tener el día siguiente libre invitaría a su esposa a cenar.

Dianna tenía un terrible antojo de hamburguesas por lo que terminaron en una famosa cadena. Lea se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida que la rubia pidió, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

En el transcurso de la cena, Di devoró la cena

-Pensé que no te la terminarías-

-Ya como por 2, creo que engordaré demasiado- sorbió de su malteada,Lea negó divertida- Espero que no seas de esos que se quejan porque sus esposas engordaron y perdieron su cuerpo- sorbió de nuevo

-Nunca lo haría, eres demasiado hermosa por dentro y fuera que sería una idiota si te dijera eso, para mí eres la mujer más sexy y hermosa del mundo- se levantó un poco de su asiento para dejarle un suave beso en los labios.

Lea y Dianna llegaron a la habitación asignada de la bailarina.

-Buenas noches par de tórtolitas-saludo Camila desde su cama

Dianna miró a su esposa

-Hubo un error en la asignación, hoy tendremos que compartir la habitación con ella, ¿dónde están tus maletas?- miro buscándolas

-Las deje al cuidado de la recepción no sabía la habitación- explicó sentándose en la cama

Lea bajo a buscarla

-Me alegra verte a ti y a mi sobrino- se levantó para saludar a la rubia

-Ahora me veras por algunos meses,espero no incomodar-

-¿Incomodar?Para nada, todos los chicos quieren conocerte,Lea les ha hablado a todos de ti,incluso s amenazados a algunos para que no te molesten-

Dianna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada imaginándose a su esposa

Tal como lo habían predicho, las siguientes fechas del tour ambas tenían su propia habitación ofreciéndoles intimidad, ya que durante el día Lea pocas veces podía estar con su esposa,ya que entre ensayos,viajes, preparación y show compartían muy poco tiempo.

Las visitas con los doctores eran los momentos más esperados para la morena. Se escapaba de la rutina del tour para aparentar un poco de normalidad con su esposa.

La primera vez que escucho el corazón de su bebé no pudo evitar llorar y llamar a sus madres para que lo escucharan.

Cada cita recibían una fotografía de su bebé que iban guardando.

Después de tres meses de estar de gira en Europa regresaron a los Estados Unidos.

Una de las paradas más deseadas era Miami, Lea vería a su familia y al ,ya pronunciado, vientre de la rubia.

Tenían 2 días libres en la ciudad antes de partir a Atlanta donde Dianna ya se quedaría pues pronto cumpliría los 6 meses y para la seguridad de ella y su bebé era preferible que no viajará más.

-Es lindo estar de nuevo en casa- dijo Lea caminando de la mano de su esposa por la playa

-Agradezco no más viajes largos, ya me cansó por mayor facilidad - dijo acariciando su vientre

-Ya está muy grande, poco más de tres meses y tendremos a este bebé con nosotros-

-Lo sé, lo malo es que ya no te acompañaré, y estamos acostumbrados a dormir contigo que me costaba acostumbrarnos a tu ausencia- hizo un puchero

-Yo también los extrañare, pero podemos hacer vídeo llamadas todas las noches,le cantare para que se duerma y no te moleste- acaricio su vientre

-Ya quiero saber qué será para ir buscando nombres - dijo emocionada

-Lo sabremos pronto, ¿qué nombres has pensado?-

-Si es niña me gustaría llamarla Maya,pero sería Maia...-dijo con una sonrisa

-El lugar donde nos conocimos,me encanta el nombre, ¿si es niño?-

-Quizás Cameron o Louis, ¿y tú?-

-De niña me gusta...Katerine pero después de escuchar Maia creo que me quedo con el, si es niño Louis o Samuel-

Después de pasar la tarde en la playa, fueron a casa de los padres de Lea a cenar

-Estás enorme- fue el saludo de Edith para Dianna que se sonrojó- no tu, sino mi nieto...en las fotos se ve más pequeño, ¿puedo?- la rubia asintió

-Claro que está más grande, es un bebé fuerte,sano, igual que la madre- beso sus labios

-Ya quiero que sea la ecografia para saber el sexo y poder comprarle regalos- dijo Mark emocionado

-Nosotros le hemos comprado algunas cosas en los viajes, ropa para ambos sexos y cuentos, por cierto no se te olvide comprar los cuentos de lo que queda del tour- miro sería a su esposa

-¿Ya te quedaras en Atlanta?- preguntó Edith

-Si,ya no tengo condición para tanto viaje, me quedaré en casa a descansar y preparar la habitación-

-Por cierto, que la habitación sea sencilla,quiero que nos mudemos antes de que nazca el bebé, así que ve mirando algunas casas- dijo Lea

-¿No crees que será mucho trabajo? ¿Casa nueva y bebé?- preguntó su padre

-No, no importa que tenga que trabajar día y noche para mudarnos, quiero que el bebé y tu estén cómodas en la nueva casa, no en el departamento que es pequeño y los perros ladran

demasiado- dijo decidida

-Desde hoy comenzare a buscar- dijo Dianna ilusionada con su nueva vida.

 ** _N/A: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia_**

 ** _Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de los nombres para el bebé_**


	55. Chapter 55

Por fin Dianna se encontraba en Atlanta, le había encantado viajar por varios lugares junto a su esposa pero estar cargando a su bebé era algo complicado, ya que a veces la comida le caía mal, se levantaba de pésimo humor o se cansaba demasiado rápido.

Por lo que esa mañana se levantó muy tarde, pidió su pizza favorita y se acostó en el sofá a mirar su serie favorita.

Para Lea, la ausencia de su esposa no estaba siendo fácil, extrañaba mirarla dormir por las mañanas, acariciar el vientre...por suerte el trabajo la mantenía la mayor parte del día ocupada.

Solo 3 meses faltaban para que naciera la pequeña, si era niña...

 ** _Flashblack_**

El primer día que llegaron a Atlanta tenían cita para conocer el sexo de su bebé, todos los abuelos junto a los hermanos de la rubia estaban esperando en una cafetería cerca del consultorio del doctor.

Dianna estaba acostada en la camilla ya lista para saber el sexo de su bebé. Lea estaba a su lado, un tanto nerviosa.

El doctor apareció saludo a la pareja y fue directo al motivo de la consulta.

Cada vez que escuchaban latir el corazón de su bebé, los ojos se les aguadaban, era lo más lindo que habían escuchado.

-Veamos...el bebé se ve en perfecto estado para el tiempo de gestación...-movía el eco para encontrar una buena imagen- pues...felicidades entran una hermosa niña- dijo el médico explicando la imagen que salía en la pantalla

-Tendremos una niña- dijo Lea besando a su esposa, dejándose llevar por el momento olvidando que había gente presente

Dianna se separó un poco avergonzada pero feliz.

Últimamente las hormonas estaban muy altas, con solo un beso de la morena se excitaba y terminaban haciendo el amor.

Después de que el doctor les hizo algunas preguntas para tomar el control del embarazo y revisar los papeles de las demás citas les confirmó que la pequeña se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y les dio una fecha aproximada de nacimiento.

En la cafetería todos se encontraban nerviosos. Vieron a la pareja llegar de la mano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente Edith

Lea saco un pequeño pañalero que decía "soy hermosa" en color rosa.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Dianna seguía en la búsqueda de la nueva casa, tenía algunas visitas ese día por lo que le pidió a Naya que la acompañara, ya que su mejor amiga era muy sincera.

Recorrieron un par de casas hasta llegar a una localizada en una calle tranquila, cerca de toda su familia y amigos. Por afuera la casa lucia cual típica casa americana. Al ingresar vieron que estaba totalmente renovada de dos pisos, cocina grande, 4 cuartos y un hermoso jardín con un árbol grande junto a un columpio.

Desde que entro a la casa se imaginó a su pequeña viviendo en ese lugar, quizás con la compañía de una mascota. Le pregunto a Naya que le pareció la casa y le dio el visto bueno.

Hablo con el agente para decirle que su esposa tendría que venir s verla pero que ya tenía casi segura la compra.

La rubia le hablo a la morena para hablarle sobre la casa. Ante la emoción de su esposa pidió permiso para ausentarse 2 días para ir a mirar la casa.

Dianna estaba en su departamento, tenía un día duro donde la bebe no paraba de moverse, lo cual la hacía sentir incomoda.

Estaba por dar un paso para lograr que la bebe se calmara cuando escucho la puerta de entrada.

-Hola amor- saludo a Dianna

La rubia camino lo más rápido que pudo para abrazar a su esposa, tenía un mes que no se veía.

-Joder, te extraño- dijo la rubia con algunas lágrimas

-También las extraño demasiado- beso los labios de su esposa que se separó cuando intento intensificar el beso

-Lo siento, sigues calentándome con un beso- dijo algo avergonzada

Lea negó, se agachó para besar el vientre de su esposa y saludar a su pequeña

-Hey, peque...mamá está de visita-

Al escuchar la voz de Lea, la bebe detuvo la fiesta que tenía dentro

-¿A dónde ibas?- se levantó mirando a su esposa

-Iba a dar una vuelta porque la bebe no dejaba de moverse, pero escucho tu voz y paro- sonrío acariciando su vientre

-Parece que me extrañaba- volvió a besar a su esposa- y también te extraño mucho-

La rubia canceló el paseo para después, decidió quedarse acurrucada junto a su esposa hasta que llegara la hora de la cita para mirar la casa.

Lea miraba la casa con detenimiento ante la explicación del agente mobiliario.

Al terminar la visita, el sujeto les dio un tiempo a solas en ella para que hablaran

-Es perfecta, ¿no crees?- pregunto ilusionada la rubia.

Lea se movió por la casa ante la mirada de su esposa

-Es más linda de lo que me imagine, perfecta para formar nuestra familia, la ubicación es inigualable y el precio razonable- sonrío

Al día siguiente firmarían los papeles para hacerlo oficial y también la visita de Lea terminaría.

Por lo que Dianna fue envidiosa y esos días no estuvo para nadie más que para su esposa

-El siguiente paso sería elegir las cosas para el cuarto de la bebe- dijo Lea

-Debemos dejar de decirle bebé y llamarla por su nombre-

-Me gustaría esperar hasta verla para elegir el nombre, su nombre- se acercó a su esposa

-¿Para ver de qué tiene cara? A veces los nombres no combinan las caras de las personas- hizo una mueca graciosa- me gusta tu idea, y sobre el cuarto podemos mirar en internet algunas ideas-

-Si, eso había pensado pero lo podemos dejar para después...ahora tengo una creciente necesidad de ti- beso los labios de su esposa- creo que es el embarazo-

Dianna rió al escuchar lo último, ya que era su excusa para pedirle que le hiciera el amor.

Después de firmar los papeles, fueron a una tienda especializada en muebles para bebés.

Compraron ropa para la bebe, algunos utensilios, el portabebe y eligieron algunos muebles para la habitación.

-Lo bueno es que solo íbamos a mirar- dijo divertida Dianna

-Eran excelentes promociones además están hermosos los muebles- dijo Lea con una sonrisa

Pasaron lo que quedaba del día en su departamento. Se dieron una ducha juntas que terminó en la cama.

Aún el sol no salía cuando Lea ya estaba lista para partir. Entro a su habitación mirando a su esposa en la cama con apenas la sabana cubriendo su desnudez.

Se acercó a ella besándola por el rostro para despertarla

-Aún tengo sueño- se quejó la rubia

-Lo sé amor, pero es hora de irme-

Con esa frase hizo que se sentará en la cama,descubriendo su pecho desnudo

-Me encantan tus pechos- dijo con lujuria logrado una sonrisa en la rubia

-Te acompaño- Lea se lo impidió

-El taxi no tarda en llamar, mejor duerme...sólo quería despedirme y decirte que en un mes estoy de regreso junto a ustedes- beso los labios de su amor.

El mes se había compartido en más, ya era cuando regresiva para el nacimiento y Lea no se encontraban con ella.

El ánimo de la rubia no era el mejor, aunque tenía a su familia,mejor amiga incluso a sus suegros se sentía sola.

Lea debería de acompañarla en las clases de parto, en cambio Naya era quien la acompañaba y gracias a ella no había abandonado las clases.

Ella estaba amueblando su casa con ayuda de sus hermanos quienes armaron la habitación de la pequeña.

Cada noche que hablaban era la misma excusa, falta poco para regresar, lo siento.

Ella lo sentía porque se estaba perdiendo el crecimiento de su hija, solo esperaba que estuviera para el nacimiento de esta.

En otro estado Lea terminaba un nuevo concierto. Tenía la adrenalina a full, decidió hablarle a su esposa pero esta no le contesto.

Algo frustrada fue con Camila

-¿Por qué esa carita?-

-Porque Di no me contesta el teléfono- hizo una mueca de malestar

-Para escuchar decirte que ya vas a regresar y retrasarlo- le dijo

Camila siempre había sido directa con ella, para bien o para mal

-Es mi trabajo- se excusó

-Tu trabajo Lea, es a lado de tu esposa, tu hija puede nacer en cualquier momento. No sé tú pero yo mañana me regreso a Atlanta para mí hoy termino el tour...-

-Aún faltan algunas fechas...-

-Hace 2 semanas que terminó tu trabajo aquí, ya deberías de estar con ellas, dime la verdad ¿qué haces aún aquí?- la miro sería

-Yo...-suspiro - ten...tengo miedo, me convertiré en mamá y no...-

-¿Tienes miedo a miles de kilómetros de tu esposa? Imagínate cómo está Dianna, sin tu apoyo, sin tu presencia...Sarfati ponte los pantalones y ve con ella, le tienes que dar apoyo, es ella quien tendrá a tu hija, quien sufrirá en el parto...es hora de que realmente sientes cabeza y eches raíces-

Dianna se levantó incomoda del vientre, por momentos le dolía, era normal según dijo el médico y entre más seguido fuera el dolor el nacimiento llegaría.

El estar sola le causaba algo de temor pues si pasaba algo no había nadie quien la ayudara por lo que aceptaría la oferta de su madre de irse con ellos.

Estaba terminando su maleta cuando escucho la puerta del departamento.

-Isa, ayúdame, me iré a vivir con ustedes- gritó desde su habitación

-¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó Les, dejando a un lado su maleta

Dianna se giró a mirarla, no sabía que su esposa regresaría, la noche anterior lo le había contestado el teléfono pues ya sabría lo que le diría. Y si era sincera no esperaba ver aún a su esposa, ya se había mentalizado para que Naya estuviera con ella durante el parto.

Iba a responder a Lea pero un fuerte dolor hizo que tomara haciendo en la cama.

La morena se acercó rápidamente a ella

-¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien?-

-Si...-cerraba los ojos por el intenso dolor- duele, el doctor dijo que es normal, se está acomodando para nacer- le explico mientras respiraba como le enseñaron en el curso

Lea acariciaba el vientre

-¿Te ibas de casa?- preguntó cuándo observó que Di se encontraba mejor

-Sí, no sabía cuándo volverías, y tenía miedo de estar sola-

-Lo siento- contestó después de unos segundos de silencio- debería de haber estado acá hace tiempo-

-Me alegra que estés acá ahora- la abrazo

Lea apretó a su esposa. Lo que quedaba del embarazo no se despegaría de ella.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, consintió a su mujer en todos los caprichos que deseaba. Organizó toda la mudanza de casa.

Decidieron que llegarían a la casa nueva con la bebe, por lo que tenían tiempo para amueblarla y empacar las cosas.

Lea se puso los pantalones, tal como Camila le había dicho...

Tomo junto a su esposa las últimas clases de parto y otras extras para estar al tanto.

Lea se encontraba preparando una comida ligera, pues la rubia se había levantado con malestar estomacal.

-¡Lea! ¡Amor!- escucho los gritos de la rubia desde su habitación

Lea apago la estufa y corrió.

Se encontró con su esposa gimiendo de dolor y con un líquido debajo de ella.

Su alarma se activó, y lo más tranquila que podía, se acercó a ayudarla

-Creo que la bebe ya quiere nacer, ¿puedes caminar?- Dianna asintió - ve caminando a la entrada, tomó los bolsos y nos vamos-

Lea abrió el closet y tomo los bolsos que apenas unos días prepararon para su esposa e hija.

Corrió a la cocina para inspeccionar que hubiera apagado la estufa, tomó las llaves.

Ayudó a su esposa a caminar hasta el elevador e ir al auto.

Mientras bajaban envió un mensaje a Camila que sería la encargada de avisar a todos.

Llegaron al auto lo más rápido que pudieron. Las contracciones eran más fuertes y seguidas.

Lea comenzó a cantar en el auto y mágicamente el dolor se calmaba.

Lo que resto de camino Lea cantaba la primera canción que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Llegaron al hospital y unos camilleros ayudaron a la rubia a bajar.

Lea iba detrás de ella, con los nervios de punta.

La pasaron al piso de maternidad y la cambiaron.

-Amor, ¿les avisaste a todos?- preguntó en un momento de tranquilidad

-Si, le envié un mensaje a Camila, ella avisaría a todos...¿cómo estás tú?- preguntó tomándola de la mano

-Siento que en cualquier momento reviento...aaahhh- de nuevo el dolor se hizo presente

El medico llego a revisarle y le dijeron que estaba a nada de nacer por lo que la llevaron a la sala de partos.

Lea seguía a una enfermera para cambiarse. En el camino se encontró con sus padres y suegros

-Hola, ya va a nacer...voy a cambiarme- fue todo lo que les dijo

Se cambio rápido y ya estaba a lado de la rubia

-No tardaste nada- le dijo Di al sentirla a su lado

-No quiero separarme de ti, de ustedes- beso suave sus labios

Iba media hora de parto cuando un fuerte llanto inundó la habitación

Dianna lloraba de felicidad y de cansancio

-Nacio,es hermosa- le explico Lea mirando a la bebe sin separarse de su esposa

Una enfermera acercó a su hija a ellas

-Felicidades mamas,es hermosa y saludable-

Colocó a la bebe en el pecho de la rubia, que la acaricio maravillada. Lea miraba con detenimiento para rasgo de su hija

-Toma a nuestra hija- la animó la rubia

Con algo de temor lo hizo, sonrío cuando la pequeña tomó su dedo.

-Creo que ya tengo el nombre perfecto- dijo embobada mirándola

-Yo también lo tengo- dijo con una sonrisa Dianna mirando a sus dos amores

 _ **N/A: Feliz Navidad a tod os quien leen la historias, gracias por seguir leyendo y mis mejores deseos!**_


	56. Chapter 56

Las chicas no podían estar más que felices con la llegada de Maya, al final habían escogido ese nombre para la pequeña castaña clara.

Lea organizo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida e inauguración de su nueva casa con sus amigos y familiares para recibir a su esposa e hija.

Cuando se quedaron solas el verdadero trabajo inicio. Cada vez que la pequeña se levantaba durante la noche Lea también lo hacía para acompañar a Dianna.

Entre ambas bañaban a la pequeña cada noche, y cuando está dormida, se tomaban su tiempo para pasarla en pareja, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo miraban algún capitulo abrazadas en la cama hasta que el sueño las vencía.

-Hola mis amores – saludo Lea llegando a la cocina

-Hola, ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto la rubia acunando a Maya

-Fui por un regalo para ti – sonrió

Se acercó para besar a la rubia, dejo un sobre en la mesa y le pidió a la bebe

-Se supone que lo tienes que abrir – la ánimo a tomar el sobre mientras le hacía caras a su hija

Di lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Al terminar miro a su esposa

-Muchas gracias, pero no… - dejo el sobre

-Amor, no hay problema, estamos a poco de abrir la academia y no te podré ayudar mucho con Maya, quiero que descanses aunque sea un poco – dijo tratando de convencerla

-Pero es muy pequeña aún…no has estado sola con ella…- comenzó a enumerar las razones del porque no debía

-Ya tiene 2 meses, te puedes sacar la leche que le toca para alimentarla, no he estado sola porque no has querido pero estoy muy segura que poder cuidar a mi hija – la miro seria - ¿o acaso desconfías de mí?-

Para Dianna estaba siendo difícil decidir, no se había separado de su pequeña durante los 2 meses, y las únicas veces que Lea la cuidaba era cuando ella se bañaba. Pero no era culpa de la morena sino que ella no lo permitía por temor.

-Vale…lo hare – el rostro de Lea se ilumino – iré al spa con Naya pero al primer problema me vendré de inmediato, igual quiero que me mandes mensajes para saber que todo está bien –

-Lo hare amor, si estas más tranquila pero tienes que descansar…estos dos meses has hecho un trabajo increíble con nuestra hija – se acercó para dejarle un dulce beso en los labios

Dianna estaba parada en la puerta de entrada cuando vio bajar a Lea sin la bebé

-Ya se quedó dormidita, el alimento está preparado, todo está en orden rubia – paso sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa

-No se te olviden los mensajes y fotos – se lo recordé haciendo que Lea rodará los ojos

Lea la acerco más a ella y la comenzó a besar de manera hambrienta

-Te extrañaremos –

Le abrió la puerta, el auto de Naya ya estaba frente. La empujo y cerró la puerta.

Dianna camino un poco nostálgica con su amiga

-Cambia esa cara, Lea y Maya sobrevivieran, nosotros nos iremos a descansar –

En cuanto vio el auto arrancar, suspiro. Debía confesar que estaba un poco nerviosa.

Subió a su habitación para acomodar su ropa dando vueltas a la habitación de Maya para revisar que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando despertó la pequeña, le cambio el pañal y bajaron para tomar un poco de sol en el jardín. Le hablo a Camila para invitarla a dar una vuelta con su pequeña, la cual acepto con gusto.

Preparo el bolso con todo lo necesario para su salida, guardo la carriola en el maletero y coloco a su pequeña en el asiento especial.

No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño parque donde Camila ya las esperaba. Se acercó para ayudar a su amiga.

Una vez que Maya estaba lista en su carriola caminaron por el parque mientras hablaban sobre la apertura de la academia.

Se sentaron en una banca donde podían mirar a algunos niños jugar, Lea saco a su pequeña y le pidió a su amiga que le tomará una foto para enviársela a la rubia con la descripción "salimos a pasear, todo bien J"

Después del paseo Lea llego con su pequeña a casa, donde le dio de comer y se preparó su comida.

Ambas tomaron una pequeña siesta antes de que el olor a popó despertará a la morena que inmediato fue a cambiar a su hija.

De nuevo bajaron a la sala donde dejo a su pequeña en una silla mientras ella le tocaba algunas canciones al azar logrando sacarle algunas risas a su hija.

Aprovecho esos momentos para volver a enviarle una foto a su esposa con la descripción "Ya comimos, ya dormimos y ahora estamos cantando, besos".

Naya miraba divertida a su amiga que estaba más pendiente de su celular que del hombre guapo que masajeaba su espalda.

-Te has vuelto muy gay – dijo Naya una vez que estuvieron solas

-¿De qué hablas? – miro a su amiga dejando el celular a su lado

-El tipo que te estaba tocando, era un bombón comestible – hizo un gesto obsceno – y tu ni lo miras – negó

-Si lo mire, era muy guapo pero mi mujer está mucho mejor – la morena rodó los ojos

-Ese dios no lo ves dos veces- dijo incorporándose – y voltea a otro lado, siento tu mirada desnudándome – dijo consiguiendo que su amiga se avergonzara

-Lo vuelvo a repetir Lea está mucho mejor que tu –

-No creo que tenga este par de chicas- dejo caer su toalla un poco para mostrar sus pechos desnudos

-¡Naya! Cúbrete – le pidió totalmente roja

En casa Lea terminaba de bañar a la pequeña, colocándole su pijama de conejos rosados

-Ya quedamos limpias para dormir – la tomo en brazos, miro su reloj – todavía falta para que mamá llegue, podemos mirar dibujos animados hasta que sea la hora de dormir – propuso

Llevo a la pequeña hasta su cama, donde se acostó con ella sobre su pecho, colocó una canal de dibujos animados, los más adecuados a su edad que encontró.

Dianna regresaba más relajada a su casa, tenía que agradecerle a su esposa el regalo, pues lo necesitaba, necesitaba un tiempo para ella y con su mejor amiga.

Al ingresar a su casa la encontró en silencio y solo la luz de la cocina prendida. Camino despacio hasta su habitación donde solo estaba la luz que emitía la televisión.

Se encontró con una imagen que no tardo en capturar. Su hija estaba dormida sobre el pecho de su esposa que también se encontraba dormida.

Los meses siguieron pasando y la academia por fin estaba funcionando, Camila y Lea invitaron algunos amigos para dar clases ya que tenían mucha demanda y no querían saturarse.

Por lo que Lea solo daba algunas clases en la mañana para tener libre la tarde y quedarse con sus chicas.

Dianna había regresado al trabajo tomando solo algunas horas donde Lea cuidaba a la pequeña en la academia, al salir la rubia iba por su hija para llevarla a casa.

Estaban por ser su aniversario y la rubia tenía el regalo perfecto. Había rentado una cabaña en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad donde pasarían las 3 un fin de semana.

-¿Qué en el pueblo no venden comida? – pregunto Naya manejando el carrito del supermercado

-Quiero hacerle una cena especial y no sé si venden las cosas allá, por eso me aseguro – dijo mirando su lista para saber que le faltaba

-La pequeña ya se durmió y si seguimos aquí hare lo mismo – se quejó cual niña pequeña

-No puedo creer que Maya se comporte mejor que tú, para la otra no te traigo –

-Hablas como una madre- se volvió a quejar

-¿Adivina qué? Soy madre…ahora vamos a los vinos –

Naya hizo un pequeño puchero para después seguir a su amiga

Lea llego a casa después de una reunión de trabajo. Se encontró con la rubia en la cocina.

-¿Maya se durmió? – pregunto después de saludar a su esposa

-Sí, fuimos a pasear con Naya y llego cansada –

-Te tengo una excelente noticia – dijo muy emocionada

Dianna se sentó para prestarle toda su atención

-El próximo fin de semana, van a grabar un video clip y nos pidieron que nosotros fuéramos las bailarinas, que hiciéramos toda la coreografía-

-¿El próximo fin de semana? – pregunto, para asegurarse que había escuchado bien

-Sí, desde el jueves comenzaremos con la coreografía, el viernes la enseñaremos a los bailarines, que serán de nuestros alumnos y grabar sábado y domingo…esto le dará mucha publicidad a la academia –

La morena esperaba una reacción más animada por parte de su esposa, pero solo se encontró con la mirada seria de su parte

-Olvidas que el próximo fin de semana es nuestro aniversario y tenemos planes para ir a la cabaña-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, lo tengo anotado en el celular, pero podemos cambiarlo de fecha, esto es importante – dijo acercándose a su esposa y tomarla de las manos

-¿Más importante que nuestro aniversario? ¿Qué nuestra familia? – dijo afectada

-No lo cancelaremos, solo cambiaremos la fecha –

Trato de besar a la rubia pero esta se alejó, levantándose

-Tenemos tiempo planeando esta salida, nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia, tuve…estoy haciendo algunas horas extras para poder tomar esos días…pague más por la cabaña porque no querían darme esas fecha… -

-No te preocupes por el dinero, podemos elegir otra sino está disponible…-

-No me importa el dinero Lea…-se tomó unos segundos para calmarse - Camila puede hacerse cargo del video sin problema, podemos tomarnos estos días para nosotras, hemos tenido mucho trabajo, descuidado nuestra relación…solo te pido un fin de semana contigo y nuestra hija – le explico

Maya comenzó a llorar, Dianna miro a su esposa y fue por su hija.

Lea se quedó en la cocina pensando que hacer.

Algunos días pasaron y las chicas no volvieron a hablar del tema.

El jueves llego, Lea se levantó temprano para ir a la academia a preparar la coreografía, dejo un suave beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se despidió de su pequeña que seguía dormida.

Durante el camino aún no sabía bien que hacer. Por un lado entendía el punto de Dianna pero por el otro estaba la oportunidad que posicionar su academia.

-Por la cara que traes parece que no has hablado con la rubia – dijo Camila llegando a su lado

-No lo he hecho, no sé porque es tan cabezota y no acepta cambiar la fecha del viaje, solo serán unos días – se quejó

-La rubia organizo todo, me pidió que organizara tu agenda para que estuvieras libre…está preparando este viaje desde hace tiempo…sabes que puedes ir, no te necesitamos aquí – lo último lo dijo suave, sabía que su amiga se podía molestar

-¿Qué no me necesitan aquí? Somos la imagen de la academia, no puedo irme… el director del video me contacto a mi directamente para hacer el video…eso no lo entiende ella – finalmente exploto dejando sola a su amiga

Camila la miro negando, su amiga tenía problemas en saber sus prioridades.

Por la noche Lea llego a su casa totalmente cansada después de tanto baile. Fue directa a su habitación donde se encontró a la pequeña Maya sobre la cama rodeada de almohada jugando con unos peluches mientras la rubia guardaba prendas en una pequeña maleta

-Buenas noches, amor – se acercó para besar la mejilla de la rubia que se encontraba seria, enseguida le hizo cosquillas a su pequeña antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla – iré a ducharme –

Se perdió en el baño, Dianna miro la puerta por unos segundos. Conocía bien a la morena, sabía que no sacaría el tema o preguntaría sobre porque estaba haciendo la maleta.

-Maya, nosotros nos iremos aunque tu madre no quiera – dijo mirando a su bebé que soltó una pequeña risa

Cuando salió del baño, la habitación se encontraba vacía, salió al pasillo y escucho la voz de su esposa en la habitación de la pequeña.

-Alguien huele a bebé sucio – dijo con voz graciosa haciendo muecas

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa tierna imagen, se acercó abrazando a la rubia por la espalda

-Llegue a la hora del baño – dejo un beso sobre el cuello de la rubia

La rubia se movió un poco incomoda, dándole a su hija

-Cuídala mientras preparo el agua – camino al baño

Lea miro a su esposa irse

-Parece que mamá está molesta – su bebé la miro seria

Bañaron a Maya entre juegos, Lea le toco colocarle el pijama para que la rubia le preparará la leche.

Lea decidió que ella le daría de cenar a su hija, Di acepto y bajo a la cocina a seguir preparándose para el viaje.

-¿Por qué guardas todas esas cosas? Pensé que hoy prepararías mi comida favorita –

-La voy a preparar pero no hoy, sino el sábado en nuestro aniversario – contesto sin mirar a la morena

-¿Todavía tienes la idea de ir al viaje? – pregunto cansada

-No tengo la idea, es un hecho que iré…-miro a su esposa – es tu decisión si vienes con nosotros o no – guardo las ultimas cosas en una hielera

-Hablar de esto de nuevo no traerá nada nuevo –

-Ya no hay nada de qué hablar, ambas somos adultas capaces de decidir…apaga la luz cuando subas –

Le dejo un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y tomo rumbo a su habitación.

Dianna se encontraba muy nerviosa, sabía que Lea no iría con ellas pero una pequeña parte de ella se aferraba a la posibilidad de que cambiara de idea y las acompañara, aferrada a esa esperanza se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia aprovecho que Maya estaba dormida aún para guardar todas las cosas necesarias para su viaje.

Miro su celular, le había enviado un mensaje a Lea para avisarle que a las 12 saldría, faltaban menos de 20 minutos y su esposa no aparecía.

Cuando terminaba de arreglar a su pequeña, escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapará de su boca.

Tomo todo lo que quedaba de la bebe y bajo junto a ella.

Se encontró a Lea buscando unos papeles.

-Viniste- dijo emocionada la rubia

-Sí, se me olvido unos papeles para hoy – dijo entretenida buscando entre una pila de papeles sin mirar a su esposa

Dianna apretó los labios para evitar contestar y camino a su auto.

-Por fin lo encontré – contesto Lea creyendo que su esposa estaba aún.

Escucho las puertas del auto abrirse por lo que se asomó a la entrada. La rubia cerraba la puerta de atrás después de colocar a su hija en la silla de auto

-Te vas…- dijo molesta la morena

-Te lo dije ayer, me iba a ir contigo o sin ti – dijo sin mirarla, tratando de ser fuerte

-Tiene que dejar de ser caprichosa – se acercó a ella evitando que abriera la puerta del conductor

-Por favor Lea, no quiero pelear más…ambas hemos decidido, todo está dicho –

Lea estaba bastante enojada, no creía que la rubia se fuera junto a su hija.

-Tú lo decidiste, ¿no pensabas decirme? – le grito, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lagrimas

-Te envié un mensaje avisándote que me iría a las 12, cuando te escuche pensé que habías cambiado de idea, pero fui una idiota –

El sonido del celular de la morena corto la conversación. Contesto haciendo que Di logrará abrir la puerta

-Claro, ya voy para allá – dijo Lea antes de colgar


	57. Chapter 57

Cuando colgó el celular, vio cómo se alejaba el auto junto a su esposa e hija. Maldijo rumbo a su auto.

Dianna trataba de controlar las lágrimas que se le escapaban. A veces era muy ingenua, pensaba que Lea entraría a razón, eso era lo que más le dolía.

La morena llego a la academia bastante molesta, le conto a Camila lo que había pasado en su casa esperando que estuviera de su lado pero paso todo lo contrario aumentando su molestia.

Cuando Di llego a la cabaña, los dueños se encontraban esperándola, miro que su pequeña estaba dormida en su silla para salir a encontrarse con ellos.

-Buenas tardes, soy Dianna Agron – saludó a la pareja de ancianos

-Buenas tardes, aquí tienes las llaves, nosotros nos encontramos en la casa de frente – señalo otra pequeña cabaña – por si necesitas algo – dijo el señor amable, la rubia asintió

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la señora, volvió a asentir aguantando las ganas de llorar – No lo pareces pero no quiero ser metiche, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirnos, nos encanta tener compañía – le sonrió de manera cálida

Dianna solo pudo abrazar a la señora de agradecimiento y sobre todo porque lo necesitaba.

La pareja se despidió. La rubia mando un mensaje para avisarle a Naya que había llegado, después de pensarlo un poco también le envió un mensaje a su esposa.

Ya instalada en la cabaña decidió aprovechar el tiempo y descansar. Salió a recorrer el pueblo con tu pequeña que miraba maravillada los perros que veían por el camino.

-Te encantan los perros, creo que es hora de tener uno en casa, lo hablaremos con mamá – su hija la miraba seria

Después de recorrer unas cuadras más llego a un pequeño restaurante en el cual decidió comer algo.

Pasaba un rato agradable con su pequeña cuando un hombre se acercó a su mesa

-Hola, ¿Dianna…Agron? – pregunto el chico obteniendo la atención de la rubia que antes la tenía en su pequeña

-Si…-pregunto un tanto dudosa

-Hola, soy Ben – sonrió el chico

-Ben, por dios, que cambiado estas – se levantó para darle un pequeño abrazo

-Tú sigues igual de linda – miro a la bebé – asumo que es tu hija –

-Sí, es mi hija Maya, ¿si quieres toma asiento con nosotras? –

-¿Seguro que tu esposo no se molestará? –dijo mirando por el lugar

-No, ella no pudo acompañarnos al vieja – hizo una mueca triste

-¿Ella? Vaya, no pensé…que… -

-Ni yo lo pensé, solo se dieron las cosas, me conquisto por completo…es una gran mujer – no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su esposa - ¿Pero tú que haces aquí? –

-Estoy terminando un proyecto para el pueblo, como sabes estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles pero ya regresaré a Atlanta , ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? –

-Solo vine por el fin de semana, tendría que ser unas vacaciones familiares pero mi esposa tuvo trabajo…importante y no pudo, así que solo somos mi hija y yo –

Lea llegaba bastante cansada a su casa. Al ingresar sintió la soledad en ella, no había pasado un día y sentía que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su esposa e hija.

Había leído el mensaje de Dianna pero con tanto trabajo no pudo contestar y la verdad no quería hacerlo porque sabría que terminarían peleando por mensaje. Decidió que lo mejor sería que cada una se tomara estos días para relajarse y hablar educadamente a su regreso.

Maya dormía plácidamente en su cuna de viaje ante la mirada atenta de su madre que hablaba con Naya

-¿Entonces te encontraste con Ben, tu ex…tu primer amor? – preguntaba Naya

-Sí, aunque no fue mi primer amor, el primero fue Kevin de kínder- rio recordando esa época

-Bueno, pero recuerdo que lloraste como una margarita cuando terminaste con Ben, tenías un altar de él – se burlo

-¡Calla! –dijo bajo para no despertar a su hija – Fue mi crush por 2 años hasta que me hizo caso, creo que era normal…no me lo creía cuando me invito a la feria – bebió de su copa de vino

-Me hiciste pellizcarte varias, estabas tan embobada con él, eran muy empalagosos, eso lo recuerdo perfecto –

-Me acuerdo que comparaba mucho a Harry con él…- dijo melancólica

-Por eso no funciono su relación, Ben era un príncipe y Harry un rebelde con cara de niño bueno, pero algo bueno salió de todo esto –

-Así es Naya, una linda morena –

-Hablando en serio, ¿no sentiste nada cuando lo viste después de tanto tiempo? – pregunto chismosa

-Me dio mucho gusto verlo, te puedo decir que sigue igual de guapo y caballeroso pero nada romántico creo que me volví muy gay – pudo escuchar la sonora carcajada de su amiga a través del celular – me despido que mañana nos llevará a conocer unos lugares por aquí cerca, gracias por todo Nayaya –

-Ojala pudiera estar con ustedes pero será para la próxima que Lea se ponga sus moños, cuídense, besos a ambas –

Dianna al colgar, reviso y contesto los mensajes de su familia y se decepciono de no ver ninguno de su esposa.

El sábado tal como le había comentado a su amiga, Ben se ofreció a llevarla a conocer el pueblo quedando fascinada encantada con el lugar.

Para comer decidieron parar en un parque donde había puestos de comida, Ben se ofreció a traer la comida para que ella pudiera darle de comer a su hija.

Cuando llego el chico una señora se acercó a ellos para decirles que hacían una hermosa familia. Ambos no evitaron ruborizarse

-Muchas gracias señora, pero solo somos amigos – contesto el chico educado

-¿Cómo va ser? Si la pequeña tiene rasgos tuyos – sentencio bastante decidida la señora

Ben iba a contestar pero la rubia con una seña le dijo que no lo hiciera

-Gracias señora, que tenga linda tarde- dijo Dianna para sacarse a la anciana

-Eso fue muy raro- dijo mirando a la bebé

-Suele pasar, a veces hay que dejar que las personas crean cosas que no son, porque si les explicas la realidad es mucho peor, así que si ella piensa que somos familia bien por ella – dijo como si nada la rubia dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa

A Lea sentía que ni el sol la calentaba, el director hacia lo que quería con las coreografías por más que ella le explicaba que eso no era lo que había pedido el cantante, solo se arreglaría hasta mañana cuando este llegará para grabar su parte.

Por otro lado no tenía noticias de su esposa e hija, ni un mensaje ni una foto…en un momento de arrebato marco a su esposa pero este la mandaba directo a buzón haciendo que su enojo aumentará, aunque sabía que el lugar tenía poca recepción celular.

-¿Segura que no quieres salir a despejarte? – le pregunto Camila

-No, lo que quiero es matar al idiota del director, no sé cómo lo puedes soportar –

-Se llama paciencia Lea, algo que tú nunca has tenido cuando se trata del baile, siempre haces lo que quieres –

-Claro, porque se lo que hago, vivo de esto y estoy muy segura que se más que ese idiota –

-Relájate, no puedes hacer nada…ve a casa…mañana será otro día –

-No quiero irme a casa porque no hay nadie, Dianna no contesta el teléfono –

-Pudiste irte con ellas, te dije que estas cosas no eran para ti, con que solo hubieras hecho la coreo yo me hubiera encargado de lo demás, así que te aguantas…si quieres vamos a mi departamento, va a ir Jason y unos amigos a tomar cervezas –

Lea termino aceptando el plan de su amiga, aunque el enojo seguía bastante presente.

El domingo por la mañana la rubia comenzaba a guardar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso. La noche anterior se la había pasado jugando con su pequeña y durmiendo juntas en la cama.

Terminaba de acomodar las cosas en el maletero cuando Ben llegó a ella

-Llegue a tiempo para despedirme –

-Aún no nos vamos, desayunaremos y luego tomamos camino, ¿ya desayunaste? –

El chico negó, la rubia lo invito a desayunar, mientras ella preparaba le pidió que cargará a Maya, que era mañana estaba más inquieta que otras veces.

-Ben, ¿Qué raza era el perro que tenían en tu casa? – pregunto desde la cocina

-Maxus era un Beagle, ¿estás buscando uno? –

-Si, a Maya le encantan los perros y creo que es tiempo de tener uno en casa, y la verdad que el tuyo me encantaba –

-Si lo deseas, pudo conseguirte uno…-

-Primero quiero hablarlo con Lea, pero ya tengo tu teléfono cualquier cosa te aviso – el chico asintió

La locación del video era en unas fábricas abandonadas, llevaban la mitad del video antes de que el director y Lea comenzarán a discutir por el mismo hecho de ayer, al final el cantante decidió darle la razón a la morena, por que la idea del director era una tontería.

Salió a recorrer un poco el lugar, para relajarse y regresar a terminar el video cuando algo llamo su atención. En una esquina se encontraba una pequeña bola de pelos gris, se acercó pensando que era un gatito, si lo era le avisaría a Camila porque ella no era amante de estos animales.

El pequeño animal levanto su carita y se dio cuenta que era un perrito. Se colocó en cuclillas para acariciar con cuidado al cachorro y hablarle tierno, pues se notaba que tenía bastante miedo.

Cuando el cachorro tuvo más confianza, se levantó y camino dentro de una caja de cartón, la morena lo siguió con la mirada encontrándose con uno cachorro pero de color blanco.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento para ganarse la confianza del pequeño y los tomo.

-Hey, Lea te estamos esperando, ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunto al ver a su amiga con una caja de cartón

-Caminando me entre con estos cachorritos, son hembras, no podía dejarlos ahí…están desnutridos- dijo triste

Dejo a los pequeños en el tráiler que la producción les había dado con agua para volver al trabajo.

Terminaron de grabar por la noche, después de las despedidas y agradecimientos Lea llevó a los cachorros a un hospital veterinario para que los checarán.

Dianna llego a la casa y por la ausencia de luz supo que Lea no estaba aún. Bajo a su hija para dejarla en el corral que tenían en la sala mientras baja las cosas.

Terminaba de acomodar las cosas cuando Lea apareció en la puerta con una caja de cartón

-Hola – dijo simplemente dejando la caja para volver al auto

A la rubia le extraño el comportamiento pero no le prestó atención, tomo a su pequeña en brazos para darle de cenar.

La morena volvió a entrar con otra caja dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo eso? – señalo la rubia

Lea sonrió a mirar a sus chicas, se acercó rápido para besar las mejillas de madre e hija.

-Me encontré estas hermosuras en el lugar donde grabamos – dijo sacando a las cachorritas de la caja que miraban todo con miedo

Al verlas Maya comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, Lea fue a tomarla en brazos para acercarla y las tocará

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo acercándose a su esposa para mirarlas de cerca

-Hablamos de tener una mascota y bueno…tendremos dos –

-¿Ya lo decidiste tú? ¿Sin preguntármelo? – dijo a la defensiva

La morena suspiro antes de contestar

-No podía dejarlas allá, el veterinario me dijo que por su desnutrición llegan mucho tiempo solos y apenas tienen 2 meses, si lo prefieres podemos quedarnos con una pero me partiría el corazón separar a las hermanas-

Una de las perritas se colocó detrás de otra pidiendo protección. La de adelante parecía estar atenta a cualquier peligro que pudiera existir.

-Son muy lindas para separarlas, las tendremos que educar y el jardín es amplio para las dos –

-Yei, mami acepto a las cachorritas- la morena festejo con su hija que estaba encantado con los animalitos

-Dame a Maya, que la bañare mientras acomodas a las nuevas integrantes –

Lea acomodo a las pequeñas en el salón de familiar, coloco las camas una a lado de otra, junto a un gran tazón de agua y otros tazones con comida especial.

Cuando subía paso por la habitación de su hija que ya estaba dormida, beso su cabecita.

En su habitación Dianna terminaba de salir del baño ya con pijama

-Mañana tendremos que comprarles sus collares y elegir sus nombres – dijo masajeando su cuello

-Bien, por la tarde podemos ir – dijo simplemente

-Me daré un baño que tuve unos días horribles –

-¿Podemos hablar antes? Esta tensión que se siente no me dejará dormir – pidió tranquila la rubia, Lea asintió – Creo que ambas actuamos mal…. –

-Lo siento Di, debí haber ido con ustedes, no me necesitaban todo el tiempo allá, fui egoísta y no vi todo lo que habías preparado para nuestro aniversario…tu eres siempre la que organiza los aniversario y yo solo estoy pasiva, no hago nada para demostrarte cuando te amo, solo quería decirte eso – se acercó a ella para dejarle un suave beso

Dianna no esperaba esa respuesta y actitud de Lea. Ella venia preparada para una discusión y fue lo que menos obtuvo. Simplemente Lea acepto toda la culpa cuando ella también la tuvo.

Escucho la ducha abrirse por lo que no dudo ni un momento en entrar con su esposa.

Lea se sobresaltó al sentir a su esposa detrás de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se giro

Se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia

-Yo también soy culpable, pude cambiar el día pero me dolió que no le dieras importancia a nuestro aniversario –

-Claro que le doy importancia – paso sus brazos por la espalda de la rubia para acercarla a ella – Feliz Aniversario atrasado amor – beso a su esposa

 _ **N/A: nuevo capítulo a mitad de semana, necesito un poco de ayuda con los nombres para las perritas :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer y sobre todo comentar :D**_


	58. Chapter 58

Lea se encontraba preparando el desayuno cantando para divertir a su pequeña que la miraba desde su silla.

-No sé por qué siento que te estas burlando de mi pequeña – se acercó a besar a su pequeña se reía ante los burlescos movimientos que hacia – cuando tengas más edad te tocará bailar conmigo-

La morena estaba más que feliz esa mañana, ya que había tenía una excelente noche con su esposa, celebrando su aniversario atrasado. Aún faltaba una sorpresa para su esposa pero no se la daría hasta tenerla completamente planeada.

Llamo a su esposa para avisarle que el desayuno estaba servido. Le estaba dando la papilla a su pequeña cuando llego la rubia saludándola con un corto beso en los labios y acariciar la cabecita de Maya.

-Buenos días, que buena pinta tiene el desayuno –

-Debo decir que me gusto más la cena- sonrió picara haciendo sonrojar a su esposa - ¿ya tienes algún nombre para las pequeñas? –

Señalo a las perritas que jugaban entre ellas en el jardín.

-Estaba pensando en que Maya los eligiera pero creo que aún falta para que comience a hablar – dijo mirando a su pequeña

-Bueno, ella solo dice pequeñas palabras – se quedó pensando unos segundos – podemos llamarlas Bo y Ta – levanto los hombros

Como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Maya comenzó a articular un "Bo" y "Ta", Di sonrió negando.

Al parecer ya tenían nombre para las nuevas integrantes de la familia. Ese mismo día fueron a una tienda para mascotas para terminar de comprar las cosas que necesitaban y hacer sus placas.

Bo era la pequeña blanca que era la más perezosa, prefería tirarse al sol a dormir que jugar con la pelota; Ta, era la gris, la más juguetona y a la que tenían que perseguir para quitarle los zapatos y calcetines.

Maya estaba encantada con los nuevos miembros, sus madres la dejaban en un tapete en el piso donde las perritas se acercaban a ella para jugar.

Era miércoles por la mañana, Dianna se alistaba para irse a trabajar mientras Lea y Maya seguían en pijama.

-Amor, hoy te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia con Maya en sus brazos

-¿A qué se debe si te puede saber? –

-Por nuestro aniversario, solo te diré que Cami pasará por ti a las 8 –

-¿Ella cuidará a Maya? – pregunto acariciando a su pequeña

-Nop, tu mamá lo hará, se la llevaré en la tarde con todo el kit de supervivencia, no es que te corra pero se te hace tarde – beso lento los labios rojos de su esposa.

Al medio día Lea y Maya salieron de su casa rumbo al Mouline Rogue.

Hacía tiempo que Lea había dejado de asistir al lugar, ahora las chicas iban a su academia para ensayar los nuevos bailes.

Su sorpresa consistía en sorprender a la rubia con un baile, por lo que desde el lunes había estado trabajando en eso. La conocía tan bien que sabía que verla bailar la provocaba y con todos los efectos que el club le ofrecía, sin duda le volaría la cabeza.

Entro encontrándose con Britney, que la saludo animada quitándole a Maya de los brazos

-Siempre se olvidan de las madres- dijo dramática la morena

-Es imposible con este pedazo de hermosura – dijo haciendo que la pequeña lanzará una pequeña carcajada – Tu encárgate de ensayar que yo me ocupo de ella –

Vio como la bailarina se alejaba junto a su hija.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde – le dijo Lucy, una nueva bailarina del club experta en baile en pareja

-Maya se levantó temprano de su siesta y quiero asegurarme que todo salga bien –

-Hemos ensayado bastante y en todos nos ha salido perfecto, yo solo espero que tu mujer no quiera cortarme la cabeza –

Lea camino hasta ella. La tomo de la cintura para acercarla a ella

-Mi temor es que quiera un trio contigo –

-Le romperé el corazón, pues no tengo ningún interés en chicas – le contesto alejándose – vamos a comenzar –

Dianna ya se encontraba en su casa, terminaba de darse un baño y miraba su ropa sin saber que ponerse, pues Lea nunca le dijo a qué lugar irían y por más que le marcaba la mandaba a buzón.

Su segunda opción fue llamar a su madre para preguntarle si sabía algo de la sorpresa pero tampoco sabía, solo le dijo que Lea llevó a Maya a las 6 y que pasaría la noche con ellos.

Prefirió esperar a que Camila llegará para preguntarle.

-Se supone que ya deberías estar lista- dijo la morena al verla en bata

-Se supone que tendría que saber que ponerme pero no tengo idea al lugar que voy – la morena rodo los ojos

-Es una salida de noche por lo que puede ser un bar o restaurante y sobre todo algo de fácil acceso…ya sabes para que te pueda meter mano fácil – explico conociendo las intenciones de su amiga

-No puedes ir diciendo eso como si nada, tú crees que me mete mano cuando quiere – pregunto un poco ofendida y ruborizada

-Conozco a Lea, incluso las he visto en…. – comenzó a explicar

-¡Basta! Bajo en 5 minutos – corrió a las escaleras

Lea se encontraba en los camerinos, ya se encontraba vestida y maquillada para el baile que haría junto a Lucy.

Le llego una notificación a su celular, Camila le avisaba que Di estaba ya en el lugar, justo a tiempo pues en solo 5 minutos comenzaba el espectáculo.

La rubia desde que llego al lugar descubrió que la sorpresa era un baile. Había pensado que se trataba una cena en un lujoso restaurante u hotel pero saber que sería un baile sin duda era la mejor sorpresa que podía darle.

Ya no recordaba el último baile que la morena le dio, entre los trabajos, la gira, embarazo y ahora el cuidado de Maya realmente tenían poco tiempo para ellas. Y cuando lo tenían casi nunca había un previo como antes, y realmente lo extrañaba.

Al entrar saludo a la seguridad que le indicaron su lugar preferencial, justo en la barra donde ya la esperaban con una bebida y una sonrisa pícara. Todos sabían que necesitaría más de una bebida para bajar el calor que le provocaría la morena, quizás debería de pedir una bolsa de hielo.

Las luces se apagaron, Dianna se giró para mirar el escenario y le dio un trago a su bebida.

Comenzó a sonar "Oops! I did it again" con la voz de su esposa, esa sorpresa sí que no se la esperaba. Se giró para llamar al barman pero este ya tenia preparado un vaso con mucho hielo.

En cada extremo del escenario aparecieron dos chicas en cada extremo del escenario comenzaron a moverse lento.

La rubia enseguida pudo distinguir a su esposa aún con la mascará que tenía. Las chicas se acercaron, demasiado para el gusto de la rubia, Lea tomo la cintura de Lucy para acercarla aún más a ella, movían las caderas en sincronía con la música.

Lea tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba la rubia. Por un momento cruzan las miradas, Lea le sonrió.

Lucy se acerca hasta ella hacerle un pequeño baile, todo el público grita emocionado.

-No sabía que te gustaban estos lugares – dijo una voz masculina al oído de la rubia haciendo que se sobresaltará

Se giró encontrándose a Ben con una cerveza en la mano

-Debo reconocer que esas 2 chicas…son increíbles…movimientos perfectos…-dijo mirando fijamente el escenario, desabotonándose los primeros botones de su camisa

Dianna volvió la vista al escenario para encontrarse de nuevo a las chicas bailando juntas. Tenía que confesar que al principio los celos hicieron acto de presencia al ver a su mujer bailando con otra chica tan juntas pero ahora los celos se habían ido para que llegarán las hormonas.

Se imaginaba esos movimientos de cadera sobre ella. Las manos recorriendo su pierna en vez de la de la bailarina. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura pero sobre todo la mirada hambrienta de su esposa en ella.

Bastante acalorada miro su vaso ya sin hielo, para su suerte y el de su autocontrol el baile había terminado

Antes de salir del escenario Lea le regala un guiño que varios hombres se lo quieren adjudicar.

-Vaya, parece que me estaba mirando la morena- dijo Ben con el rostro ligeramente rojo

-Estaba mirando para acá pero no era para ti- dijo la rubia girando su cuerpo de nuevo a la barra, Ben soltó una risa

-¿Sabes para quién es? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor, la rubia asintió- ¿Dime quién es el privilegiado?- preguntó curioso

Dianna bebió de su vaso sonriendo. Tímidamente levanto su mano.

-Nah,es joda...además tú estás casada- dijo señalando su anillo

Pronto la rubia siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? -preguntó Lea un poco celosa

Desde el backstage vio a la rubia hablando con el chico por lo que se colocó una chamarra para salir a buscarla, ya que esperaba que la rubia fuera a su encuentro.

-Es Ben, un amigo de hace años-

Ben le ofreció la mano y Lea educada lo saludo

-¿Ahora me crees?- le preguntó con burla la rubia

-¿Eres la esposa de Di?- preguntó el chico

-Si, soy la afortunada de tener a esta gran mujer- le dejó un dulce beso en la mejilla -¿de dónde se conocen?-

Antes de que la rubia contestara, el chico se adelantó

-Fuimos novios hace años y nos encontramos hace poco en el pueblo, déjame felicitarte por tu hija, es muy linda-

Lea solo sonrió, y apretó un poco la cintura de su esposa. La rubia estaba en problemas.

-Pues, gracias por cuidar a mis chicas- dijo Lea educadamente

Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna excusa, estaba molesta, muy molesta, pues Dianna no le hablo nada del encuentro.

-Para mí fue todo un placer- Sonrío Ben, encima el chico era guapo, todo un galán

-Hey, Lea...te buscan en los camerinos- dijo una camarera

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Ben-estrechó las manos- te espero atrás, amor- dejo un beso sobre la mejilla antes de irse

Dianna se giró para mirar a su esposa, y se despidió de su amigo.

Lea hablaba con Lucy, cuando está le indicó que mirara hacia atrás

-Hey, pensé que tardarías más-

-Créeme que no quiero perder más tiempo- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo

-Es mi señal para irme, nos vemos luego Lea- beso su mejilla- un gusto conocerte Dianna- dijo ofreciéndole la mano

Dianna aceptó el saludo

-¿Debo ponerme celosa?- preguntó la rubia

-No,100% heterosexual- se acercó a su esposa

Colocó sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia, se acercó rozando sus labios

-¿Te gusto el baile?- preguntó tentándola evitando besarla

-Me acabe todo el hielo del bar- atrapo los labios de la morena – pero lo que más me gusto fue escuchar tu voz, creo que eso me encendió más -

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa- se separó del beso

Lea se alejó a tomar su bolso. Camino a la salida

-¿Vienes?- preguntó desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Tienes...-señaló su cuerpo- el traje...-

-Lo tendrás que averiguar, vamos-

Durante el camino a casa, ambas hicieron un gran esfuerzo para mantener las manos alejadas.

En cada alto que les tocó se miraban con lujuria.

Al llegar a casa Dianna arrojó ambos bolsas al suelo.

Atacó sin piedad los labios de su esposa. La arrinconó contra la pared.

-Para...para...un poco- dijo Lea tratando de controlar su respiración ahora que la rubia atacaba su cuello

-Vamos a la habitación- mordió su cuello

Tomo a su esposa de la mano llevándola a la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Lea fue quien tomó el control.

Arrojó a la rubia sobre la cama, lentamente se fue quitando la chamarra.

Dianna sentía que moriría con todo el calor que sentía en ese momento.

La morena se acercó para besarla. La rubia pasó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y con sus piernas la atrajo más cerca de ella

-Con ese atuendo me matas...pero me encantas más sin el-

Poco a poco la ropa fue siendo lanzaba por la habitación.

-Joder...me encantan tus piernas- dijo la rubia acariciando sus piernas dejando uno que otro beso sobre ellas

-A mí me encantaría que prestaras mayor atención un poco más al norte- dijo con voz ronca la morena

-Pero que desesperada...para allá voy- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Lea apretaba las sábanas ante las acciones que la rubia realizaba en su centro.

No tardó mucho para que la morena llegara al orgasmo.

-Parece que no he perdido el toque- dijo orgullosa la rubia besando a la morena

-Déjame recuperarme y sabrás lo que es mi toque- hablo tratando de recuperar la respiración

-Mientras lo haces iré por un poco de agua-

Se levanto desnuda y tomó su bata saliendo rumbo a la cocina.

Tardó unos minutos antes de regresar a su habitación.

Al llegar se encontró la cama vacía. Pensó que la morena se encontraría en el baño, por lo que se acercó.

-No estoy en el baño- susurro la morena detrás de ella

La giro, desató la bata y la cargo hasta el tocador que tenían en la habitación.

-Vas a tirarme- dijo entre risas

-Nada de eso, te quedarás aquí sentada mientras yo hago todo el trabajo- beso a su esposa antes de arrodillarse.

Ambas ya se encontraban en la cama, abrazadas y desnudas.

-Extrañaba mucho tenerte desnuda- dijo la rubia estrechando a su esposa

-Tu no me dejas dormir desnuda- dijo besando suave los labios de su esposa

-No, ya que Maya sea grande puede venir a nuestro cuarto y no quiero que te vea desnuda-

-Aún es muy pequeña...-

-Pero luego se te hará costumbre y no quiero preguntas incomoda de nuestros hijos- le regresó el beso

-¿Nuestros hijos?-

-Si, ahora es tu momento para quedarte embarazada-

-Es cierto, pero falta tiempo, Maya es pequeña aún...-

-Dos años más y listo...- volvió a besarla de manera lenta

-Podemos practicar desde ahorita para que nos salga tan lindo como Maya- dijo la morena colocándose sobre su esposa para comenzar a besarla de nuevo

En la mañana Dianna se levantó temprano para alistarse e irse al trabajo.

Cuando terminaba de preparar el desayuno Lea llego a la cocina.

-Buenos días, amor- la abrazo por la espalda

-Buenas, ya está listo el desayuno-

-Pues no te veo en la cama desnuda- dijo separándose de ella para mirarla

-Temo decirte que eso no es posible porque me tengo que ir al trabajo, ¿tú pasaras por Maya?-

-Si,me baño e iré por ella...por cierto tenemos que hablar de tu amiguito...-

-No hay nada de qué hablar, creo que ayer te dejé muy en claro a quién amo es a ti y no necesito mirar a nadie más porque eres todo lo que necesito y quiero- se acercó para besar dulcemente a su esposa- ahora no me quites el tiempo que voy tarde- le dijo cuando vio que la morena le quería decir algo

Lea escucho la puerta cerrarse

-Solo quería decirle que tenía un chupetón pero creo que alguien más en tu trabajo le dirá- dijo mirando a Bo y a Ta

 _ **N/A: un capítulo más para la historia, creo que ya les habia comentado que estamos cerca del final...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!**_


	59. Chapter 59

Para Lea el tiempo pasaba volando, recordaba aún como si fuera ayer cuando nació su pequeña, que ahora tenía 3 años de edad, que aunque su madre biológica era la rubia, físicamente era su copia.

Se encontraba recargada sobre su auto esperando que su pequeña saliera de sus clases de pintura, porque la enana tenía una gran vitalidad y demasiada energía por lo que ambas decidieron que asistiera a clases de pintura y futbol.

-¡Mami! – llego corriendo la pequeña morena

-Hola amor – se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija y abrazarla - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto después de saludarla

-Bien, mira pinte unos perritos como Bo y Ta – dijo animada mostrándole el dibujo

-Son igualitas, seguro a mamá le encantará –

Abrió la puerta trasera para colocar a su hija en su asiente y partir a casa donde una rubia las esperaba.

Dianna terminaba de organizar unos documentos del trabajo, miro su agenda y vio una fecha importante…mañana podrían saber si el tratamiento de Lea había dado resultado.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que pronto su familia creciera.

Había pensado que sería complicado criar a Maya, los primeros meses pensó en solo tenerla a ella pero conforme pasó el tiempo ella y Lea se complementaron tanto que no tenían problema con su pequeña.

Ella escuchaba a sus compañeras de trabajos quejándose de lo difícil que era ser madre, ya que no contaban con el apoyo de sus esposos pero ese no era su caso, por lo que comenzaron semanas atrás con el tratamiento para quedar embarazas de nuevo.

Escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y a su pequeña venir corriendo hacia ella. No dudo en tomarla en brazos y darle un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla.

Maya le platicaba todo lo que había hecho durante sus clases de pintura.

-Me tengo que ir a la academia – informo la morena mirando su reloj – llego antes de la hora de la cena –

Se acercó a su hija dejándole un beso sobre su mejilla, después fue el turno de su esposa, le dejo un beso en los labios que la rubia se encargó de alargar.

La morena llegó a la oficina donde estaba Camila hablando por teléfono

-Acaba de llegar – dijo mirándola – ahora se la paso –

Le tendió el teléfono a Lea que contesto.

Camila miraba atenta la conversación que su amiga tenia por teléfono

-¿Qué querían? –pregunto curiosa

-Quieren que vayamos por 2 semanas al hotel…- dijo sentándose

-Pero eso es genial ¿no? –

-No lo sé…te vas a casar…-

-¿Cuándo tendríamos que ir? - Lea señalo en el calendario del escritorio – Tengo una semana dejar todo listo para la boda, vamos a la Riviera y regresando me caso no veo el problema – señalo muy entusiasmada

-Tal vez este embarazada… - dijo preocupada

-¿Ya te hiciste la prueba? - la morena negó

-Mañana es el plazo que nos dio la doctora para saber si funciono, dijo que era posible que sintiera algunos cambios pero me siento exactamente igual – soltó frustrada tapándose el rostro

-No te preocupes, hagamos algo…si estas embaraza nos olvidamos de todo el viaje a la Riviera…sino vamos a revivir cuando solo éramos tu y yo trabajando en el hotel sería mi mejor despedida de soltera, ¿estás de acuerdo? – propuso con tanta alegría que Lea no pudo decir lo contrario

Dianna comenzaba a preparar la cena sin perder de vista a Maya que jugaba en la sala junto a Ta y Bo.

-Mami – grito la pequeña para recibir a la morena que la abrazo llenándola de besos.

La dejo de nuevo en la sala para ir a la cocina junto a su esposa

-Pero que carita traes amor- dijo sin dejar de preparar la cena

Lea soltó un bufido y se sentó en la barra

-¿Quieres contarme que te pasa? –

-Nos hablaron de la Riviera Maya, quieren que regresemos por 2 semanas al hotel…Camila le entusiasmo la idea, quiere que sea su despedida de soltera…-

-Eso es bueno, tu no sabías que hacer de despedida – dijo mezclando la salsa poniendo poca atención a su esposa

-No me escuchaste bien – le reclamo obteniendo la atención de la rubia – Me tendría que ir 2 semanas al hotel de la Riviera, me iría a México… -

Dianna dejo de mezclar para captar lo que su esposa acababa de decirle. Desde que se había ido de gira no se había separado más de 2 días, sería bastante duro estar sin ella dos semanas.

-Además estoy preocupada…mañana sabremos si el tratamiento tuvo éxito – suspiro mirando a su hija

-Hey, mañana a primera hora iré a buscar una prueba y lo sabremos…y sino es positivo lo volveremos a intentar, no quiero que te preocupes por eso – se acercó para dejarle un dulce beso en los labios

Tal como lo dijo Dianna se levantó más temprano de lo normal para ir por la prueba.

Se levantó, baño y arreglo sin despertar a su esposa. Fue a mirar al cuarto de su hija que igual que su madre seguía dormida.

Bajo al primer piso y salió rumbo a la farmacia.

Cuando regreso la casa seguía en silencio, sus chicas seguían dormidas.

Subió a su habitación, dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa de noche.

Se acercó hasta su esposa que seguía dormida

-Amor…- dijo suave acariciando el rostro de la morena

La morena se movió para evitar el contacto y seguir durmiendo.

-Lea, cariño…ya tengo la prueba – probo de nuevo la rubia

La morena abrió un poco los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa de la rubia que se acercó para besar sus labios.

La rubia la dejo despertarse mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar para irse a trabajar.

La morena se levantó algo nerviosa para tomar la prueba y realizarla.

-Voy a bajar a desayunar – informo la rubia detrás de la puerta

Dianna preparo el desayuno, también ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, quería que la prueba fuera positiva para terminar de formar su familia.

Terminaba su café cuando Lea apareció, su rostro estaba neutro.

La morena se sentó a su lado y coloco la prueba sobre la barra para que la mirará. Dianna la tomo y cuando levanto la vista hacia su esposa, está ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-No estoy embarazada – dijo Lea limpiando las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos

-Amor, está bien – la rubia se levantó para abrazarla – lo volveremos a intentar…no es algo malo –

-Si es malo…tú quedaste en el primer intento…¿si tengo algo mal? – pregunto asustada mirando a la rubia

-Nada de eso, amor…te hicieron pruebas antes y todo salió perfecto…recuerda que la doctora nos dijo que a veces se necesitan 2 intentos…- Lea asintió triste

-¡Mamá, mami! – grito la pequeña de la casa

-Yo voy, se te hará tarde para ir al trabajo – la morena se levantó dejo un suave beso en los labios de la rubia y subió al encuentro de su pequeña

Habían pasado dos días desde que realizaron la prueba y el ánimo de Lea estaba en el suelo. La rubia trataba de realizar todo para animar a su esposa pero nada funcionaba.

-¿Por qué no se van un fin de semana ustedes dos solas? – propuso Naya

-Ya lo hice…nada parece funcionar – dijo frustrada por no poder ayudar a su morena

-¿Y sobre ese viaje que me comentaste, la despedida de soltera de Camila? –

Dianna se le quedo mirando a su amiga, quizás eso podría funcionar, aunque tenía un poco de temor

Lea se encontraba en el jardín jugando con Maya, Bo y Ta cuando la rubia llego hasta ellas

-¡Mamá! Juega con nosotros – dijo divertida la pequeña siguiendo a su mascota

-Ahora voy, cariño – sonrió mirando como Maya peleaba con Ta - ¿podemos hablar? – le pidió a su esposa

Lea asintió y se sentaron en la sala exterior que tenían en la terraza

-¿Recuerdas que me comentaste sobre la proposición de trabajar en el hotel? – la morena asintió - ¿Has dado una respuesta? – ahora negó – Vale, creo que deberías tomarla –

-No estoy muy segura – hizo una mueca

-Escúchame – la tomo de las manos – deberías hacerlo, estos días has estado muy triste y me parte el corazón mirarte de esa forma y no poder hacer nada…creo que te vendría muy bien ese tiempo.. –

-Pero no quiero alejarme de ustedes, no puedo dejarte con todo el trabajo –

-Solo serán dos semanas, hablaremos todos los días, además no me dejarás sola, tengo a mis padres, hermanos y a Naya…ellos me pueden ayudar si lo necesito – dijo tratando de convencerla

Lea se quedó pensando mirando jugar a su hija. No era mala idea, necesitaba desconectarse un poco porque era verdad que saber que no estaba embarazada le había caído muy mal y pasar unos días junto a su mejor amiga haciendo lo que más le gustaba la verdad que no le caerían nada mal

-Vale, hablare con Cami pero regresando iremos hacer de nuevo la cita con la doctora – dijo mirando seria a la rubia

-Me parece perfecto, amor – se acercó para besarla

Camila y la morena miraban la carretera, estaban camino al departamento donde ambas vivirían por esas dos semanas. Dejarían sus cosas para ir a presentarse al hotel y saber sus funciones, porque además del baile también decidieron tomar otros trabajos, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Al llegar al hotel saludaron a los viejos conocidos y hablaron un poco sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo. Lea fue la más feliz en presentar a su familia, todos llegaron a la conclusión que Maya, era idéntica a ella.

Para suerte de Lea le había tocado estar en el bar, por lo que se presentó en el lugar encontrándose con su amigo, con el cual habían pasado muchos turnos hace tiempo.

-Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver por acá –

-Si te soy sincera, nunca pensé que regresaría pero era algo que necesitaba –

-No me ha tocado una compañera como tú, con la cual pueda cotillar sobre las chicas – le guiño el ojo

-Pues lo siento por ti porque no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, solo tengo ojos para mi rubia– dijo terminando de acomodar unas botellas

Después del primer show que realizaron, la morena no podía más con su sonrisa. Sentía que su cuerpo lo necesitaba para salir del bache del "no embarazo". Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue realizar un FaceTime para ver a su esposa e hija

-Hola amor – saludo a su esposa con una gran sonrisa

-Hola morena, ¿qué tal estuvo el primer show? ¿Hiciste el ridículo? – la molesto

-Estuvo increíble, lo extrañaba y no hice ningún ridículo…lo traigo en la sangre- le guiño el ojo

Estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que la pequeña Maya dejo de jugar para ir a saludar a su otra madre y contarle lo que hizo en el día.

Los chicos del hotel se enteraron de la próxima boda de Camila porque lo que le organizaron una pequeña fiesta en un bar cerca.

-Chicos, no debieron molestarse – dijo feliz Camila

-Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, además las hemos extrañado mucho así que matados dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo uno de los bailarines

Lea se divertía con anécdotas viejas del hotel, era increíble todo lo que había vivido y pasado en ese lugar.

Pidieron un shot de tequila para todos para brindar, Lea iba a beberlo pero solo el olor hizo que su estómago hicieron un vuelco por lo que solo probo un poco. Estaba muy desacostumbrada a la bebida.

Estuvieron bailando hasta que la mañana llego. Ambas tuvieron que ir a trabajar sin dormir.

Lea se encontraba en el bar de la alberca, por suerte tenia trabajo que evitaba que se quedará dormida.

-Hola, ¿me puedes dar una cerveza helada? – pidió una mujer bastante linda

-Hola, enseguida se la doy – dijo amable la morena

-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sales? – Lea le entrego la bebida y tardo un poco en captar el coqueteo de la chica

En Atlanta Naya se encontraba en casa de su amiga, ambas sentadas en el jardín mirando a la pequeña jugar.

-¿Y bien, ya te hablo Lea? – pregunto la morena

-No, solo hemos hablado por mensajes pero muy poco…pareciera que ya no nos extraña – confeso insegura

-Estoy más que segura que las extraña, será que tiene mucho trabajo –

-Hace más de 5 días que no hacemos FaceTime, solo me ha enviado fotos donde se ve que esta de paseo –

-¿Estas celosa? – pregunto Naya conociendo a su amiga

-No lo sé – se levantó para comenzar a caminar por la terraza nerviosa

-Pero tú le dijiste que se fuera, la motivaste a que aceptará –

-Porque estaba mal pero no quería…¡Dios! Allá hay chicas, que diga mujeres muy lindas que no dudarán en coquetearle y pedirle algo… - confeso su temor por fin

-Seguro lo harán – la rubia la quiso asesinar – pero tienes que confiar en Lea, no creo que ella se preste para eso –

-Y con esos pocos mensajes que me ha estado enviando y las fotos mi mente comienza a imaginar…yo la conocí en ese lugar, sabía que era…que salía con muchas mujeres solo por sexo…quizás esta tan mal que busque consuelo en ello de nuevo…-

-Deberías de dejar de mirar televisión – dijo seria Naya – Si, Lea era una de esas chicas que se podía acostar con todas pero ya no más, sentó cabeza y formo una familia junto a ti, debes de confiar en ella –

Naya miraba como su amiga comenzaba a planear algo

-¡Lo tengo! Iré a visitarla, llegaré un día antes de que termine su trabajo…nos quedaremos otros 3 días en otro hotel, no hemos tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo…tengo que comprar ya los boletos – dijo alegre ante su genial idea

Después del show, Lea se encontraba totalmente agotada en los vestuarios

-¿Qué paso con la condición? – se burló Camila

-Te juro que no sé, estoy días prácticamente llego a casa a dormir, no he hecho FaceTime porque me quedo dormida, seguro Dianna me quiere matar –

-Hoy no dejare que te duermas hasta que le hables, además ya solo faltan 3 días para irnos de regreso – la animo

Tal como lo prometió Camila, no la dejo dormir hasta que realizo la llamada. Lea se disculpó por no hablar antes. Dianna noto muy cansada a su esposa, lo cual se le hizo muy raro pero al final confiaba en su esposa.

Un día antes de su partida, Lea termino en la enfermería del hotel, casi se había desvanecido durante los ensayos del espectáculo.

-Tu presión esta perfecta, me dijiste que has comido bien…no encuentro a que se deba tu malestar – dijo el doctor mirando los informes

-No lo sé, no me había sentido así jamás, quizás sea el cansancio – sugirió

-¿No te has sentido mal? ¿Quizás alguna comida te cayo mal? Ayer que estuvimos en casa con los chicos no quisiste tequila…- dijo Camila preocupada

-Desde que fuimos a tu despedida, el tequila no lo puedo ni oler, automáticamente me revuelve el estómago – dijo la morena sentaba en la orilla de la camilla

-A mi esposa le paso igual cuando salió embarazada, su bebida favorita era el tequila y después no lo podía ni oler – contó divertido el doctor

Un absoluto silencio se hizo presente en el consultorio

-Ehh.. eres lesbiana ¿no?- pregunto con duda el doctor, la morena asintió - ¿entonces no hay posibilidades que estés embarazada? –

Ante el silencio de su amiga Camila contesto

-Creo que hay una gran posibilidad -

 _ **N/A:cada vez falta menos para el final!**_


	60. Chapter 60

El doctor después de escuchar lo que pasó hace 2 semanas decidió que lo más seguro era hacer una prueba de sangre para saber la verdad.

-Joder, no lo puedo creer – dijo Camila saliendo del consultorio

-Aún no podemos contar victoria, hasta mañana sabremos –

-¿Le dirás a Dianna? – pregunto muy feliz

-No, hasta que sepa…no quiero ilusionarla también –

-Mañana será un gran día –

Dianna se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Cancún junto a su pequeña y sus maletas. Rento un taxi para llevarlas donde se estaba quedando su esposa pero olvido el pequeño gran detalle de preguntarle el lugar exacto por lo que decidió pasar una noche en el hotel donde trabajaba su esposa.

Al llegar, pidió una habitación para ella y para su pequeña

-Listo, Cami, ya estoy en casa...si me siento bien, no era necesario que me mandaran a casa...si, en la noche iré...es el último día...vale, lo hablamos después, Ciao- se despidió y colgó la llamada

Suspiró acariciando su vientre. Era muy probable que ya tuviera vida dentro de ella pero no quería volverse a ilusionar por lo que decidió tomarlo con calma.

Una vez instalada en la habitación y con su pequeña emocionada por ir a la alberca le envió un mensaje a su esposa para preguntarle qué hacía y así saber su ubicación sin arruinar la sorpresa

 ** _Dianna: amor, estoy aburrida en el trabajo...que estás haciendo tú?_**

-¡Mama! ¡Vamos,vamos!- brincaba cerca de la puerta con su traje de baño y su salvavidas

-Ya vamos cariño- contestó paciente la rubia

Tomó su bolso con todo lo necesario para ella y su pequeña para disfrutar un poco de la alberca

Estaría atenta en el camino para ver si podía localizar a su mujer.

La morena estaba por acostarse cuando tocaron su puerta

Al abrir se encontró con la señora, ahora algo mayor, que alquilaba los departamentos para los empleados

-Buenas tardes, Lea...me alegra de verte- sonrío la señora

-A mí también Lupe, estaba vez prometo limpiar y dejar el departamento como lo encontramos- se disculpó

La última vez, ante la prisa de irse dejó varias cosas olvidadas

-No hay problema, yo le pago a alguien más para que lo haga- le restó importancia- por cierto, esto es tuyo- le entregó una caja de zapatos

-¿Mío?- preguntó la morena confundida

-Sí, la chica que limpia encontró unas fotos y algunos documentos, he olvidado pedir tu dirección para enviártelo pero que mejor que regresaras-

La morena y la señora platicaron un poco más antes de despedirse

Curiosa llevo la caja hasta su cama para mirar lo que había dentro.

Al parecer Lea no se encontraba por el hotel, tenían cerca de 2 horas en la alberca y no había señales de ella.

-Mama, podemos ir por algo de agua- pidió la pequeña señalando el bar

La rubia acepto

-¿Qué le puedo servir a la princesita?-preguntó dulce el barman a Maya

-Una soda de limón- contestó tímida

Dianna miraba al chico con atención. Era compañero de su mujer, algo más grande pero estaba segura que era el

-¿Y para usted?- preguntó el chico mirándola por primera vez

Dianna sonrió al ver su reacción, era el

-Un agua mineral...y saber dónde puedo encontrar a Lea-

El chico comenzó hacer su trabajo un tanto nervioso

-Lo siento, no suelo ser tan torpe pero...no pensaba que volvería a verte- el chico sonrío - Tengo que confesarte que eras mi crush...pero cuando supe que Lea gustaba de ti lo deje...y ahora me arrepiento de no haber luchado- dijo sincero

-No creo que hayas tenido alguna oportunidad contra la morena- le guiñó el ojo- y hablando de ella...-

-Ooohh ¡cierto! Debió estar conmigo pero al parecer se encontraba mal y la mandaron a descansar...pero en unas- miro su reloj- 3 horas debe de estar para el show-

Saber que Lea se podría encontrar enferma le preocupó. Tenía tiempo sin revisar su celular.

Lo saco y tenía un mensaje de su esposa

 ** _Lea: no tengo mucho que contar, al parecer comí algo que me sentó mal y estoy en cama...en un rato regreso al hotel._**

 ** _Dianna: segura que estás bien? Ya fuiste al medico?_**

Tuvo respuesta inmediata

 ** _Lea: si, el médico del hotel me reviso, no es nada grave._**

 ** _Lea: por cierto mira lo que me encontré_**

Su esposa le envió una foto de ellas cuando fueron a Chichén Izta en su primera cita.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo

 ** _Dianna: de dónde las sacaste?_**

 ** _Lea: las olvide aquí y la dueña las guardo...que tiempo..._**

Y vaya que si...como había pasado el tiempo.

Ambas habían imaginado que ese sería su último día juntas, la última vez que se verían

-¿Ya podemos entrar de nuevo? -pidió la pequeña señalando la alberca

-Ahora vamos-

 ** _Dianna: tengo que dejarte, Maya pide mi atención, te amo!_**

Lea leyó el mensaje de su esposa.

Extrañaba mucho a sus chicas pero pronto las vería, en cuestión de un día o dos.

Suspiró tomando las demás fotografía de ese día.

Al día siguiente las había imprimido para guardarlas porque ese día, en ese tiempo, fue el mejor de su vida.

Maya caminaba de la mano de su madre

-¿A dónde vamos mama?- preguntó la pequeña cansada

-Iremos a ver un espectáculo, estoy segura que te encantara- dijo emocionada

-¡Mira mamá! Es la tía Cami- gritó señalando a la morena

Que al escuchar el grito las miro acercándose a ellas. Maya se soltó de la mano de la rubia para abrazar a su tía

-Hey, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó confundida

-Es una sorpresa para Lea, así que no le digas nada- pidió la rubia

-No lo haré, me tengo que ir que el show comienza- beso la mejilla de su sobrina y se fue - Al parecer ambas serán las sorprendidas-

Dianna encontró libre el mismo sitio que siempre usaba para mirar el show.

Camila ya estaba lista para el espectáculo, se acercó a su mejor amiga

-¿Saldrás en todos los números? – pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Solo descansaré el primero, los demás los tengo dominados –

El show comenzó y las ganas de dormir de la pequeña pasaron a segundo término, estaba maravillada lo que veía.

-¡Es mi tía, mamá! -

Por otro lado su madre buscaba a su morena, y al no verla comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si seguía mal? ¿Estaría peor? Esas preguntas cruzaron por su mente durante el primer número.

-¡Mamá! ¡Es mami! – grito la pequeña quedando parada sobre el asiento mientras saludaba con emoción a la morena

La preocupación se esfumo del cuerpo de la rubia al mirar a su mujer encima de escenario haciendo lo que más le gustaba

-Así conocí a tu mamá – le informo a su pequeña

En el tercer número a Lea le toco bailar en la parte donde se encontraba su familia. Fue hasta un grito de su pequeña que volteo a la zona donde se encontraban.

Maya estaba de pie en el asiento agitando sus brazos para que la viera, mientras la rubia la sostenía para evitar que cayera.

A Lea no se le borró la sonrisa hasta que termino el show.

-No vas a creer quien está en el público – le informo a su mejor amiga mientras se cambiaba rápido

-Tu esposa e hija – dijo cortándole el misterio

-¿Pero cómo? –

-Las vi antes de entrar aquí, era una sorpresa, vamos a saludarlas –

Dianna esperaba que su esposa saliera sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeña que estaba a nada de caer rendida.

-Hola, mis amores – dijo detrás de ellas la morena con su bolso sobre el hombro

-Hola, amor – se giró para mirarla. La había extrañado tanto - Maya es mami – le informo a su pequeña que ya estaba dormida

-Esta profunda – le informo después de acariciar el pequeño rostro de su hija

-Fue demasiada la emoción y sin duda el agua la agoto – dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta ha sido la mejor sorpresa – se acercó para besar los labios de la rubia

-Yo me encargo de mi sobrina mientras ustedes se dicen todo lo que se extrañaron e intercambian fluidos – dijo Camila antes de tomar a la pequeña en brazos - ¿En qué habitación están? –

-En la 460 – dijo la rubia, tomando de la mano a su esposa para caminar detrás de Camila y su hija - ¿Y cómo te encuentras? – pregunto mirando el rostro cansado de su mujer

-Cansada, bastante…pero por suerte solo queda mañana y listo…regresamos a casa –

-No lo haremos – Lea miro a su esposa – Nos quedaremos unos días más aquí, quiero te tomemos unas vacaciones en familia –

Lea se acercó para besar sus labios.

Llegaron a la habitación, Camila acomodo a la pequeña en la cama

-¿No te quieres quedar a dormir aquí?- le pregunto la rubia

-No, seguro hacen guarradas y no quiero escucharlas otra vez…-

-No haremos nada, aunque quiero…mucho…pero esta Maya –se quejó Lea

-En verdad gracias pero tengo pendientes en casa, tengo que acomodar todo para regresar, mañana en la noche tenemos una fiesta de despedida, no lo olvides –

-No lo haré, iré un rato…- le informo la morena

Lea salía del baño después de darse una ducha. La rubia ya se encontraba en cama para dormir.

-No puedo creer que nos saliera tan linda – dijo mirando a su hija

-Tiene muy buenos genes…además de tener dos mamás que le enseñaran a ser una gran mujer – dijo la rubia acariciando la melena oscura de su hija

Esa noche Lea volvió a descansar antes la compañía de su pequeña y esposa. Mañana podría ser un día muy especial.

-Mami, vamos a la playa – escucho la suave voz de su pequeña

-No, quiero dormir – se quejó de forma infantil

Maya frunció el ceño y miro a su rubia madre

-Despiértala con besitos –

La pequeña asintió acercándose a la morena, comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro

-Mami, despierta…vamos a la playa –

Lea comenzaba a despertarse, por más sueño que tuviera era débil ante los besos de su pequeña

-Pero es muy temprano, Maya – se froto los ojos

La pequeña miro a la rubia pidiendo ayuda

-Son las 11 de la mañana, cariño –

-Joder, voy tarde – se quejó sentándose en la cama

-Camila, le informo a tu jefe que llegarías tarde –

-No, tengo que ir con el medico por los resultados – dijo bostezando

-¿Los resultados? – la rubia se acercó a ella preocupada -¿Es muy grave? -

-No, es solo para…descartar algo… no tienes que preocuparte amor – beso sus labios para tranquilizarla

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – la morena negó

-Tienes que llevarla a la playa, pero yo iré con los resultados para que los veas –

-¿Ya podemos irnos, por favor? –pidió la pequeña desesperada

-Vale, te espero en 15 minutos en la playa – tomo su bolso

Ambas se despidieron de la morena y salieron rumbo a la playa.

Lea tomo prestada ropa de su esposa para ir al centro médico del hospital, durante el camino llamó a Camila para que las viera también en la playa.

-Buenos días, doctor –

-Hola, Lea ya tengo tus resultados – tomo un sobre de su escritorio - ¿quieres que lo abra? –

-No, me los llevare…mi familia vino de visita y quiero leer los resultados con ella...- el medico asintió

Dianna miraba como Camila y Maya jugaban cerca de la orilla del mar, la pequeña corría queriendo escapar de las olas que llegaban.

-Siempre he dicho que Camila será una gran madre – dijo llegando a lado de su esposa

-¿Y bien? – pregunto desesperada

La morena le enseño el sobre, hizo que ambas se sentarán en los camastros que había en la playa

-Antes de abrirlo quiero ser sincera contigo… -

Con esas palabras la mente de la rubia comenzó a mascullar un sinfín de probabilidades de lo cual la morena tendría que contarle la verdad

-¿Me engañaste? – pregunto directa

Lea desvió la mirada, tal como lo hacía Maya cuando hacia alguna travesura

-Si lo hice…lo siento mucho…-

La rubia sintió que toda su sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo, se sentía totalmente fría ante la confesión de su esposa. Ella sabía que estaba esa posibilidad, ella la conocía de esa forma y con todo el estrés era normal que buscará una forma de sacarlo

-¿Fue solo una vez? – pregunto con temor, una vez lo podía dejar pasar

-Fue desde hace unos días – Dianna quería matarla – quería estar segura antes de decirte algo…de hecho te lo iba a decir cuando estuviera en casa, ¿estas molesta? – le pregunto mirando su rostro

Pero claro que estaba molesta, ella venia para sorprender a su esposa y la sorprendida era ella ante esta confesión

-Amor, no te enojes…Camila tenía razón –

-¿Camila lo sabe? – esto se ponía peor, tenía cómplices… Joder, su cómplice era quien ahora jugaba con su pequeña

-Sí, ella estaba cuando sucedió y me dijo que te lo dijera antes y que ambas lo resolviéramos pero no pude aguantar…y luego llegaste aquí y cambio todo lo que tenía planeado -

Si la respuesta era positiva la morena tenía planeado comprar un pequeño pañalero para darle la noticia apenas llegará a Atlanta

-¿Cómo sucedió? – la rubia sentía un nudo en la garganta

-Una noche que salimos, con el tequila…- el aire comenzaba a faltar a la rubia

-Sin detalles – dijo de forma un tanto ruda, la morena asintió confundida

-Ok, el día que llegaste acá te mentí…no fui al médico por algo que comí…casi me desmaye, me reviso y todo estaba bien, pensábamos que todo era cansancio- tomo un poco de aire

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de estar confundida, en que parte de esa historia entraba la amante

-Le dije al médico que esa noche que salimos de fiesta…-en esa parte aparecía ella pensó la rubia – no pude ni oler el tequila, me dio muchas náuseas y él me dijo que lo mismo le paso a su esposa –

¿La amante era la esposa del médico? La rubia no entendía nada

-No te sigo – confeso la rubia

Lea suspiro y tomo el sobre para entregárselo

-El médico me hizo estudios, y lo que estoy tratando de decirte está ahí –

Joder, ¿Tendría una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

Con algo de temor, Dianna abrió el sobre. Desdoblo la hoja, su vista solo llego a la parte donde decía **_99.9% POSITIVO_**

-Positivo – dijo con la voz suave

-¿Qué? –la morena la quito la hoja para verlo con sus propios ojos - ¡Es positivo! – se levanto emocionada- Joder, estoy embarazada – Dijo haciendo su baile de la victoria

-¿Qué? – se levanto Dianna - ¿De que hablas? –

-Volveremos a ser mamás, amor…el tratamiento dio resultado…estoy de…-volvió a mirar el papel – un mes, mi pequeño tiene un mes- dijo acariciando su vientre, aun plano

La rubia volvió a tomar el papel y lo leyó con detenimiento, era un estudio de sangre para confirmar un embarazo.

-¿No estas feliz? – pregunto ante el shock de su esposa

-Necesito unos segundo para procesarlo…-

Lea abrazo fuerte a su esposa que no tardo en corresponderlo

-Pensé que me habías engañado – dijo soltando las primeras lagrimas

-¿Por qué pensarías eso? – dijo divertida la morena

-Toda la conversación concordaba…soy una estúpida – dijo riendo al final

-Nada de eso, yo hablaba de los síntomas, quería decirte hasta saber el resultado, no quería ilusionarte y que saliera negativo, como los anteriores –

-Jamás me desilusionarías amor – besos sus labios

-Creo que lo acabo de hacer porque pensabas que te había sido infiel y en cambio tendrás otro bebé que cuidar –

-Contigo cuidaría todos los bebes – la beso más intenso

-Epa, hay menores frente – dijo Camila llegando junto a ellas

-Maya – dijo la rubia emocionada – hay algo que queremos decirte mami y yo – se hinco para estar a la altura de su hija

Camila volteo a ver a su amiga que asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Me porte mal? – pregunto la pequeña con temor

-Nada de eso cariño – dijo Lea

-Dentro de unos meses…mami tendrá un bebé…- la pequeña miro a la morena – serás la hermana mayor – dijo feliz la rubia

-¿Mi hermanito está ahí dentro? –señalo el abdomen

-Sí, poco a poco va a ir creciendo, como en las fotos de mamá, donde tú vas creciendo dentro de ella- le explico Lea

-¿Es niña? – pregunto la pequeña

-No lo sabemos aún…puede ser niña o niño. Eso lo sabremos en algunos meses – dijo Dianna

-¿Tú quieres que sea niña? – le pregunto Camila

-Quiero que sean los dos – dijo la pequeña con simpleza

 _ **N/A: el próximo capitulo es el final! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo después de tanto tiempo**_


	61. Chapter 61

Después de conocer la noticia del nuevo bebé, la familia disfruto más que nunca sus vacaciones en la Riviera Maya.

Dianna estuvo muy protectora con la morena, diciéndole que los 3 primeros meses eran los más importantes, la morena le tenía bastante paciencia a su esposa.

Dianna llevaba cargando a la pequeña que había se había quedado dormida durante la cena después de un día largo entre la playa y la alberca.

-No puedo creer que ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones- suspiro Dianna dejando a su pequeña sobre la cama

Lea miraba a su esposa en ese vestido rojo que le quedaba exquisito sobre su cuerpo

-¿Te parece organizar una cena para contarles a nuestra familia?- preguntó acomodando a su pequeña con almohadas alrededor para evitar que se cayera - ¿amor?- preguntó buscando a su esposa por su silencio

Se encontró con la mirada dilatada de la morena, que la veía llena de lujuria. Se pasaba la lengua entre sus labios.

-Lea- llamo su atención acercándose a ella

Lea levanto la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de color de su esposa

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras, amor- se acercó pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia

Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba muy enamorada de la morena después de tantos años.

-¿Quieres salir a jugar cartas? Es temprano aún- propuso acariciando la nuca de la morena

Lea negó y cerró el espacio entre sus labios. Fue un beso voraz

-No sé si son las hormonas pero estoy muy muy pero muy cachonda- bajo dándole un apretón en sus glúteos

-Espera...- susurro aguantando el gemido- está Maya...-

-Podemos hacerlo en el baño, en silencio...joder...eso me pone más cachonda- susurro con la voz ronca

Dianna asintió, mirando a su pequeña para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún peligro.

Ambas se encontraban desnudas bajo el chorro de agua. Ambas ya habían tenido un gran orgasmo.

-Podría pasarme toda la noche haciéndote el amor- dijo la morena besando su cuello

-Tenemos que ser responsables- gimió ante una mordida- nuestra hija está afuera-

-Y nuestro pequeño adentro- dijo con una sonrisa mirando su abdomen

-¿Piensas que será niño?- preguntó curiosa la rubia

-Sí, no sé cómo explicarlo...simplemente lo sé- dijo antes de volver a besarla

Se encontraban en la primera cita de control para saber cómo estaba el bebe, era la primera vez que lo verían

Lea estaba acostada sobre la camilla. El médico le estaba hablando pero no prestaba atención, estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a su bebé.

Dianna se colocó a su lado cuando el médico levanto su camisa para aplicar el gel.

Lea tomó la mano de su esposa, que la miro y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Bien, chicas...es hora que ver por primera vez a su bebé- dijo entusiasmado el médico

Pasó el ecosonograma por el plano abdomen de la morena.

-Mmm...- dijo para sí mismo el médico mirando la pantalla moviendo el aparato en diferentes direcciones - esto no es lo que esperaba...-

 ** _3 años después…_**

Lea suspiro con paciencia mirando el terrible tráfico en la ciudad camino al aeropuerto. Estaba más que segura que su esposa la mataría.

La noche anterior habían discutido debido a eso, la morena le juró que llegaría con más que tiempo de sobra al aeropuerto para ayudarla con sus hijos, mientras la rubia decía que le pidiera a alguien que la cubriera en su última clase para irse juntas pero no.

Ahora miraba impaciente su reloj y los mensajes de su esposa que no se atrevía a contestar.

-Estoy muerta…muy muerta…- susurro derrotada tapándose el rostro.

Dianna miraba cada segundo su celular para saber si su esposa se dignaba a contestarle.

No estaba preocupada por no tener respuesta, pues sabía que no la tenía por el temor de la morena y ella molesta se estaba saboreando el "Te lo dije".

-Mamá, tengo hambre- dijo Maya sentada a su lado

-Te comparé un gran emparedado cuando subamos al avión – acaricio su cabeza

-¿El viaje es largo? – preguntó aburrida

Llevaban cerca de 2 horas en la sala de espera. Quizás era mucho tiempo pero a la rubia siempre le gusto llegar con tiempo de sobra y no en tiempo límite como a su esposa.

-No, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a sorprender a mamá? – la pequeña asintió – pues es el mismo viaje, seguro te duermes un ratito y se te hará muy corto – le sonrió a su hija mayor

-Pero primero comeré – frunció el ceño tocando su estomago

-Mamá, ya se acabó – la pequeña que estaba a su otro lado llamo su atención

-¿Tan rápido se acabó la película? – se sorprendió tomando la Tablet para colocarle otra a su hija menor, Lucy.

Lucy, era una pequeña rubia con los ojos verdes y pecas sobre sus pómulos.

-Llevamos toda la vida aquí – dramatizo Maya, era un rasgo heredado de la morena

-No exageres, para que se te pase más rápido el tiempo mira la película con tu hermana –

Dianna cambió de lugar con su hija para que ambas vieran la película.

Lea llegó corriendo a documentar para su vuelo, por suerte no traía maleta con ella, lo cual aceleró su proceso.

Al llegar a la sala de abordar no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar a su familia. Dos pequeñas niñas mirando una película a lado de una sexy rubia con ganas de matar a alguien.

Respiro profundo para tomar valor y acercarse a ellas.

-Hola – dijo animada con una sonrisa

Dianna levanto la mirada y antes de que hablará, la morena ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella

-Hola, amor de mi vida – susurró al separarse

-El beso no hará que se me quite el enojo – dijo cruzada de brazos

-Lo que tengo planeado hacer no lo puedo hacer aquí – dijo sobre su oído coqueta

Dianna trato de no sonreír

Lea saludo a sus pequeñas que poca atención le pusieron por la película

-Oye…- se sentó a lado de la rubia – creo que se te perdió uno – señalo a sus pequeñas

Dianna la miró más enojada, en ese momento se arrepintió

-¿Tú crees? – dijo sarcástica, la morena asintió levemente – Si hubieras llegado con nosotros, sabrías donde esta -

La curiosidad llegó al cuerpo de la morena pero aún tenía muchas ganas de vivir por lo que prefiero quedarse callada.

A los pocos minutos la morena visualizo a Isabella acercándose a ellas con un pequeño de la mano

-Siento tardarme, había demasiada gente – se disculpo

-No hay problema, muchas gracias por llevarlo – contesto la rubia

-Hola Noah – saludo feliz la morena, el pequeño la saludo con una sonrisa

Dianna y el pequeño entablaban una secreta plática porque no alcanzaba a escuchar nada

Isabella saludo a su cuñada y se sentó a su lado

-¿A dónde fueron? – le pregunto a su cuñada

-Noah quería ir al baño, y como yo ya iba pues fuimos juntos – contesto regresando a su celular

Su duda estaba resuelta. Miró a los 3 pequeños que miraban la película en la Tablet y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El avión comenzó a despegar. Del lado derecho se encontraba Noah, Dianna y Lucy, y del izquierdo Isabella, Maya y Lea.

-Mami, me pides algo de comer – le pidió

-Claro, ahora que se acerque la aeromoza pides lo que quieras, cariño – beso la mejilla de su hija

-Mami…¿voy a tener otro hermanito? – pregunto por lo bajo

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto curiosa

Ella ni Dianna habían hablado de tener más hijos

-Porque la última vez que fuimos a ese lugar me dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito y…salieron 2…si me dicen que voy a tener otro pueden salir 3 – dijo angustiada

Lea e Isabella no pudieron ocultar la carcajada

-Nada de eso, vamos a celebrar el aniversario de los abuelos…no más hermanitos…además tu dijiste que serían dos – le hizo cosquillas a su pequeña

-Yo lo provoque – dijo la pequeña entre risas

La familia Agron-Safarti ya se encontraba en su habitación, reservaron una Suite Junior para que los 5 estuvieran cómodos. Una cama King size y un sofá cama.

Después de una discusión donde Dianna peleaba como niña pequeña por dormir en la cama

-¿Por qué ellos se tienen que quedar con en la cama? – pregunto la rubia mirando a su esposa

-Porque ellos son 3, nosotros somos 2…- contesto paciente guardando las cosas para ir a la playa

-Pero somos las madres, los mandamos…- protesto con obviedad

-Amor, ¿quieres mandarlos a dormir en el sofá cama? – pregunto la morena señalándolos

Los tres se encontraban en fila india con sus mochilas listos para ir a la alberca esperando a sus mamás.

Dianna suspiró mirando a sus pequeños, podría sacrificar unos días en el sofá cama por esos pequeños.

-Vamos a la playa – dijo resignada ganándose un beso por parte de su mujer

Isabella jugaba con Maya y Noah en la arena construyendo castillos, mientras la pequeña Lucy se encontraba dormida en un camastro a lado de sus madres.

Lea estaba recargada sobre el pecho de la rubia, que le dejaba sutiles caricias sobre sus costados y brazos.

Una Camila embarazadísima estaba junto a su esposo, Jason.

-Estas enorme – le dijo a su amiga, que se acarició su vientre

-Ya se…me siento una sandía… -

-La sandía más hermosa – dijo Jason dejándole un beso sobre sus labios – le pueden platicar un poco como es el parto…no ha podido dormir en los últimos días –

-Pues…es un jodido dolor, que piensas que vas a morir pero en cuanto escuchas el llanto, todo el dolor se va….pero el parto no es lo más difícil… - le conto Dianna

-Lo difícil es cuando sales del hospital y ya no tienes ayuda…ahora con los mellizos nos volvimos locas, casi casi invito a vivir con nosotras a nuestras madres – recordó

-Había veces donde lloraban los tres – recordó divertida – Lea con un bebé en cada teta, yo con Maya consolándola –

-Y nada de sexo…- suspiro la morena – eso es lo más jodido, yo sufrí cuando Di le daba pecho a Maya…eran tan grandes – hizo la seña con sus manos – y todo eso era para mi hija – negó

Dianna consoló a su esposa, Camila soltó una carcajada, Jason miró a sus sobrinos

-¿Y con los mellizos no sufriste? – le pregunto a su amiga

-Horrible, me dolían los pezones demasiado y no era por la boca de ella – señalo a Di que se puso colorada

-Podemos cambiar de tema, no quiero saber la vida sexual de mi hermana – protesto Jason con cara de asco

-La vida sexual saludable y muy satisfecha de tu hermana – dijo Lea para molestarlo

Por la noche la familia se encontraba en su habitación. Lea terminaba de bañar a pasársela a Di y que le colocará la pijama, mientras ella bañaba a los mellizos.

Noah, era igual a Lucy, la única diferencia eran las pecas que la pequeña tenia. En cuanto al carácter el pequeño era tranquilo, Lucy era más intrépida y siempre quería hacer lo mismo que su hermana mayor.

Lea siempre que bañaba a los mellizos se la pasaban jugando, tanto que la rubia tenía que ir a decirle que ya había pasado una hora.

-Mamá, mañana es la fiesta de los abuelos – dijo Maya feliz, la morena le había prometido que bailaría con ella.

-Si, por la noche, cariño – le termino de colocar el pijama – en la tarde tenemos que regresar para bañarnos y ponernos lindas – beso su mejilla

-Voy a jugar con mis primos – dijo brincando en la cama

-Nada de brincos…veamos que hay en la tele mientras salen –

Se acostó en la cama junto a su pequeña, que se acurruco con ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te necesitamos! – se escuchó el grito de su esposa después de un rato

Al llevar al baño la rubia se encontró con su esposa, ya mojada, tratando de colocarles las toallas a sus hijos.

-¿Están muy divertidos? – pregunto recargada en el marco de la puerta

Los pequeños gritaron felices, Noah corrió a sus brazos desnudo

-Se te escapo este pequeño – no le importó que la mojará

-No es justo, claramente son 2 contra 1- se quejó Lea con un mohín

Entre las dos le colocaron el pijama a los mellizos. Dianna les preparaba sus biberones mientras la morena los metía a la cama.

-Es hora de dormir pequeños – dijo suave

-Pero es muy temprano mami – se quejó Noah que estaba revolucionado

-Mañana es un gran día y tienen que descansar…es la fiestasy los tres van a bailar conmigo –

-Si, no dejaré que nadie baile contigo – dijo bastante serio Noah, era muy celoso con sus madres

-No te preocupes, cariño…estoy segura que mamá no dejará que alguien se acerque – dijo divertida

-¿Qué yo que hare? – le entrego a los mellizos sus leches

-Mami dice que tú la vas a cuidar para que nadie baile con ella – dijo Lucy

-Es correcto, mami solo bailará con nosotros – miro a su esposa

-No me puedo quejar – beso suave los labios de su esposa – Bien, es hora de dormir –

Les dieron el beso de buenas noches a sus pequeños y apagaron la luz del techo. Solo una pequeña pared separaba la habitación principal, donde dormían los niños, de la pequeña sala, donde dormirían ellas.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho en dormir?- pregunto la rubia sacando sus pijamas

-No creo, estuvieron de un lado para el otro…te apuesto que ya se durmieron….-

-¿Qué apuestas? – entro en el juego de su esposa

-Si ya están dormidos, te quiero…mañana en la noche, después de la fiesta solo para mí… - le guiño el ojo coqueta

-Vale, lo puedo hacer posible… yo quiero…- lo pensó un poco – durante una semana dormirás a los pequeños –

-Vamos, pensé que sería tu esclava sexual o algo así…me desilusionas – negó

-Discúlpame pero eso lo eres siempre – dijo arrogante - veamos quien gano –

Ambas se asomaron a la habitación, no había movimiento en la cama… Se acercaron silenciosas para verificar.

Lea hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria, Dianna salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente se levantaron para desayunar, después regresaron a la habitación para prepararse para la alberca y playa.

La rubia colocó a toda su familia una gran cantidad de bloqueador. Al llegó el turno de su mujer

-Yo tampoco quiero parecer camaroncito – estiro los brazos para que le colocara la crema

-Te odio – dijo cerrando el bote de bloqueador

-¿Para mi no hay? – puso ojitos

-Con tu bronceado de revista, solo te estas burlando de mí – dijo muy digna

Lea la abrazo por la espalda para evitar que escapará

-No me burlo, me encanta tu piel – beso su cuello – recuerda que hoy tienes que cumplir con la apuesta, quiero recorrer todo tu cuerpo – le beso otro beso antes de decirles a sus hijos que era hora de ir a la playa.

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito total, los mellizos estaban bailando junto a tus primos, después de que Lea los sacará a bailar porque ambos no se atrevían. Todo lo contrario con Maya que le encantaba bailar, no se lo tenías que pedir dos veces.

-¿Ya te dejaron agotada? – pregunto la rubia a su esposa que llegaba a sentarse

-¿Agotada? – bufo – esa serás tú en unas horas –

-Por Dios, recuerda que estoy aquí – se quejó Jason

-Lo siento, pensé que hablaba bajo – levanto los hombros para quitarle importancia

-Ya regreso, iré a hablar cosas de hombres – dijo levantándose para ir con un grupo de hombres que estaban cercas

-Me lo van a traumar – dijo divertida Camila

-Traumadas quedamos nosotras después de escucharlos el día de su boda – negó Lea

-No era mi culpa que ustedes pretendieran lo mismo que nosotros en el baño – se excusó Camila

-No quiero hablar de eso, aún me dan escalofríos – dijo dramática

Dianna golpeo su brazo suave para que dejará de hablar sobre ese tema

-¿Quién les cuidará a los pequeños? – pregunto Camila

Lea la había puesto al tanto en el bar de la piscina

-Pensé que se los dejarías a ellos – la morena miro a su esposa

-No, tus padres se ofrecieron…quieren hacer una pijamada –

-Solo espero que nos lo regresen completos - dijo divertida

-Hola cariño – su madre se sentó a su lado, haciendo que se asustará

-Mamá, tú me quieres matar del susto – dijo dramática, la rubia solo sonrió amaba cuando era de esa forma

-Fuiste la única, no es mi culpa que salieras como un chihuahua – se justificó – solo venía a verificar si nos quedaremos con los pequeños, tu padre y yo armamos un plan que estoy segura que les encantará –

-¿Por qué no eran así conmigo? – seguía el drama

-Claro que lo fuimos, tu padre cumplía todos tus caprichos…incluso los de Camila – la susodicha se sonrojo

-Claro que sí, Edith…ya tengo la maleta lista con sus cosas –

-Bien, era todo lo que necesitaba saber…espero otro nieto tan lindo como ellos – dijo haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara

La noche siguió su curso, las dos se encontraban bailando ridículamente junto a sus hijos hasta que una canción lenta interrumpió la diversión familiar.

Los pequeños vieron la oportunidad de hidratarse, los tres corrieron a su mesa por sus bebidas. Dianna tenía toda la intención de ir detrás de ellos pero la mano de su esposa sobre su muñeca lo impidió.

-Bailemos esta canción amor –

Aunque aún no le gustaba el baile a la rubia accedió al pedido de su mujer. Un baile lento con la morena era imposible de negar, además sabiendo lo que les esperaba más tarde pero algo para ir calentando sus cuerpos.

-Estoy esperando ansiosa esta noche – susurro sensual sobre el oído de la rubia

-Yo también, me hace recordar mi primera vez aquí…nuestra primera vez- no pudo evitar su sonrisa

-Doy gracias que te haya gustado…sino no tendríamos a nuestra hermosa familia –

-¿Tuviste dudas? – pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, no eras como las demás donde solo era sexo, todo carnal…desde que te vi algo dentro de mi cambio –

-Te amo – beso suavemente los labios de su esposa

Lento, ignorando todo a su alrededor, existiendo solo ellas.

-Tenemos que parar sino la noche comenzará antes – confeso tratando de regular su respiración

-No me molestaría nada – volvió a besarla lento

Solo hizo falta ese beso para que Lea se separará buscará a su madre para decirle que ya se irían. Le pidió su llave para ir por la maleta de sus pequeños y dejársela en su habitación, no quería interrupciones.

Dianna les dijo a sus hijos que se irían a dormir con sus abuelos, estuvieron más que felices y no tardaron en regresar a jugar con sus primos.

Lea llegó de nuevo a la fiesta solo para ir por su esposa para irse a su habitación.

Ambas estaban ansiosas por el tiempo a solas. Al llegar a la habitación lanzaron sus zapatos. Lea coloco contra la puerta a la rubia que gustosa aceptaba los besos en su cuello.

La mano de Lea bajo hasta su centro, levanto el vestido de la rubia hasta colar su mano dentro de su ropa interior.

-Dios – gimió la rubia al sentir los movimientos

-Estas muy mojada – susurro sobre su cuello

Dianna no se quedó atrás y también coló su mano dentro de la ropa interior de la morena.

Muchas veces la pasión les ganaba y terminaban haciéndolo con ropa, como en esta ocasión.

Los movimientos de ambas manos aumentaron, tanto que no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, con segundo de diferencia.

-Dios, este es solo el primer orgasmo – dijo con la respiración acelerada la rubia

-Que bien me conoces – sonrió la morena

Lea comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta hincarse frente a ella. Dianna sabía lo que se venía, una gran sesión de sexo oral.

Lentamente comenzó a levantar el vestido rojo de la rubia, besaba sus muslos mientras bajaba de manera muy pero muy lenta su ropa interior de encaje…

Dianna cerró fuerte los ojos esperando la lengua de su mujer en su centro.

Lea se saboreó los labios al mirar el centro húmedo de su mujer, sin duda terminaría doblemente mojado.

Estaba por enterrar su lengua cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

-No contestes – dijo Lea dando el primer lengüetazo

-No me puedo concentrar, será rápido –

Lea a regañadientes se levantó, Dianna arreglo su vestido.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el padre de Lea, cargando al pequeño Noah que sollozaba.

-Siento la interrupción pero Noah no se siente bien y quería venir con ustedes – se disculpo

Lea tomo al pequeño en brazos que escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre

-Muchas gracias, Mark, no hay problema –

-Voy a regresar a mi habitación, cualquier cosa nos avisan –

Dianna se despidió de su suegro y fue con su esposa que tenía en su regazo al pequeño

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto la morena

-Me duele mucho mi pancita – se la toco le pequeño, volvió a esconder el rostro ahora en su pecho.

La rubia acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño, de pronto le grito a la morena que llevará a Noah al baño.

En cuanto llego el pequeño saco todo lo que había comido durante el día.

Al terminar dejaron al pequeño sobre la cama, que inmediatamente se acurruco en las almohadas y se durmió

-Pobre Noah – dijo la rubia mirando a su pequeño

-Creo que tomaré una ducha muy muy helada –

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, su noche estaba arruinada pero ambas preferían que su pequeño se encontrará mejor antes de tener intimidad.

Antes de que entrará al baño, la morena abrazo por la espalda a su mujer.

-Incluso cuando la noche cambia, eso nunca nos cambiará a mí y a ti ( _Even when the night changes_ _,_ _It will never change me and you_ ) – dejo un beso sobre la mejilla de su mujer

 _ **N/A: Aquí el final de la historia, muchas gracias a tod s los que comenzaron a leer y llegaron hasta el final.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado, siempre me cuesta mucho despedirme de las historias porque termino encariñada**_

 _ **Y como forma de agradecimiento haré dos capítulos extras pero me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran de que serian, que se quedaron con ganas de saber :D**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios!**_


End file.
